L'amour gagne toujours
by Toumies
Summary: TRADUCTION. Anciennement "Le sentiment d'amour gagne toujours". Post-série. Brian vit toujours à Pittsburg. Justin est à New York. Tout semble bien se passer mais est-ce vrai ? Comment Justin et Brian pourront être en couple malgré les autres ? Justin deviendra-t-il père ? Qu'en est-il de l'engagement, du mariage et de l'égalité ? R&R !
1. Partie 1, chap 1 : Vivre sans lui

**Titre anglais : **_Love Will Always Win_

**Titre français :** _L'amour gagne toujours_

**Auteur : **LuvSam.

**Traductrice :** Toumies

**Genre :** Romance, drame.

**Couple principal :** Brian/Justin

**Rating :** M

**Avertissement**** :** L'histoire se situe après le dernier épisode de la saison 5. Il y aura différent POV, du drame, du sexe non protégé et la mort d'un personnage. C'est, évidemment, un slash, donc des relations entre deux hommes _(__**NdT :**__ Enfin, c'est le fandom de Queer As Folk alors bon)_. Si vous êtes tombé dessus par hasard, pas la peine de rester si ça ne vous plaît pas.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages de QaF et les décors sont la propriété des auteurs et réalisateurs de la série. Aucun profit n'est retiré de cette histoire ; aucun droit d'auteur n'est enfreint.

**NdT :** Histoire originale dans mes favoris. Premier chapitre traduit dans le fandom de Queer as Folk, plus relecture de ma part.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Partie 1, chapitre 1 – Vivre sans lui.**

_BRIAN_

La semaine dernière, le Babylon a ré-ouvert.

Sur la piste de danse, il y avait les mêmes canons, les mêmes mecs chauds. C'était Michael qui m'avait convaincu d'ouvrir à nouveau. Il disait que c'était mieux que toutes les pédales de Pittsburgh viennent au Babylon au lieu de traîner dans les rues.

Je ne suis pas d'accord. Il y a trop de souvenirs dans ce lieu. Je me souviens quand Justin était venu ici la première fois. Seul. Pour me conquérir, pour me prouver qu'il pouvait être à la hauteur.

C'est un bon souvenir...

J'ai un autre de bon souvenir. C'était après l'agression, Justin venait d'emménager à nouveau quelques semaines auparavant. Après avoir encore tiré mon coup, il m'a demandé pourquoi il était là. Je ne pouvais pas répondre. Trop effrayé de dire quelque chose de gentil, quelque chose qui ne me ressemblait pas. C'est pourquoi il m'a quitté.

Debbie m'avait donné un bon conseil cette nuit-là : _Dis-lui que tu l'aimes. _Et puis, Justin et moi avons passé « l'accord ». Je me souviens de sa tentative de contrainte et « d'être à la maison à deux heures du matin », ainsi que ma réplique : « Être à la maison à quatre heures. »

Il avait sourit. Je me souviens de son sourire lorsqu'il a dit : « Trois heures. Encore une chose, tu n'embrasses personne d'autre que moi sur la bouche. »

Cette partie de l'accord me plaisait et je l'ai respecté.

_Soupir._

J'ai dansé, seul, à l'ouverture. Mon cœur et mon âme étaient avec Justin. Malgré la distance, je le vois tous les jours, à travers la webcam qu'il a installé dans son studio. C'était son premier investissement. Il disait qu'il voulait laisser la caméra en ligne, comme ça je pourrais faire ce que je veux.

Mon Dieu qu'il me manque...

Trois putain de mois... ça fait trop longtemps.

J'ai essayé de lui rendre visite mais à chaque fois que j'essayais de prendre un avion pour New York, quelque chose survenait.

Je me souviens de notre dernière nuit ensemble. Son vol était à dix heures. Cela nous donnait plus de cinq heures. Cinq heures pour quoi faire ? Pour lui dire que je l'aime, encore une fois ? Pour lui dire qu'il me manquera ? Trop tard. Il le sait déjà. Je l'ai laissé partir pour devenir quelqu'un.

Je me souviens de sa voix, de son regard, comment je me sentais lorsqu'il a pris la boîte sur la table basse. Souffrance, désespoir, tristesse, amour. Beaucoup d'amour.

Je pourrais à peine le retranscrire en mot. Je n'avais jamais été à l'aise avec les mots. J'ai donc fait la seule chose que je faisais de bien, je l'ai embrassé. Je l'ai embrassé avec amour... tant d'amour.

Je pensais : « Allez tous vous faire foutre ! »

Ils n'ont pas besoin de comprendre. Il est le seul qui doit comprendre.

Il est le seul qui doit savoir qu'il est plus qu'une simple baise ou qu'une courte liaison. Il est le seul doit savoir que je l'aime, plus que tout, et que j'attendrai aussi longtemps que nécessaire pour me marier avec lui. Parce que je **vais** me marier avec lui, malgré le fait que l'on ait annulé le mariage.

C'est pourquoi cette nuit-là était différente. Je savais qu'il allait bien. Et mon résultat final est arrivé cette semaine-là. Le jour où nous avons décidé de ne pas nous marier, le jour avant notre dîner de répétition. Depuis, nous avons passé la plupart de notre temps ensemble. Et je dois dire que j'étais content. J'ai toujours su qu'il ne me jouerait pas de tour, à moins que nous soyons en train de parier. Puis, le pari, c'était seulement pour me plaire. Pour me prouver qu'il pouvait le faire.

Paris stupides. Et, plus important, je suis un idiot.

Mais cette nuit-là était différente. Je le savais. Je l'avais décidé lorsque je l'ai allongé sur le canapé. Cette nuit-là, je lui ai fait l'amour sans barrière, sans retenue. Il m'a regardé et je savais, à ce moment-là, que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Parce que je l'aime et qu'il m'aime.

Doucement et attentionné, je me glissais en lui, emplissant sa chaude et étroite intimité, le déclarant mien. C'était si bon, si chaud, tellement lui. Il s'agrippait fermement à mes reins, acceptant ma décision. La décision que j'avais prise pour nous deux. Il a entouré ses jambes autour de ma taille et a rapproché son corps près de moi. Nous avons jouis ensemble, subjugués par une foule d'émotion.

Nous avons voulu nous laver dans la salle de bain mais nous ne l'avons jamais fait et nous sommes restés dans le lit. Nous avons refait l'amour. La chose la plus importante était l'amour. Face à face, nous pouvions voir chaque émotion, chaque sentiment. Encore une fois, il a entouré ses jambes autour de ma taille pour me donner un meilleur accès, et j'ai pu y aller plus profondément. J'entrais lentement, en allant toujours plus profond. Mais ce n'était pas assez. Ce n'est jamais assez quand tu aimes quelqu'un.

Comme la première fois, nous avons jouis ensemble, subjugués par les même émotions. Ses mains étaient en train de se balader sur mon corps. Je l'ai regardé en caressant son visage ; son beau visage, tout transpirant, et ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Il m'a sourit.  
Lorsque nous nous regardons, il n'y pas besoin de parler. Tout était écrit sur son visage. Je voulais lui dire de rester mais je n'avais pas le droit de dire ça. Puis, j'ai passé ma main dans ses cheveux et je l'ai tiré vers moi l'enlaçant étroitement. J'ai posé ma tête contre son épaule, restant en lui. Il s'est un peu plus rapproché de moi, plaçant son pied sur ma cuisse. Et nous nous sommes endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Il a du partir pendant que je dormais car je me suis réveillé seul. Je savais que je devais apprendre à vivre sans lui. Il nous a fallu tellement de temps pour être ensemble, vraiment ensemble. Et puis...

Aucune importance, c'est mieux comme ça.

A suivre...

* * *

Correction du chapitre par** LuvSam.**


	2. Partie 1, chap 2 : Etre ensemble

**Titre anglais : **_Love Will Always Win_

**Titre français :** _L'amour gagne toujours_

**Auteur : **LuvSam.

**Traductrice :** Toumies

**Note de la traductrice : **Nouvelle correction de ma part. ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Partie 1, chapitre 2 – Être ensemble d'une autre manière.**

_BRIAN_

Quelques jours après le départ de Justin, Michael me rendit une petite visite. Il était presque minuit et j'étais en train de travailler. Pas de bars, pas de coups, seulement du travail pour m'occuper l'esprit. Il me dit qu'il voulait aller au Babylon. Il ne l'avait plus vu depuis l'attentat à la bombe. Il pensait que le Babylon devrait être ouvert pour toujours. C'était à ce moment-là qu'il avait dit :

« C'est ce que nous sommes, nous en sommes fait. Certaines choses ne changent pas. »

Il avait tord. J'avais changé et il ne l'avait jamais vu. Il ne veut pas le voir. Il me demanda de danser. Je ne voulais pas. Je me dirigeai vers la porte quand il m'avait retenu en clamant son « monologue habituel ».

« Tu seras toujours jeune, tu seras toujours beau, tu es Brian Kinney, putain. »

Je savais que je ne pouvais pas me disputer avec lui alors je dansai avec lui. Évidemment, le Babylon fut réouvert. Sans Justin.

Tout le monde était là. Ted et Blake, Emmet et son nouveau mec, et Ben et Michael. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi seul depuis son séjour à l'hôpital ou lorsqu'il était avec le violoniste.

Mais, cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas juste de la solitude – Je souffrais... et je me sentais coupable.

Le lendemain de la visite de Michael, je reçus un e-mail de Justin : « J'ai emménagé, tout va bien, tu me manques. »

Dans l'attitude Brian Kinney « une nuit, un coup », je ne répondis pas. Deux jours plus tard, j'en recevais un autre : « Si tu veux me voir, clic sur le lien en bas de l'e-mail. »

Dans l'attitude Brian Kinney « une nuit, cinq ans », je cliquai sur le lien. Plusieurs minutes passèrent le temps de la connexion s'établisse. Et puis, je le vis. Il était en train de peindre. J'attrapai mon téléphone et composai son numéro.

« Salut. C'est moi.  
– Je sais, ton nom s'affiche avec ton numéro. Tu t'en souviens ?  
– C'est vrai. Tes peintures avancent bien ?  
– Pas trop mal. Je suis en train de prendre une pause.  
– Menteur. »  
Trop tard Kinney, tu venais juste de lui dire que tu étais sur son site.  
« Merde. »  
Il se déplaça vers la webcam, et tout d'un coup, j'avais très chaud car il était en train de sourire de son sourire d'Ange.  
« Je t'ai manqué ?  
– Pas pour l'instant. »  
Mais son sourire s'agrandit.  
« Menteur. »

Nous passâmes deux heures au téléphone. Ce n'était même pas pour du sexe au téléphone. Nous avions seulement parler de son appartement et de la commande de la galerie, qui lui avait demandé trente-cinq peintures pour le prochain vernissage trois mois plus tard. Trente-cinq peintures ! Ils étaient si confiants en lui, j'étais si fier !  
Il voulait communiquer en lien direct avec moi, entre le loft et son nouvel appartement. Je n'étais pas vraiment prêt pour ça mais j'avais dit que j'essayais. Alors, deux jours plus tard, j'eus ma webcam et j'avais un lien vers Justin. J'avais acheté spécialement pour ça un nouvel ordinateur. Rien n'était trop bien pour mon prince.

Je laissai l'ordinateur allumé tous les jours. Mais même si nous étions loin l'un de l'autre, nous étions toujours ensemble. Personne ne le comprenait mais j'avais vraiment changé. Et rien dans ce monde, ne pourrait me garder loin du loft. Je savais que chaque soir, j'avais la meilleure compagnie que j'avais toujours voulu, même si ce n'était qu'à travers l'ordinateur. Ces moment-là étaient précieux.

Ils n'appartenaient qu'à nous et personne ne pouvait nous les voler cette fois-ci. Quand je rentrai à la maison, je le voyais toujours. Il y avait quelqu'un ici, et le loft n'était pas vide.

Nous avions préparé des projets quand j'irais à New York un mois plus tard. Il ne pouvait pas venir au Pitts à cause de son vernissage mais il avait vraiment besoin de prendre une pause. Alors, nous planifiâmes une visite. Et puis tout alla de mal en pis. Un bon client de Kinnetik voulait aller dans une autre agence de publicité. L'architecte du Babylon mit la merde dans tous les nouveaux réajustements. Et je dus rester à Pittsburgh.

Il voulait venir à la maison mais il avait des délais à tenir pour son travail. Nous décidâmes donc de déplacer la visite de deux semaines. Mais tout semblait être contre nous. Deux semaines plus tard, je tombai malade. J'avais attrapé la grippe. Pour ne pas l'infecter, je n'étais pas allé à New York. Son vernissage était prévu dans un mois et demi. Il ne pouvait pas avoir plus de délai. Je fus donc resté à la maison. Nous passâmes toute la semaine en ligne. Chaque minutes, nous étions ensemble _et pourtant _si loin l'un de l'autre. Le fait de ne pas être ensemble, ce n'était pas un problème ; mais c'était plutôt le fait de pas pouvoir le toucher, l'éteindre ou l'embrasser.

Je réalisai à cet instant que Brian Kinney était devenu quelqu'un d'autre. Une personne qui voulait se marier, qui voulait passer son temps avec une seule et même personne ; et c'était Justin.

Deux semaines plus tard, je décidai qu'il était temps d'aller le voir mais Mel et Linds étaient venues à Pittsburgh. Nous tombâmes d'accord sur le fait que je devais être avec Gus, le plus longtemps possible. J'étais effrayé de le voir mais Lindsay tint sa promesse, il ne m'avait pas oublié. Mais sans Justin, cette famille n'était pas au complet. Je n'étais pas complet.

Finalement, la semaine dernière, après toute ces conneries, le Babylon ouvrit de nouveau. C'était samedi, le même jour que le vernissage de Justin. C'était une coïncidence, son vernissage avait été prévu une semaine avant mais certaines célébrités ne pouvaient pas venir alors ils l'avaient déplacé le même jour que l'ouverture du Babylon.

Michael essaya de me convaincre que rien n'avait changé, que je n'avais pas changé et que j'étais toujours jeune et beau. Mais en réalité, tout avait changé.

Tout était différent car j'étais différent. J'avais demandé une personne en mariage et Michael pensait que je n'avais pas changé. J'étais fier de pouvoir changer.

Je me souvins de la nuit de l'enterrement de vie de garçon. Je me souvins que je voulais rester à la maison et passer du temps avec Justin mais il me traîna au Woody pour faire la fête. Je me souvins aussi du strip-teaseur droit devant moi. Je me souvins qu'il était vraiment chaud mais, à ce moment-là, ça m'avait frappé, je ne le voulais pas – je voulais Justin et seulement Justin. Je m'étais demandé pourquoi j'allais voir quelqu'un d'autre quand j'avais le plus bel homme au monde avec moi.

Quelque heures plus tard, je me souvins, j'étais allongé sur le lit et Justin était en train de lire. Il posa son livre et il vint plus près de moi. Cette nuit-là, je voulais lui prouver que je tenais à lui, que je l'aimais, que je voulais le tenir dans mes bras toute une nuit.

« J'ai fait un rêve la nuit dernière. Nous étions dans notre nouvelle maison. »  
– En cuisinant ? En jardinant ? Assis devant le feu ?, le taquinai-je.  
– Pas exactement. Tu me chevauchais dans les étables, tu plongeais en moi dans la piscine, tu me prenais frénétiquement sur le court de tennis...  
– Eh bien, ça donne une nouvelle signification à l'US Open.  
– Je ferais mieux de commencer à pratiquer le service. »

Je me souvins de ses mains sur moi, essayant de m'exciter mais cette fois-ci, je voulais juste le tenir dans mes bras.

« Tu ne voudrais plutôt pas faire des câlins ? »

Justin était sous les draps, en train d'embrasser mon dos, faisant son chemin vers une partie de mon anatomie qui, je dois dire, appréciait vraiment l'initiative. Soudainement, il se leva d'en dessous les couvertures.

« Quoi ?  
– Je t'ai demandé si tu ne voudrais pas plutôt rester allongé là et–  
– Non, non. J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit. Tu as dit « câlins ».  
– Et ?  
– Et ? Je ne t'ai jamais, jamais, entendu une seule fois utiliser ce mot, et encore moins de vouloir le faire. »

Je n'avais pas eu d'argument contre sa colère et j'avais choisis la facilité.

« Ok, alors, on peut seulement éteindre la lumière ? »

Mais j'oubliais que lorsque Justin était sur sa lancée, personne ne pouvait l'arrêter.

« Non ! Non ! Brian Kinney baise, suce, monte, enfonce... mais ne fait jamais de câlin ! »

Ok, grosse erreur de ma part. Justin ne comprenait pas que je voulais juste passer une bonne soirée.

« Ok, j'ai utilisé un mot qui a offensé ta sensibilité. Pardonne-moi, je suis désolé. Je ne le referai jamais !  
– Non, c'est plus que ça. Nous approchons de plus en plus du mariage et la personne que je connais disparaît de plus en plus ! »

Il avait raison et je pouvais lui dire la vérité :

« Je suis là.  
– Ce n'est pas toi ! Tu es habillé pareil, tu penses la même chose... mais toi... tu ne voudras jamais aller à ton enterrement de vie de garçon et ne pas pouvoir baiser tous les mecs chauds à la ronde. Tu ne seras jamais plus intéressé par le jardinage que par la baise.  
– J'essaie juste de te rendre heureux. »

C'était vrai, je voulais être le seul pour lui. Mais il ne le comprenait pas.  
« Je veux faire ce qui te rend heureux... pas pour moi. »

Je pris mon courage et lui demanda à propos de New York.

Sa colère avait un peu plus grandit.

« Rien à foutre de New York !  
– Conquérir le monde de l'art...  
– Rien à foutre du monde de l'art ! »

Justin revint sur le lit

Puis, j'essayai de lui demander honnêtement : « Pourquoi ? Tu as peur ? »

Comme d'habitude, il nia complètement.

« Je n'ai pas peur. »

Je le pressai un peu plus pour trouver la vraie raison.

Finalement, il me répondit en disant que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Je savais que c'était des conneries.

« Je ne... ça ne veut rien dire, » m'avait dit-il au final.

Enfin, je savais ce qu'il faisait.

« Ça ne signifierait toujours rien si je n'étais pas là ? »

Comme d'habitude, la réponse de Justin éludait la question : « Comment peux-tu t'attendre à ce que je te donne une réponse rationnelle quand les circonstances que tu montres sont des suppositions et qu'elles n'ont aucune base dans la réalité ? »

Mon Dieu, ce qu'il pouvait être idiot parfois. J'essayais de me maîtriser et rester calme.

« Réponds juste à la putain de question !

– Je ne sais pas ! »

Alors, je lui donnai la réponse, la seule que je pouvais maîtriser et celle qui serait la vérité pour moi.

« Ok, je vais le faire... je ne vais pas vivre avec quelqu'un qui a sacrifié sa vie et qui appelle ça l'amour... pour être avec moi.  
– Moi non plus, » a-t-il renchérit. Il acceptait ma réponse.

Et cette nuit-là était une nuit de décision – à ce moment-là, nous sûmes que le mariage était annulé, et qu'il pouvait aller à New York. Je savais aussi que je ne voulais pas perdre mon fils et mes meilleurs amis, mais aussi mon amour. Cette nuit-là, j'aurais pu tout donner pour garder ma vie et mon compagnon avec moi. Mais l'amour n'est parfois pas assez fort pour garder deux personnes ensemble.

A suivre...

* * *

Correction du chapitre par **LuvSam**.


	3. Partie 1, chap 3 : Un invité inattendu

**Titre anglais : **_Love Will Always Win_

**Titre français :** _L'amour gagne toujours_

**Auteur : **LuvSam.

**Traductrice :** Toumies

**NdT :** Correction de ma part.

* * *

**Partie 1, chapitre 3 – Un invité inattendu.**

_BRIAN_

La réouverture du Babylon était un vrai succès mais je ne m'étais jamais aussi seul de ma vie. Je regardai la piste de danse. Parfait. La backroom. Tout était parfait. Les toilettes. Propres et parfaites. Le bar avait beaucoup de clients. Le son des baffles était bon, tous mes amis étaient là mais je m'ennuyais. Je rentrai tôt à la maison, avant deux heures du matin. Je marchai jusqu'au loft et regardai l'écran de l'ordinateur. Justin n'était pas rentré ; l'exposition devait bien se passer. Je lui laissai une note dans sa boite mail, pris une longue douche et j'allai tout de suite au lit.

Une semaine après la réouverture, la boite était chaque soir pleine à craquer d'après Emmet.

Une semaine et la seule nouvelle que j'avais eu de Justin était qu'il avait tout vendu et que le propriétaire de la galerie lui avait demandé de faire une nouvelle exposition dans dix semaines.

Dix putains de semaines ! Quand serais-je capable de voir l'homme que j'aime ?

Trois putains de mois et maintenant, je pouvais ajouter dix autres semaines. Et la cerise sur le gâteau, son connard de manager lui avait trouvé un bon endroit pour peindre, alors, il passait moins de temps à son appartement. Merde !

Soupir.

Je dois trouver un moyen d'aller à New York pour une semaine entière.

Presque deux semaines s'étaient passées et je l'avais seulement vu pour quelques heures à son logement. Dieu qu'il me manquait.

Et maintenant, quand je rentrai à la maison, il était à son studio. Lorsque je mangeai, je mangeai seul, mon ange n'était pas à l'autre bout de la ligne. Lorsque je me couchai, il était toujours à son studio. Lorsque je me réveillai, il était parti ou il n'était pas du tout rentré. La dernière fois que je le vis, je lui dis qu'il avait l'air épuisé et qu'il était possible qu'il ait perdu du poids. Il m'avait dit que ce n'était rien, qu'il avait trop de chose à faire et pas assez de temps. Il m'avait assuré que tout allait bien. Je le suspectais de me mentir mais je n'en étais pas sûr.

Trois autres semaines étaient passées. Je rentrai à la maison et comme toujours, l'appartement de Justin était vide. Je posai mon attaché-case sur le bar et j'allai au réfrigérateur prendre une bière. Je vérifiais mes e-mails matin et soir chaque jour. Il envoyait toujours des nouvelles. Je répondis rapidement et j'allais dans ma chambre me changer. Il était huit heures du soir – pas vraiment tard, et je n'avais pas faim. Je pris un livre et m'assis sur le canapé.

On frappa à ma porte. Je l'ouvris et tombai sur Daphné.

« Hey, Daph'.  
– Je peux entrer ?  
– Bien sûr. »

Je la laissai entrer. Elle avait apporté de la nourriture.  
« J'ai pris Thai, c'est bon pour toi ?  
– Ouais... Pourquoi suis-je honoré de ta présence ? »

Elle alla dans la cuisine, prit des assiettes et les posa sur le bar. Je l'avais toujours apprécier. Sa compagnie était apaisante et elle ne m'avait jamais jugé. Et puis, elle était honnête. Si elle n'était pas d'accord avec ce que je faisais ou disais, elle m'engueulait sans retenue, et parfois, sans avertissement.

« Hum, j'étais surprise de ne pas te voir à l'exposition d'art !  
– Tu sais que je ne pouvais pas.  
– Non, tu ne voulais pas ! »

Je m'attendais à cet éclat – ça ne me surpris pas vraiment. J'essayai de lui expliquer les circonstances.

« Daphné, ce n'est pas ça... c'est juste que... je ne pouvais _vraiment_ pas...  
– Tu ne pouvais pas quoi ? Lui prouver que tu l'aimes ? »

Mon Dieu, elle posait toujours les bonnes questions. Certaines vous faisaient souffrir, d'autre vous poussaient à réfléchir.

« Non, il le sait déjà... c'est juste que...  
– Quoi, tes amis ? Ils savent déjà que tu l'aimes ! Bon Dieu, ce que tu peux être idiot, parfois !  
– Je ne suis pas idiot... c'est juste... je ne peux pas expliquer ce que je ressens.  
– Oh si, tu peux. T'es amoureux, il te manque, t'es blessé...  
– Ouais, quelle importance.  
– Oui, c'est important. »

Elle fouilla dans les sacs de nourriture.

« Tiens, c'est pour toi... je sais que tu aimes celui-ci. », lui dit-elle en lui donnant une boite de nourriture.

« Non, ça n'a aucune importance parce que je ne peux pas le supporter.  
– Oh, bien. Tout comme Justin supporte bien la situation. »

Elle était vraiment en colère contre moi, maintenant. Je regardai et je pus voir de la douleur et de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux, et je savais immédiatement qu'il se passait quelque chose de mauvais. La seule fois où je vis ce regard était la nuit du bal de promo.

Je m'arrêtai de manger et essayai de comprendre ce qu'elle était en train de me cacher. Je la regardai.

« Quoi ?  
– Dis-moi, dis-moi ce qui se passe avec Justin et ne me dis pas de connerie, s'il te plaît. »  
Ses yeux étaient devenus plus sombre et je sus instantanément qu'elle avait de mauvaises nouvelles pour moi.

« Il est trop mince, il est épuisé et il est toujours malade.  
– Malade ?  
– Oui, il a encore attrapé un rhume, il y a quelques semaines et les médicaments n'ont pas marché. Il a perdu beaucoup de poids.  
– Combien ?  
– Entre cinq et dix kilos, je pense.  
– Quoi ? Cinq ou dix kilos ? Ce n'est pas possible.  
– Je t'ai dit qu'il était toujours malade et les médicaments qu'il a pris l'ont rendu encore plus malade. Et, il ne mange plus beaucoup. »

Elle était mal à l'aise mais elle me regardait.

« Autre chose ?  
– Il a le mal du pays et tu lui manques.  
– Bon, je crois que je dois aller à New York dès que possible. Tu veux venir avec moi ?  
– Non, j'étais là-bas la semaine dernière pour une interview et j'en ai une autre dans quelques jours. C'est pour ça que je sais qu'il est toujours malade.  
– Très bien, je vais essayer d'attraper le premier vol qui part. Tu peux m'aider avec mes bagages ?  
– Ouaip, je vais nettoyer la cuisine et te donner un coup de main. »

Après le nettoyage de la cuisine et avoir mis les assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle, Daphné m'aida à préparer une valise avec mes affaires et des vêtements. Puis, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et me regarda fouiller dans ma table de nuit.

« Je vais aller prendre une douche...  
– Je ne veux pas venir avec toi !  
– Ce n'était pas une question. Tu veux rester et je te ramène ensuite chez toi ?  
– Ouais, ça a l'air pas mal. Merci.  
– Quand tu veux. »

Je pris ma douche, et lorsque je sortis de la salle de bain, je vis que Daphné s'était endormie sur le lit. Je me disais que c'était mieux si elle restait au loft dormir. Alors, j'enlevai ses chaussures et posa une couverture sur elle. Elle semblait apaisée dans son sommeil – tout comme Justin.  
Je retournai dans le salon pour vérifier l'appartement de Justin. Comme d'habitude, personne n'était là. Je lui envoyai un message sur sa boite e-mail :

_« Je vais me lever tôt car j'ai un rendez-vous important demain, tu peux m'appeler sur mon portable, tu me manques, _

_B. »_

Après ça, je revins dans la chambre ; Daphné était toujours en train de dormir, sur le côté du lit de Justin. J'écoutai sa respiration. Elle semblait profondément endormie. Je souris encore et priai qu'elle puisse trouver quelqu'un qui l'aimerait autant qu'elle le mérite de l'être.

Je me déshabillai et me retrouvai en t-shirt et boxer. J'allai me coucher sur le canapé.

Le lendemain matin, comme chaque matin depuis que je vivais seul, je me réveillais très tôt. Il était cinq heures du matin et Daphné dormait toujours. J'essayai d'être aussi silencieux que je le pouvais. J'entrai dans la salle de bain, mis des habits et j'allai à la cuisine faire du café et lui écrire une note.

_« Hey, beauté endormie, _

_J'espère que le café sera bon quand tu te réveilleras et que tu as bien dormi. _

_J'ai décidé de te laisser dormir. Tu peux rester dans le loft aussi longtemps que tu voudras, ce n'est pas un problème. J'ai décider de prendre le premier vol que je peux pour NYC aujourd'hui. Tu trouveras les clés et le code pour l'alarme. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, n'oublie pas de la mettre. Le code est sur l'alarme allumée (encore une fois – s'il te plaît, n'oublie pas de la remettre). _

_Tu trouveras tout ce dont tu auras besoin dans le réfrigérateur et dans la cuisine. Mets-toi à l'aise. Je t'appellerai dès que je serais à New York. Si tu veux changer les draps, laisse un message à la femme de ménage._

_Prends soin de toi, _

_B. »_

Je pris mes clés, mon ordinateur portable et ma valise, mis l'alarme en route et partis. J'avais décidé d'aller au bureau avant de prendre l'avion pour New York. J'avais prévu de prendre le prochain vol disponible mais je devais d'abord régler des choses au travail.

Quand, je fus arrivé à Kinnetik, Cynthia était déjà là à m'attendre.

« Hey, comment tu vas ?  
– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, si tôt ?  
– Je t'attendais ! Daphné m'a appelé la nuit dernière et elle m'a dit que tu te rendais à New York. Pour avoir travailler avec toi pendant des années, j'ai pensé que tu voudrais être ici tôt pour faire le travail le plus important derrière toi. Et ensuite, prendre un vol... c'est un billet pour quinze heures cinquante-cinq, j'ai vérifié – ce serait dans les temps.  
– Eh bien, merci. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.  
– Merci. Au fait, ici... »

Elle me donna une pile de papiers.

« Tu dois les signer et je déplacerai tous les rendez-vous de cette semaine à la semaine prochaine.  
– Tous les rendez-vous de cette semaine ?  
– Oui, tous les rendez-vous de cette semaine et d'aujourd'hui. Donc, tu peux y aller aussitôt que tu aies signé tous ces papiers, et celui-là, et celui-là aussi.  
– Je peux seulement en faire autant avec ma main droite.  
– Je sais, je sais... »

Elle partit et je commençai à feuilleter tous les documents qu'elle m'avait donné.

A suivre...


	4. Partie 1, chap 4 : un appel téléphonique

**Titre anglais : **_Love Will Always Win_

**Titre français :** _L'amour gagne toujours_

**Auteur : **LuvSam.

**Traductrice : **Toumies

* * *

**Partie 1, chapitre 4 – Comme un appel téléphonique**

_BRIAN_

Il était huit heures trente du matin ; mon téléphone sonna. C'était Justin.

« Salut.  
– Salut, comment Tu vas ?  
– Bien, merci. Et toi ? »

Sa voix était éraillée, comme s'il avait pleuré.

« Tu ne sembles pas aller bien.  
– Ouais, enfin, tu sais, la grippe que j'ai attrapé est toujours là et j'ai des problèmes à en venir à bout. Mais ce n'est rien que je ne puisse pas maîtriser.  
– Bien sûr.  
– Eh, j'ai vu que nous avions un petit intrus dans notre maison. »

Il devait être très fatigué. Même s'il savait que je l'aimais, il n'avait jamais fait référence au loft comme notre maison.

« Oh, ouais. Elle s'est endormie la nuit dernière après le film. Comme je ne voulais pas la réveiller, elle a passé la nuit avec moi, répondis-je avec un sourire pince-sans-rire.  
– Quoi ?  
– Devrais-je répéter ?  
– Non, non, je t'ai entendu. Haut et fort. Daph passe la nuit chez nous.  
– Hum, hum, et donc ?  
– J'appelais juste pour dire que je vais bien, occupé mais toujours vivant. »

Il avait vraiment l'air d'être épuisé et énervé.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je suis pressé. Je dois aller à la galerie parce que le propriétaire, Conrad, veut me voir dans une heure. Il semblerait qu'il n'aime pas mes trois dernières peintures.  
– Oh. »

C'est bien Kinney, rien de plus que « Oh ! ». Comment était-il possible que ce Conroy, Conrad, ou qu'importe son putain de nom, n'aimait pas trois de ses peintures ? C'était pratiquement impossible. Dieu, ce devait être vraiment dur pour lui. J'entendais sa petite voix triste.

« Ouais, il semblerait qu'il n'aime pas les couleurs. Ou le thème. J'ai besoin de voir ça aujourd'hui.  
– Tu sais, je suis presque sûr que les peintures sont incroyables, même si le propriétaire de la galerie ne les aime pas. En fait, si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour les acheter, n'oublie pas que tu as un acheteur personnel. »

Je mis toute la fierté et la confiance que j'avais en lui dans ma voix. Mais, je savais que ce n'était pas assez. Je savais que maintenant, si j'étais à côté de lui, je voudrais le prendre dans mes bras et lui dire que tout irait bien.

« Ouais, tu dois avoir raison. Et je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide pour les peintures. Mais, merci de l'offre. Bon, je voulais juste te faire savoir que je vais bien et que je serais probablement en retard ce soir. »

Comme toujours, pensai-je.

« Ok, hum, bon...  
– Brian.  
– Ouais.  
– Tu me manques.  
– Je sais, je t'aime. »

Je ne fus même pas sûr qu'il ait entendu la dernière chose que je lui diz parce que, soudainement, j'entendis le « clic » de la fin de notre conversation.

Ok, j'étais vraiment inquiet pour lui. Daphné avait raison, il devait être de mauvaise humeur et il devait être très fatigué. Je n'avais jamais entendu cette voix qui sonnait si défaitiste et triste.

Merde, pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi lui ?

A suivre...


	5. Partie 1, chap 5 : Se sentir perdu

**Titre anglais : **_Love Will Always Win_

**Titre français :** _L'amour gagne toujours_

**Auteur : **LuvSam.

**Traductrice : **Toumies

* * *

**Partie 1, chapitre 5 – Se sentir... perdu.**

_JUSTIN_

J'ai raccroché le téléphone et je me sentais comme une merde. Il me manquait tellement. Comment pourrais-je lui expliquer que rien n'allait, qu'il me manquait plus qu'autre chose ? Comment pourrais-je lui expliquer que je n'avais jamais complètement récupéré de la grippe que j'avais attrapé il y a quelques mois ? Que toutes les semaines, j'allais de plus en plus mal et que les médicaments ne faisaient pas effet, ils ne faisaient tellement pas effet que je suis encore plus malade que je ne l'étais quand ça a commencé.

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire ces choses-là parce que je lui devais trop. Trop d'amour, trop de tout.

Notre dernière nuit ensemble était plus ce que j'avais espéré. Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il voudrait garder les bagues. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai su qu'il m'aimait vraiment. Je n'avais jamais pensé que ce serait possible, que Monsieur « je ne crois pas en l'amour, je crois à la baise ; tu entres et tu sors avec un maximum de plaisir et un minimum d'emmerdes » pourrait changer pour quelqu'un. Non, il n'avait pas changé pour quelqu'un ; il avait changé pour lui-même parce qu'il savait que ça n'avait aucune importance puisque je serais là pour l'aimer.

J'ai commencé à réfléchir à ce qu'il s'était passé après l'agression, quand Michael m'avait dit que Brian me laissait vivre avec lui parce qu'il se sentait désolé pour moi. Je me souviens de m'être senti perdu. Je l'aimais tellement ; je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il voulait me garder avec lui juste parce qu'il se sentait désolé.

Quand nous avons fait l'accord au Babylon, je savais qu'il voudrait suivre les règles. Mais, je ne jamais savais que je voudrais toutes les briser. Dieu, ce que j'étais un idiot.

Soupir.

J'étais si en colère, en colère contre Hobbs de m'avoir agressé, en colère contre moi parce que je ne pouvais pas me rappeler du moment le plus important de ma putain de vie.

Le Moment ! Merde.

C'était si important pour moi que Brian viennent au bal de promo et il l'avait fait, et je ne me souvenais de rien. Seulement de cette putain de batte de baseball frappant ma tête. Daphné m'avait toujours dit que nous étions magnifique.

Merde.

J'avais essayé plus d'une fois de m'en souvenir avec la musique, les images mais rien. En fait, je pense que j'étais plus en colère contre ma famille et mes amis de ne m'avoir rien dit de cette partie de ma vie. Et, Brian était le pire.

« Je souhaite pouvoir oublier. » Pourquoi ? Ces mots étaient durs pour moi. Nous n'avons jamais discuté de cette partie de nos vies. Il ne m'avait jamais dit ce qu'il ressentait et je ne lui avais jamais demandé.

J'ai essayé de devenir une partie de sa vie mais il ne m'y avait jamais laissé entré complètement. J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre que j'avais besoin quelque chose de plus que sa présence et de bons moments au lit. J'avais besoin d'être rassuré, de savoir que je signifiais quelque chose pour lui. Mais, comment pouvez-vous expliquer ces choses-là à une personne, sans de véritable conversation ?

Je voulais que mon anniversaire soit un moment spécial. Je voulais quelque chose de simple avec lui mais l'anniversaire de Ben était le même jour. Michael avait déjà planifié quelque chose pour Ben et nous étions tous invités. Les filles avaient donc décidé de m'emmener à un concert de violon. Le violoniste, Ethan, était très bon et après le concert, je suis allé lui parler.

J'avais besoin de tellement d'attention que je n'avais même pas réfléchi. Je me souviens d'être rentré à la maison et Brian qui me dit qu'il avait une surprise pour moi. Le mec sur le lit était bien entendu une surprise ! Plus tard, j'avais vu son regard mal à l'aise et son comportement. Mais, je ne lui avais jamais dit que j'étais déçu. A la fête de Ben, j'en parlais aux filles. Je savais que Linds voudrait lui en toucher deux mots.

Toutes les occasions manquées de tendresse me mettaient même encore plus en colère. Je voulais une réaction de sa part mais tout était si difficile et bordélique dans nos vies : son travail, la santé de Ben, le mariage de Linds et Mel, mes dessins aux Beaux Arts, l'argent, tout.

Il ne m'a jamais dit que Ryder avait vendu l'agence et que le nouveau patron, Gardner, lui avait donné un ultimatum – une semaine pour prouver qu'il était le meilleur ou il serait licencié. Je l'ai appris plus tard. Une semaine. La semaine. La semaine où il m'avait promis de m'emmener au Vermont. Notre semaine. Il ne n'avait pas donné d'explication, il m'avait juste dit : « Ce sont les affaires, ce sont mes affaires. »

Pendant cette semaine entière, il ne m'a jamais appelé pour me dire qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire. Il n'a jamais appelé au chalet pour voir si j'allais bien. Il n'a jamais pris une minute pour téléphoner sur mon portable. Mon dieu, je pensais qu'il était un putain d'enfoiré.

Quelques années plus tard, Cynthia m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais annulé le billet d'avion, et qu'il avait vraiment pensé qu'il pourrait le faire. Je suis revenu à la maison après cette semaine, pour le voir baiser un coup sur notre lit – désolé, son lit. Bien. Qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé faire ?

Je savais qu'Ethan était plus qu'intéressé par moi et j'avais vraiment besoin de quelqu'un qui pourrait faire attention à moi, même quand il n'était pas en train de me baiser. J'étais flatté de l'attention d'Ethan. Je savais qu'il était aux Beaux Arts lui aussi, j'essayais donc de voir si nous pouvions être amis. La bande ne m'avait-elle pas dit que me faire des amis de mon âge ?

J'ai profité de l'opportunité. Je n'ai jamais pensé que j'étais si seul affectivement et que j'aurais pu tomber sur le premier mec qui me montrait un peu d'intérêt. Le premier mec à être romantique avec moi. Je pensais que c'était ça qui nous manquait entre Brian et moi. Ethan me disait de joli mot mais il était un menteur. Au moins, Brian ne m'avait jamais fait de promesse qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir. C'est pourquoi j'ai tout essayé pour revenir auprès de lui. Depuis le moment où j'ai quitté la fête en l'honneur de la bande dessinée « Rage », je savais que je faisais la plus grosse erreur de ma vie.

Parfois, je suis content de l'avoir fait parce que depuis, Brian m'a montré comment il tenait à moi et que je pouvais le blesser, même si parfois, il avait des réactions excessives.

J'essayais de comprendre par moi-même s'il m'aimait réellement mais je savais que je n'entendrais pas ces mots de lui.

Faux, Taylor, depuis l'attentat à la bombe, il me disait tous les jours ces mots. Il était si doux quand il les disait.

« Je t'aime. »

Je ne me lasserai jamais d'entendre ces mots.

A suivre...


	6. It's business

Eh voilà, le chapitre 6 ! J'ai répondu à Sophinette34 sur mon blog (lien dans mon profil) et je la remercie avec Hell d'avoir mis des reviews ! ^^

Bonne lecture !

**_.XX._**

**Chapitre 6 : It's business**

Même si cette fois-là était délibérée, mon départ ne l'avait pas moins blessé. Non, ça l'a même blessé plus encore. Notre dernière nuit était si pleine d'émotion, si pleine de promesses.

L'arrêt dans la rue me montre que mon taxi est arrivé**(1)**. J'ai attrapé mon porte-feuille, mon téléphone, mon manteau et mon médicament contre l'asthme ; ma crise d'angoisse s'étant accru ces deux dernières semaines. Je suis monté dans le taxi et dis au chauffeur l'adresse de la galerie. Je savais exactement pourquoi Conrad, le propriétaire de la galerie, m'a demandé de venir. La première exposition a bien été depuis que la plupart des peintures avaient été terminées avant que je ne parte de Pittsburgh. J'avais juste eu plus à faire à New York. Pendant la préparation de la première exposition, j'avais fait quelques peintures pour la deuxième mais la plupart des peintures étaient terminées. Pour l'instant, je ne suis même pas minutieux.**(2)**

Il y a trois peintures qui sont vraiment sombres. Je savais, depuis le début, qu'elles ne seraient pas comprises dans l'accord, c'est pourquoi, il m'a dit de les occulter.

Bien, j'ai pensé, une chose à la fois. Là, j'ai trente minutes de route, si le trafic est bon. Je suis assis dans le taxi et notre dernière nuit à Pittsburgh me frappe, encore.

La dernière nuit – c'était là où je savais que Brian avait changé pour de bon parce que, la règle numéro je-ne-me-souviens-pas, « ne jamais baiser sans capote » a été transgressée cette nuit-là. Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il voudrait vivre cette étape avec moi, ou n'importe qui d'autre.

Il a transgressé une autre de ses règles « ne jamais garder de souvenir » de quelqu'un. Je le réalisais quand j'ai vu la boite contenant nos bagues sur la table basse**.** Je pensais qu'il voudrait les rendre, je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'il voudrait les garder.

Soupir.

Je pensais qu'il était effrayé de me perdre s'il les rendait alors j'ai essayé de lui montrer que nous n'avions pas besoin d'eux pour prouver que nous nous aimons. Il a essayé de me convaincre de devenir le meilleur homosexuel que je pourrais être et je savais qu'à ce moment-là, il était fier de moi. Mon départ lui a beaucoup coûté mais je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il pourrait me le dire avec ses gestes.

Il m'a embrassé avec désespoir et m'a guidé jusqu'au sofa. Une fois là, j'avais remarqué qu'il n'y avait ni lubrifiant, ni capotes. J'étais un peu anxieux mais, en regardant dans ses yeux, je connaissais la réponse à ma question muette. _« Je vais te faire l'amour. » _Et nous avons fait l'amour. Doucement et avec précaution, il glissait en moi. Seigneur, c'était inimaginable, le sentiment, la sensation, tout était différent. Il clamait que je lui appartenais. Pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais d'accord avec lui, j'ai serré mes bras autour de ses reins pour le pousser en moi encore plus.

Nous n'avons jamais été dans la salle de bain et nous avons terminé au lit, où nous avons encore fait l'amour. C'était long, passionné, chaud. Mes mains étaient en train de se balader sur son corps comme si je voulais imprimer chaque courbe, chaque parcelle de son corps en mémoire. A ce moment-là, je me demandais pourquoi je m'en allais. Ça aurait été si simple de rester là-bas. Mais, je savais qu'il ne me laisserait pas faire ça. Non, il me pousserait parce qu'il veut toujours le meilleur pour moi.

Je savais qu'il voulait me demander de rester avec lui mais il ne l'a pas fait. C'était écrit sur son visage, l'amour, la passion et la douleur.

Soupir.

Regardant à travers la fenêtre du taxi, je savais qu'il restait au moins vingt minutes avant que j'arrive à la galerie. Alors, mes pensées sont revenues à cette nuit-là où il a brisé tous les murs qu'il avait construit autour de son cœur.

Épuisé et repu d'amour et de passion, il a attrapé mes cheveux et m'a tenu enlacé étroitement. Toujours en moi, il a posa sa tête contre mon épaule et j'ai serré mes bras autour de lui, le rendant plus proche encore, si c'était possible. Finalement, nous nous sommes endormis. Ou devrais-je dire qu'il s'est endormi.

Une fois qu'il était endormi, je me suis levé du lit et faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller. Je suis allé dans la salle de bain et j'ai pris une douche rapide. Un dernier regard à ce qui a été ma maison pendant des années. J'ai passé une minute à me demander si je devais le réveiller mais j'ai décidé de ne pas le faire. Je me suis agenouillé à côté du lit, j'ai passé mes mains une dernière fois à travers ses magnifiques cheveux et j'ai murmuré à son oreille : « Je t'aime, pour tout avoir, pour tout vouloir. Ne nous abandonne pas, je ne le ferai pas. Je t'aime. »

Je me suis mis debout ensuite, attrapé mes sacs, porte-feuille, manteau et mon téléphone portable et je me suis dirigé à l'extérieur du loft aussi vite que possible.

Une fois dans le taxi, j'ai commencé à pleurer. Je savais parfaitement bien que je voudrais revenir, peu importait.

Je reviens dans le présent – dans un taxi, encore. Une autre ville, un autre temps mais encore dans un taxi. Finalement, je suis arrivé à la galerie. Prenant une profonde respiration, je suis sorti du taxi, avec un soupir résigné, craignant le rendez-vous que j'allais avoir.

Je suis entré dans la galerie et j'ai repéré Conrad, le propriétaire, dans le fond de la salle avec Ophélia, son assistante. Aussitôt qu'il m'a vu, il a sourit.

« Justin !  
– Conrad ! »  
Conrad s'est tourné vers la jeune femme à côté de lui : « Ok, c'est ça. Allons dans mon bureau, Justin.  
– Je te suis. »  
La galerie est vraiment jolie, un espace ouvert avec un premier étage immense où les sont les bureaux. Atteignant le bureau de Conrad, nous y entrons et il ferme la porte.

« Assieds-toi, j'ai quelque petites choses à te dire.  
– D'accord. »

Et j'ai senti un mal de tête commencer et peut-être une crise d'angoisse. « Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ?  
– Bien. Premièrement, il semble que votre travail soit loin d'être fini. Vous n'avez livré que vingt-cinq peintures sur les quarante que j'avais demandé et l'exposition est dans quatre...  
– Je sais, l'ai-je interrompu, le travail ne va pas comme je l'avais planifié.  
– Ce n'est pas la question, j'ai fait un contrat avec vous et vous l'avez signé.  
– Je vous avais dit que j'avais besoin d'un peu plus de temps.  
– Je ne peux pas vous donner plus de temps parce que j'ai l'exposition d'Auerbach dans dix semaines, vous le savez, ça. Je t'ai donné une chance seulement parce que tu es un ami proche de Lindsay Peterson et que tu a été hautement recommandé par le critique d'art, Simon Caswell.  
– Et j'ai donc vendu beaucoup de mes peintures à la dernière exposition et ça a donné beaucoup d'argent à la galerie.  
– Eh bien. La chance du débutant.  
– Bien sûr, la chance du débutant. »  
Je l'ai fixé**,** vraiment déçu de ce rendez-vous. J'ai commencé à devenir en colère parce qu'à cause de Conrad, j'étais en train de laisser autant de temps que je peux pour peindre.

Il a continué dans cette conversation insensée : « Oui et tu as fait des copies de ton art, cinq peintures sont les mêmes que celles de la dernière exposition.  
– Oui, je sais. Vous avez vendu chaque tableau et certains clients m'ont demandé quelques une des même peintures. Si vous regardez, le nom de l'acheteur y est inscrit.  
– Vingt-cinq peintures moins cinq donne vingt peintures... et tu m'en as promis quarante. Comment as-tu planifié de le faire en moins de quatre semaines ?  
– En travaillent nuit et jour. » C'est que j'avais fait les trois dernières semaines. A ce moment-là, il ne le savait pas. Mais je ne suis pas seulement en train de travailler sur mes peintures mais j'ai aussi d'autres projets.  
« D'accord. Ou tu pourrais vendre quelques une de tes anciennes peintures. », a-t-il dit. Comment avait-il appris à leur sujet ? Évidemment, il a sûrement dû farfouiller.

Ce n'était pas une option de vendre les œuvres que j'avais donné à mes relations et amis. Ma décision était rapide : « Non.  
– Pourquoi pas ? Je sais que tu as cinq tableaux à la galerie de Lindsay et cinq à Kinnetic.  
– Absolument, ainsi que deux au loft, trois à Britin et cinq chez ma mère et... », j'ai attendu jusqu'à ce qu'il dise les mots haïs.  
« Vends-les.  
– Celles-ci ne sont pas à vendre. Vous le savez. », lui ai-je crié, « C'était une part du contrat quand j'ai signé avec vous. », lui rappelais-je, mon mal de tête devenant plus fort.  
« Je sais. Que propose-tu alors ? » Je pourrais dire qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé à ce que je mène et lui dire non. Mais je n'ai pas passé cinq ans avec Brian sans rien apprendre.

« Laissez-moi faire le travail et nous verrons dans trois semaines si je peux faire l'exposition sans toucher aux vieilles peintures.  
– Je ne suis pas sûr.  
– Vous savez que je ne vous ai pas déçu à la dernière exposition, Conrad. »

Il a pris un peu de temps pour réfléchir : « D'accord, marché conclu.  
– D'accord. »  
Après ça, il s'est levé, est passé à côté de moi, et a ouvert la porte pour me montrer que le rendez-vous était terminé. Merci, mon Dieu parce qu'à ce moment je savais juste une chose – mon mal de tête empirait de plus en plus. J'ai passé le pas de la porte du bureau et je suis sorti de la galerie.

Sur le chemin, j'ai attrapé la boite d'anti-douleur dans la poche de ma veste et j'ai pris un cachet. Dans la rue, j'ai appelé un taxi et j'ai donné l'adresse du studio. Pendant le trajet, j'ai essayé de travailler sur les détails pour le compte de la Brown Athletic pour Cynthia. Ouais, surprise. Depuis deux semaines, je travaille à côté pour Kinnetik parce qu'ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un en plus, venant de l'extérieur, pour certains projets. J'ai dessiné sous le nom de Julian T. Story, l'anagramme de mon vrai nom. J'ai réussi chaque rendez-vous téléphonique**(3) **et l'entretien d'embauche avec le du département d'art**(4)**. Ils étaient si débordés que Brian ne s'était pas ennuyé à me voir pour signer mon contrat de travail. Donc, personne à Kinnetik, à part Cynthia, ne savait que je travaille pour eux. Je savais que j'étais en train d'avoir mon propre argent et je n'étais pas dépendant de la générosité de Brian.

Kinnetik était proche de perdre le campagne de publicité de Brown Athletic car personne dans le département art pouvait prendre la description de Brian et le transposer en art. J'ai eu dix jours pour le finir.

Pendant le trajet jusqu'à la galerie, j'avais fini le croquis et j'avais décidé de le finir en utilisant l'ordinateur cette nuit. En additionnant, je dois aussi finir mes peintures. J'ai menti à Conrad. J'ai la plupart des peinture terminées. J'avais juste un problème : les donner à la galerie – ils sont trop personnel et c'était difficile pour moi de leur donner. Ce n'est pas grave puisque je les ai tous sur l'ordinateur. Peut-être que ce soir, je serais capable de dormir, ou peut-être pas parce que mon mal de tête me garde éveillé.

Il était midi moins le quart. J'ai passé la matinée dans un stupide rendez-vous, j'ai n'ai rien donné pour la galerie et j'ai presque fini les planches pour la campagne de pub de Brown Athletic. J'ai atteint mon studio et j'ai décidé d'envoyer un message à Brian, lui disant que tout allait bien et voir si je pouvais finir les planches et les envoyer à Cynthia.

A suivre...

**_.XX._**

**(1)** j'ai essayé du mieux que je pouvais pour le traduire. Désolée.  
**(2)** Là, c'est pareil que le **(1)**  
**(3)** « rendez-vous téléphoniques » c'est avant de passer l'entretien d'embauche en personne. Vous savez lorsque l'employeur ou un responsable vous appelle pour se faire un premier avis.  
**(4)** je n'ai pas traduit un bout de phrase que je n'ai vraiment pas réussir à traduire sans non-sens. « head with flying colors »


	7. Un appel de la maison

Le chapitre 7 ! Merci à **Sophinette34** et à **Hell71** d'avoir reviewé !

Bonne lecture !

_**.XX.**_

**Chapitre 7 : Un appel de la maison.**

Brian était prêt à partir du bureau quand le téléphone sonna une nouvelle fois.

« Quoi ?  
– Léo Brown est au téléphone.  
– Cynthia, je t'ai dis...  
– Je sais mais il a insisté !  
– Cyn...  
– Brian, c'est la cinquième fois qu'il appelle aujourd'hui et il a menacé de nous laisser pour aller dans une autre agence.  
– Ai-je le choix ?  
– Non, pas vraiment. Devrais-je annuler le vol pour New York ?  
– Non ! Sois juste sûre que ce soit un billet ouvert**(1)** pour que je puisse partir quand tout sera terminé.  
– Ok. Je te passe Léo. »

Brian était furieux : tout et tout le monde était contre lui ce matin ! Le département d'art avait merdé sur la campagne de Rensen Pharmaceutical, le dernier des trois gros clients avait demandé un délais court et il ne savait pas quoi leur répondre – pas assez de personne et pas assez de créativité !

Premièrement, ils avaient trop de demande et son meilleur travailleur quand il fallait se dépêcher était à New York et Brian n'avait pas le temps de l'aider (?). Il pensait qu'il devait être damné !

Une fois que Cynthia eut passé l'appel, elle répondit à la seconde ligne.

« Hé, Justin, comment vas-tu ?  
– Bien, merci. Je peux parler à Brian, s'il te plait ?  
– Non, pas pour le moment. Tu sais, certain jour, tout est...  
– Stressant, finit Justin avec un sourire.  
– Ouais. Je dois lui dire de te rappeler ?, demanda Cynthia, avec espoir.  
Un peu triste, Justin sourit et répondit : « Non merci. Je vais lui envoyer un e-mail. Au revoir Cynthia.  
– Au revoir Justin. »

Et la conversation se termina.

__

Justin alluma son ordinateur pour écrire l'e-mail avant de commencer à travailler sur la version finale de la planche.

_« Hé, Brian. _

_Le rendez-vous s'est bien passé. J'ai juste appelé ; Cynthia m'a dit que tu étais vraiment stressé**. **S'il te plait, ne travaille pas trop dur. Je veux te voir en un seul morceau quand je reviendrai ! Et j'espère profiter chaque partie de toi.  
Sérieusement, le rendez-vous s'est bien passé ; Conrad m'a dit qu'il voulait les quarante peintures en dix jours. Il a dit que si je ne peux pas les finir, je devrais vendre les peintures que j'ai à Pitts. Mais je lui ai dit que ça ne faisait pas parti du contrat. Au fait, j'ai terminé trente-cinq peintures mais j'ai trouvé qu'il était difficile de les mettre avec les autres parce qu'elles font parti de nous-même. Ce n'est pas grave._

_Peut-être que tu pourrais venir cette fois-ci ?  
Oublie ça. C'était une mauvaise idée.  
Je peux t'aider ?_

_Appelle Daph et maman, je vais bien._

_Avec amour,_

_Ton ange. »  
_

Justin cliqua sur « envoyé » et l'e-mail était parti avant même qu'il puisse changer d'avis.

Il se passa une main sur son visage et fit une liste mentale des choses à faire :

Premièrement : finir les planches pour ce soir.  
Deuxièmement : Prendre des commandes.**(2)**  
Troisièmement : appeler Daphné et lui donner une réponse à la question qu'elle lui avait posé la dernière fois.

__

Brian était frustré comme ça ne pouvait être possible.Léo Brown avait encore changé d'avis. Les autres planches n'étaient même pas encore finie qu'ils avaient changé d'avis. Il s'assit sur son bureau, pensant que quand tout s'éclaircirait : fuck Brown, fuck la campagne, et allez tous vous faire foutre.**(3) **Il se leva, éteignit son ordinateur, prit son attaché case et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Cynthia, j'y vais. »

Sa voix surprit Cynthia qui se leva immédiatement et essaya de l'arrêter.

« Brian, tu ne peux pas !, dit-elle, sa voix remplie d'inquiétude.  
– Si, je peux. »

Brian essaya de la dépasser pour aller vers la porte. « Regarde, je suis en train de partir. Justin ne va pas bien, je lui manque, il a trop de travail à faire et – il me manque. Je dois y aller. » Brian n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il l'avait dit devant tout le monde. Pour une fois, il avait fortement exprimé ce qu'il voulait vraiment dire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu venais de dire ? », demanda Théodore, qui venait juste d'arriver derrière lui et qui avait entendu la dernière partie de la réponse de Brian.

« Tu m'as déjà entendu, dois-je le répéter ?  
– Non... et je suppose que si je dis quoique ce soit, je serai viré ?  
– Absolument. »  
Il essaya de passer Cynthia mais elle resta sur le chemin. « Non, non, monsieur. Tu as travaillé trop dur pour tout envoyer en l'air ! »

Mais Brian était borné et ne voulait rien entendre de Cynthia ; il avait une mission et la mission était Justin. A ce moment-là, la chose la plus importante pour lui était de partir de Kinnetik et de prendre l'avion qui devait partir dans une heure et demie. Il la regarda, son regard était noir et dangereux.

« Cynthia, pars du chemin.  
– Non. » Elle avait travaillé avec lui pendant pratiquement six ans ; elle savait qu'il n'était pas lui-même.  
« Cyn... », il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son portable. Il le prit sans vérifier le nom de la personne qui appelait et aboya dans le téléphone.

« Kinney.  
– Oh, euh. Je te dérange ?  
– Justin ?  
– Ouais. » Justin voulait entendre la voix de son amour mais il sut immédiatement qu'il avait fait une erreur en appelant sur le portable de Brian. Manifestement, l'homme était de mauvaise humeur. Brian était si contrarié à cause de Léo Browm, de Remsen et de Cynhtia et Théodore qu'il ne n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il était prêt à se battre et de cette mauvaise situation, Justin serait la sa voix la plus ennuyée et avec toute la colère qu'il était en train d'endiguer, il aboya, « Que veux-tu ? »

Mais, au plus profond de soi, il savait qu'il avait fait une erreur et il essaya de regagner un peu de contrôle et murmura : « Je suis désolé, j'ai eu une mauvaise journée. »

A l'autre bout de la ligne, Justin était bouche bée ; Brian Kinney s'excusant, ne lui ressemblait pas. Brian savait qu'il avait exagéré. Il se détourna de son bureau, s'arrêta à la porte et dit au téléphone : « Attends une minute. »

Il se tourna vers Ted et Cynthia. « Cynthia, je vais dans mon bureau. Je ne veux aucun dérangement, même si c'est le président des États-Unis. Et Ted, tu dis quoique ce soit à propos de ça et tu es viré sur le champs. Non, attends, tu es mort, compris ?

Les deux répondirent en chœur : « Compris, chef. »

Brian ferma la porte, marcha jusqu'au sofa, posa son attaché-case et son manteau sur un bout du sofa et s'assit à l'autre bout. Il mit ses pieds sur la table basse devant lui. Il respira profondément et demanda : « Justin ? Tu es toujours là ?  
– Ouais, répondit-il doucement.  
– Désolé.  
– Connerie d'excuse ! », Justin jeta les propres mots de Brian.  
« Pas pour toi. Je veux le dire, je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai eu une journée merdique. »

Depuis l'attentat à la bombe au Babylon, ils s'étaient promis d'apprendre à parler à l'autre, et d'être honnête avec l'autre. Parler à propos de rien ou de tout, du temps, ou comment leur journée était.

Mais, même s'ils étaient d'accord pour parler, tout était nouveau pour eux et Justin se demandait si Brian était prêt à le faire. Il lui demanda très prudemment : « Tu veux en parler ? »

Mais même si Brian était prêt à faire des efforts, il était trop en colère pour le moment pour rassembler toutes ses pensées ensemble. A la place, il détourna la conversation vers Justin.

« Pas maintenant mais peut-être plus tard. En premier, je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe avec toi. »

Justin était un peu peu surpris de cette confession et avant que Brian ne puisse changer d'avis, il commença à raconter sa journée.

« Eh bien, je t'ai envoyé un e-mail, expliquant que le rendez-vous s'était bien passé et que Conrad veut les peintures dans trois semaines. Je lui ai menti. Je lui ai dit que je ne les avais pas fini. Il a suggéré que je prenne toutes les peintures que j'ai toujours à Pitts mais je lui ai dit que ça ne faisait pas partie du contrat. Puis je suis sorti et je suis parti du studio mais avant que je le fasse, j'ai pris une aspirine contre ce putain de mal de tête et...  
– Merde !  
– Quoi ?, demanda Justin avec un sourire, un résultat du dramatique éclat de Brian.  
– As-tu murmuré pendant tout ça ?**(4) **Attends, qu'as-tu dis ? Tu as pris un anti-douleur, » demanda Brian, la dernière partie de ce que Justin avait dit le frappa et il se raidit sur le sofa.  
« Ouais, j'ai un putain de mal de tête, murmura Justin.  
– Et, maintenant, comment va ta tête ? »  
Justin pouvait entendre Brian inquiet dans sa voix. Il grimaça parce que la dernière chose qu'il voulait était de rendre Brian inquiet à son propos.

« Pas trop bien mais je me débrouille. Tu devrais connaître ça.  
– Ouais, je sais comment tu essaies de prendre soin de toi. »

Sa voix semblait encore plus inquiète. « S'il te plait, ne pousse pas trop, mon ange ; je ne veux pas venir à New York pour une urgence.  
– Hé, tu as lu mon e-mail, j'ai utilisé les mêmes mots. », dit Justin et Brian pourrait pratiquement voir le sourire d'ange sur ses lèvres.

« Non, pas encore, j'allais sortir prendre une pause. Tu sais, j'étais si contrarié que j'ai presque pris le premier avion. »

Justin savait que c'était l'opportunité à saisir : « Veux-tu parler de ta journée ? »

Sa voix était basse et inquiète, remplie d'amour et d'espoir.

« Ouais. » était la seule réponse que Brian lui donna.

_Brian._

Je n'avais jamais été le type de mec qui parlait de ce qu'il ressentait. Mais j'avais failli perdre l'amour de ma vie, deux fois, parce que j'étais trop têtu et trop fier pour dire que je me préoccupais de lui, qu'il avait de l'importance pour moi. Finalement, j'avais dit ces trois petits mots. J'avais toujours pensé que ça ne pouvait pas être l'amour, ou que je ne pouvais pas aimer. Mais quand le Babylon a explosé, et que j'ai entendu les informations, je savais que Justin était... est ma vie. Ensuite, je l'ai emmené au manoir car j'avais trouvé le courage de tout lui dire. Quand il m'a demandé : _« Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changé d'avis ? » _Je n'avais pas d'autre solution que de lui dire la vérité.

Et la vérité était ça : _« J'ai finalement pensé à une bonne raison de le faire. » _Il m'a mis au défi, comme toujours, en me demandant : _« Et quelle est cette bonne raison ? »_

J'avais réalisé que je n'avais jamais été si effrayé. _« Prouver à la personne que j'aime combien je l'aime. Je lui donnerais n'importe quoi... je ferais n'importe quoi... je serais n'importe quoi... pour le rendre heureux.__Je suis en train de vendre le loft et le club. » _

J'étais si effrayé qu'il puisse s'enfuir.

Mais à la place, il m'a encore mis au défi, en me demandant : _« Même sans connaître ce que ma réponse serait ? » _Et pour la première fois, je lui avais dit la **vraie** vérité, les vrais sentiments que j'avais : _« Je prends ma chance en l'amour. » _

J'avais pensé qu'il avait du voir quelque chose dans mes yeux puisqu'il me demanda : _« Et tu veux le dire ? » _Dieu, j'avais si peur de lui donner ma réponse. Pour regagner un peu de contrôle, j'avais respiré profondément et dis : _« Je ne dirais rien de plus. »_Et il m'a mis encore une fois au défi : _« Ok, faisons-le. » _

Mais même si je voulais me marier avec lui, être attaché à lui, à n'importe quoi, je voulais entendre ces mots.

_« Dis-le. »_ Il me lança son sourire d'ange. _« Oui. » _Mais ce n'était pas assez pour moi. _« Oui, quoi ? »_ Et il me le dit : _« Oui. Oui. Je veux me marier avec toi. » _Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi heureux ou aussi effrayé. Ça devait se voir sur mon visage parce qu'il dit : _« Quoi, ne me dis pas que tu y repense à deux fois ? » _

Et je ne pouvais que répondre : « _Non, pas une deuxième fois. » _parce que je n'en avais aucune. J'avais juste trop peur. Effrayé que je pourrais foutre tout en l'air. Effrayé de le perdre réellement, c'est pourquoi, après avoir faire l'amour devant la cheminée, nous nous étions promis de se dire la vérité, et plus que tout, essayer d'expliquer les sentiments que nous étions en train d'accepter.

Je me rappelle de son regard, il était si fier de ce que j'avais décidé. Il pouvait être fier car pour lui, c'est simple, il peut ouvrir son cœur facilement, il l'a toujours fait. Mais pour moi, c'est une autre histoire. J'ai toujours tout caché depuis que j'ai quatorze ans. Comment je peux gérer de minute en minute pour tenir mes propres règles ?

Ensemble devant ce feu, nous avons trouvé que je pouvais parler plus facilement, entouré de ses bras et dans le noir. Ça s'est confirmé quelques jours plus tard, ça fonctionnait mieux quand nous avons fait l'amour.

Justin était fier de tous les efforts que j'étais en train de faire mais il savait aussi que ça me coûtait beaucoup parce que pour moi, ce genre de chose était une preuve de faiblesse.

Nous avons gardé ce rituel entre nous, même à travers la webcam, ou au téléphone. A ces moments-là, nous baissons les lumières et nous nous mettons à l'aise. Je suis d'habitude sur le canapé et d'habitude, il est sur son sofa.

Brian respira profondément pour reprendre contrôle, et dit : « Je voulais venir te voir mais, Remsen a appelé et ils veulent une nouvelle publicité. »

Justin ne dit rien, il écoutait juste Brian.

« Puis, Léo Brown a appelé, il veut ENCORE changer les planches que les autres n'ont même pas fini, connard de merde! Et ensuite, j'ai trois nouveau gros clients et ils veulent leurs publicités aussi vite que possible. Mon équipe travaille vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et sept jours sur sept et j'ai même embauché quelqu'un de l'extérieur, qui fait ce travail casse-pied, mais rien n'est fait ! Seigneur. J'ai le sentiment que je me tiens débout au bord d'une falaise et que le vent va me faire tomber. »

Brian soupira lourdement et se passa la main sur le visage.

« Je suis fatigué. Ça fait presque six mois et nous n'avons pas pu nous voir. Tes fesses me manquent, putain, tu me manques. Et je ne dors pas bien sans toi. Et après toute cette merde, des dernières semaines, je suis à la maison, seul. Même pas sur internet ou sur une ligne téléphonique érotique parce que tu es en train de travailler sur ta putain d'exposition vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et sept jours sur sept. Je m'inquiète pour toi. »

Après un court silence, il dit : « Tu me manques vraiment. » Brian soupira encore une fois, pensant de lui-même, « vraiment bien Kinney, tu viens juste de jouer comme une putain de gouine ! »

Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, Justin devait savoir qu'il tenait à lui. Le silence à l'autre bout de la ligne devenait inconfortable pour Brian.

« Justin ?, » dit-il. Sa voix voilée d'émotion, Justin se contrôla pour répondre : « Ouais, je suis toujours là. Je suis juste...  
– Surpris ? Bouleversé ?, essaya Brian.  
– Oui, ce sont les mots que je cherchais. Depuis quand tu finis mes phrases ?  
– Depuis que je t'ai demandé en mariage.  
– Bien, monsieur Kinney, il semblerait que tu sois siii amoureux de moi pour que tu puisse finir mes phrases. »

Brian pourrait presque voit le sourire de Justin, son sourire d'ange, et il sourit à son tour. « Ouais, que veux-tu, tu m'as changé.  
– Oui, peut-être mais tu n'as jamais fait quelque chose que tu ne voulais pas, donc je pense que je t'ai aidé à monter la première marche et tu as fait le reste. Mais, tu n'as pas répondu à mon autre question.  
– Et quelle était la question ?  
– Est-ce que je peux t'aider avec les planches ? » Justin était plein d'espoir, il savait que s'il pouvait aider Brian, il pourrait libérer certaines tensions que son amour avait et peut-être que si toutes ces demandes étaient terminées avant l'exposition, il pourrait venir à New York.

« Comment tu imagines faire ça, mon ange ? Travailler sur ton exposition et pour moi ?  
– Tu sais, ce n'est pas énorme ce que je peux... » Soudainement, Justin fut interrompu pas une quinte de toux.

« Justin, tu vas bien ? »

Une fois qu'il reprit son souffle, il dit : « Ouais, je vais bien. Juste un effet secondaire de ce rhume que j'ai attrapé peu de temps auparavant. Tu sais que j'ai besoin de plus de temps par rapport aux autres pour guérir à cause de mes allergies. »

Plus inquiet qu'il voudrait le faire savoir à Justin, Brian essaya de lui donner une phrase de soutien.

« Ouais, je sais mais j'espère que tu prends soin de toi. Et non, là, maintenant, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. » Il ne pensait pas que Justin prendrait mal cette réponse mais l'éclat au bout de la ligne ne fut pas long.

« Conneries ! Et tu le sais. Dis-moi, ou j'appelle Cynthia, ou Ted. Ou, je prends le premier avion et je viens te donner un coup de main. Et tu sais que je le ferais, pas parce que tu veux que je le fasse mais parce que je veux le faire. Je suis plus qu'un peu persévérant, tu te souviens ? »

Décontenancé, Brian ne put qu'acquiescer même si Justin ne pouvait pas le voir. Justin reprit la parole : « Je crois que tu as juste acquiescé, tu dois vraiment être très fatigué si tu n'es même pas capable de me donner une réponse verbale correcte. »

Brian respira profondément : « Je te l'ai dis avant. Et oui, je suis fatigué, pas seulement parce que je n'ai pas dormi ou à cause du travail. C'est parce que je ne peux pas te voir, je ne peux pas te toucher, je ne peux pas te sentir. Oui, tu m'as entendu. A chaque fois que nous essayons de nous voir, quelque chose arrive ! Je hais le fait que tu sois à New York et que je ne pouvais pas venir à ta première exposition. Je hais le fait que tu ne puisse pas venir me voir car tu as trop de travail à faire. Je hais le fait que je fasse si lesbienne et finalement, je hais le fait que l'avion que j'avais réservé pour te voir cette semaine a été, encore une fois, annulé à cause de toute cette merde au bureau. » Brian soupira lourdement, il était plus que fatigué et ce discours avait drainé le peu de calme qui lui restait.

A l'autre bout du téléphone, Justin était surpris. Il savait que, depuis la demande en mariage dans le manoir à l'ouest de la Virginie, Brian serait plus ouvert. Il savait déjà qu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord de dire à l'autre ce qu'ils ressentaient si l'un demandait. Mais, là, il ne pouvait parler, seigneur, il pouvait à peine respirer.

« Euh... je... tu... » Génial, pensa-t-il, tu n'avais jamais, jamais été à court de mot avant – c'est la première fois que ça arrive.

« Qu'y-a-t-il, mon ange ? Tu es à court de mot ? » Brian avait finalement brisé le silence en se moquant de Justin et de son manque de mot. « Tu m'as dit d'exprimer mes sentiments et tu sais que je déteste faire ça. Mais nous nous sommes mis d'accord avant que tu parte de se dire la vérité. Donc, je t'ai dit la vérité. Ne penses-tu pas que nous pourrions régler ça ?  
– Non, fut la réponse, mais je peux t'aider pour les planches. »

Au final, connaissant d'expérience comment Justin pouvait être obstiné et comme il ne voulait pas se disputer, il accepta à contre-cœur l'aide de Justin.

« C'est d'accord mais seulement sur les planches où tu as déjà travaillé dessus, comme Brown et Remsen. Je m'occuperai des nouveaux clients comme j'ai toujours fait. Je viens juste de me rappeler quelque chose, Gardner m'avait dit : _« Tu es un travailleur miracle » _quand j'étais un partenaire à Vangard. Miracle de merde avec le travail que je suis en train de faire cette fois-ci. Bon, ce n'est pas grave. Essaie de faire ces planches et si tu as un problème, appelle. D'accord ?  
– Travailleur miracle ? Tu ne me l'as jamais dit ça, dit Justin, souriant à l'autre bout de la ligne.  
– Ouais, on avait d'autres merdes à régler à ce moment-là. Tu m'as entendu ?  
– Oui, je t'ai entendu. Si j'ai un problème, n'importe lequel, j'appelle !  
– Bien. Oh, avant que je n'oublie... »

Brian prit une respiration profonde pour trouver le courage de lui dire les trois petits mots que Justin aimait entendre.

Justin l'interrompit : « Je sais, tu me l'as dit deux fois dans les dix dernières minutes. Je t'aime aussi.  
– Moi aussi, Justin, moi aussi. Bon, tu m'envoies les planches ? » C'était beaucoup plus facile pour Brian quand Justin exprimait ses sentiments en premier.  
« Oui, je ferai ça. »  
Brian se souvint soudainement de Daphné : « Merde !  
– Quoi ?  
– Je dois appeler Daphné. Elle pense que je suis dans l'avion pour New York.  
– Oh, tu pourrais lui dire qu'elle me manque et que je n'ai pas de réponse pour elle, pour l'instant.  
– Bien sûr, pas de problème. Quelle était la question ?, demanda Brian, intrigué  
– Elle m'a fait promettre de t'en parler, donc à moins que tu n'amène le sujet, je ne dirai pas un mot, répondit Justin avec un sourire.  
– Pense que je vais lui parler ce soir  
– Ouais, fais ça et elle ne te le dira pas, lui dit Justin, sachant parfaitement que Daphné ne voudrait jamais dire un mot.  
– Je peux être très persuasif, tu sais, répliqua Brian avec son célèbre sourire d'un suffisant et pince-sans-rire.« Ok, je dois y aller. Je vais essayer de régler certaines des nouvelles publicités avant de rentrer à la maison. A plus tard.  
– A plus tard. »

Ils raccrochèrent.

A suivre...

_**.XX.**_

**(1)** Je ne connais pas l'expression en français : un billet où il peut prendre n'importe quel avion allant à une destination, limité à la journée ou à une période.**  
(2)** On va dire ça, la phrase avait été un peu difficile à traduire.**  
(3)** J'ai décidé de laisser « Fuck » parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'équivalent en français pour que la phrase ait un sens.  
**(4)** Personnellement, je n'ai pas compris la phrase en anglais (qui est dans le même genre) et je ne sais pas du tout comment le traduire.

Merci à **Hell71** de m'avoir corrigé "Dyke". Maintenant, la phrase est compréhensible.


	8. Mon soi disant meilleur ami

Et voilà pour le chapitre 8 ! Merci à** Hell71** pour sa review (et son aide ! ^^)

Bonne lecture !

_**.XX.**_

**Chapitre 8 : Mon soi-disant meilleur ami. **

Finalement, la journée se termina. Brian appela au loft pour dire à Daphné qu'il serait rentré probablement tard parce qu'il voulait aller au Woody's, et qu'elle pouvait rester là et se mettre à l'aise. Il finit le plus gros du travail de l'arrière plan pour les nouveaux clients, et si tout se déroulait comme il l'avait planifié, ils auraient fini à la fin de la prochaine semaine.

C'est à presque dix heures du soir qu'il s'arrêta au Woody's. La dernière fois qu'il était venu ici était deux mois plus tôt, peut-être plus longtemps, il ne s'en souvenait pas. Il marcha jusqu'au bar et commanda une bière. Il ne voulait pas être soûl, il avait un rendez-vous le lendemain et il ne voulait pas tout foutre en l'air. Et même s'il était en colère et frustré de la situation, il avait plus ou moins accepté le fait que cette réunion avec son blond d'amour était encore une fois reportée.

Il était sûr, après la conversation d'aujourd'hui que Justin allait bien et en dépit de son travail, il pouvait aider Kinnetik avec certaines planches. Un petit sourire vint à ses lèvres ; ce petit enfant borné était toujours dans ses pensées. Il se tourna,vit le groupe entier à une table et décida de les rejoindre.

« Bonjour, les garçons.  
– Hé, chéri, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu, dit Emmet en lui faisant un baiser sur les joues.  
– J'étais occupé, » répondit Brian, n'étant pas ennuyé de reconnaître qu'Emmett l'avait embrassé pour lui dire bonjour.

Michael prit la mouche en regardant un beau et grand brun ténébreux qui était plus intéressé à interpeller Brian. Brian suivit son regard, le mec était vraiment chaud.

« Je ne suis pas intéressé ! »

Michael regarda Brian comme il était en train de le voir pour la première fois et Ted s'étouffa avec son verre de jus de fruit.

« Non, pas encore. Vous êtes encore en guerre ? »

Cette situation lui rappela l'anniversaire des trente ans de Michael, quand Brian et Micheal s'étaient battus.

« Hein ?, répondirent-ils tous les deux.  
– Ouais, vous deux, dit-il, pointant avec son doigt l'un et l'autre, Vous vous êtes disputés ?  
– Non, je ne pense pas. Nous sommes-nous disputé Michael ?, demanda Brian, avec désinvolture**.**  
– Non, la dernière fois était avant le... enfin, tu sais, répondit Michael, haussant les épaules.**  
**– Ouais, il se tourna vers Ted, non, on se parle toujours. Pourquoi ?  
– Tu viens juste de dire que tu n'étais pas intéressé par ce gars, souligna Ted.  
– Oui et..., » Brian sourit légèrement au visage surpris de Ted.

« Eh bien, tu es toujours intéressé par les grands brun, » répliqua Michael, avec un regard de connaisseur.

Tournant sa bière, Brian répondit assez fort pour être entendu par tout le monde : « Ouais, peut-être que le seul mec**(1)** qui m'intéresse est à New York. Est-ce que ça vous pose un problème ?  
– Ouais, comme je le croyais »

Roulant des yeux, Michael tourna la tête vers Ben qui, était en train de regarder Brian et, essayait de prévenir son mari.

« Michael, je ne pense pas... »

Brian regarda derrière Michael, dans les yeux de Ben. « Tu devrais écouter le professeur, Mikey. »

Mais comme d'habitude, Michael n'écoutait jamais personne quand il s'agissait de Brian. « Et pourquoi devrais-je écouter Ben, quand j'ai parfait étranger devant moi ? » Il fit un geste vers Brian.

« Un parfait étranger ?, répéta Brain, s'assurant de bien avoir entendu.  
– Ouais, ce n'est pas toi. Tourner le dos à un coup, ce n'est vraiment pas toi. » Michael fit un pause et soudain, son visage s'illumina parce qu'il venait juste d'avoir une idée. « Peut-être que tu devrais venir avec nous au Babylon et faire un tour dans la backroom ? De te poser, de profiter de ta liberté. C'était quand la dernière fois que tu te sois posé ?  
– Pourquoi je devrais aller dans la backroom ? Pourquoi je devrais profiter de ma liberté ?, demanda Brian en retour.  
– Pour être toi-même, encore.  
– Michael ! »

Une autre avertissement de Ben.

« S'il te plait, viens avec nous au Babylon, profite de la musique, de la backroom, des hommes, geignit Michael, ignorant tous les regards et la main de Ben dans son dos.  
– Ouais, les mecs... je ne suis pas d'humeur, » répondit Brian.  
Michael claqua sa bière contre la table, criant : « Pas d'humeur, c'est une première ! Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas venir faire la fête avec nous ? Prends une pause dans ton boulot, trouve un coup et baise -le dans la backroom ! Ou pose-toi dans le sauna ? »

Brian le regarda, essayant d'ignorer l'évidente obstination de Michael. « Le sauna est fermé. Souviens-toi, c'est maintenant une agence de publicité appelée Kinnetik, ça te dit quelque chose ? »

Tout le monde sourit à ça.

« Ouais, bien, tu sais ce que je veux dire, le nouveau sauna au bout de Milgate Street, insista Michael  
– Pourquoi je devrais y aller ?, Brian se pinça le nez ; un mal de tête commençait.  
– Pour être toi-même à nouveau, quoi d'autre ?, se vexa son « meilleur ami. »  
– Tu m'as dit ça deux fois, pourquoi je devrais être moi-même à nouveau ? »  
Brian devenait de plus en plus en colère de question en question.

« Tu sais, ton ancien toi, avant que Justin n'arrive dans le paysage, » Michael essayait d'être convaincant, « il n'est plus là, tu peux faire ce que veux et tu n'as pas à rentrer chez toi avant trois heures, tu n'as plus besoin de cacher qui tu es. »

A ce moment-là, la tête de Brian se releva instantanément et regarda dans les yeux de Michael, essayant de trouver ce que Michael aurait pu prendre avant de venir au Woody's. Mais Brian n'avait seulement vu que des yeux clairs.

« Ne plus cacher ce que je suis ? Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire, Mikey, peux-tu me l'expliquer ?  
– Michael, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de continuer, essaya Ted en espérant.  
– Pourquoi pas ?  
– Tu es sur une pente glissante**, **»ajouta Ted.  
Mais avant que Michael ne puisse répondre à Ted, Brian lui demanda : « Je vais te poser une question et je veux une réponse.  
– Brian, je ne pense pas..., » tenta Ben mais en regardant dans les yeux de Brian, il voyait que ça ne servirait à rien. Brian voulait cette discussion, et il la voulait **maintenant**.  
« Michael, j'attends... Qu'as-tu dit ?, » Brian se gratta le front, essayant de se souvenir, « Ah, oui. Je n'ai plus besoin de cacher qui je suis ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, Michael, peux-tu me l'expliquer ?, ajouta-t-il d'une voix aiguë**(2)**, comme s'il était un enfant de cinq ans qui avait besoin d'une explication.

– Eh bien, se soûler, baiser autour, prendre son pied, les choses que tu n'as pas fait dernièrement. C'est comme si tu avais perdu ton vrai toi.  
– J'ai perdu mon vrai moi ?, » exposa Brian, fronçant ses regarda autour de lui et vit que Ted et Blake étaient mal à l'aise, Emmett secouait sa tête de défaite, et Ben s'était silencieusement déplacé au cas où il aurait besoin d'interférer dans leur dispute.

« Ouais, comme tu voulais faire plaisir à Justin, » continua Michael sans voir tous les avertissements dans le comportement de Brian ; le regard noir, le visage rouge, le grincement de dent et la fine ligne que les lèvres de Brian formaient. Il n'avait pas remarqué un de ses signes mais tous les autres en étaient conscient.

« Faire plaisir à Justin ?, répéta Brian, le ton sarcastique.

« La vérité est que nous savions tous qu'il voulait s'engager, et toi, tu voulais la liberté, le pouvoir, être le coup de Liberty Avenue. Vous deux... eh bien, ça n'aurait jamais fonctionné, finit Michael, marquant un point.  
– Comment ça ?  
– Michael, » mettant une main sur le bras de son mari, Ben essaya de l'interrompre. Mais Michael secoua enleva son bras et répondit à la dernière question de Brian avec tout le venin qu'il avait en lui.

« Parce qu'il n'était qu'un coup. Un coup que tu as baisé plus d'une fois, ok, mais il n'était toujours qu'un coup, d'une seule nuit. Je ne vous ai jamais vu profiter d'un soir confortable, ensemble comme tous les couples font. Je ne vous ai jamais vu tous les deux faire du shopping, ou être dans la même pièce, juste à profiter de la présence de l'autre. Merde**(3)**, c'était toujours de la baise. Tu pouvais à peine garder tes mains autre part que sur son corps aux diners de famille.  
– Hum, hum, fit Brian, se raidissant sur son siège.**  
**– Tu résolvais tous tes problèmes en baisant. Quelque chose arrivait, aucun problème, tu le prenais dans la backroom et le baisais ; problème résolu. Ce n'était pas comme Ben et moi.  
– Pas comme vous, questionna Brian, penchant la tête vers la droite.  
– Oui, ou Ted et Blake.  
– Peux-tu nous laisser en dehors de la conversation ? Ça serait gentil, » demanda Blake.

Prenant une longue gorgée de sa bière, Brian essaya de se calmer: « D'accord, Justin et moi ne sommes pas comme vous... explique.  
– Nous n'étions... tu es en train de parler comme s'il était ici avec nous mais il n'est plus là. Oui, Ben et moi sommes mariés. Nous vivons ensemble, partageant des choses ensemble. Nous nous disputons parfois mais nous parlons de nos problèmes ; on ne fait pas que baiser et, puis tout va bien. N'est-ce pas Ben ? » Un léger acquiescement du professeur confirma la remarque.**  
**Venant de nulle part, Brian soudainement demanda : « Michael, es-tu heureux ?  
– Hein ?  
– Tu es Heureux ?  
– Oui, pourquoi ? »  
Se tournant vers Blake et Ted, Brian continua : « Tu penses que Blake et Ted sont heureux ?  
– Oui. Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?, demanda Michael, légèrement énervé.**  
**– Tu penses que je suis heureux ? »  
Michael répondit sans réfléchir : « Oui.  
– Pourquoi ?, » demanda Brian dans un murmure.  
Ted posa sa main sur l'épaule de Brian. « Brian, peut-être devrions y aller. Nous avons une réunion importante demain.  
– Dégage !, il respira profondément, J'attends Michael.  
– Parce qu'il est parti. Il ne peut plus t'ennuyer. Tu peux être toi-même encore, la personne qui aime faire la fête, qui aime baiser. Et au fait, Justin et toi n'avez jamais réellement été ensemble, pas dans une vraie relation parce que tu n'as pas de relation, tu n'es pas un petit-ami. Justin et toi n'avez jamais eu la même relation que Ben et moi. Vous n'êtes jamais allés voir un film, ou faire du shopping ensemble. C'est mieux comme ça. Tu as finalement repris tes esprits et annulé le mariage. C'était vraiment une farce.  
– Michael, » Ben essaya encore de l'avertir qu'il était allé trop loin mais Michael continua : « Pour redevenir toi-même. Juste comme tu étais avant Justin. »

Brian se prit la tête et regarda ses mains.

« Ouais, et tu penses que je serais heureux ?  
– Oui... »

Et avant que Michael puisse dire autre chose, Brian dit fermement : « Mais, je ne le suis pas, Michael. Je ne suis pas heureux. »

Levant les yeux, comme si une tonne de brique lui tombait sur la tête, Michael rit nerveusement. « Tu rigoles, n'est-ce pas ?  
– Non ! Je ne suis pas en train de rigoler !, » cria Brian et soudainement, le Woody's était calme. Tout le monde essayait d'écouter la conversation qui se passait à la table du groupe.

« Non, je ne suis pas en train de rigoler, répéta Brian, écoute, Michael. Il me manque, d'accord, et je ne suis pas heureux.  
– Je ne peux pas le croire, il est parti. Il a déménagé, tu devrais être heureux !, essaya Michael de le convaincre.  
– Peux-tu, s'il te plait, arrêter de foutre la merde et en dehors de ma vie, pour une fois ?, » aboya Brian. Il s'en alla, marchant vers les toilettes, en essayant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

Michael devenait de plus en plus en colère en voyant que Brian ne l'avait pas écouté. Pour lui, Justin avait une fois de plus ruiné la vie de son ami.

Sachant que Michael était déçu, Ben essaya de l'apaiser : « Écoute, il doit avoir raison. Depuis qu'il est entré ici, il s'est détourné de chaque homme qu'il a rencontré. Ne penses-tu pas que Justin lui manque ?  
– Ouais, peut-être mais depuis, il devrait aller dans la backroom avec un mec, comme il le fait toujours. C'est sa méthode pour gérer sa douleur. »  
Ted fit une tentative d'interférer: « Il est possible qu'il ait terminé avec ce genre de gestion de la douleur.  
– Ouais, mais ce n'est pas le Brian que je connais, » fit Michael fermement.  
Il était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué que Brian était de retour à la table. Il avait entendu la dernière déclaration et c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter.

« Ouais, et tu n'es pas le même Michael que je connaissais il y a vingt ans et quel est le problème maintenant ?, » demanda Brian de la colère dans la voix. Avant que Michael ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Brian continua : « Tu te souviens de ton trentième anniversaire ? »

Michael acquiesça.  
« Bien. Tu te souviens comment, quand tu avais rencontré le docteur, j'avais essayé de te garder comme à l'âge de quatorze ans ? Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas que tu trouves l'amour, c'est juste que je n'avais pas envie de grandir. Donc, je t'ai poussé dans les bras de David et nous étions fâchés jusqu'à ce que Justin ait fait deux et deux ensemble et a tenté de tout faire pour que ça aille bien entre t'en souviens ? »

Michael, surpris par l'éclat de Brian, ne put qu'acquiescer.  
« Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'il t'avait dit parce qu'il ne l'a jamais dit mais je suppose qu'il a essayé de me défendre et de te ramener auprès de ton 'meilleur ami' »

Brian soupira lourdement et continua à parler, ne remarquant pas que tout les autres à la table étaient extrêmement silencieux.

« Et ensuite, au lieu d'aller parler avec lui à propos d'Ethan, tu es venu me voir directement et tu m'as dit qu'il était en train de me tromper. Et la seule chose que je pouvais penser faire était de le pousser à aller dans les bras d'Ethan, au lieu de le comprendre. »

Ce n'était pas seulement la table du groupe mais tout le monde au Woody's était captivé. Brian « enculé » Kinney était en train d'exprimer ses sentiments et parlait d'une partie de sa vie. C'était une première et plus que tout, il était en train de parler de son pétillant blond.

« Et je me souviens du petit discours à propos de _« parce que tu es si bon __à abandonner les __choses »_. Pouvais-tu penser que je serais juste resté derrière la porte et écouter ? »

Michael se crispa et blanchit. Il était choqué, secoua la tête de déni.

« J'étais là, pas parce que je voulais écouter mais parce que je voulais lui parler. Mais, toi, » avec colère et douleur, il pointa son doigt vers Michael, « tu lui a dit ça parce qu'il n'était plus avec moi et qu'il devait juste disparaître ! Disparaître ! Et j'ai ensuite appris de Debbie qu'il était parti, juste comme ça, » il claqua ses doigts, « Dieu merci, il n'avait pas entièrement disparu ! J'étais en colère contre moi, contre toi, contre Ethan mais j'ai juste perdu une grande partie de ma vie. J'étais seul et j'ai repoussé ma colère contre toi et j'ai essayé d'oublier que j'avais mal. »

Tout le monde, dans le Woody's, était silencieux maintenant. Chaque personne était en train d'écouter l'histoire du « mec de Liberty Avenue ». Aucun n'avait essayé d'atteindre Brian dans les dernières quinze minutes, pas parce qu'ils ne le voulaient pas mais parce que la plupart venait juste de comprendre qu'il n'était plus sur le marché.

« Et puis, je me suis pointé à la fête d'anniversaire des lesbos, tu te souviens de ce jour ? »

Michael acquiesça. Comment aurait-il pu oublier la fête des lesbos. Brian l'avait frappé ce jour-là.

« Tu te souviens de ce que tu as dit ? Tu as que tu ne pouvais pas croire que le petit con avait le toupet de se montrer avec son nouveau copain après ce qu'il avait fait. J'ai essayé de te prévenir, en te disant qu'il n'avait rien fait, que nous n'étions pas heureux mariés et qu'il était toujours libre de s'en aller et que je l'étais aussi. J'ai tenté de te dire d'arrêter mais comme d'habitude, tu n'écoute jamais. Tu sais, Michael, il ne m'a jamais utilisé et il n'a jamais pris quelque chose sans en donner en retour et il a essayé de tout me rembourser. Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être si mesquin mais aujourd'hui, j'ai compris ce que j'ai toujours suspecté. Tu étais jaloux de lui. Tu étais jaloux parce qu'il m'avait d'une façon que tu ne pourrais jamais avoir !

– Ce n'est pas vrai, geignit Michael.  
– Quelle était la phrase exacte ? _« C'est une petite merde égoïste, il t'a utilisé, il a pris et il n'a jamais donné quelque chose en retour. Et, c'est de cette façon qu'il te remercie pour avoir sauver sa vie. Si tu me demande, il n'en valait pas la peine__.__ Tu aurait dû le laisser tomber » _Ça te dis quelque chose ?  
– Oh mon Dieu. » Emmet était soufflé, il n'aurait jamais pensé que Michael aurait pu dire ça à Brian. Mais plus que tout, il venait juste de comprendre pourquoi Brian l'avait frappé ce jour-là.

« As-tu vraiment dit ça ?, demanda Ben à Michael.  
– Je... je..., bégaya Michael, incapable de rassembler ses pensées.  
– Tu quoi ?, demanda Ted, tu es désolé ? Tu n'y avais jamais pensé ? Maintenant, je sais pourquoi Brian t'a frappé.  
– Je pense que tu l'a mérité, ajouta Emmett.  
– Je n'ai jamais..., » Michael essayait d'expliquer, seulement, il fut abruptement interrompu par Brian.

« Tu n'as jamais quoi ? Voulu dire ça, penser ça ou tu veux revenir sur tes paroles ? Trop tard, Michael, j'étais là, il était là, nous étions tous là. Tu as pensé que je t'avais pardonné. Faux Capitaine Astro, je ne t'ai **jamais** pardonné ce commentaire. Tu étais avec moi à l'hôpital, tu étais là, tu m'as vu et tu savais profondément ce que je ressentais pour lui. J'étais surpris que tu puisses même le dire, » dit finalement Brian.

Il soupira bruyamment. Ben se déplaça de derrière Michael et mit sa main chaude sur l'épaule de Brian comme un soutien silencieux et Brian continua :

« Depuis le moment où nous étions de nouveau ensemble après le violoniste, je savais que je voulais changer. Je ne savais pas comment mais il m'a guidé sur le chemin. Et j'ai changé. La dernière étape était quand il était allé chez Ben et toi. J'ai pensé que nous étions heureux jusqu'à ce que tu aies jeté toute cette merde au visage. Tu as utilisé la version crue ; Justin avait toujours essayé d'être un peu plus doux. Je suis retourné au Babylon cette nuit-là, fait ce pari stupide, que j'ai gagné, et ensuite tout était clair dans mon esprit. »

A ce moment-là, il leva sa bière à Brandon, de l'autre côté du Woody's.  
« Je n'ai pas besoin de baiser tous les mecs chauds de la ville parce que, premièrement, je les ai déjà presque tous eu et deuxièmement, j'ai le plus chaud de tout les mecs avec moi et j'étais trop stupide et trop aveugle pour le voir. Plus encore, après ce qu'il s'est passé au Babylon, je sais que je l'ai aimé depuis la première nuit parce qu'il était là pour nommer Gus. Il était là le lendemain matin et je l'ai ramené à la maison plus d'une fois. Et plus que tout, je sais que je vais me marier avec lui et que je ne vais **jamais** plus avoir d'autre personne dans ma vie. Malgré tout ça, **tu** penses encore que je suis encore le mec de trente ans pensant seulement avec ma queue ! Non, je ne suis plus cet homme ! »

Il regarda autour de lui et se moqua.

« Demande-leur combien de fois j'ai été ici dans les derniers mois ? Demande à Todd, s'il m'a vu au Babylon ou mieux encore, demande à Emmett puisqu'il est, en quelque sorte, le nouveau propriétaire.»

Emmett s'appuya contre lui et mit ses bras autour de ses épaules, joignant ses mains de l'autre côté de la poitrine de Brian. Au lieu d'être offensé de cet enlacement, il couvrit les mains d'Emmett avec les siennes, s'appuyant contre le plus grand en soutient. C'était extrêmement rare parce que, normalement, il ne le faisait seulement qu'avec Justin mais avec la journée et la soirée qu'il avait eu, il avait besoin de réconfort.

Regagnant un peu de contrôle, il continua :

« Michael, tu as dû voir que j'ai changé – j'ai demandé quelqu'un en mariage. Non pas parce qu'il le voulait mais parce que je le voulais. Et, tu me connais assez bien pour savoir que jamais je ne ferais quelque chose que je ne veux pas ou faire quelque chose auquel je ne crois pas. »

Michael était stupéfait et sans voix ; la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était d'acquiescer.

Ted regarda son verre, sachant que la meilleure chose à faire était de rester silencieux. Emmett le serra un peu plus fort et Ben serra l'avant-bras de Brian pour lui dire, sans un mot, qu'il avait compris et qu'il était de son côté.

Soudainement, Brian se sentit vraiment fatigué et, sans réfléchir, Ted lui demanda : « Tu veux que je te ramène ? »

Brian acquiesça seulement et dit aux autres : « Je pense que je t'en ai assez dit pour une vie entière. Je vais rentrer. »

Il remercia Emmett avec un sourire, posa sa bière sur la table et se dirigea vers la sortie, en suivant Ted.

A suivre...

_**.XX.**_

**(1) **J'ai décidé d'adoucir la traduction. Peut-être que ça vous dérange. Le mot à la place de « mec » était « bite » donc, si vous voulez que je laisse comme ça ou que je change et mette la bonne traduction, dites-le moi !**  
(2) **On peut aussi trouver l'expression « d'une voix de fausset. »  
**(3) **J'ai traduit par « merde » parce que « diable » ou « enfer » n'aurait pas été dans ce dialogue. XD**  
**


	9. Introspection silencieuse de T&E

Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis désolée pour ce retard mais comme j'ai eu, comment dire, un deuxième trimestre catastrophique, je me suis plus concentrée sur mes cours. Donc voilà. Hum, j'ai presque fini de traduire le chapitre 10 (qui est assez court) et ensuite, je commencerai le chapitre 11, si j'ai du courage (pour avoir un peu d'avance).

Merci à Sophinette34 (j'ai répondu sur mon blog ^^) et Hell71 pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

P.S : Promis, j'arrête de changer le titre._ Le sentiment d'amour gagne toujours_ est le dernier !

* * *

(OMG, les barres sont revenues ! Yahou !)

**Chapitre 9 : Introspection silencieuse de Ted et Emmett.**

_Emmett._

Pourquoi Michael ne pouvait-il pas voir que Brian avait changé ? Mon dieu, il est toujours en train de dire la même chose, « c'est mon mon meilleur ami et Justin est le coup d'un soir qui ne veut jamais partir. »

J'ai vu Brian changer ces derniers mois. Je pense que j'ai vu le changement quand je suis allé, la première fois, le supplier de sauver les fesses Ted pendant la campagne de Stockwell. Il est resté là, debout devant moi, ne montrant aucune émotion mais, profondément, je savais qu'il a voulu faire quelque chose.

Puis Ted est tombé dans la spirale du cristal, devenant de plus en plus dépendant. J'étais là, le regardant détruire sa vie et la mienne mais je ne pouvais rien faire à propos de ça. Et, une nuit, au Babylon, Brian m'a demandé de danser avec lui.

Je le connais depuis combien de temps ? Au moins dix ans et nous n'avons **jamais** dansé ensemble auparavant. Bien sûr, nous avons tous dansé ensemble mais il ne m'avait jamais invité personnellement. J'étais là, appuyé contre le bar et il se tenait devant moi quand soudain, il m'a tiré sur la piste de danse. Pendant un instant, j'ai pensé, « c'est quoi ce bordel ? » mais ensuite, j'ai réalisé que j'étais vraiment sur la piste de danse avec Brian Kinney. A ce moment-là, je lui ai dit : « Tu sais que nous n'avons jamais fait ça avant. »

Il m'a répondu d'une voix assurée : « C'est une honte, nous faisons un si beau couple. Nous sommes tous les deux – grand ! »

Mais je ne pouvais pas me contenter de cette réponse ; je voulais savoir ce qu'il se passait. Il m'a dit qu'il avait pensé que je pourrais profiter d'être le centre de la l'attention parce que j'étais avec lui. Je me souviens de lancer des coups d'œil à Ted, pensant que peut-être je pouvais le sauver de son propre enfer mais mes pensées ont été interrompues par Brian qui me disait que je pouvais passer à autre chose ; que je devrais l'oublier parce qu'il était mort. J'ai dit à Brian qu'il n'était pas mort, qu'il était là avec nous, au Babylon, que nous pouvions le sauver mais je savais qu'il avait raison. Ted était vraiment sur une mauvaise pente et s'il continuait comme ça, il mourrait assez tôt.

Brian m'a enseigné la « compétence de survie numéro 101 par Kinney ». Et c'était : mets un pied devant l'autre. J'ai pensé qu'il était une merde sans cœur mais, en fait, il se sentait plus concerné par nous et par notre bien-être qu'il voulait l'admettre !

Là,maintenant, pourtant, je ne pouvais pas admettre qu'il avait raison et j'allais retourner vers m'a crié après : « Retourne vers lui ! Montres-lui à quel point tu te préoccupes de lui. Laisse-le te tuer, toi aussi. ! » J'ai eu besoin de quelque secondes pour réellement enregistrer ce qu'il avait dit mais il n'avait pas exactement raison. Ted m'avait tiré avec lui jusqu'au fond.

Je voulais être en colère contre Brian mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. Du moins, pas longtemps, parce que je savais profondément qu'il avait raison. J'ai lentement réalisé qu'il n'était peut-être pas qu'un trou du cul. J'ai compris pourquoi Justin et lui étaient ensemble. Ce devait être la part de lui que le reste du groupe n'avait jamais vu. Et s'il nous le montrait, c'était seulement parce qu'il savait qu'on avait besoin d'aide.

Mon dieu, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi Michael n'avait pas vu ou compris ça.

Monsieur « je suis son meilleur ami » aurait dû être heureux pour lui, ou souffrir avec lui... mais non. C'était toujours à propos de ce que Monsieur Michael Novotny Bruckner voulait, jamais à propos ce que son meilleur ami voulait ou avait besoin.

J'ai su par Daphné que depuis que Justin habite à New York, elle a essayé de passer la plupart de son temps libre chez Brian. Premièrement, parce que Justin lui a demandé de vérifier que Brian mange et ensuite, parce qu'il apprécie sa compagnie plus qu'il ne voudrait l'admettre. Mais elle m'a fait promettre de garder la bouche fermée et ne jamais dire quoique ce soit à qui que ce soit parce que c'était la vie privée de Brian. J'ai donc simplement accepté.

Le moment le plus difficile pour moi était quand j'ai entendu son soi-disant meilleur ami dire à tout le monde qu'il se était mieux sans Justin, qu'il était toujours le coup de Liberty Avenue, qu'il était heureux d'être le prédateur et d'avoir des coups. Je savais que depuis le moment où Justin avait déménagé à New York, Brian serait triste, qu'il souffrirait. Mais il ne l'a jamais montré. Il a travaillé deux fois plus dur, il s'est plongé dans le travail, à Kinnetik, au Babylon, tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver. Ted m'a dit qu'il venait souvent tôt au Babylon, durant les deux premières semaines, pour repartir tôt. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, jusqu'à ce que Daphné me dise qu'il avait un lien direct par internet avec Justin. J'ai souri à ça. Elle m'a aussi dit qu'ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble comme ça. J'étais heureux pour lui : il n'était pas seul.

Je me souviens de la première fois où j'ai le vrai Brian Kinney émerger, celui que Justin avait toujours vu et pas nous.

C'était la nuit de l'overdose de Teddy. Nous étions au Babylon, comme toutes les nuits, et Justin était là, torse nu, essayant de voler le coup de Brian. Je me souviens du regard sur le visage de Brian – le regard « c'est quoi ce bordel ». Et puis, j'ai vu l'autre regard, non pas le regard de prédateur mais celui qui disait « Woah, ce mec a des couilles ». Le regard qui m'a dit que Monsieur Kinney pourrait sûrement rompre sa première règle : « Pas de seconde fois. » Je n'ai reçu la confirmation que beaucoup plus tard, mais intérieurement, je le savais.

Je me souviens de la journée où nous étions tous au loft parce que la veille Brian avait eu un accident.

Brian était allongé sur le canapé et quelqu'un a frappé à la porte. Brian m'a dit d'ouvrir. C'était une surprise de voir Justin de l'autre côté mais je n'ai rien dit.

J'ai seulement souri.

Justin est entré, dit bonjours à tout le monde et prit la place vide du canapé, aux pieds de Brian. Brian lui a tendu la main, l'appelant : « Viens là. »

Justin s'est déplacé près de lui et Brian l'a embrassé, puis il lui a demandé ce qu'il avait à la lèvre. Justin a répondu, avec désinvolture, qu'il s'était battu avec de trou du cul de Hobbs et qu'il était expulsé de l'école pendant trois jours. Tout le temps où ils étaient en train de parler, Brian a tenu la main de Justin et, à la fin, il faisait courir son pouce sur la joue de Justin.

Le lion commençait doucement à être domestiqué mais tous les autres le voyaient toujours comme un connard égoïste et le grand étalon de Liberty Avenue.

Michael n'a jamais admis que Brian avait rompu chaque règle qu'il avait pour Justin. La seule chose qu'il a vu était que ce « gamin » ne voulait pas partir, qu'il était un admirateur monomaniaque**(1)** et qu'il prenait tout.

Qu'a-t-il pris ? De l'argent ? Le solde de la carte de crédit était long à rembourser. Justin a travaillé au Diner pour rembourser chaque centimes avec les intérêts. Il a prit son premier chèque de Rage pour couvrir le reste. Un jour, il m'a dit qu'il avait tout remboursé, ainsi que les intérêts. Il était si fier de lui.

Comme pour les cours à l'école, il m'a dit qu'il avait signé un accord de prêt – Brian a payé les cours et Justin le rembourserait quand il aurait un travail et qu'il gagnerait son propre argent. En fait, j'ai appris plus tard qu'il a essayé de rembourser Brian avec l'argent de Los Angeles, de Rage, des pourboires du Diner ; chaque centimes que Justin pouvait économiser était pour rembourser Brian.

Soit Michael n'avait jamais entendu parlé de ça, soit il l'avait ignoré. Il n'a jamais vu l'amour entre eux. Il a seulement vu que Justin était en train d'éloigner Brian de lui. Il n'a jamais compris que Brian a aimé Justin comme un amoureux et qu'il a aimé Michael comme un ami.

Je ne sais pas ce que je j'aurais fait si j'avais été à la place de Brian, le jour où Michael lui a dit qu'il aurait dû laisser Justin mourir. Je pense que je l'aurais tué. Heureusement pour Michael, Brian l'a pardonné. Personne n'avait même pensé à demander pourquoi Brian l'avait frappé. Encore une fois, tout le monde a supposé que Brian était Brian.

Brian a toujours sacrifié son propre bonheur pour aider un ami. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu faire ça.

_Ted. _

J'ai déposé Brian au loft et je suis rentré chez moi, pas sûr d'avoir tout compris de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit.

Brian avait-il vraiment dit qu'il était intéressé que par un seul homme ? Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il ait dit ça devant tout le monde, au Woody's. Mais peut-être que c'était mieux comme ça parce que nous étions tous là. Et, je suis toujours stupéfait que le monde ne soit pas arrêté de était comme avant l'annonce.

Le route jusqu'au loft de Brian était calme. Je me dis que s'il voulait parler, il le ferait. En fait, en y regardant de plus près et j'ai vu qu'il était vraiment épuisé, exténué, et le connaissant, il ne serait pas capable de dormir. Mais, il serait là au bureau, le lendemain, et probablement rendre tout le monde cinglé. Donc, le lendemain, tout le monde irait en enfer mais ils seraient très productifs.

Je le connais depuis au moins dix ans, ou plus, je ne me souviens pas. Il m'a laissé m'accrocher à lui parce que j'étais ami avec Emmett et Michael. Brian m'a juste toléré. Il n'avait jamais fait attention à moi jusqu'au jour où je lui ai dit que mon fantasme était d'être lui. Ce jour-là, il m'a laissé emprunter son loft et son bracelet. Seigneur, j'ai tellement ringard.

Dans mon testament, je l'ai tenu responsable de ma vie et je n'ai jamais changé ça – il est toujours responsable si quelque chose doit m'arriver. A ce moment-là, je l'ai fait car je pensais qu'il était sans cœur et égoïste, et je savais qu'il ferait la bonne chose. Pourtant, même à ce moment-là, il draguait et courait après toutes les queues qu'il voyait.

Il ne m'a jamais déçu et il a confiance en moi. Je me rappelle que juste après qu'il ait lancé Kinnetik et, depuis six semaines, j'étais clean. J'étais à une des réunions, partageant mon histoire, quand il a fait irruption, m'interrompant et m'a traîné jusqu'à son nouveau bureau. J'étais en colère et je lui ai demandé comment il pouvait faire ça parce qu'aux Alcooliques Anonymes, la première règle est de ne jamais interrompre quelqu'un lorsqu'ils sont en train de partager ! Il a répliqué froidement : « Ce n'est pas mon groupe, ce ne sont pas mes règles. »

Il m'a tirer sur son ordinateur et m'a dit que ce stupide comptable, mon ancien patron, avait foutu en l'air un transfère de vingt mille dollars de son compte à celui du Heat Magazine. Je n'étais pas vraiment surpris. Il m'a demandé de le régler. Je n'étais pas sûr d'être capable de le faire mais il n'a jamais douté de moi, me disant que j'avais peut-être été un drogué pathétique qui a tout perdu, ma dignité, ma vie sociale, tout. Mais que j'étais toujours un comptable talentueux ! Ce n'est même pas la plus petite forme de déchéance qui pourrait m'enlever ça. Plus que tout, il m'a dit que je devrais vivre dans la solution et non dans le problème. Je ne le croyais pas vraiment. Mais je lui en étais reconnaissant parce qu'il était le seul qui ne m'ait pas traité différemment d'avant mon addiction.

J'ai finalement régler son problème de transfère et il m'a offert le travail. Typique de Brian Kinney : je règle quelque chose, il dit merci à sa façon, pas avec des mots. J'ai accepté son offre seulement après que j'ai fait une épiphanie pendant le diner au Rigoletto.

Je pense que depuis, je peux dire que, nous sommes devenus amis.

Je l'ai vu souffrant durant son traitement contre le cancer. Et j'ai vu qu'il me faisait assez confiance pour me laisser faire affaire avec certains gros clients ; il m'a même complimenté. Monsieur Brian Kinney donnant un compliment, pouvez-vous imaginer ça ? Je ne pouvais pas jusqu'à que je l'entende dire ça.

Puis, je l'ai vu sombrer en dépression durant sa rupture avec Justin. J'ai essayé de le faire sortir pour déjeuner ou pour prendre un verre après le travail, de le faire parler de la rupture mais il a refusé. Je lui ai dit que c'était normal d'être déprimé et blessé quand il venait juste de perdre les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il voudrait dire la vérité comme il l'a fait mais il m'a tout dit en une phrase – _« Ma mère était une salope frigide. Mon père était un alcoolique. Ils ont eu un mariage horrible. C'est probablement pourquoi je suis peu disposé et incapable d'avoir une longue relation engagée et de mon fait. Le fait que je bois comme un trou, que j'abuse de drogue et que j'ai plus ou moins une promiscuité sexuelle redéfinie n'aide pas... beaucoup. En conclusion, j'ai perdu les deux personnes dans ma vie qui signifiaient le plus pour moi. »_

J'ai été surpris par cet éclat. Et je savais que Brian était une personne honnête, qu'il souffrait comme nous mais il avait appris à cacher ses émotions mieux que nous, c'est tout.

Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi Michael ne pouvait pas accepter Justin. Justin est amusant, jeune, beau et intelligent. Qu'avait dit Brian ? Mille cinq cent**(2)** à son examen ? Woah !

Je suis à une position étrange maintenant, étant ami et employé.

Brian est un bon patron, très dur avec tout le monde mais il s'y connait aussi très bien. Il n'engage que le meilleur, c'est pourquoi Kinnetik est l'une des meilleurs agences de publicité en Pennsylvanie et la seule en un an.

Quand j'ai vu Justin pour la première fois, j'ai pensé, putain, qu'il est chaud ! Je ne me demande pas pourquoi Kinney l'a pris chez lui. Cheveux parfait, corps paraît et cul parfait et bien, en un mot, il était parfait. Et puis, il était là tous les jours, provoquant Brian. Même pendant une mauvaise journée, il souriait. Il était le genre de tout le monde, et plus que tout, il ne s'était jamais comporté comme un adolescent. Il était toujours le plus intelligent de nous tous. Il n'a jamais idolâtré Brian comme Michael l'a fait. Il voyait toujours le bon et le mauvais. Il l'a pris en entier.

Je les ai surpris un soir, à Kinnetik. Justin était souvent venu après ses cours aux beaux-arts. Il était à peu près six heures moins le quart du soir quand il est allé directement jusqu'au bureau de Brian. J'étais en salle de conférence, travaillant sur des papiers pour la réunion le lendemain matin.

Brian était sur le canapé, prenant des notes pour la même réunion et Justin est juste entré.

« Hey.  
– Hey. »

J'ai entendu un baiser et la voix de Brian, un peu plus baisse et plus douce que d'habitude, demandant à Justin : « Comment était ta journée ?  
– Mal et déprimante. J'ai un mal de tête et pas de comprimés »  
J'ai entendu le papier froissé et Brian marcher vers son bureau, un tiroir ouvert et fermé, puis il s'est retourné vers Justin.

« Ici.  
– Merci. »  
J'ai encore entendu le froissement mais je ne voyais rien. Je voulais les laisser seuls mais je ne pouvais pas.

Je devais avoir le fichier prêt pour la réunion demain. Ça été calme pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Brian ait demandé : « C'est mieux maintenant ?  
– Pas vraiment. »

Puis j'ai entendu un autre baiser.

« Et maintenant ? » Puis j'ai entendu un soupir. Ce devait être Justin. J'ai essayé de me concentrer sur mon travail mais c'était difficile parce que c'était une part de Brian que personne ne connaissait, à part Justin bien sûr.

J'ai fini deux heures plus tard et je suis allé dans le bureau de Brian. Ils étaient sur le canapé. Brian était en train de travailler sur ses notes et Justin était en train de dormir, sa tête sur les genoux de Brian. Brian lui caressait les cheveux. Je ne voulais pas les déranger mais Brian devait signer des papiers.

Au moment où je suis entré, Brian a levé les yeux et a souri. Je n'ai jamais vu Brian sourire comme ça. Sans un mot, je lui ai donné les papiers, il les a signé et me les a redonné. Je les ai regardé et j'ai aussi souri. Alors que je regardais dans les yeux de Brian, j'ai vu des traces de peur, de tristesse, je ne sais pas, quelque chose... j'ai mimé une clé fermant ma bouche pour lui dire que je ne dirais rien à personne de ce que j'avais vu. Et je ne l'ai jamais fait.

Si seulement Michael pouvait voir que Brian a changé. Il pourrait sûrement comprendre que Brian n'est pas dieu, qu'il n'est pas Rage mais qu'il est quelqu'un qui aime un autre être humain, malheureusement pour Michael, ce n'est pas lui**.**

Michael a oublié cette merde quand Justin était venu pour faire Rage ensemble, revivant tout depuis l'agression. Juste ça, pas les bonnes choses qui se sont passées avant. Il a oublié chaque mot dur qu'il crachait au visage de Justin pour le faire partir, ou tout les mots durs qu'il a dit pour les faire rompre, jouant sur le fait que Justin était trop jeune pour avoir une relation mais il a échoué.

Je n'ai jamais su qu'il avait dit cette merde à Brian à la fête d'anniversaire des lesbiennes. Je me demande si Brian lui a vraiment pardonné ou s'il a juste prétendu parce qu'il ne voulait pas perdre le seul ami qui connaissait son passé. Je ne sais pas. La seule chose que je sais est que Brian aime vraiment Justin.

Mon dieu, je me souviens de l'attentat à la bombe au Babylon. Il a d'abord cherché Justin puis il a cherché Michael. Michael a été relégué au second rang depuis l'agression.

Michael n'a jamais compris. Je pensais qu'il avait compris quand ils sont rentrés ensemble du diner de répétition mais même pas en ce moment-là. Il clame être le meilleur ami de Brian mais, depuis la première fois où Justin est entré dans notre petite famille étendue, il a toujours essayé de les séparer – puisque Brian était le sien, seulement le sien, qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre ou aimer sans l'accord de Michael. Je ne sais pas. Je pense qu'il a toujours considéré Justin comme une menace mais ce n'est pas comme si Brian aurait pu l'oublier ou le laisser sur le côté de la route. Michael n'a jamais remercié Justin pour avoir recoller les morceau après son trentième anniversaire. Ok, Brian a vraiment tout foutu en l'air mais il voulait libérer Michael de sa dépendance à lui. Ça a marché, pas pour longtemps pourtant. Michael est revenu s'en mêler. Si seulement, une fois dans sa vie, il pouvait, en premier, penser avant de parler et ne pas interrompre parfois. Tout irait bien. Mais avec Michael, c'est toujours compliqué.

A suivre...

* * *

**(1) **« admirateur monomaniaque » est la traduction de « stalker ». J'ai trouvé plus drôle de le traduire que de laisser stalker (même si tout le monde connait ce mot). Je la trouve drôle cette expression, pas vous ? XD

**(2)** Eh bien, je pense que c'est un examen mais je n'ai pas trouvé l'équivalent en français parce que ce ne correspond ni au brevet ni au BAC...


	10. Introspection silencieuse de B&M

Au début, j'avais prévu de le poster jeudi mais je me suis rendu compte que ma traduction n'était pas terrible alors j'ai attendu un peu pour bien le faire. Je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite du résultat, mais j'ai essayé de le faire le plus compréhensible possible.

Bonne lecture ! (merci pour vos commentaires ! ^^)

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Introspection silencieuse de Ben et Michael**

_Ben._

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je n'avais jamais su pourquoi Brian avait frappé Michael à la fête mais maintenant, je le sais et je suis choqué.

J'ai regardé Michael, mon mari, assis sur le siège passager et je dois dire que je ne le connais pas. Je sais qu'il a eu le béguin pour Brian depuis toujours, je pense, mais je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il pourrait être tellement sans-cœur.

Justin ne lui avait jamais fait quoique ce soit donc je n'ai jamais su pourquoi il avait fait cette requête si étrange quand j'étais à l'hôpital pour mes problèmes de pancréas. Il est venu me voir et m'a apporté un cadeau. Il m'a dit de ne rien dire à personne parce qu'ils voudraient probablement se moquer de lui. Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne et je ne savais pas pourquoi à ce moment-là mais maintenant, je comprends pourquoi Justin m'a demandé de le garder pour moi. Il n'avait pas apporté des fleurs ou du chocolat ; il m'avait amené un petit Bouddha qu'il avait peint sur une toile. Je l'ai mis sur le mur proche de l'entrée de la maison et j'ai toujours pensé que ça apporterait la paix et le bonheur dans notre maison.

Je n'avais jamais compris la relation de Brian et Justin depuis que c'était si « un coup oui, un coup non ». Je peux dire que Brian est un amant incroyable. Je ne vais pas commencer à décrire Brian au lit mais je ne pense pas que sa relation avec Justin est basée entièrement sur le sexe.

Je me souviens de la White Party. Si je n'avais pas été célébrer la vie, je pense que peut-être, j'aurais passé plus de temps avec lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pense à ça, peut-être, parce qu'il est bon au lit... vraiment bon, c'est le mot.

Je l'ai déjà dit à Michael. Seigneur, ce n'était pas très utile le jour où Justin a fait une erreur et en a déduit que Brian avait baisé quelqu'un d'autre du groupe. A son crédit, il était fatigué, très fatigué. Michael et moi avions besoin de presque trois jour pour arriver à mettre les points sur les « i »et finalement, il m'a avoué les sentiments qu'il avait pour Brian. Je les ai soupçonné.

Je ne l'ai jamais entendu parler de Justin positivement ; seulement pour rouspéter après lui. C'est un bon ami quand Michael parle de RAGE mais quand c'est de Brian, Justin est la plus mauvaise chose sur terre.

Un jour, Justin était debout devant notre porte avec ses bagages, je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas et je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait s'installer dans la chambre de Hunter. La nuit suivante, Brian s'est montré, drogué, saoul et très contrarié. J'ai vu de la colère dans ses yeux, et de la douleur, tant de douleur, de détresse, de solitude et d'amour. Profondément, je savais qu'il aimait Justin mais il avait besoin d'un bouc émissaire à blâmer et cette fois-là, c'était Michael.

Si souvent les problèmes entre Brian et Michael avaient été de la faute de Brian mais pour une fois, c'était celle de Michael. Brian a des difficultés à parler de ses sentiments en face des autres. Ce soir, il l'a fait. Il a mis sa fierté et son attitude « allez tous vous faire foutre. » de côté et a parlé avec son cœur, pour changer et c'est un bon changement.

_Michael._

Je suis là dans la voiture mais je me sens comme au beau milieu d'un cauchemar. Brian, amoureux, ce n'est pas possible ! J'ai toujours pensé que c'est une blague, une farce. Je veux crier... ce gamin a tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu mais que je n'aurais jamais. Il a Brian. Comment a-t-il fait ça ? Il l'a poursuivi, il a volé sa carte de crédit, il a été agressé, il a emménager, déménager, il l'a trompé, et Brian n'a pas semblé y faire attention.

Ce n'est pas entièrement vrai. Je me souviens de la nuit du bal de promo. J'étais là et j'ai vu Brian. Il était détruit et je pourrais dire à quel point il a été affecté, à quel point il prêtait attention à ce petit gamin.

J'étais là avant que tout le monde n'arrive, courant à l'hôpital quand il a dit à l'infirmière : « Je suis son compagnon, j'ai le droit de savoir. »

J'étais là au moment où Jennifer est arrivée et lui a dit : « Tout est de votre faute. »

J'étais là au moment où le docteur nous a dit : « Il va bien mais il n'est pas encore sorti d'affaire. Nous devons attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il passe les prochaines soixante heures pour être sûr. »

Brian n'est jamais parti du côté de Justin, ou je devrais dire, qu'il n'est jamais parti de l'hôpital jusqu'à ce que le docteur nous dise qu'il était sauvé. J'aurais dû le savoir. J'aurais dû le comprendre, que ce garçon viendrait avant moi et avant tout le monde et avant tout autre. Il le protégerait qu'importe ce qu'il se passerait.

Oui, j'aurais dû le savoir mais je n'ai jamais compris jusqu'à ce soir. J'ai seulement pensé qu'il voulait satisfaire Justin, lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Mais, en fait, il voulait la même chose et j'étais trop occupé de le convaincre de rester vrai avec son ancien lui pour le voir. Merde. J'ai trouvé une personne incroyable et je n'ai jamais pensé une seule fois que cette personne incroyable pour Brian était Justin.

Comment ai-je pu être si stupide ? Comme ai-je pu être tellement sans-cœur pour lui dire qu'il était mieux sans lui ? Qu'aurais-je fait si Ben avait déménagé quelque part ? Je pense que je l'aurais suivi. Oui, je l'aurais suivi.

Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est mon compagnon, mon amour et mon mari. Non, pas juste ça, c'est parce que je suis amoureux de lui.

Ok, Novotny, repense à deux ans auparavant. Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit à ma mère ? « Je peux avoir un rendez-vous avec qui je veux. »

J'ai dû apprendre cette leçon et je devrais l'appliquer à la rel... mon dieu, je ne peux pas dire ça. Oui, je devrais l'appliquer à la relation de Brian ! C'est ça. Je l'ai dit.

Que voit-il en Justin ?

Je ne lui ai jamais demandé mais quand nous étions en train de travailler sur Rage, j'ai vu certaines choses. Il est intelligent, sensible, amusant et n'oublions pas, mignon et aimant. Ouais, aimant.

Il m'a aidé plus d'une fois à recoller les morceaux entre Ma**(1)** et moi, ou Brian et moi. Il m'a même aidé avec Mel. Je ne l'ai jamais remercié pour ce qu'il a fait. J'ai lui tout jeté au visage et il m'a aidé à chaque qu'il pouvait. Pourrait-il être un ami ? Oh, seigneur, j'aurais dû lui dire que Brian était à New York pour sa première ouverture, j'aurais dû lui dire qu'il était seul et qu'il ne voulait pas sortir de son loft. A la place, je pensais à « Rage », « Rage » et « Rage ». Peut-être que je peux le faire pour lui.

Peut-être... soupir.

En premier, je dois mettre les points sur les « i » avec Ben et lui dire comment je me sens. Nous devons parler de ce qu'il s'est passé au Woody's. Oui, je pense que je vais faire ça. Nous parlons des choses et j'essaie de lui dire comment je me sens à propos de Brian et Justin.

Je ne vais pas ennuyer Brian demain, ou le jour d'après. J'ai besoin de comprendre mes sentiments, bons et mauvais. Je dois faire ça parce je suis rempli de tant d'émotions, tout de suite. Et même si je voulais parler à Brian, je ne pense pas que Ben me laisserait.

Parce que j'ai assez fait de dégâts, ce soir.

Peut-être que si je parle avec Ben, il pourrait m'aider à trouver une manière de m'excuser à Brian et Justin..

Ce serait un bon commencement de leur dire « Je suis désolé » et de le penser pour une fois mais pas tant qu'ils ne sont pas tous les deux en face de moi. Oui, tous les deux.

C'est ça. Je m'excuserai à tous les deux.

A suivre...

* * *

**(1)** Je suppose qu'il parle de sa mère.


	11. Excuses

Salut, salut ! Merci pour vos reviews et alerts au dernier chapitre. Donc, voici le 11 (dont je ne suis pas satisfaite et pourtant je l'ai vite traduit, à ma surprise, mais bon...)

Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Excuses**

Presque une heure plus tard, Brian entra dans le loft. Il s'arrêta en face de l'ordinateur et vit que la webcam de l'autre côté était orientée sur la chambre et il put voir une forme dans le lit. Il se sourit ; Justin était à la maison et était en train de dormir. Il avait immédiatement pensé que le lendemain matin serait meilleur que les deux derniers jours. Il regarda ses e-mails et en vit un de Justin.

_« Salut Brian,_

'_Suis revenu à la maison à 22:00 et j'ai un peu parlé avec Daph. J'ai fini toutes les planches ; je te les envoie via FedEx au bureau demain matin.  
Daph m'a dit que tu étais avec les amis au Woody's – j'espère que tu as passé un bon moment.  
Il est 23:48, je suis fatigué et je vais au lit.  
Bonne nuit._

_Avec amour,_

_Ton ange._

Brian sourit et écrit une note en retour :

_Mon ange,  
Ted m'a ramené à la maison, trop épuisé et j'ai eu une discussion avec Michael.  
'N'ai pas aimé être au Woody', tu me manques – Qu'est-ce que ça fait lesbienne ça ?  
A plus tard._

Il alla dans la salle de bain, prit une douche et mit un boxer. Il marcha dans le salon et regarda sur le canapé – Daphné était là. Il sourit et secoua sa tête. Elle était vraiment une admiratrice monomaniaque**(1) **Il alla vers elle et mit la couverture sur elle. Il sourit quand Daphné bougea un peu et ouvrit les yeux, le regardant.

« Hé, tu es rentré, murmura Daphné.  
– Et tu es toujours là, répondit Brian.  
– J'ai pensé que tu voulais sûrement de la compagnie... comment s'est passée ta journée ?, demanda Daphné endormie.  
– Génial.  
– A ce point ?  
– Ouais.  
– Tu veux en parler ?  
– Non. Rendors-toi, Daph, il y a école demain et si je me souviens, tu as un gros examen.  
– Ok, 'nuit, Brian.  
– Bonne nuit. »

Brian allait jusqu'aux marches quand il se souvint ce que Justin lui avait dit durant leur conversation. Il se retourna et s'agenouilla près de Daphné.

« Daph, une dernière chose avant que tu ne tombes totalement dans les bras de Morphée. »  
– Huum ?  
– Qu'avais-tu demandé Justin ?  
– D'être le père de mon enfant », fut la réplique.  
Brian avait le souffle coupé pendant quelques secondes mais ensuite, il se sourit à lui-même. Quelque part, très profondément, il savait que ça allait arriver un jour.

Daphné se retourna pour dormir, quelques seconde plus tard. Brian était éveillé pour un long moment, réfléchissant à ce que Daphné venait juste de lui dire. Elle avait demandé à Justin d'être le père de son fils ; c'était une grande étape pour n'importe qui. Ce n'était sûrement pas la meilleure période, avec Justin à New York et les expositions en marche, mais peut-être qu'elle avait planifié de le faire dans quelques mois. Peut-être que ce n'était qu'une idée.

____

J'ai toujours pensé que Justin serait un bon père – je l'ai vu avec Gus et J.R. Il était toujours disponible, toujours celui qui était calme, essayant de ne jamais élever la voix sur mon fils. Non, notre fils. Oui, « notre fils » parce qu'il passe au moins autant de temps avec lui que moi.

Excepté, peut-être, les six derniers mois.

Je me souviens du soir, l'année dernière, avant le pari avec Brandon, ce pari stupide. Je ne peux même pas me rappeler pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Je me souviens, me tenant en face du miroir dans la chambre, essayant chemise après chemise essayant de trouver celle parfaite que me rendrait sexy. Justin était assis à la table, travaillant sur son art et il m'a dit : « Quand j'étais à Los Angeles, c'était amusant et tout mais quand je suis revenu et que tu m'as dit « l'offre tient toujours » d'emménager, j'ai pensé que les choses seraient différentes. J'ai pensé que nous serions « un vrai couple, comme Michael et Ben », peut-être avoir les choses qu'ils ont chaque jour, une maison, peut-être même une famille. »

Son visage semblait si triste, si rempli de douleur, que je l'ai juste viré. Je voulais aller le voir et lui dire que je l'aimais. Mais, j'étais trop effrayé. Trop effrayé de le perdre pour de bon, effrayé de perdre ma réputation, effrayé de perdre tout ce que nous avons essayé de mettre ensemble parce que, bien que j'ai su depuis la première nuit où je l'ai ramassé, qu'il serait plus qu'un coup, je n'ai jamais été capable de lui donner ce qu'il voulait.

Jusqu'au Babylon.

J'avais vraiment pensé que je l'avais perdu cette nuit-là. Et en une fraction de seconde, ma vie est devenue clair, je voulais les mêmes choses que lui. Je le voulais, je voulais une maison, une famille, tout.

Oui, je pense que Justin sera un bon père. Il est aimant et attentionné envers les personnes ; il anticipe les besoins des enfants. Et plus que tout, il est patient, borné et persévérant. Oui, il sera un bon père.

__

Quand finalement Brian s'endormit, il était près de quatre du matin.

Les jours d'après furent calmes, aucun appel, aucun harcèlement ni de Michael ni de Debbie. Pour Brian et Daphné, il était clair que la petite discussion au Woody's avait fait l'effet d'une bombe mais Daphné était plus optimiste. « Peut-être que Michael a finalement compris que vous vous appartenez Justin et toi, même quand c'est difficile entre vous deux. » Brian rit à ça.

Ils laissèrent tomber au sujet du bébé, après avoir passé deux soirées à parler de ça.

Dans la matinée, Daphné se réveilla dans le lit de Brian. Elle était en train de dormir sur le canapé mais elle était allée dans le lit de Brian quand elle avait entendu l'orage dehors. Brian se réveilla quand il entendit du bruit de quelqu'un qui farfouillait dans la cuisine et qui parlait rapidement. Il regarda le réveil ; il était sept heures du matin. Il sourit quand il le regarda et qu'il vit le corps de Daphné dormant sur les couvertures. Sentant le lit bouger, elle leva la tête et lui sourit d'un air penaud.

« Hé, beauté endormie.  
– Hé, toi, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire timide. Je ne voulais... mais... je déteste le tonnerre et tout, et j'ai toujours été avec Justin, donc... » Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et changea brusquement de sujet : « As-tu entendu quelqu'un dans la cuisine ?  
– Ouais, j'ai entendu. Attends, j'y vais... »

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse finir, Michael et Ben étaient là, au bout du lit avec le petit-déjeuner sur un plateau, qui tomba avec fracas sur le sol une fois que Michael vit Daphné dans le lit de Brian.

Ben avait passé la plupart de la semaine à essayer de convaincre Michael que Brian avait changé et qu'il devrait s'excuser. A six heures ce matin, Michael s'était réveillé et avait dit à Ben d'être prêt dans trente minutes parce qu'ils allaient faire le petit déjeuner chez Brian. C'était la meilleur chose à faire pour faire amende lui avait dit qu'il pensait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'entrer furtivement dans le loft comme ça mais Michael avait insisté que Brian n'y ferait pas attention. Donc, ils étaient finalement entrés discrètement dans le loft, ils avaient préparé un petit-déjeuner et entrèrent dans la chambre à coucher.

Le son du plateau qui tombait sur le sol en amena un autre.

« Brian, tu vas bien ? », demanda une voix inquiète.

Michael était mal à l'aise.

Brian était légèrement énervé.

Daphné et Ben étaient en train de rire.

« Brian ?, fit la voix de nouveau.  
– Je vais bien ; donne-moi juste une seconde. » Il se tourna vers Daphné. « Daphné, ma chère, je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'entrer furtivement dans mon lit comme tu l'as fait. Et, ma chère, pourrais-tu dire à Justin que je lui parlerai dans une minute ? » Il embrassa son front et leva les yeux vers Michael et dit : « Toi avec moi dans la salle de bien, maintenant ! »

Une fois dans la salle de bain, Brian attrapa son pantalon de survêtement et un débardeur et les mit. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
– Hein ?  
– J'ai demandé, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
– Hein ?  
– Ok, ça, c'est une réponse M. Novotny Bruckner. Ben !  
– Ouaip, vint la réponse de la chambre.  
– Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?  
– Je pense », il fit un geste vers Michael, « qu'il essaie de faire amende honorable pour la nuit dernière. Mais pour l'instant, il », pointant encore Michael, « est choqué de voir une femme dans ton lit et celui de Justin.  
– Ouais, bien. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il sera choqué », répliqua froidement Brian.

Finalement, portant des vêtement, Brian sortit de la salle de bain et alla à la cuisine, s'arrêtant devant l'ordinateur qui était sur la table.

« Bonjour mon ange !  
– Bonjour. » il aperçut les personnes derrière Brian, « Salut les garçons. Daph vient juste de me dire ce qu'il s'est passé.  
– Que veux-tu ? Il semble que Michael est à cours de mot. », répondit Brian, un sourire pince-sans-rire.  
Une fois que Michael récupéra sa voix, il courut jusqu'à l'ordinateur. « Justin, Justin, il a couché avec Daphné. Le savais-tu ? »  
Ben regarda avec incrédulité Michael, ses yeux le foudroyant, réalisant que Michael n'avait rien appris depuis l'autre nuit. « Michael, quand vas-tu apprendre que ce n'est pas ton problème ?  
– Mais... », vint la réplique de d'habitude.

A ce moment-là, Daphné en avait eu plus que marre de ce même numéro entre ces trois là et finalement, elle laissa toute sa colère sortir et fit irruption dans la conversation.

« Arrêtez ça, vous tous ! » Son intervention attira l'attention de tout le monde.

« Michael, si tu ne pouvais seulement apprendre à ne pas t'immiscer parfois ! Les choses seraient plus facile. » puis tournant un doigt accusateur vers Brian : « Et toi, Brian, ne rigole pas – si tu avais dit à Justin que tu l'aimais depuis le début, ou depuis je ne sais quand, durant la première fois, la deuxième fois ou avant Ethan, tu aurais eu moins de problème » se tournant vers l'ordinateur : « A toi, Justin, si tu avais appris à lire au travers de toutes les conneries de Kinney, tu aurais su qu'il t'aimait depuis, eh bien, je pense, depuis toujours. »

Elle marche jusqu'au comptoir dans la cuisine et regarda Ben. « Et toi, Ben, tu es trop gentil et trop pacifiste pour Michael. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais ! » Satisfaite par les regards choqués sur leurs visages, elle conclut : « Bien, j'ai terminé. Je vais nettoyer tout ce gâchis que Monsieur « Je suis son meilleur ami » a fait dans la chambre. Salut Justin. »

Avant que quelqu'un ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, elle partit dans la chambre pour nettoyer le désordre sur le sol.

Après une heure et demi chez Brian, Michael comprit pourquoi Brian n'était pas vraiment dévasté cette fois-là. C'était parce qu'il communiquait chaque jour avec Justin et il avait Daphné comme équipe de soutient. Et il avait une autre équipe de soutient à son bureau avec Cynthia et Ted, donc il était entre de bonnes mains.

Les deux semaines d'après étaient relativement calme, même si tout le monde était stressé.

Daphné passait tout son temps dans le loft de Brian. Les deux premiers jours, Brian lui avait dit de repartir dans son dortoir mais elle finit au loft le soir suivant.

Il pensa , « une autre grande admiratrice monomaniaque ». Elle dormit sur le canapé ou sur le futon et essaya de ne pas trop s'immiscer dans la vie de Brian. Elle dit à Brian que la vraie raison de sa présence était qu'elle pouvait voir Justin tous les jours et que ça ne lui coûtait pas un centime. Brian rit à ça.

Étonnamment, elle eut de meilleures notes. Le silence dans le loft et le fait d'être avec Justin et Brian l'avait plus aidé que d'étudier à la bibliothèque de l'école avec les étudiants qui parlaient de leur dernière fête.

Elle était aussi surprise de voir que Brian passait la plupart de ses soirées à la maison et non pas au Woody's ou au Babylon avec tous les autres. Parfois, elle était appelé avant sept heures, disant : « Mets ta veste, on va boire et diner dehors. » D'habitude, ils finissaient au diner et s'arrêtait pour une boisson au Woody's. Elle savait que Brian ne faisait pas ces choses pour lui faire plaisir ou faire plaisir à Justin ; il ne voulait juste pas retourner là où il était.

Comme d'habitude, un soir à la résidence Kinney était planifié comme ça : Brian était sur son ordinateur, travaillant sur de nouvelles publicités pour un client et Daphné était assise à la table, travaillant sur ses devoirs et Justin, à l'autre bout de la webcam, était en train de peindre.

Un soir, ils étaient tous en train de travailler sur leurs ordinateurs, Brian sur une nouvelle campagne, Daphné sur ses études et Justin essayant d'expliquer à travers l'ordinateur quelque chose à propos des planches. Finalement, Justin et Brian se mirent d'accord et Justin savait ce qu'il avait à modifier sur la planche pour répondre la demande du client.

Finalement, Kinnetik termina la plupart des plus gros comptes. Le seul qui posait vraiment problème était Brown Athletics. Justin travaillait deux fois plus dur sur celui-là. Il s'était aussi débrouillé pour finir toutes les peintures qu'il avait mit en suspens et avait fait cinq peintures en extra.

L'exposition pouvait prendre place à temps.

A suivre...

* * *

**(1)** Vous vous souvenez ? « Stalker » ! XD


	12. Comme un retour à la maison

Et voilà le chapitre 12. Un peu tard, ce soir, je sais mais ce sont les vacances alors, je me relâche un peu... ^^

Non, c'est surtout que j'ai eu une fin de semaine plutôt chargé que je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de finir de le traduire avant aujourd'hui.

Êtes-vous en vacances aussi ? ^^

Bon, j'arrête mon blabla et vous laisse lire ce chapitre que tout le monde attendait.

Eh oui ! Ça y est ! Que le spectacle commence !

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Comme un retour à la maison.**

_Début octobre 2005._

Il était tard, il était presque vingt-deux heures ; l'exposition avait commencé vers dix-neuf heures. Brian avait raté le premier avion. Il soupira. Il était finalement à New York, encore quelques minutes et il verrait Justin. Seigneur, est-il possible qu'une personne nous manque tant et prendre presque six mois pour la voir ?

Il vérifia son répondeur – deux messages, Cynthia qui lui dit que tout allait bien avec la voiture de location et l'hôtel, et Daphné qui lui dit que Justin était toujours à la galerie.

Il sourit en pensant combien il aimait ces deux femmes, surtout Daphné.

Ils avaient trouvé un arrangement de vie le mois dernier qui leur convenait à tous les deux. Un jour, il avait acheté de chères cloisons au style japonais**(1) **pour lui laisser un espace privé, derrière la salle à manger. Il avait poussé la table plus près de la cuisine et il avait placé la chaise du salon le long des murs japonais. Il acheta un très cher futon et un meuble pour qu'elle y mette ses affaires et ses vêtements, elle les jetait partout. Brian avait pensé que c'était mieux comme ça.

Elle découvrit la surprise une nuit où ils s'étaient arrêtés au loft. Elle était heureuse mais même avec son propre coin, elle finissait toujours par dormir près de Brian, souvent parce qu'elle ne voulait juste pas dormir seule. Souvent, elle était déjà endormie sur son lit quand il sortait de la douche.

Il atteignit la salle où on récupérait les bagages, attrapa sa valise et se dirigea vers le bureau des voitures de location.

Dieu merci, comme le lui avait dit Cynthia dans son message, la voiture de location avec chauffeur était correctement réservé. Il loua la voiture de son arrivée jusqu'à son départ. Son arrivée incluait de le laisser à son hôtel. Il s'assit dans le véhicule et laissa le chauffeur le guider à travers New York.

La voiture s'arrêta en face de la galerie. Il descendit et avant d'aller dans la galerie, il donna au chauffeur d'autres instructions, avec deux cents dollars de pourboire, pour être sûr que tout serait installé quand ils arriveraient à l'hôtel plus tard. Il laissa la voiture partir tout en lui disant de revenir dans deux heures et, il marcha avec assurance jusqu'à la galerie.

Depuis l'extérieur, il vit immédiatement l'objet de son affection.

Justin se tenait au milieu de la galerie, parlant avec des personnes, son dos tourné vers la fenêtre, sa main droite dans sa poche. Il portait un pantalon noir Hugo Boss, ainsi qu'un t-shirt gris**(2)**. Il était à mourir. De sa position, Brian ne pouvait voir son expression mais il pouvait facilement s'imaginer son grand sourire.

Il entra à l'intérieur et prit un prospectus. Il piocha aussi des auto-collants à utiliser pour marquer les peintures qu'il voudrait acheter. Puis, il commença à regarder les peintures.

Il avait toujours pensé que Justin était talentueux mais il était plus que ça : il avait vraiment sa place dans le domaine de vrais artistes. Brian regarda toutes les peintures, voyant que la plupart d'entre elles étaient vendues. Il regarda aussi les prix et vit qu'aucune des peintures n'avaient été vendues en dessous de douze mille dollars.

Il s'arrêta en face d'un diptyque**(3)**, formées d'ombres et de sombre. Elles étaient différentes du reste des peintures et il sut immédiatement pourquoi. Elles étaient plus personnelles. Une, surtout, lui attira l'œil, ça représentait une rue avec beaucoup de fumé, de personnes, il y avait des lumières rouges et bleues en arrière plan et au milieu, un couple. Il savait exactement ce que la peinture représentait.

Il supposa que personne ne pourrait comprendre le sujet de ces peintures et c'était peut-être pourquoi personne ne les avait acheté. Il regarda aussi le prix et fut surpris. Les peintures étaient vendue au tiers de leur prix initial. Sa première pensée fut de déchirer le prix et de prendre la peinture sans payer. Sa seconde pensée fut « c'est quoi ce bordel ». Il était prêt à demander quand il décida de mettre un autocollant sur les peintures, avec le bon prix et le nom du nouveau propriétaire : Kinnetik.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça, » fit une voix venant de derrière lui.

Il sourit et murmura : « Justin. » Il se tourna et ses bras furent soudainement remplis par un jeune homme blond, l'enlaçant fortement. Il frotta son nez dans ses cheveux et respira son odeur. Il n'avait pas été aussi conscient combien le parfum de Justin lui avait manqué.

Ils restèrent là, s'enlaçant étroitement, les regards de quelques personnes qui étaient encore dans la galerie sur eux. Finalement, Brian l'attira à lui et commença à déposer de légers baisers sur le front de Justin, en descendant vers sa bouche. Surpris, Justin essaya de l'arrêter avant que la situation ne devienne trop passionnée ou trop sexuelle.

« Arrête »

Sa voix était basse comme un murmure, remplie de luxure et de désire.

« Non, dit doucement Brian, je ne veux pas. » Justin devenait de plus en plus mal à l'aise ; la passion dans son corps n'aidait pas. Il tenta de nouveau et dit timidement : « Tout le monde regarde  
– On s'en branle**(4) **»

Brian atteignit finalement sa destination, ses lèvres couvrant et pressant gentiment sur celles de Justin alors qu'il l'embrassait. Brian passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et Justin l'autorisa à entrer et le baiser devint plus profond, plus exigeant, un besoin. Un petit gémissement de Justin envoya des frissons au travers le corps de Brian. Chaque seconde le baiser devenait de plus en plus passionné. Finalement, Brian souleva Justin, comme ça, il n'avait pas à baisser la tête et Justin resserra son étreinte sur les épaules de Brian. Brian gémit contre les lèvres de Justin.

Finalement, Brian déposa Justin au sol. Appuyant son front contre celui de Justin, Brian dit : « Tu m'as manqué. »

Justin lui sourit.

« Je n'avais pas remarqué. »

Ils étaient tout les deux ensemble.

Prenant les mains de Justin dans la sienne, Brian repéra l'attelle sur la main de Justin.

« Christ, qu'est-il arrivé à ta main ? »

Tentant de cacher la preuve, Justin leva les yeux et expliqua : « Surmenage à cause de la peinture.

– Tu ne devrais pas trop te pousser ; ce devrait être une passion, pas un travail douloureux. Viens ici », dit Brian alors qu'il tira Justin vers lui.

Justin se débattit pour s'en aller des bras de Brian.

« Je ne peux pas. J'ai des personnes à rencontrer et des contacts à faire.  
– Il est presque onze heures, ne penses-tu pas que tu as assez fait de contacts ?  
– Ouais, tu as raison mais j'ai besoin de parler à Conrad quelques minutes. Pourrais-tu m'attendre ? »

Roulant des yeux mais souriant, Brian dit : « Non, je vais retourner à l'aéroport et prendre le premier vol pour Pittsburgh. » Regardant le visage de Justin, il vit immédiatement l'éclat de douleur dans ses yeux.

« Bien sûr que je t'attendrai. Je suis ici pendant une semaine entière et tu es mien durant tout ce temps. J'ai appelé Conrad cette après-midi et il est d'accord pour reporter tes rendez-vous plus tard dans la semaine.  
– T'as fait ça ?  
– Ouaip.  
– Tu viens à l'appartement ?, demanda Justin avec espoir.  
– Non.  
– Non ? »

Brian pouvait entendre la déception dans la voix de Justin.  
« Non, j'ai pensé que tu passerais la semaine qui vient avec moi dans un lieu que j'ai loué.  
– Mais...  
– Avec tout le confort, room service, massages, spa – attends, j'ai une description dans la brochure : l'appartement a trois grandes fenêtres, agrémenté d'un lit king-size et d'un spa comme baignoire. L'appartement a l'air conditionné, une télévision écran plat haute définition et des peintures à l'huile. L'appartement comprend l'accès à internet illimité et c'est au deuxième étage. Es-tu intéressé à me suivre là-bas ?  
– Oh, mon dieu. Où est ce petit palace ?  
– J'ai réservé l'appartement Marcucci au West-Eleven apartment à Greenwich Village. J'espère que tout te plait.  
– Tu es réservé quoi ?  
– Dois-je répéter ?  
– Non, j'ai compris mais je n'étais pas sûr, tu as vraiment dit « à Greenwich Village »  
– Hum, hum.  
– Oh mon dieu. »

Avant que Brian ne puisse dire quoique ce soit de plus, Justin l'embrassa. Il était sur la pointe des pieds, sa main droite derrière la tête de Brian, poussant l'homme plus âgé contre lui. Le baiser était à couper le souffle et tout le monde dans la galerie pouvait sentir la tension sexuelle entre les deux hommes. Le souffle court, Justin arrêta le baiser. Tous deux haletant lourdement. C'était plus qu'une petite preuve qu'ils étaient complètement excités et pour une fois, Brian était un peu mal à l'aise. Il appuya son front contre celui de Justin, souriant et respirant profondément pour reprendre le contrôle.

A suivre...

* * *

**(1) **Les cloisons dont je parle sont ce que les japonais utilisent dans les maisons traditionnelles pour séparer les pièces : des murs très fins qui comprend une porte coulissante ou étant simplement des portes coulissantes mais j'ai supposé que c'était des murs. Vous en trouverez un exemple ici :  
http://www. yoshinoantiques. com/ images/ sukiya-color. jpg (sans les espaces, bien évidemment)**  
(2)** Je n'ai pas réussit à traduire « hanging them » car hang signifie pendre, accrocher et que je ne comprenais pas le sens de la phrase.**  
(3) **Un diptyque regroupe deux peintures ou deux dessins sur le même thème, pouvant se superposer ou se prolonger. C'est un choix esthétique (ex : un arbre représenté deux fois mais de manière différente ; sur une peinture, il a ses feuilles et sur l'autre non.) et j'ai naturellement pensé à ça lorsque j'ai lu le texte. J'espère que ce n'est pas incompréhensible.**  
(4) **J'ai décidé de traduit « fuck them » par cette expression qui est la plus idiomatique en français, à mon avis. Sinon, c'est impossible de traduire.**  
**


	13. Tout est une question d'argent

*arrive discrètement*

Coucou. Désolée pour ce retard. Je n'ai presque pas d'excuse à part les vacances. Elles ont été plus chargées que je ne l'avais prévu. Et puis, les fictions à lire, les films à voir, taper une fiction sur l'ordi ne m'a pas laissé le temps de traduire (ainsi que la flemme.)

Bref. Voici le chapitre. (Enfin, diraient certaines. Certains ? ^^)

*repart tout aussi discrètement*

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Tout est une question d'argent.**

C'était à ce moment-là que Conrad choisit de rompre la magie entre eux.

« Vous devez être M. Kinney, M. Brian Kinney ? »

Brian haussa un sourcil vers Justin, lui demandant silencieusement « Avais-tu dit quelque chose ? »

Justin avait juste secoué légèrement la tête.

« Vous devez être son inspiration... l'homme sur tous les croquis, l'homme dont le nom couvre un mur entier dans son studio. »

Conrad était aussi excité qu'un enfant. Il avait toujours suspecté que l'homme sur le carnet à dessin de son artiste devait être l'inspiration majeur de Justin.

Justin le regarda incrédule et en colère. Ses suspicions étaient confirmées, Conrad avait été fouiner dans ses affaires, dans son appartement et dans son studio.

« Vous avez regardé dans mes carnets à dessin ? », demanda Justin, avec colère.

Conrad ne le regardait même pas, il était concentré sur Brian mais il répondit avec désinvolture : « Oui. »

Brian pouvait sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas et il voyait que son jeune amoureux était loin d'aller bien. Il mit ses bras autour des épaules de Justin, lui offrant son soutient et avec ses yeux, jetant des éclairs vers Conrad. Justin tremblait de colère, et quand il parla, sa voix était glaciale.

« Comment avez-vous pu fouiner dans mes affaires ? Comment avez-vous pu aller dans mon appartement, mon studio ? Comment avez-vous pu faire ça ? C'est incroyable, putain. Comment avez-vous pu fouiner dans mes affaires ? Elles sont personnelles ! »

Conrad le regarda, le regard froid et dit : « J'ai fait un investissement sur toi. Je suis le propriétaire de l'appartement où tu vis donc je peux venir quand je veux, et j'ai le droit de parcourir tes croquis, de voir ton studio et tu le savais. »

Furieux, Justin était furieux. Brian sentit la tension dans le corps du jeune homme. Il essaya de le calmer mais Justin se détacha de son étreinte et s'avança vers Conrad.

« Oui, et j'ai le droit d'être en colère, dire d'aller vous faire foutre, et de trouver une autre galerie et un autre manager. » Sa voix était froide et n'invitait pas à la discussion.

Décontenancé par cet éclat, Conrad regarda le jeune blond devant lui comme s'il venait juste de le voir pour la première fois. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Justin serait si en colère et qu'il serait capable de prendre sa carrière en main. Conrad pensa qu'il était irremplaçable.

Soudainement, Justin alla vers Brian, il se tenait en face de lui, redressant les épaules. Il le regarda et parla à Conrad sans même le regarder.

« C'est ça, j'ai pris ma décision, je pars.  
– Quoi ?, demanda Conrad  
– Je vous ai dit que je partais. J'ai eu d'autres offres et je pense que je peux trouver un autre manager, dit Justin, ses yeux ne quittant pas ceux de Brian.  
– Mais, tu ne peux pas. »

Conrad était en train de se frotter les mains dans un geste de nervosité extrême.

Justin se tenait debout, faisant face à Brian et continua : « Je peux et je le ferais. »

Respirant profondément, il continua : « Écoutez, ce soir, j'ai fait au moins assez d'argent pour couvrir le prêt de la galerie et votre commission. Et vous savez que c'est très bien parce qu'une peinture se vendait pour plus de cent mille dollars. »

Brian regarda Justin avec une nouvelle fierté. Quand il avait entendu la somme d'argent, il avait probablement fait ce soir-là. Il demanda : « Tu as fait combien ? »

Justin ne se tracassa pas de répondre, se concentrant pour s'assurer que Conrad comprenne que l'affaire entre eux était terminée. Il se retourna, s'approchant plus près et lui dit d'un ton de défi : « Avec l'argent que j'ai gagné à la précédente exposition et à celle-ci, je peux tout vous rembourser ce que vous m'avez prêter, Conrad ! »

Puis, se tournant vers Brian, il dit : « La même chose pour toi – la plupart de l'argent que tu as investit pour les cours est dans un compte sous la responsabilité de Ted, gagnant beaucoup d'intérêts. Il l'a investit dans une société d'investissement qui les ont augmenté rapidement, donc je peux te rembourser. »

Il était si fier de lui-même et lorsqu'il regarda dans les yeux de Brian, un peu effrayé de voir ce qu'il pourrait trouver là. Il était un peu embarrassé à cause de l'éclat et ses joues avaient rougies. Il trouvait difficile de respirer mais il s'en tira en souriant de son sourire d'ange à Brian.

Brian était hébété. Il se souvint quand il avait payé les cours de Justin. C'était plus ou moins cent mille dollars. Brian n'était pourtant pas surpris, il savait que Justin avait réussi sa première exposition parce que Brian avait aidé pour que ça se passe, en envoyant des invitations à tous ces clients, et en s'assurant de promouvoir l'exposition de New York aussi à Pittsburgh.

Le cerveau de Brian s'emballa vite, essayant de calculer combien Justin avait gagné.

Si le propriétaire recevait trente à trente cinq pour cent des ventes et si Justin dit qu'il pourrait le rembourser, ça devait être le loyer du studio et de l'appartement. Ok, Justin empruntait de l'argent, pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit putain ? Brian aurait pu l'aider. Non, bien sûr, Justin voulait être autonome. Il ne voudrait pas se procurer.

Brian sourit. Cela lui rappelait le jour où Justin était venu à la maison, lui disant que ses parents étaient en train de divorcer et que son père ne voulait pas payer ses cours.

Brian lui avait dit : « Je te donnerai de l'argent. »

Justin avait répliqué : « Je ne veux pas de ton argent. »

Justin voulait prouver à tout le monde qu'il pouvait s'occuper de sa vie aussi bien que Brian.

Il s'était finalement vendu à Sap.**(1)** Il dit la vérité à Brian, le jour même où il lui dit à propos de s'en aller le week end – tout ce qu'il avait à faire était d'aller à la fête privée de Sap. Brian savait exactement quel genre de fête pouvait organiser Sap. Il essaya de le garder sauf mais comme d'habitude, Justin était trop borné pour écouter ou pour comprendre. Le lendemain matin, Justin lui dit qu'il ne voulait pas retourner voir Sap et il accepta l'offre de Brian. Brian n'avait jamais su ce qu'il s'était passé à la fête.

Finalement, Brian comprit ce que Justin avait dit : il pouvait le rembourser avec l'argent qu'il avait gagné tout par lui-même. Cela signifiait qu'il pouvait vivre tout seul. Il prouvait juste à Brian, à Conrad, à Sap, à son père et à lui-même qu'il pouvait devenir le meilleur homosexuel qu'il pouvait être.

A suivre...

* * *

**(1)** Si vous vous souvenez, Sap (c'est vraiment son nom dans la version française ?) était le mec qui tenait un bar (boite de nuit) et où Justin a cherché du travail. Bref, c'était bien glauque. XD


	14. Crise d'angoisse

Ok, un jour de retard, seulement. *yeux tristes*

Sinon,

bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Crise de panique**

Brian fut ramené à la réalité par la main de Justin collée à son front. Il baissa les yeux et vit une peur totale dans les yeux de Justin. Sa respiration était erratique.

« Merde ! »

Brian prit immédiatement Justin dans ses bras et le guida jusqu'au banc, en face de la plus grande peinture. Conrad, plein d'inquiétude, voulut aider.

« Laissez-lui de la place . »

La voix de Brian était coléreuse et voilée d'inquiétude.

« Vous voulez être utile ? Allez chercher une bouteille d'eau, apportez-moi un gant de toilette et puis, vous pouvez partir. »

Il s'assit sur le banc, poussant Justin contre sa poitrine, ses jambes de chaque côté de lui, enroulant ses bras autour de lui.

« Chut, calme-toi, prends une profonde respiration. »

Justin se battit pour libérer ses mains afin de chercher une boite de pilules dans la poche de son pantalon. Brian attrapa les mains avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre.

« Justin, Justin, écoute, écoute-moi, tu m'écoutes ? » Justin acquiesça faiblement, essayant de se libérer lui-même.

« Arrête ça, s'il te plait arrête. » La voix de Brian était basse et implorante.

Justin se battit contre Brian.

« Je ne peux pas... je ne peux pas... mer...  
– Je sais, juste écoute ; écoute-moi. »

Conrad revint avec le gant mouillé et une bouteille d'eau. Brian prit le vêtement et le mit sur le cou de Justin. Il tira le jeune homme plus près, sa main gauche appuya la tête de Justin contre son épaule. Il entrelaça sa main libre avec celle de Justin et il commença à lui parler.

« Prends une profonde respiration... tiens-la... Ok ? » Justin acquiesça légèrement.

« Expire... un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq. Bien. Encore une fois ? Prends une profonde respiration... tiens-la... expire. »

Brian sentit le corps de Justin devenir plus calme. D'un ton apaisant et en passant sa main dans les cheveux de Justin, il dit : « Encore une fois ? » Justin acquiesça. « Ok, donc, prends une profonde respiration... tiens-la... expire. »

Ils étaient assis dans un silence parfait.

Après quelques temps, Brian lui demanda : « Mieux maintenant ?  
– Oui, merci. »

Justin essaya de se lever mais Brian resserra sa prise. Justin était beaucoup trop faible pour se mettre debout.

Voyant le mouvement, Conrad demanda : « Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

Levant les yeux, Brian lui lança un regard mauvais.

« Vous travaillez depuis six mois avec lui, vous prétendez être son ami et vous n'avez jamais remarqué que de temps à autre, il avait des crises de panique ?  
– Non, je n'ai jamais...  
– Quel genre d'ami êtes-vous ?  
– Brian... s'il te plait. »  
Justin supplia Brian ne pas être plus en colère qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« Nous sortons d'ici », dit-il à Justin.

Conrad les regarda. Il avait toujours aimé le gosse et il ne voulait pas perdre cette bonne affaire lucrative. La vérité était qu'il n'aimait pas seulement le gosse ; il en était tombé amoureux. Il se souvenait du jour où il avait fouillé dans les affaires de Justin et le pincement au cœur de jalousie qu'il ressentit au moment où il vit tous les croquis et tous les dessins de Brian. Et là, maintenant, il ne pouvait seulement regarder Brian qu'avec haine et dégoût. La haine parce que le jeune artiste était amoureux de lui et le dégoût parce qu'il pressentait que Brian avait probablement plus d'argent qu'il n'en aurait jamais. Il tenta encore d'attirer l'attention de Justin.

« Justin, je pense que tu as besoin de... »

Mais Justin surprit le regard.

« Je n'ai besoin de rien venant de vous. J'ai juste besoin de quitter la galerie, d'aller au lit et prendre du repos parce que je suis épuisé, putain.  
– Attends une minute, tu ne peux pas juste...  
– Si, il peut. Et nous nous en allons. »  
Se levant, Brian tira Justin à lui. Sachant qu'il avait perdu la bataille, Conrad se retourna et vit que la galerie était maintenant vide.

Conrad partit et pour la première fois, Brian regarda les peintures en face de lui. Elles étaient immense et elles étaient vendues à plus de cent mille dollars. C'était un peu abstrait mais il reconnut Central Park, des enfants, des familles et des chiens, des officiers de police sur leurs chevaux, un jour normal à Central Park.

« Assez surprenant, non...  
– Quoi ? La peinture ?, demanda sincèrement Justin.  
– Non, le prix, espèce d'imbécile.  
– Oh, ouais, le prix. C'était l'une des dernières peintures que j'ai faite. C'était une belle journée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai peint les deux familles les plus célèbres de New York. Ils étaient là ce soir et ils ont fait une enchère pour cette peinture. Et d'autres clients ont fait des enchères sur d'autres. C'est pourquoi certaines sont vendues si chères.  
– Ouais, et tu as pratiquement tout vendu, fit remarquer Brian.  
– Hum, hum. Et tu as un peu aidé. Ce soir, j'ai eu une offre d'engagement pour six mois à Manhattan. J'ai besoin d'en discuter des détails avec la femme qui m'a proposé l'offre mais ça se déroulerait probablement l'année prochaine.  
– Quoi ?  
– Ouaip. Ma propre exposition avec toutes les peintures que j'ai fait et les nouvelles que j'ai crée. Ce devrait durer six mois. »

Justin était plein d'entrain, il était si content.

« N'es-tu pas heureux pour moi ? »

Brian le regarda, rempli de joie.

« Non, je suis fier de toi. Maintenant, viens. »

Il tendit sa main, prit celle de Justin et l'escorta de la galerie à la voiture.

« C'est ta voiture ?  
– Ouais, maintenant, viens, j'ai des plans pour ce soir. »

Justine lui fit son sourire d'ange. « Oui. »

Brian l'attira plus près et l'embrassa.

« Donc, allons chez nous – au moins la semaine prochaine. »

Le chauffeur ouvrit la portière et les deux hommes se glissèrent dans la voiture. Justin le premier puis Brian. Le chauffeur prit sa place derrière le volant et contrôla les informations sur le GPS. Se tournant vers l'arrière de la voiture, il dit : « Nous serons à l'hôtel dans approximativement trente minutes.  
– Ok, merci.  
– Devrais-je remonter la vitre, M. Kinney ?  
– Oui, s'il vous plait. »

Le chauffeur démarra la voiture, érigea la vitre de séparation et passa les vitesses, se joignant à l'embouteillage tardif.

Justin regarda la vitre de séparation. « Tu penses qu'il peux nous voir ou nous entendre ? »

Brian appuya sur un bouton. « Maintenant, nous sommes seuls, il ne peut ni nous voir ni nous entendre, ou... »

Brian ne put jamais finir sa phrase. Justin se jeta contre lui. Il l'embrassa avidement et il s'appuya lourdement contre son épaule droite. La main gauche de Brian alla derrière la tête de Justin et approfondit le baiser. Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Justin. Il leva ses mains et se débarrassa de sa chemise**(1)**.

Sans rompre le baiser, il pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps de Brian. Justin se déplaça du côté droit sur les genoux de Brian. Quand, finalement, il rompit le baiser, il regarda dans les yeux de Brian. Ils s'étaient assombris, remplis de luxure.

Brian leva un sourcil et demanda : « Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? »

Justin lui sourit. « Ça doit faire longtemps si tu ne reconnais pas mes actions. Et, en fait, je suis en train de prendre la direction et d'avoir un avantage sur toi. »

Il se baissa et continua à embrasser Brian qui enroula ses bras autour de lui. Il les faisait courir de haut en bas sur le dos de Justin, suscitant un autre gémissement de son jeune amant. Justin faisait aller et venir ses lèvres, tout en essayant de défaire la cravate de Brian et embrasser sa mâchoire. Une fois que le nœud de la cravate fut détaché, il la jeta par dessus la tête de Brian et commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Tout en embrassant Brian de légers et profonds baisers, il ouvrit la chemise, un bouton après l'autre. Une fois qu'elle fut ouverte, il glissa sa main sous le fin tissu de coton et fit courir ses mains sur la poitrine nue de Brian.

Un long gémissement vint de Brian, lui disant qu'il appréciait chaque attention.

Tous deux étaient durs et Justin avait ralenti son mouvement pour frotter leurs érections ensemble. Sa main droite traversa le torse de Brian pour atteindre la ceinture. Soudainement, avec un sursaut, Brian retint la main de Justin et murmura : « Non, arrête. »

Justin s'arrêta et le regarda, comme s'il venait juste de le gifler.

« Quoi ?  
– J'ai dit, arrête. »

Ils étaient tous les deux pantelant et tentaient de reprendre leur souffle. Justin était assis sur les genoux de Brian, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Brian levait la tête vers les yeux bleus de Justin et essaya de lire dans ses pensées – Brian ne l'avait jamais rejeter.

Il ne l'avait jamais fait, excepté durant la période du cancer. Justin devint pâle et se cramponna aux épaules de Brian.

« Oh mon dieu, tu as une rechute ? Tu es encore malade ? Est-ce que c'est pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas, ne voulais pas venir tout ce temps ? C'est ça ? »

Il tira Brian plus près de lui, contractant ses muscles et en essayant de ne pas trembler mais c'était presque impossible. Il attira Brian dans forte étreinte, il essayait de garder la peur loin mais il savait profondément que quelque chose n'allait pas. Si tout allait bien, Brian ne l'aurait jamais rejeté.

Brian tenta de repousser Justin pour voir son visage mais c'était impossible. Justin était en train de trembler et serrer fort comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Brian sourit et se maudit. Il pensa : « Bon boulot, Kinney, il n'avait pas besoin de toute cette merde maintenant. »

Il traçait des cercles apaisants dans le dos de Justin. Il s'appuya contre son oreille et chuchota : « Calme toi. »

Le corps de Justin était tendu. Brian tendit la main pour baisser la lumière et continua à parler. Il essaya de calmer Justin avec ses caresses apaisantes et murmura à son oreille : « Je ne suis pas malade, je te le promets. Tu comprends ? » Justin acquiesça lentement. « Bien, parce que je t'ai ramené les papiers du dernier check up pour te prouver que je vais bien. »

Justin finalement se redressa. « Tu n'es pas malade ? »

Brian secoua la tête pour dire non.

« Alors pourquoi tu m'as arrêté ? C'est moi ? Dis moi », continua Justin.

Brian essayait d'arrêter de sourire, en écoutant Justin.

« Souviens-toi, nous nous sommes promis de tout dire à l'autre, même les mauvaises choses et j'ai décidé de la respecter », dit Justin, affirmativement.

Brian regarda dans ces yeux bleus desquels il était tombé amoureux, remplis de larmes retenues, sachant qu'il devrait lui donner une réponse. Il essuya les larmes avant qu'elles ne tombent, murmurant à Justin : « Je ne suis pas malade, je te le promets. »

Justin le regarda, d'un air interrogateur.

« Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ? C'est moi ? J'ai fait quelque chose ? Tu veux rompre avec moi ? »

Brian inspira profondément. Mon dieu, Justin pouvait parfois être un vrai imbécile. Il reprit contrôle et répondit : « Je ne veux pas te baiser ici, dans cette voiture, parce que j'ai d'autre projets pour nous. »

Le visage de Justin s'illumina en entendant ces mots.

« Et, au fait, nous sommes arrivés.  
– Hum.  
– Nous sommes à l'hôtel.  
– Oh. »  
Il tendit la main pour arranger les vêtements de Brian. « Laisse-moi t'aider. »

Justin arrangea la chemise de Brian et la reboutonna. Et Brian fit la même chose avec celle de Justin, ses doigts s'attardant sur la cage thoracique de Justin. Justin leva ses yeux et regarda dans ceux de Brian.

« Quoi ?  
– Tu as perdu combien de kilogrammes ?  
– Je ne sais pas, c'est important ?, répondit Justin, faisant fi de la question.  
– Non mais tu sembles être trop maigre pour être en bonne santé. »  
Les regards inquiets de Brian suivirent Justin alors qu'il descendait de la voiture, l'attendant.

« Tu es trop maigre », remarqua Brian.

A suivre...

* * *

**(1)** Si quelqu'un sait ce que veut dire « plint » à part « socle », « piédestal »...


	15. Ce que les amoureux font

Oui, enfin. Deux semaines. Bref. Comme je l'ai dit le mois de juin ne sera pas aussi souvent mis à jour que précédemment. (bien que j'ai déjà commencé avec le mois de mai.)

Enfin, bon. Là, c'est la surprise. Soyez heureux(ses), un lemon a pris la place de ce chapitre (et qui m'a donné du fil à retordre. Me demande pourquoi on enseigne pas ça en cours. XD)

Bref,

Bonne lecture ! ^^ Bisous. (je t'ai répondu sur mon blog Sophinette34 ! ^^)

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Ce que les amoureux font**

Le chauffeur ouvrit la portière et Brian et Justin descendirent. Le chauffeur avait surpris la dernière partie de la conversation et arrêta Brian.

« Monsieur, il y a un bon docteur non loin de là. Si vous voulez, je peux laisser l'adresse et le numéro de téléphone à la réception.  
– Merci, faîtes donc ça », répondit Brian.

Ils allèrent à la réception pour s'enregistrer. Ils demandèrent au réceptionniste de prendre les informations du docteur et de préparer un rendez-vous pour eux et pour demain, dans les environs de onze heures du matin, si possible. Puis, ils se dirigèrent vers l'appartement qu'ils allaient partager durant toute la prochaine semaine.

Alors qu'ils ouvrirent la porte, Justin vit dans l'appartement que des vases décorés de papillons noirs avec du lis de Chine et un pot avec des golden gardénias étaient sur la table basse en face de la cheminée.

« Oh mon dieu, dit Justin, se tournant vers Brian. Tu t'en es souvenu ?  
– Oui, je me suis souvenu, » Brian lui sourit en retour.

Et ça frappa Justin. « Tu étais vraiment sérieux quand tu m'as demandé en mariage et quand nous avons planifié le mariage ?  
– Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai jamais voulu dire quelque chose de plus et tu devrais savoir que je ne fais jamais quelque chose que je ne veux pas faire. »

Justin regarda autour de lui et réalisa que tout ce qu'il avait étaient les vêtements qu'il était en train de porter. Il leva les yeux et dit en dramatisant : « Tu sais, je devrais aller à mon appartement pour prendre des vêtements. »

Mais Brian était en train de sourire. « Non, tu n'iras pas, j'ai utilisé mon double des clés pour rapporter quelques uns de tes vêtements ici.  
– T'as fait ça ?  
– Oui, je l'ai fait et arrête de parler. »

Justin voulut dire quelque chose de plus mais Brian attaqua sa bouche dans un baiser brûlant, suscitant un gémissement de Justin. Il passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Justin, exigeant l'entrée et le baiser devint plus profond, plus exigeant, plus demandant et encore plus écrasant. Un gémissement de Justin envoya des frissons au travers le corps de Brian. Chaque seconde, le baiser devenait de plus en plus passionné et à couper le souffle.

Enfin, comme dans la galerie, Brian souleva Justin et se dirigea vers les escaliers, menant à la chambre à coucher principale. Justin serrait sa prise autour des épaules de Brian sans rompre le baiser.

Ils atteignirent la première marche et, au lieu de grimper directement vers la chambre, Brian posa Justin et enleva sa veste ainsi que celle de Justin. Ils se laissèrent tomber au sol.

Puis, il mit ses mains sur la chemise de Justin, commençant à la déboutonner. Justin copia les actions de Brian. Une fois que les deux chemises furent ouvertes, Brian monta la première marche, soulevant Justin et le poussa lentement en arrière, pour monter le reste des escaliers.

« Trop long, beaucoup trop long, tenta de dire Justin  
– Tais-toi. »

Brian couvrit de sa bouche celle de Justin pour le retenir de parler et continua à l'embrasser, pendant qu'il le portait dans les escaliers.

Ils atteignirent enfin la chambre. Elle était belle.

Rompant le baiser, Brian ouvrit les yeux pour voir la réaction de Justin. Puisque la cheminée n'était pas allumée, Brian avait demandé au gérant de l'appartement d'allumer deux douzaines de bougies.

Alors que Justin ouvrit les yeux, il frissonna dans l'étreinte de Brian.

« Oh mon dieu.  
– Quoi ? »

Justin était à court de mot et Brian resserra son étreinte et murmura à son oreille : « Comme tu l'as dit avant – ça a été trop long, beaucoup trop long. »  
Mordillant son cou, ses mains erraient le long de la poitrine de Justin, jusqu'à qu'il atteigne la taille de son pantalon.

« Attends. » Justin était soudainement mal à l'aise. « Je, huuum... pense... je...  
– Huuum  
– Je me disais...  
– Dangereux, répondit Brian en embrassant son cou.  
– Non, pas comme ça. » Silence. « Je... – ne sais pas comment le demander.  
– Comment demander quoi ? », chuchota Brian, embrassant toujours son cou.

Justin se dégagea de la poitrine de Brian pour lui faire face et il laissa trainer ses mains de haut en bas. Il respira profondément, essayant de trouver le courage dont il avait besoin.

« Ce sera comme la dernière nuit que nous avons passé ensemble ? »

Brian regarda dans les yeux de Justin. Ils n'avait jamais été d'accord pour être monogame, mais en son for intérieur, il savait que cette question impliquait ce que Justin avait été. Il regarda profondément dans les yeux de Justin, et s'appuyant contre son oreille, murmura : « Dis-moi ce que tu veux. »

Il fit trainer ses mains le long du dos de Brian et resta sur ses reins, Justin chuchota : « Je te veux en moi. Comme la dernière fois que nous... » un petit silence, un soupir, il pencha la tête sur la droite. « avons fait l'amour ensemble »

Brian relâcha son étreinte et répondit pendant qu'il étendait ses bras, offrant son corps.

« Alors, allons-y. »

Justin marcha vers lui, se débarrassant de sa chemise en un mouvement. Brian s'appuya contre lui et ils se rencontrèrent en un baiser torride. Ils pressèrent leur corps ensemble, les mains voyageant le long du corps de l'autre, revendiquant et caressant. Brian enleva sa chemise alors qu'il mit un genou sur le lit.

Tenant Justin, il s'assit sur le lit et puis, il s'y allongea. Justin enjamba l'aine de Brian, se mit à ouvrir son pantalon et Brian fit la même chose avec celui de Justin. Le tissu gênant était jeté loin dans la hâte, comme les chaussettes et les sous-vêtements. Pendant ce processus, Brian se débrouilla pour inverser les positions et se coucha sur Justin. Ses mains descendaient lentement sur le cou de Justin jusqu'au creux de sa gorge, puis l'effleurement de ses mains se déplaçait sur sa clavicule. Ses mains continuaient de courir légèrement sur la poitrine de Justin, faisant cambrer son corps sous la main de Brian. Un léger gémissement s'échappa de leurs bouches.

Trop long, beaucoup trop long.

Brian continuait à faire son chemin sur le corps de Justin, traçant une ligne imaginaire remplie de baisers. Ils étaient tous les deux durs mais comme Brian le lui avait dit avant dans la voiture, il n'avait pas envie de le baiser dans la précipitation.

« Seigneur, tu es beau. » Brian soupira. « J'avais presque oublié combien tu étais beau.  
– Tu n'es pas trop mal toi... non plus. » Justin leva les yeux vers Brian, qui venait juste d'embrasser le sommet de son sexe.

Brian lui sourit et déclara : « Mais, tu es trop maigre. » Il l'embrassa encore. « Demain. » Baiser. « Rendez-vous. » Baiser. « Chez le docteur. » Baiser. « Pour un check-up complet. » Baiser. « Marché conclu ? » Baiser.

Les sensations écrasaient Justin alors qu'il essayait de donner une réponse appropriée.

« Non... je ne... » Mais sur le dernier baiser. « Oui... »

Laissant le pénis de Justin, Brian retourna embrasser ses lèvres, pressant son corps contre lui. Tous deux haletèrent lorsque leurs érections se rencontrèrent. Justin joignit leur deux corps mais Brian attrapa sa main avant qu'il ne puisse se toucher.

« Non.  
– Je... je... ne vais pas durer longtemps si je ne fais rien.  
– Ok. » Brian joignit leurs corps et appliqua une petite pression sur le sexe de Justin. « Mieux ? »

Le soupir de soulagement lui dit que Justin allait bien. Seigneur, il lui avait tant manqué. S'il n'avait pas eu du self-contrôle, il aurait pu venir rien qu'en le regardant. Laissant son front contre celui de Justin, il respira profondément.

« Tu vas bien ?, demanda Justin avec inquiétude.  
– Ouais... juste conscient que tu m'avais vraiment manqué. »  
La voix de Brian était juste un peu plus forte qu'un murmure.

Justin leva les mains pour caresser ses joues. « Ouais mais je n'ai jamais douté de ça.  
– Voudrais-tu juste être silencieux ?  
– Non... » mais encore une fois, il se tut sous les baisers de Brian.

Les mains voyageaient sur l'autre, en essayant d'attirer l'autre corps aussi près que possible. Sans rompre le baiser, Brian prit le lubrifiant sur la table de nuit, l'ouvrit et en mit sur ses doigts.

Il bougea un peu et Justin écarta les jambes un peu plus, le regard dans ses yeux, amour et luxure. Il joignit leurs corps et mit gentiment un doigt à l'intérieur de son amour, bougeant doucement et avec précaution. Un petit gémissement lui dit que ça faisait longtemps que Justin n'avait pas couché avec quelqu'un.

« Doucement, comme la première fois ? »

Un léger acquiescement de Justin confirma cet accord.

Seigneur, le garçon n'avait pas couché avec quelqu'un tout comme lui ne l'avait pas fait. Il avait certainement eu des opportunités mais il n'avait vraiment pas voulu coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il réalisa qu'à la réouverture du Babylon, il était allé dans la backroom et quelqu'un avait essayé de le sauter mais il avait rapidement renvoyer le mec. Il n'était pas d'humeur. Ça avait été la même scène les deux autres nuits où il y était allé, donc il n'y était jamais revenu. Il restait à la maison ou au bureau, jusqu'à ce que Justin envoie l'e-mail ou que Daphné se pointe, et il avait une bonne raison pour rester à la maison.

Alors que Justin commençait à pousser ses doigts, il savait qu'ils étaient en train de dépasser une étape. Il enleva ses doigts et plaça le bout de son pénis devant l'entrée de Justin. S'arrêtant une brève seconde, il regarda Justin qui déplaçait sa main jusqu'à la table de nuit pour seulement être arrêté par Brian.

« Je sais que je n'ai pas été avec d'autre mais... » Brian regarda dans les yeux bleus profond, il voyait tellement d'amour qu'il pouvait à peine respirer. « Moi non plus », fut la réponse étranglée.

Les yeux de Justin s'élargirent, la réponse venait juste de sombrer en lui, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Retrouvant sa voix, il murmura : « Oh, dieu. Je ne te l'ai jamais demandé.  
– Je sais, ça vient d'arriver, lui chuchota en retour Brian.  
– Tu sais, je ne pense pas que je sois malade avec quelque chose de mauvais mais je pense que, peut-être, coucher protégé ce soir serait intelligent, continua Justin. Je ne veux pas te mettre en danger.  
– Je sais et tu ne me mettras pas en danger. Et si ça te met à l'aise, je comprends. », dit Brian embrassant le long de la mâchoire de Justin.

Justin acquiesça, ouvrit le petit paquet et le mit sur le sexe de Brian. Il murmura : « Je veux que tu sois hors de danger, je te veux dans les parages pour longtemps... »

Brian se souvint d'avoir exactement dit ces mots à une autre époque.

Brian haleta de la sensation de la main de Justin sur sa hampe. C'était devenu de plus en plus difficile de se contrôler.

Regardant dans les yeux de l'autre, Brian se plaça à l'entrée de Justin et sans rompre leur regard, il entra doucement en lui, lui donnant du temps pour s'habituer.

Justin haleta, penchant la tête : « Putain. »

Brian attendit jusqu'à ce que la respiration de Justin devienne plus calme. Et une fois qu'il y était presque entièrement, il sortit doucement pour enfin pousser encore une fois, plus profond et il était complètement à l'intérieur.

« Seigneur, tu es serré  
– Hum, hum.  
– Tu vas bien ?, demanda-t-il en caressant le visage de Justin.  
– Ouais, et toi ?  
– Ça ne pourrait être mieux. »

Une fois que Brian fut sûr que Justin allait bien, il commença à bouger, lentement, presque tendrement, sortant de l'intimité et en s'y enfonçant. En alternant chaque va-et-vient avec une petite poussée. Ils étaient en train de faire l'amour, ils n'étaient pas en train de baiser et c'était lent et sensuel. Ils se faisaient face. Ne rompant jamais le regard qu'ils partageaient. Les seuls bruits de la chambre étaient les longs et bas gémissements qui s'échappaient de temps en temps des deux.

Brian bougeait légèrement, toujours à l'intérieur de Justin, amenant les genoux sous lui. Les utilisant comme un levier, Justin desserra les pieds de sa prise derrière le dos de Brian et laissa Brian amener ses jambes sur sa poitrine. Brian le tint légèrement pour garder le contact et s'enfonça plus profondément en lui.

Pour garder l'équilibre, Justin allongea ses mains le long de son corps sur le matelas. Il laissait Brian mener la danse de leur amour. Brian étendit sa main droite pour saisir un oreiller et de le mettre sous les fesses de Justin pour atténuer la tension créée par leur nouvelle position. Puis, il attrapa la main de Justin et entremêla leurs doigts.

Ils bougeaient ensemble, lentement, comme dans un tango, étant chaque fois plus près de la limite et à chaque fois, Brian sortait pour rendre la dernière danse aussi longue que possible.

Ils ne se précipitaient pas. Ils utilisaient le temps pour redécouvrir le corps de l'autre et de dire à quel point ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Justin resserra sa prise autour de la hampe de Brian, lui disant sans un mot qu'il était proche. Brian ralentit ses mouvements et commença à embrasser la mâchoire de Justin. Lentement, il sortit, malgré les gémissements de Justin et descendit le long du corps de Justin, en y laissant de doux baisers.

« Je...  
– Chuut, apaisa Brian. C'est aussi important, juste apprécie... nous n'avons pas terminé »

Le léger soupir de contentement fit sourire Brian. Non, ils n'avaient pas encore fini... ils avaient encore tant de chose à partager.

Il se débarrassa de l'oreiller de sous les fesses de Justin et reprit sa place sur le corps de Justin, continuant de l'embrasser et de le lécher.

Il atteignit le pénis de Justin et commença à lécher le membre suintant, il entendit Justin grogner et il sut qu'il était à la limite. Il laissa le sexe et remonta pour embrasser profondément Justin sur la bouche et pour se calmer un peu. Justin n'était pas le seul à être proche de la jouissance.

Instinctivement, Justin enroula ses jambes autour la taille de Brian et le poussa en avant. Il avait besoin de contact, il avait besoin de la chaleur du corps de Brian, il avait besoin d'amour, de passion et il avait besoin d'avoir Brian profondément enfoncé en lui.

Brian sourit. Baissant les yeux vers les yeux bleus sous lui, il suivait les exigences de Justin. Il pénétra plus profondément à l'intérieur de son amour, s'enfonçant lentement dans des va-et-vient, et en essayant d'y aller plus profondément à chaque poussée, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus tenir le lent rythme plus longtemps.

La respiration de Justin devint plus lourde, il était proche de la jouissance, tout comme l'était Brian. Justin essayait de rester immobile une seconde pour garder le contrôle de ses émotions mais c'était impossible avec Brian qui bougeait toujours. Il suivit le guide et ils vinrent tous les deux à l'unisson, Justin entre eux et Brian remplit le préservatif. Brian sentit ses membres céder sous lui, n'ayant même plus la force de se tenir droit et tomba sur le corps de Justin, leur membres entremêlés.

Après quelques minutes, il regarda dans les yeux de Justin et l'embrassa profondément.

« Tu m'as manqué », murmura-t-il encore à l'oreille de Justin. Et Justin reserra sa prise sur Brian et se mit soudainement à glousser. Levant les yeux, Brian leva son sourcil en question silencieuse. Justin regarda vers l'horloge. Il était presque deux heures trente du matin... quand ils avaient atteint la chambre, il était à peine minuit. Ils avaient fait l'amour pendant plus de deux heures. Deux heures non stop à faire l'amour.

« Je pense que nous avons battu notre record, gloussa Justin.  
– Ouais, répliqua Brian  
– Je pense que nous avons besoin d'une douche, continua Justin  
– Je pense que nous avons besoin de dormir », ajouta Brian, baillant. Il se rapprocha du corps de Justin, lui prit la main et le releva avec lui. « Allez, on va prendre un bain. »

Il se déplaça vers la salle de bain et ouvrit la porte. La baignoire était illuminée par des bougies, tout comme le reste de l'appartement et une baignoire avec de l'eau chaude les attendaient.

Brian avait choisi de faire cette petite visite des vacances. Ils n'avaient jamais eu de vacances, ils n'avaient passé du temps seuls, juste tous les deux. Il avait planifié le séjour depuis des jours et avec l'aide de Cynthia, il avait tout planifié. Il s'était assuré que les fleurs préférées de Justin soient livrées dans l'après-midi. Et il avait demandé à l'hôtel de faire couler un bain et de le garder chaud. Ils s'étaient toujours douchés ensemble mais il voulait passer du temps spécial avec Justin.

Et ici, ils étaient seuls, il n'y avait pas la grande famille, pas de remarques, pas de meilleur ami, seulement eux deux. Il n'avait pas besoin de jouer la carte du con avec Justin ; il en avait terminé avec ça depuis un bon moment. Ils n'avaient pas à jouer à un jeu avec l'autre. La seule chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait était de surprendre Justin.

Et c'était l'occasion de prouver à Justin qu'il n'était pas le seul qui pouvait exprimer ses sentiments. D'accord, il n'était pas bon à ça mais il essayait. Il essayait parce qu'il avait fait la promesse à une personne qu'il aimait vraiment. Souvent, pendant les derniers mois à Pittsburgh, il avait tenté d'expliquer ses sentiments et encore, la seule chose qu'il pouvait dire était qu'il était amoureux. Il était amoureux d'un homme qui l'aimait en retour.

Il se mit sur le côté et laissa Justin aller dans la salle de bain. Il était revenu avec le grand sourire d'ange.

« Tu es incroyable, putain, était tout ce que Justin dit.  
– Je sais, maintenant viens, nous n'avons pas toute la nuit. Nous avons un rendez-vous chez le docteur dans la matinée.  
– Je ne veux pas y aller, » dit Justin.

Brian respira profondément et les déplaça vers la baignoire.

« Écoute, je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment tu vas prendre ce que je vais te dire ; je ne suis même pas sûr de savoir comment je vais le dire. » Il serra la main de Justin. « Je déteste te voir malade, ou avoir mal, parce que ça me blesse, d'une certaine manière, je me sens responsable. » Il inhala encore et serra de nouveau la main de Justin. « Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça à part pour Gus. » Il resserra sa prise sur Justin. « Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi et je l'ai fait plus que je ne le voulais durant ces six dernières années. Chaque fois, je pensais que je voulais mourir. Et chaque fois, tu revenais. »

Les yeux de Justin étaient remplis de larmes.

« Je sais. Je suis...  
– Nous avons un rendez-vous demain et nous irons. Le docteur va faire passer tous les tests et nous demanderons à ce que les résultats soient envoyés aussi vite que possible. Ok ? »

Justin acquiesça de la tête. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il était trop bouleversé par la révélation de Brian et par le fait que, durant son petit discours, Brian n'avait pas bougé son regard du miroir. Il tremblait de tout son corps et ce n'était pas de froid. ; c'était dû au mélange des émotions qui passaient à travers le corps de Brian.

« Maintenant, viens, une baignoire nous attend toujours. »

Le moment était comme un sort magique – la franchise, le sentiment d'appartenance, être aimé. Tout était là dans la main de Brian qui les guidait vers le bain chaud qui les attendait.

La baignoire était un spa faisant des bulles et gardant la chaleur de l'eau.

Comme convenu, les affaires de la salle de bain étaient celles préférées par Brian et Justin. Brian entra en premier et aida Justin à y entrer ; ils glissèrent lentement dans une position assise, Justin rentant contre la poitrine de Brian.

L'eau était chaude, parfaite. Brian prit la main droite de Justin et se mit à la masser.

« Ça sent bon, chuchota Justin.  
– Combien de temps as-tu porter l'attelle ?  
– Je ne sais pas, quelques jours, une semaine au maximum. » Brian faisait courir ses mains sur la poitrine de Justin.  
« Hum, hum.  
– Ok, dix jours. »

Brian intensifia son massage.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ?  
– Pour quoi, pour te dire que ma main me dérangeait encore ?  
– Ouais, souviens-toi de la règle 'parler de tout' ? Ou as-tu encore oublié cette partie ?, demanda Brian, avec un gloussement dans sa voix.  
– Non, j'étais trop occupé.  
– Trop occupé ?  
– Ouais, finir les peintures et d'autres trucs, » répondit Justin. Il avait commencé à porter l'attelle pour soulager les douleurs et les crampes.

Et là, maintenant, l'eau chaude, les bulles, le massage de Brian le fit sentir comme au paradis. Il se mit plus à l'aise contre la poitrine de Brian, confortablement plus près.**(1)**

« Seigneur, ça m'a manqué.  
– Quoi, moi, frictionnant ta poitrine, ton dos et ta main ?, murmura Brian dans l'oreille de Justin.  
– Non. Toi derrière moi, me serrant. C'est ça qui m'a manqué le plus.  
– Ne voudrais-tu pas dire, moi derrière toi, te baisant fortement ?**(2)**  
– Non. Juste toi là, me tenant comme les quelques semaines après la bom... tu sais de quoi je parle.  
– Ouais. »

Justin appuya sa tête en arrière pour embrasser la clavicule de Brian. Brian plaça sa main sur le cou de Justin pour le tenir contre lui. Il remua ses lèvres pour couvrir celles de Justin et approfondit le baiser. Justin ouvrit ses lèvres, autorisant Brian à entrer.

Sans rompre le baiser, Justin bougea pour enfourcher Brian tentant de ne pas renverser toute l'eau de la baignoire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ?  
– Que penses-tu que je suis en train de faire ? »

Justin prit sa position. Il lia ses jambes autour de la taille de Brian et empoigna la baignoire derrière lui pour les empêcher de glisser sous l'eau. Brian resserra sa prise sur le dos de Justin, une main voyageant de haut en bas, persistant de ses cuisses et le long des reins, une main sur le cou de Justin. Et le deuxième round commença.

Lentement, Justin se mit à bouger contre Brian, écrasant son érection contre celle de Brian. Passant sa main entre eux pour les caresser tous les deux, suscitant un gémissement de Brian. Il sourit, le sexe était toujours parfait, l'amour était toujours à couper le souffle entre eux.

Ils bougeaient ensemble, s'écrasant contre l'autre, les mains parcourant le corps de l'autre. Brian arrêta les bulles du spa et regarda dans les yeux de Justin.

« Je pense que nous devrions..., » débuta Brian mais Justin le jetait à terre dans la baignoire.

« Je pense que nous sommes très bien ici » Justin tendit sa main et attrapa un préservatif de la boite qu'il avait ramené avec lui plus tôt.

« Je suis venu préparé, dit Justin en montrant à Brian le préservatif.  
– Huuum. Avais-tu des pensées diaboliques ?, sourit Brian  
– Non, juste des pensées sexy. »

Justin ouvrit l'emballage du préservatif, Brian s'assit au sommet de la baignoire et Justin le mit habilement sur le sexe en érection de Brian. Brian poussa Justin contre lui. Justin se baissa et glissa sur la hampe de Brian. Brian souleva les jambes de Justin qui entouraient sa taille et les fit de nouveau glisser dans l'eau chaude.

Ils se balancèrent ensemble, Justin fixant le rythme. Brian resserra sa prise, ils étaient tous les deux proche du paroxysme. Justin accéléra le rythme et ils vinrent ensemble.

Justin se leva et Brian se débarrassa du préservatif.

« Eh bien, il semble que nous sommes bon pour une autre douche ou un autre bain, sourit Justin.

– Je pense qu'une douche serait bien. »

Ils sortirent de la baignoire, vidèrent l'eau et allèrent vers la cabine de douche. Ils se douchèrent et puis, il retournèrent dans la chambre pour se recoucher. Mais, cette fois, ils s'étaient juste allongé ensemble. Trois heures du matin étaient passées.

Brian était sur le dos, Justin se colla contre lui.

« Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu m'as dit avant ?, murmura Justin.  
– Quoi ?  
– Que tu ne veux pas me perdre et que tu pouvait à peine survivre sans moi.  
– Oh, ça, répondit Brian, nonchalamment.  
– Oui, ça. »

Brian les retourna. Justin se retrouva sur le dos et il était au dessus de lui. Il regarda dans les yeux de Justin et commença à caresser ses cheveux.

« Tes cheveux sont plus longs.  
– Brian. »

Brian allongea sa tête dans le creux de la clavicule de Justin.

« Oui, je le pensais. Maintenant, prenons du repos, nous avons un rendez-vous demain. »

Justin plaça ses bras autour de Brian et se déplaça rapidement pour dormir. Brian resserra sa prise, et le suivit de peu dans le sommeil.

A suivre...

* * *

**(1)** C'est compréhensible ? -_-"

**(2)** C'est ce que j'ai trouvé de plus idiomatique. Pas trouvé l'expression équivalente à "fucking your brain outs"


	16. Rendezvous médical

_Enfin. Bonne lecture ! (Note en bas de page. ^^)_

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Rendez-vous médical**

Le lendemain matin, vers neuf heures trente, Brian commença à s'agiter. Durant la nuit, Justin s'était mit sur sa poitrine et Brian avait pris dans ses bras son amour, le couvrant de son corps, leurs jambes étaient entremêlées et les draps fripés autour d'eux.

Brian passait de haut en bas sa main sur le dos de Justin, suscitant un léger gémissement du jeune homme qui bougea un peu. Brian se sourit à lui-même ; Justin devait être dur, juste comme il l'était chaque matin depuis qu'il le connaissait. Il se déplaça un peu pour pratiquement couvrir tout le corps de Justin et mit ses mains autour de la taille de Justin pour atteindre son érection. Il commença à le caresser, lentement, en embrassant son cou, son épaule et sa joue.

Le lent rythme de sa main fit gémir Justin et il se tourna sur le dos pour donner un meilleur accès à Brian. Brian se mit à tracer des baisers le long de la poitrine de Justin allant vers son entrejambe. Une fois là, comme la nuit précédente, il donna de doux baisers sur le haut de son sexe.

Justin mit ses mains dans les cheveux de Brian alors que son corps se cambrait. Brian savait qu'il était prêt. Il se mit à lécher la veine qui pulsait. Il monta plus haut et lécha le gland de Justin. Brian resserra sa prise sur la taille de Justin et continua à lécher le long de sa hampe. Justin se mit à bouger dans la bouche chaude et accueillante de Brian. Brian continua ses attentions jusqu'à qu'il sente le corps de Justin se raidir.

Brian le prit profondément dans sa gorge et avala chaque goutte de son sperme.

Il remonta et embrassa profondément Justin.

« Tu es réveillé, murmura Brian.  
– Toi aussi. » Justin déplaça sa main vers l'érection de Brian mais Brian l'arrêta.

« Nous avons un rendez-vous et nous avons besoin de nous doucher. Maintenant, viens. »

Trente minutes plus tard, une douche douce, un petit-déjeuner avec des protéines et un véritable petit-déjeuner plus tard quand ils allèrent chez le docteur.

Brian et Justin avaient appelé leurs médecins de Pittsburgh et ils leurs avaient demandé de faxer leurs dossiers médicales au Dr. Hutton. Le cabinet médical était à dix minutes de l'hôtel. Le médecin était un homme noir, d'âge moyen qui paraissait ne pas porter de jugement envers les homosexuels. Son nom était Samuel Hutton. Il s'assit à son bureau tout en regardant le dossier de Justin.

Les dernières données dans le dossier étaient du check-up qu'ils avaient fait pour leur cérémonie d'engagement. Le poids, les allergies, les pilules, tout – ils étaient maintenant assis et ils attendaient de faire d'autres tests.

« Bien. Justin, il semble que vous ayez perdu beaucoup de poids. Voulez-vous, s'il vous plait, venir ici... », demanda Dr. Hutton.

Justin alla dans la salle d'examen. Il enleva ses vêtements et attendit sur la table. Le docteur vérifia ses signes vitaux, sa tension artérielle et son poids. Puis, il demanda à une infirmière de prendre un échantillon de sang, voulant les résultats pour cette après-midi. L'infirmière leur dit qu'il y aurait une charge en plus pour ça et Brian lui dit que tout serait couvert par son assurance.

Une fois que l'infirmière partit, Dr. Hutton posa quelques questions en plus à Justin.

« Avez-vous assez dormi ces derniers temps ?  
– Pas vraiment. J'ai eu beaucoup de stress en essayant de faire ma propre exposition tout seul, répondit Justin, d'un air penaud.  
– En regardant votre dossier, j'ai vu que vous avez perdu sept kilogrammes deux durant ces six derniers mois. C'est vraiment beaucoup trop. »

Justin vit Brian se raidir sur sa chaise.  
« Et votre tension est basse. Je vous suggère de prendre du repos, peut-être prendre des vacances, continua le docteur.  
– Je ne peux pas prendre de vacances, répondit Justin.  
– J'ai bien peur que vous ne deviez prendre des congés ou vous pourriez être hospitalisé, répliqua Dr. Hutton.  
– Non, je ne peux vraiment pas, j'ai des dossiers à terminer. La date limite est dans dix jours et je n'ai pas encore fini le travail.  
– Appelle le client et dis-leur que tu ne peux pas finir le projet, » dit Brian, calmement.

« Bien sûr, pensa Justin, je vais t'appeler et te dire que Julian T. Story, qui serait moi, ne peut pas finir le modèle de l'illustration pour le dossier de Newman Parmaceutical parce que je suis trop fatigué pour le finir. Ouais, t'as raison, je vais faire ça et tu perdras un ticket pour la Big Apple. »

Soupirs.

Justin soupira profondément... non, il ne pouvait pas prendre des vacances. Il avait besoin de travailler sur ce compte client. C'était la première priorité juste après passer du temps avec Brian.

Il essaya de réfléchir à une solution pendant le rendez-vous entre Brian et le docteur. Le médecin savait que Brian avait eu un cancer, qu'il avait subi des radiothérapies et le résultat du dernier test était « plus de cancer ». Comme pour Justin, il prit un échantillon de sang et encore une fois, il demanda à l'infirmière les résultats pour cette après-midi.

« Et quand pourrons-nous avoir les résultats, demanda Brian.  
– Aux alentours de quatre heures cette après-midi, » répondit Dr. Hutton, regardant l'horloge.

Ils se dirent au revoir et se serrèrent la main. Brian passa son bras autour des épaules de Justin et ils sortirent du cabinet médical.

Il était presque midi et Brian suspecta que Justin avait faim.

« Veux-tu aller manger dans un endroit spécial ?  
– Hein ?, demanda Justin.  
– C'est génial, même pas vingt-quatre heures ici et tu m'ignore déjà. Devrais-je repartir à Pitts ?, » demanda Brian d'une voix faussement indignée

Justin sourit mais son sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux. De l'inquiétude passa sur le visage de Brian.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
– Et si j'étais vraiment malade, Brian ? Et si c'était plus que ce que je pensais ? Et... »

Brian arrêta de marcher, prit Justin dans ses bras et chuchota à son oreille : « Pas de présomption sans les résultats, et tu n'es pas malade, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce que tu as dit la nuit dernière. »

Justin resserra son étreinte autour de la taille de Brian et acquiesça de la tête, incapable de parler, ne faisant pas confiance à sa propre voix.

Finalement, il se débrouilla pour dire à Brian : « Comme je l'ai dit la nuit dernière, tu es le dernier qui m'ait baisé.  
– Alors tout devrait bien se passer... nous étions tous les deux clean avant que nous annulions la cérémonie. Et cette nuit, tu as été le plus intelligent, se souvenant que nous devions nous protéger si nous avions des doutes, » lui dit Brian, passant ses mains de haut en bas dans son dos.

Justin sourit en se souvenant la peur de la veille mais il se souvenait aussi, malgré cette peur, qu'ils avaient fait l'amour plus de deux heures... deux heures ! Ils avaient souvent couché ensemble toute la nuit mais c'étaient différents rounds en une nuit, pas un seul round qui semblait durer une éternité. Ils avaient été si captivés qu'ils avaient oublié de diner et puis, ils étaient trop épuisés pour faire quoique ce soit d'autre que dormir.

Les mots de Brian le ramena à la réalité : « Tu as faim ? »

Il n'avait pas vraiment faim, même pas un petit peu. Il était trop nerveux pour manger mais il savait aussi que « non » n'était pas une option.

« Ouais, un peu. »

Ils entrèrent dans un restaurant, qui était près du cabinet médical et de l'hôtel. Brian choisit un menu léger avec une grande salade mixte et Justin prit la même chose avec une grande commande de frite.

Brian rit de ça parce que, d'une certaine manière, il savait que Justin pouvait être tenté par de la nourriture grasse. Ils prirent un bon verre de Vermouth comme apéritif et Brian commanda une petite bouteille de vin rouge pour le déjeuner.

Ils étaient en train de parler de la dernière campagne de publicité et de la dernière exposition quand Justin ressentit un frisson de froid à travers son corps.

« Excuse-moi une minute, dit-il.  
– Bien sûr, » répondit Brian.

Justin se dirigea vers les toilettes et prit une boite de pilule de sa poche. Le label disait « Klonopine ». Il prit deux pilules avec de l'eau et revint à la table.

Comme d'habitude quand il prenait ces pilules, il était beaucoup plus calme. Elles prenaient vite effet et quand il retourna à la table, Brian savait instantanément qu'il avait prit quelque chose. Il était plus long à répondre aux questions directes et ses yeux étaient un peu flous mais Brian n'avait rien dit. Il attendait juste que Justin parle. Peut-être qu'après le rendez-vous, il aurait des réponses.

Ils prirent un dessert et Brian vit la sueur légère sur le front de Justin. Comme un peu plus tôt, Justin s'excusa et alla aux toilettes mais il n'avait pas remarqué que Brian l'avait suivit. Il était à peine arrivé là-bas qu'il rejeta tout ce qu'il venait de manger.

Brian prit une serviette, la mouilla et attendit à côté du lavabo. Alors que Justin sortit d'une cabine de toilette, il mit la serviette mouillée autour de son cou.

« Tu as pris quoi ?, demanda-t-il à Justin.  
– Hein ?  
– J'ai dit, qu'est-ce que tu as pris ?  
– Rien et merci, dit Justin d'une voix rauque, en faisant un geste vers la serviette.  
– Ne me dis pas de connerie, s'il te plait, dit Brian en prenant la serviette et en la remouillant.  
– Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai rien pris, » arriva à dire Justin, juste avant qu'il ne se retourne et rattrape la cuvette des toilettes.

Après qu'il ait vidé le reste de son estomac, Justin s'assit sur le sol, s'appuyant contre le mur.

« Qu'est. Ce. Que. Tu. As. Pris ? »

La voix de Brian était froide et il voulait une réponse.

Justin savait qu'il avait perdu la bataille et il lui donna la boite qu'il avait dans la poche.

« Klonopine ! Depuis quand tu prends cette merde ? Non, ne me réponds pas. » Brian s'agenouilla près de lui et poussa les cheveux de Justin en arrière pour mettre la serviette sur son front.

« Merci », réussit à dire se débrouilla Justin.

Brian savait que si Justin prenait ces pilules, quelque chose allait mal. Mettant deux et deux ensemble, il demanda doucement : « Donc, dis moi depuis quand les crises de panique ont commencé à être de pire en pire ?  
– Un petit bout de temps avant, à peu près trois mois, je pense, je ne suis pas sûr. », répondit Justin d'une voix fatiguée et en haussant les épaules.

Ils furent surpris par le responsable du restaurant qui entra dans les toilettes et qui demanda : « Vous allez bien, monsieur ? Était-ce la nourriture ? Dois-je appeler une ambulance ? »

Brian leva les yeux et lui sourit. « Non, je ne pense pas que ça soit la nourriture et merci mais je pense qu'on peut gérer la situation.  
– Monsieur, reviendrez-vous à votre table ?  
– Oui, dans un petit moment. Oh, huum..., répondit Brian.  
– Barney.  
– Ouais, Barney, pourriez-vous amener une carafe d'eau fraiche et des crackers à notre table, demanda Brian.  
– Oui, monsieur. »

Le responsable retourna dans salle de déjeuner principale et Brian aida Justin à se relever.

« Mieux ? » demanda Brian.

Justin acquiesça de la tête faiblement et ils retournèrent à leur table. Ils étaient contents de voir de l'eau fraiche et des crackers, ainsi qu'un bol de potage de légume à la place de Justin.

« Eh bien, on dirait qu'ils ne veulent pas te perdre en tant que client, » déclara Brian.

Justin lui donna un petit sourire.

« Alors, pourquoi ne m'avais-tu pas dis que les crises de panique avaient empirées ?, redemanda Brian.  
– Alors, tu aurais pu venir et résoudre les problèmes de Justin ?, » déclara Justin avec un regard en colère et blessé. « Comme tu as toujours essayé. »

Si Brian était blessé, il ne le montra pas dans ses mots. « Ouais, bien, peut-être que j'aurais dû mais tu aurais pu m'appeler et me dire que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'aurais essayé de venir te voir ici. Peut-être prendre l'avion durant les week-ends où je ne vais pas voir Gus. Donc, on aurait pu résoudre tes problèmes ensemble. N'est-ce que ce que tu voulais ? Sur ce que nous étions d'accord ? Tu aurais pu aussi me le dire à travers la webcam. »

Brian soupira profondément et regarda Justin qui était en train de manger son potage de légume.

Justin posa sa cuiller. « Je ne voulais pas... », commença-t-il mais il ne put continuer. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes, il soupira, essaya de contrôler ses émotions et continua : « Écoute, tu as raison, nous étions d'accord pour tout ça et nous étions aussi d'accord que je devrais essayé de le faire seul à New York, que tu n'interférais pas, que je pourrais de prouver que j'étais capable de prendre soin de moi-même.  
– Ouais et tu l'as fait, tu es toujours en un seul morceau et en vie, sourit Brian.  
– Ouais, à peine, ajouta Justin.  
– Pas à peine. Si je me rappelle de la nuit dernière, tu étais assez vivant pour moi. », fit Brian avec un sourire pince-sans-rire. « Et tu es toujours ici, pas en meilleure forme mais toujours en vie. Profite donc des prochains jours. Tu ne vas pas faire autre chose que de dormir, manger et avoir du bon sexe avec moi !, ajouta-t-il. Et si cette semaine n'est pas assez, je vais vérifier avec Cynthia et Ted pour voir si je peux rester plus longtemps jusqu'à qu'on soit fatigué l'un de l'autre, c'est bon ?  
– C'est bon, » accorda Justin.

Brian fit signe au responsable qu'il voulait l'addition. Il était presque deux heures trente de l'après-midi et ils avaient plus d'une heure à tuer avant de retourner chez le docteur. Brian paya l'addition et ajouta un gros pourboire parce qu'il avait remarqué qu'ils ne leur avaient pas fait payer le potage de légume ou les crackers en extra.

Ils partirent et retournèrent vers le cabinet médical attendre les résultats. La salle d'attente était remplie et il n'y avait seulement que des vieux magazines à lire.

Brian et Justin s'assirent tous les deux sur un canapé et scrutèrent la salle d'attente. Il y avait des informations à propos de la grossesse, du VIH et autre MST ainsi que des informations générales de la santé.

« Tu es fatigué ?, demanda Brian.  
– Non, je suis épuisé, répondit Justin, levant les yeux. Tu pense que Chris Hobbs va bien ?  
– De quoi tu parles ? », demanda Brian.

Justin sentit le corps de Brian se raidir.

« Dernièrement, j'étais en train pensé à la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. » Brian acquiesça. « J'étais avec Emmet au GLC, Godiva était décédée depuis la veille et nous étions en train de ranger ses affaires. Je l'ai laissé seul dans sa chambre et j'ai descendu les escaliers. Je l'ai vu, là, en train de nettoyer le sol. Tu te souviens ? »

Brian acquiesça de nouveau. Oui, il se souvenait de cette soirée, Justin était revenu au loft pour peut-être peu de semaine et Brian travaillait sur la pub pour Pooleside Coolers. Il était revenu tard et ivre ce soir-là.

Justin s'était assis dans le noir et lui avait dit qu'il avait vu Chris Hobbs, il ne se souvint pas ce que Justin lui avait dit mais il se souvint qu'il voulait s'assurer qu'il allait bien et que Hobbs n'avait rien fait pour le blesser. Une fois qu'il avait Justin dans ses bras, cette nuit-là, il avait été rassuré et plus calme.

« Je ne l'avais jamais vraiment cru mais peut-être que je vais finir comme il l'a dit, » continua Justin.

Brian entoura de ses bras les épaules de Justin. « Écoute, tu écoute ? » Justin acquiesça. « Tu n'as pas le VIH, la dernière fois que nous avons vérifié, nous étions tous les deux hors de danger et à moins que ton corps ou toi m'aient menti la nuit dernière, tu n'as couché avec personne depuis que tu es parti de Pittsburgh. Donc, arrête de t'inquiéter – laisse Hobbs en dehors de la conversation et de notre vie pour de bon. D'accord ? »

Juste à ce moment, l'infirmière vint et appela Brian et Justin dans le cabinet du docteur.

Brian put deviner que Justin commençait à avoir une cris de panique. Il le tira contre lui et essaya de l'apaiser alors que la porte s'ouvrit et que le Dr. Hutton arriva. « Ok, Justin, Brian.  
– Arrête de te battre, Justin. Essaie juste de respirer, » dit Brian à Justin.

Entrant dans le bureau, le médecin comprit immédiatement ce qu'il se passait et appela une infirmière. Il lui donna des instructions et elle revint avec une petite seringue et une petite bouteille de médicament.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demanda Brian.  
– C'est seulement du magnésium et de la vitamine B pour l'aider à se détendre un peu et pour qu'il surpasse sa crise de panique. Justin, êtes-vous allergique au magnésium ? », demanda le docteur pendant que l'infirmière préparait le traitement.

Justin secoua la tête de gauche à droite et l'infirmière releva la manche de Justin. Elle lui fit la piqûre à son bras gauche.

« Vous vous sentirez mieux dans quelques minutes mais votre bras va être douloureux pour quelques jours », reconnut le médecin.

Justin acquiesça et suivit la voix basse de Brian pour suivre ses exercices de respiration. Dr. Hutton ne les laissa pas. Il vérifia les singes vitaux de Justin pendant processus calmant. Après quelques minutes, il était beaucoup plus calme et il pouvait mieux respirer.

« Depuis combien de temps avez-vous ces crises de panique ?, demanda le docteur, s'asseyant à son bureau pour prendre des notes sur le diagramme médical.  
– Trois mois, répondit Justin d'une voix faible.  
– Impossible, elles sont trop fortes. Vous deviez les avoir depuis plus longtemps que ça, affirma le docteur.  
– Quatre ans et presque cinq mois, dit Brian impassiblement.  
– Que s'est-il passé ?, demanda le docteur, doucement.  
– Il était à son bal de promo avec une amie. J'étais là aussi ; nous avons dansé. Il m'a accompagné jusque ma voiture et il est retourné voir son amie. Un autre étudiant qui nous approuvait pas l'a frappé à la tête, juste là. » Brian déplaça lentement les cheveux de Justin juste au dessus de la cicatrice. « Si je n'avais pas appelé son nom pour le prévenir, il serait probablement mort. Il a été dans le coma durant deux semaines et en rééducation pendant six mois. »

Justin leva les yeux vers Brian, il ne l'avait jamais entendu parler de ce moment et il n'avait jamais su ou suspecté tous les sentiments cachés qu'il venait juste d'entendre. Durant le discours entier, Brian tenait fermement la main de Justin.

« Eh bien, il semble que Justin ne soit pas le seul qui souffre du traumatisme résiduel, confirma Dr. Hutton, regardant fixement Brian.  
– Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de moi mais de mon pa... eh bien, de Justin. Il a eut une crise de panique plus tôt, aujourd'hui, au déjeuner et il a pris ces pilules. » Il donna la boite de pilule au docteur. « Les effets sont immédiats et peu de temps après, il a vomit tout ce qu'il avait mangé. Le serveur nous a apporté du potage de légume et des crackers qu'il a gardé. Je suppose qu'il a beaucoup prit de ça dernièrement et c'est pourquoi, il a perdu tant de poids », finit Brian.

Dr. Hutton était en train de griffonner furieusement dans le dossier médical et il leva enfin les yeux et regarda l'intéraction entre les deux hommes en face de lui.

« Bien, vous n'êtes pas ici pour un autre check-up, donc maintenant, nous allons parcourir les résultats du premier test. Premièrement, le test pour les MST – aucun de vous deux avez le VIH, les hépatites ou toutes autres MST. » Il entendit un soupir de soulagement et leva les yeux pour voir un petit sourire sur les lèvres de Justin et continua : « Brian, vos résultats sont parfaits. Justin, j'ai aussi demandé à ce qu'on vérifie votre niveau de cholestérol et de sucre. Votre cholestérol est bien et vous n'avez pas de diabète, cependant, vous êtes anémique. C'est, avec de votre basse tension artérielle, pourquoi vous êtes si fatigué. Aussi, j'ai vérifié pour des infections mineurs et j'ai vu que le virus de la grippe est toujours dans votre système, ce que nous allons traité avec des médicaments.  
– Vous savez, je suis allergique à la plupart des médicaments, lui dit Justin.  
– Qui a dit que vous allez prendre des médicaments ? Comme pour ces pilules » Il leva la boite de Klonopine. « vous n'en avez plus besoin plus longtemps. »

Brian et Justin acquiesça. Le docteur continua : « Je vais vous prescrire un simple traitement à base de magnésium et pour le petit virus qui est toujours là, vous aurez aussi besoin d'un traitement de base et beaucoup de repos, même si je pense que ça ne sera pas le cas dans les prochains jours. Je suggère fortement que vous mangiez, que vous vous reposiez, que vous vous amusiez et que vous profitiez de vous-même, de prendre régulièrement vos médicaments et dans dix jours ou plus, vous pourriez avoir gagner un à trois kilogrammes. »

Il leva les yeux et vit, pour la première fois, du soulagement sur leurs visages.  
« Tu vois, je t'avais que tu allais bien, j'étais sûr de ça, murmura Brian dans l'oreille de Justin.  
– Non, tu ne l'étais pas, affirma fermement Justin.  
– Non, tu as raison, je ne l'étais pas mais je le suis maintenant. » Et Brian scella ça par un baiser.

« Bien, messieurs, je vais faxer ces résultats à vos médecins actuels et à vos e-mails personnels respectif ; donc, vous aurez les derniers résultats si vous en avez besoin. Justin, si vous restez à New York un peu plus longtemps, j'aimerais vous voir dans ? semaines, pour voir comment vous allez.  
– D'accord, je le programme », répondit Justin.

Ils se levèrent pour partir quand le Dr. Hutton dit : « Ça serait bien pour vous deux de parler de ce qui s'est pas la nuit du bal de promo. Je pense que ça pourrait libérer beaucoup d'émotions. Et avant que vous ne disiez quoique ce soit, je ne pense pas que vous ayez besoin de voir un psychologue mais je pense qu'une discussion à cœur ouvert pourrait aider. Ça ne va pas résoudre tous vos problèmes mais ça pourrait aider. Je suggère un moment où tous les deux vous vous sentez bien et en paix » Il fit un geste entre les deux hommes pour clairement montrer que la discussion devrait seulement se dérouler entre eux deux. « Si vous avez besoin d'aide ou d'autres conseils, je suis disponible. »

Brian se vexa à ça mais il resserra sa prise sur la main de Justin. Quelque part, profondément, il savait que le docteur avait raison et que la discussion pourrait libérer des douleurs non-dites entre eux. Il n'était pas sûr que ce séjour soit le meilleur moment pour parler de ça. Il décida d'attendre et de voir ce que Justin en dit et suivre sa décision.

La facture de santé était clair et bien. Le fait que Justin devrait prendre du repos était quelque chose de différent parce que la seule chose qu'il voulait était de l'embrasser, de le toucher, de l'aimer et de le baiser dans toutes les postions possible et sur chaque surface disponible de leur chambre d'hôtel.

Quand ils partirent du bureau, il faisait nuit à l'extérieur.

« Merde, combien de temps on est resté là ? », demanda Justin.  
Regardant sa montre, Brian lui dit : « Presque trois heures, pourquoi ?  
– Merde, j'ai oublié d'envoyer quelque chose à un client.  
– Ça ne peut pas attendre jusqu'à demain ? Premièrement, nous devons trouver une pharmacie et prendre la prescription, puis nous devons manger, » dit Brian pendant qu'il bougea son bras et héla un taxi. Une fois dans le taxi, il prit son téléphone portable et appela l'hôtel pour commander le diner, sans vin et seulement avec de l'eau. Il demanda si la liste des articles qu'il avait commandé ce matin avaient été livrés et si tout était là.

Il raccrocha et sourit à Justin. Ce soir, ils auraient un vrai diner.

* * *

**Note** : Grr. Oui, enfin, le chapitre 16 après plus d'un mois sans nouvelle. Je suis désolée. (En plus, j'aurais dû le publier la semaine dernière *kik*)  
Enfin, tout ça pour dire : je suis en vacances et les chapitres ne viendront pas plus vite. (limite, ils seront plus lent... .) Sinon, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de faute ou de phrase incompréhensible (surtout que j'ai mis très longtemps pour le traduire ce chapitre... je ne l'ai fini que mercredi dernier alors que je l'avais commencé fin juin.)  
Bref, malgré tout, le rythme devrait revenir à la normale !

**P.S** : J'ai eu mon bac et je suis trop contente ! ^^ Enfin, la (semi)liberté !  
Par contre, je vous informe que le 28 je pars en Angleterre pour une semaine donc le chapitre du 2 août sera déplacé à la semaine d'après.


	17. Se sentir trahi

Hiya ! Ça y est, vous avez enfin le nouveau chapitre. Allez faire un petit tour sur mon profil pour un peu plus d'information. :D

Désolée pour tout ce temps de "pause". Je vais essayer de recommencer les chapitres par semaine.

Pendant que je corrigeais le lemon, j'étais en train d'écouter _Gekreuzigt_ de Oomph!, la chanson qui ne va pas du tout avec une scène de ce genre. xD Et c'est confirmé, traduire des lemons est la chose la plus difficile que j'ai jamais faite en traduction (_)

So, Enjoy this chapter !

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Se sentir trahi.**

Pour une fois, Brian et Justin écoutèrent le docteur ; le seul arrêt qu'ils firent fut à la pharmacie pour laisser l'ordonnance et demander de livrer les médicaments à leur hôtel.

Le diner avait été livré un moment plus tôt et le réfrigérateur était rempli de légumes, de yaourts, du lait, des bouteilles d'eau et des bouteilles de bières avec des plats déjà préparés.

Ils mangeaient dans un silence confortable quand le groom frappa à leur porte avec l'ordonnance de Justin. Ils nettoyèrent les plats dans la petite cuisine de la suite. C'était pourquoi Brian avait choisit cet hôtel. Il avait bonne réputation mais les résidents pouvaient aussi cuisiner leur propre repas. Et c'était très bien parce que Justin avait vraiment besoin de se concentrer sur quelque chose et il aimait depuis toujours cuisiner. Brian ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait toujours aimé le regarder quand il cuisinait. Il aimait lui jeter un coup d'œil lorsqu'il goûtait la sauce, sa petite langue léchant la cuillère ou ses doigts. Si chaud, si sexy.

Après le diner, ils décidèrent de vérifier leurs e-mails respectifs et les appels sur leurs portables et téléphones. Pour Brian, il n'y avait rien de nouveau, juste des informations générales de Cynthia sur la dernière campagne et des clients majeurs, comme Remson et Brown Athletics. Pourtant, il fronça les sourcils au dernier e-mail, c'était du Département d'Art et ils n'avaient pas reçu la dernière copie de la planche pour le dossier de la Newman Pharmaceutical. L'entrepreneur externe ne leur avait pas envoyé de mail.

« Merde, jura-t-il.  
– Quelque chose ne va pas au bureau ?, demanda Justin  
– Non, juste un petit problème, un de nos entrepreneurs externes a oublié de nous envoyer quelque chose d'important et le premier rendez-vous est dans deux jours. J'espère qu'il ne va pas nous laisser tomber. »

Brian leva les yeux et il vit Justin ouvrir son portable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
– Vérifier mes e-mails et envoyer ce dont on avait parlé plus tôt, répondit Justin.  
– Non, tu ne le fais pas. Tu dois te reposer », lui dit Brian, il marcha vers lui et il essaya de fermer l'ordinateur. Mais Justin le déplaça hors de portée de Brian.

« Non, je dois finir ça parce que j'ai un engagement avec le client qui me paiera. Ensuite, je pourrais me reposer, insista Justin.  
– Je ne vois comment ça pourrait être si important, fit Brian, essayant encore d'atteindre le portable de Justin.  
– Si, je t'ai dit, ça valait dix mille dollars, tu penses que ce n'est rien. Laisse-moi envoyer l'e-mail et je promets que j'éteindrai l'ordinateur, plaida Justin  
– Vas-y, tu as une heure, marché conclu ?, dit Brian, tendant sa main vers lui.  
– Marché conclu. », sourit Justin en retour.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans le salon, chacun sur le canapé, les pieds posés sur la table basse. Justin était en train de travailler sur l'illustration pour le compte de Brian et il ne remarqua pas que Brian s'était déplacé de son canapé pour s'asseoir à côté de Justin. Il ne réagit que lorsqu'il sentit les pieds de Brian sur les siens. Il leva les yeux et vit Brian le regarder.

« Quoi ?, demanda nerveusement Justin.  
– Rien, répondit Brian.  
– Ne me dis pas de connerie. Je te connais, répondit Justin.  
– Je te regardais juste. Est-ce une chose que je peux faire ou dois-je remplir une formulaire d'autorisation, demanda Brian d'une voix faussement blessée.

Justin rit au commentaire et continua de travailler sur son projet. Une heure plus tard, Justin ferma l'ordinateur. « Terminé ou au moins, j'ai envoyé les dossiers nécessaires. »

Il sourit sachant que demain, le directeur d'art de Kinnetik parcourrait son dossier et enverrait le résultat à Brian. Puis, comme ils le faisaient toujours quand ils étaient ensemble, ils discuteraient du dossier et demain soir, Brian mettrait tout ensemble. Mais maintenant, il voulait juste se détendre. Il secoua sa main droite et il fronça les sourcils mais le geste n'échappa pas à la vue de Brian.

« Des crampes ?, demanda Brian avec inquiétude.  
– Ouais, j'ai essayé de très vite terminer ces dossiers. Normalement, quand j'utilise l'ordinateur, c'est pour soulager la tension, pour que ça soit plus facile pour ma main mais là, j'ai essayé de me dépêcher et maintenant, j'ai des crampes à la main. Je devais envoyer le dossier parce que le client a une date limite pour la copie finale dans dix jours ou quelque chose comme ça, expliqua Justin.  
– Huumm. Tu te sens mieux depuis cette après-midi ?, demanda Brian.  
– Ouais mais je pense qu'une douche serait bien, répondit Justin alors qu'il se levais. Il tendit la main. Tu viens ?  
– Ou tu restes ?, ajouta Brian avec un sourire diabolique, se levant aussi..  
– Ou tu viens ou tu restes ?, continua Justin, poussant Brian contre lui.  
– Je pense que je vais rester et toi, mon Ange, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, chuchota Brian.  
– Je reste aussi. Maintenant, qu'en dis-tu de prendre une douche ?  
– Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, » fit Brian.

Justin guida Brian à travers la chambre dans la salle de bain. Ils débarrassèrent de leurs vêtements et Brian mit en route la douche. Ils entrèrent ensemble sous le jet d'eau chaude et Brian recommença à masser la main de Justin. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres de Justin et il sourit à l'homme qui lui avait tellement manqué ces six derniers mois. Il s'appuya contre sa poitrine et enroula ses bras autour de sa longue silhouette.

Brian aussi soupira, bon dieu, ce que ça lui avait manqué, prendre une douche avec le blond. C'était si... 'électrique', si sauvage, si rafraichissant et aussi, si chaud, tout en une fois, il ne pouvait pas trier les sensations.

Justin fit courir ses mains de haut en bas dans le dos de Brian et il se mit à masser son dos. Sentant des nœuds de tension là, il tourna Brian contre le carreau et commença à masser son dos des deux mains. Il pouvait sentir sous ses doigts la tension partir de son dos. Brian appuyait sa tête contre le carreau, savourant le massage que Justin lui donnait. Soudainement, il alla en arrière attraper la main de Justin et la déplacer à ses reins. Justin sourit.

Malgré les crampes d'un peu plus tôt, sa main allait bien et il continua ses attentions dans le dos de Brian. Une de ses mains glissa juste au dessus de son entrée et commença à masser l'endroit pendant que l'autre continuait à diminuer la tension de ses reins.

Brian tendit encore la main, attrapa les hanches de Justin et le attira contre lui. Justin sut instinctivement ce que voulait Brian.

« Tu es sûr ? », murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Brian ; Brian ne fit qu'acquiescer.

Justin continua à masser et caresser les reins de Brian, l'entrée et les testicules jusqu'à ce qu'il glisse un doigt dans la fente**(1) **de Brian, suscitant un léger gémissement. Il continua ses attentions, passant encore et encore, faisant des cercles autour. Il entendit le deuxième gémissement qu'il prit comme une invitation. Il glissa son premier doigt à l'intérieur, faisant de lents va-et-vient. Brian écarta les jambes un peu plus largement, donnant à Justin un meilleur accès. Justin laissa une trainée de baiser sur les épaules de Brian.

Justin ajouta un deuxième doigt pour le détendre et le préparer correctement. La dernière fois que Brian avait autorisé Justin à le prendre était à Britin, devant la cheminée. Mais, là, c'était différent, ils utilisaient encore les préservatifs.

Justin faisait toujours courir de haute en bas son autre main sur le corps de Brian, caressant des endroits spécifiques rendant fou Brian.

Justin enleva ses doigts et Brian grogna de cette perte. Faisant des baisers le long de l'épaule de Brian, Justin bougea la main gauche pour couvrir celle de Brian sur le carreau de la douche, liant leur doigts et la droite alla entourer son sexe, pour le guider dans la chaude intimité de Brian.

Sentant le bout du pénis de Justin à son entrée, Brian se baissa un peu, s'empalant sur le pénis de Justin. Justin reprit sa position et poussa lentement vers l'avant. Il fit une pause pour que Brian s'habitue à l'intrusion et pour lui, de savourer cette sensation, jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à bouger lentement. La sensation était incroyable. La chair contre la chair et il était le premier à le faire après le feu vert du docteur.

Rapidement, ils trouvèrent leur rythme et Brian atteignit la main droite de Justin sur sa taille et la lia avec les siens sur son pénis. Il commença à imiter les coups Justin. Ça ne prit pas beaucoup de temps pour qu'ils atteignent l'orgasme.

Une fois qu'ils avaient redescendu de l'orgasme, Brian se retourna et attira Justin contre sa poitrine. Il ne le dirait à personne mais il aimait quand Justin prenait le contrôle, quand il était soumis à lui. Il aimait ça parce que Justin était toujours gentil et attentionné, même la première fois. Il était certainement plus gentil et plus attentionné qu'il ne l'avait été avec Justin la première fois.

Ils sortirent enfin de la douche et finirent au lit.

Brian se réveilla quand il sentit Justin tousser et se tournant prés de lui. Justin était sur le dos. Brian se rapprocha et entoura ses bras autour de lui. Il entendit Justin dire : « La mise en page est trop sombre. » Brian sourit et l'embrassa sur le front. « Chuuut », murmura-t-il. Mais Justin était toujours dans son rêve. « … tenir éloigné Brian du Newman's pharma... mise en page ? Peut pas » – Silence – « 'ne devrais pas lui mentir, 'ne devrais pas. » Brian, choqué, baissa les yeux vers Justin qui était dans ses bras et qui finalement, se calma et se rendormit. Une fois qu'il fut sûr que Justin était endormit, il sortit furtivement du lit et alla dans le salon où les ordinateurs étaient sur la table basse.

Il alluma celui de Justin. Il ne fut pas surpris de voire qu'il n'y avait pas de mot de passe ; il devrait probablement rappeler à Justin que ce n'était pas sûr. Mais pour le moment, il était content qu'il n'en ai mis aucun parce que, maintenant, il pouvait fouiner.

Il regarda dans le fichier principal et vit un fichier appelé _Kinnetik_. Il sourit et cliqua dessus. Les sous-fichiers avaient les noms des différents comptes dans lesquels Justin avait aidé (GLC/GLC Carnaval/Brown Athletic/Remson), rien de nouveau. Il retourna au fichier principal et jeta encore un coup d'œil aux fichiers.

Il vit le fichier nommé Julian T Story. Il fronça les sourcils et cliqua dessus. Là, il vit une autre liste de fichiers, certains avec des noms de clients ; Remson, Newman Pharmaceutical, Brace Inc, Brown Athletic, Liberty Air Inc. Il cliqua sur le fdossier Remson et regarda les différentes mises en page et e-mails sauvegardés là. Il fit la même chose avec le dossier Newman et se leva, faisant courir sa main dans ses cheveux. Il se pinça le nez – un mal de tête se formait. Pourquoi est-ce que les derniers clients étaient sur l'ordinateur de Justin dans un dossier appelé Julian T. Story ? N'était-ce pas le nom de son entrepreneur de New York ?

Il se dit que quelqu'un allait payer pour ça – même si c'était Justin. Il éteignit le portable de Justin, prit son téléphone portable, retourna dans la chambre pour s'assurer que Justin était encore endormi et revint. Le téléphone de l'autre côté de la ligne sonna deux fois avant que quelqu'un ne décroche.

« Passe-moi Ted !, cria Brian

– Bonjour à toi aussi. Il est en train de dormir, répondit la voix au bout de la ligne.  
– J'en ai rien à faire, réveille-le, j'ai besoin de lui parler maintenant !, grommela Brian.  
– Ok, attends une minute. »

Brian entendit des bruissements et c'est un Ted endormi qui répondit au téléphone.

« Brian, il est trois heure du matin, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
– J'ai besoin d'information, vint la réponse simple de Brian.  
– Maintenant ?, demanda Ted.  
– Oui, maintenant. Tu peux te connecter à la base de donnée de Kinnetik ?, questionna Brian un peu plus doucement.  
– Hein ?  
– Oui ou non ?  
– Oui. Oui, je peux – donne-moi juste cinq minutes, répondit Ted.  
– Tu as deux minutes.  
– Je le fais aussi vite que je peux. » Le silence tomba quand Ted essaya de se connecter. « Pourrais-tu me dire ce qu'il y a de si important pour que tu m'appelle de New York au beau milieu de la nuit ?, continua Ted.  
– Non, répondit Brian.  
– Oh, ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup.  
– Je n'ai pas appelé pour être utile. J'ai appelé pour avoir des réponses à mes questions, fit Brian.  
– Ok, je suis connecté. Quelle est ta question ?  
– Dis-moi quand Julien T Story a commencé à travailler pour nous.  
– Attends, Julian T Story ? Quel nom bizarre.  
– Pourquoi ça ?  
– Comme ça, fit Ted. Ok, je l'ai trouvé. Il a été embauché à la mi-juin.  
– Qui l'a embauché ?, continua Brian.  
– Le directeur d'art, répondit impassiblement Ted.  
– Directement ? Sans passer par moi ?, demandé Brian, étonné.  
– Oui, sans passer par ton approbation. Attends, il y a une note dans le fichier. Candidature acceptée sur échantillon de travaux envoyé à BK et Cynthia.  
– As-tu une adresse où envoyer les chèques ou un e-mail ?  
– Non, seulement une boite aux lettres à New York  
– Seulement une boite aux lettres, tu es sûr ?, demanda Brian.  
– Oui, qu'une boite aux lettres et un e-mail », confirma Ted.

Brian n'était pas satisfait de toutes ces réponses et demanda : « As-tu les références de son compte ? Ou un numéro de téléphone ?  
– Attends un moment. » Ted commença à cliquer avec acharnement. « Oui, je les ai.  
– Attends, je prends un bout de papier... ok, donne-moi les numéros.  
– C'est privé, Brian, répondit Ted.  
– Donne-moi ces foutus numéros, Ted ! », dit Brian.

Ted donna les numéros à Brian et celui-ci les nota. Puis, Brian entendit Blake en arrière plan dire : « C'est drôle, tu peux écrire le nom de Justin avec celui que tu as sur l'écran.  
– Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?, questionna Brian.  
– Il a juste dit que tu pourrais écrire le nom de Justin avec celui-là, il est assez bon...  
– Je dois y aller, merci. »

Et Brian raccrocha.

Ok, pensa Brian, c'est unfukcingbelievable**(2)**. Justin travaillait pour Kinnetik depuis juin et Brian ne l'avait jamais su. Il ne l'avait même pas embauché ; il avait juste signé les papiers d'embauches parce qu'ils étaient pressés sur certaines contrats. Ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un d'expérience mais ils n'en avaient pas besoin à plein temps. Cynthia suggéra une personne externe et c'était ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait embauché Justin.

Il avait toujours pensé que le travail était excellent, il n'avait jamais eu besoin de faire de modifications majeures. Il pensait qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un de presque aussi talentueux que Justin. Maintenant, il savait pourquoi.

Ce petit con. C'est pourquoi, il ne m'avait jamais demandé d'argent. Seigneur, Justin avait légitimement demandé un travail et il a été embouché, non pas parce qu'il était mon part..., mon petit-a..., mon partenaire non conventionnel mais parce qu'il est talentueux. Que puis-je dire, excepté le fait que je suis fier de lui. Oui, fier parce qu'il ne m'a pas demandé, parce que je ne lui ai pas suggéré et parce qu'il n'a pas dit au directeur d'art qu'il avait une rel... eh bien, qu'il était avec moi.

Je lui ai dit de devenir le meilleur homosexuel qu'il pouvait être. Mais maintenant, il l'est vraiment. Seigneur, tellement de temps est passé. Je le vois maintenant vraiment comme mon égal. Non, il est meilleur que moi, il a toujours été meilleur que moi, il a toujours été celui qui était le plus fort. Je ne pense pas que je lui dirai demain, je pense que je vais le garder pour moi et voir ce qui se passe. Mais avant toute chose, j'ai besoin d'avoir des informations et elles ne peuvent que venir de Cynthia.

Il retourna se coucher sans réveiller Justin qui dormait sur le ventre. Brian se glissa sous les couvertures et roula vers Justin, entoura de sa longue silhouette la plus petite. Justin tourna la tête. « Tout va bien ?, demanda-t-il endormi.

– Oui, rendors-toi », répondit Brian, embrassant son cou. Justin tourna de l'autre côté la tête et dit « Je t'aime » puis il retourna dormir. Brian sourit et l'embrassa encore une fois avant de se permettre de dormir à son tour.

Il ne dit rien à Justin le lendemain de ce qu'il avait découvert ou celui d'après. Il n'était ni triste ni en colère, il était fier parce que Justin l'avait fait tout seul.

Il essaya de suivre le travail. Chaque après-midi, ils passaient tous les deux, trois ou quatre heures à travailler. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord – les matins étaient réservés pour du temps libre et les douches. Les après-midis étaient réservés pour le travail, les soirs et les nuits leurs étaient réservées. Aucun appel, aucune interruption.

Brian filtrait chaque appel et tout comme Justin. Pas de Debbie, pas de Michael même si les deux répondeurs étaient remplis de leur messages, ils les ignoraient. Cynthia avait écrit que Michael avait fait irruption à Kinnetik, la menaçant jusqu'à ce qu'elle le laisse parler à Brian pour qu'il soit assuré qu'au retour de Brian, elle serait licenciée. Cynthia lui avait demandé si quelqu'un était mort. La réponse fut non donc elle expliqua que ce n'était pas une urgence.

Brian et Justin rit à cet e-mail. Comme ils l'avaient planifié, ils travaillèrent sur le compte de Newman's Pharmaceutical ensemble et ils purent avoir l'opportunité de voir le client en personne à New York. Brian conclut avec le client avant la date limite. Le client était impressionné par le travail de Justin et Brian eut un ticket pour la « big apple »

Justin mit tout au clair avec Conrad, passa prendre son chèque et remboursa le prêt pour la location de l'appartement. Avec l'aide de Brian, il chercha un nouveau logement où vivre. Brian lui dit qu'il voudrait payer la moitié du loyer parce qu'il avait prévu d'être là tous les autres week-ends.

Ils se mirent d'accord sur le fait que Brian ne paye que le quart de la somme et que le nom de Brian serait sur le bail. Ils avaient juste besoin de trouver quelque chose qui allait aux goûts de Brian et au revenu de Justin.

Après la visite de quelques logements, ils trouvèrent quelque chose d'assez bien à Chelsea. C'était un loft, pas aussi grand que celui de Brian mais il avait un grenier ouvert. En fait, il était de moitié plus petit de celui de Brian. Il y avait un séjour, une cuisine, une chambre et une salle de bain. Mais il était très lumineux et il n'était pas loin de l'hôpital (c'était une priorité dans le choix de Brian.)

La chambre et la salle de bain était dans le grenier. La salle de bain n'était pas aussi grande que celle de Brian mais la cabine de douche était immense et ça scella l'affaire.

Le séjour était séparé en deux d'un mur ; derrière le mur se trouvait la cuisine. Ils décidèrent de mettre les endroits où manger et l'espace de vie, là aussi. Ils gardèrent l'autre partie comme le studio de Justin.

Ils passèrent prendre la voiture de Justin et Brian fut surpris de voir que Justin avait acheté une Nissan X-Trail Columbia – en version limitée – d'une couleur rouge rubis métallique et avec des sièges en cuir gris de Nappa. Justin dit à Brian qu'il avait verser un paiement pour la voiture avec l'argent qu'il avait économisé. Brian savait que la voiture coûtait une petite fortune, presque cinquante-deux mille dollars. Justin dit qu'il doit la payer pendant plus de cinq ans.

La voiture avait tout ce qu'il avait besoin – le bluetooth installé pour le téléphone, système de navigation, alarme, un endroit spécial dans le coffre pour les accessoires sales et tout les accessoires indispensable de sécurité.

Justin rit alors qu'il expliquait pourquoi il avait choisit celle-là au lieu d'une autre. La voiture avait assez de place pour que Brian s'assied sur le siège passager sans se plaindre. Brian le regarda d'un air outré puis ils rirent tous les deux.

Ils eurent besoin de deux jours pour emménager toutes les possessions de Justin dans le nouvel appartement et ils eurent besoin d'un après-midi pour nommer chaque pièce.

Une semaine plus tard, Brian appela au bureau et demanda si on avait besoin de lui, la réponse négative le laissa rester un petit plus longtemps avec Justin. Ils réglèrent la note de l'hôtel et se rendirent au nouvel appartement.

Deux jours avant que Brian ne doive partir, Justin sortit de la salle de bain et vit que Brian était au téléphone. Il sentit immédiatement la tension dans la chambre et la vit dans le corps de Brian. Il se demandait pourquoi quand il entendit la voix de Brian.

« Lindsay, tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as promis ?, demanda Brian.

– Oui, je me souviens, répondit Lindsay.  
– J'avais espéré que pour les prochaines vacances scolaires, il pourrait me rendre visite à la maison.  
– Maison signifiant...  
– Le loft ou la maison, ça dépend d'où je serai », répondit Brian, sachant que si Gus venait lui rendre visite, ils resteraient probablement au loft. Parce que la maison n'avait pas encore de meuble.

« La maison ? Je pensais que tu l'avais vendu. Peu importe, Justin sera là ? »

Tournant la tête vers Justin, Brian lui demanda : « Tu seras à la maison pour les prochaines vacances scolaires ? On pourrait donc passer du temps avec Gus ?  
– Tu sais que j'essaierai de le faire, on pourrait passer du temps ensemble mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir déplacer tous les rendez-vous que j'ai, répondit Justin.  
– Lindsay, tu as entendu ça ? Il essaiera d'être à la maison, donc, nous pouvons tous passer du temps avec Gus, répliqua Brian avec un sourire.  
– Ce n'est pas sûr qu'il sois là, continua Lindsay.  
– Non, c'est un fort peut-être, confirma Brian d'un ton pince-sans-rire.  
– Ce n'est pas assez bien, murmura Lindsay. Ce n'est pas assez.  
– Qu'est-ce que veut dire la réponse 'ce n'est pas assez bien' ? Assez bien pour quoi ? Tu es en train de me dire que je peux pas voir mon fils seul ? Que je ne peux pas passer du temps avec lui ? Que je ne peux pas lui faire passer du bon temps ? Putain, Lindsay, tu m'avais promis avant que tu parte que si je demandais à le voir pendant les vacances scolaires je pourrais !, dit Brian.  
– Oui mais c'était quand Justin et toi étiez encore ensemble. Vous n'êtes plus ensemble.  
– Nous sommes toujours ensemble, peut-être pas dans la même ville mais nous sommes toujours ensemble. Écoute, nous passons le plus de temps possible ensemble », plaida Brian.

Justin passa sa main le long du dos de Brian. Il voulait faire plus mais il ne pouvait pas. Ce n'était pas son fils et il ne savait pas ce qu'ils avaient décidé avant que les filles ne partent.

« Oui, vous êtes encore ensemble, je le sais mais n'oublie pas qu'il est à New York et toi à Pittsburgh, dit Lindsay.  
– Écoute, tu m'as promis mon fils, tu m'as promis qu'il ne m'oublierait pas. Comment vas-tu lui expliquer qu'il ne peut pas voir son père pendant les vacances ? Dis-le moi, s'il te plait ! » Brian était agité et il faisait les cent pas.

« Il ne t'a pas oublié, tu le vois au moins un jour chaque semaine, fit Lindsay. Tu sais que tu peux venir à Toronto chaque semaine pour le voir, tu peux même passer les vacances ici, ajouta-t-elle.

– Ouais mais tu es toujours là et tu m'as promis du temps seul avec lui. Les vacances scolaires sont le bon moment pour moi pour passer du temps avec mon fils.  
– Brian, écoute, tu ne vis pas dans le manoir, dans la maison ou n'importe où tu as prévu de vivre et tu ne seras probablement pas avec Justin durant les vacances scolaires donc la réponse est non, dit Lindsay.  
– Linds, s'il te plait, » supplia Brian.

Justin n'avait jamais entendu Brian solliciter Lindsay avant et ça le rendait malade que Brian doive le faire.

« Écoute, il n'y a aucun problème pour que tu viennes et que tu le voies ici. Comme ça, si quelque chose arrive, je voudrais ne pas être trop loin. Nous n'avons vraiment pas confiance en toi pour le laisser seul avec toi. Et je ne veux pas que Debbie m'appelle une nuit, me disant qu'elle avait Gus pour la nuit alors que tu étais à la backroom du Babylon et que tu te faisais sucer. Je ne veux pas t'envoyer Gus, je veux pas laisser mon fils seul avec toi. Je suis désolée, Brian, je ne peux pas continuer à me disputer. Je dois y aller. Salut. »

Et la ligne fut coupée. Brian regarda son téléphone comme si c'était un OVNI mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre ce que Lindsay avait dit. C'était une putain de farce. Ce devait être une putain de farce. Mais il savait, profondément à l'intérieur de lui-même, que c'était réel, Lindsay ne le laisserait jamais son fils pendant les vacances scolaires.

Brian raccrocha le téléphone. Justin sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« C'est de la connerie et elle le sait. Tu as eu Gus plus d'une fois et tu peux t'occuper de lui », dit Justin, s'asseyant à côté de Brian et passant sa main sans y penser dans le dos de Brian, offrant son soutient silencieux. Son esprit tournait à cent à l'heure. « Écoute, je peux essayer d'annuler mes rendez-vous et passer une semaine avec toi à Pitts.

– Non, tes rendez-vous sont aussi importants, je ne veux pas que tu sacrifices ton travail pour moi ou pour mon enfant, ajouta Brian. Nous l'avons fait et ça n'a pas fonctionné, souviens-toi.  
– Aucun de mes rendez-vous sont aussi important que Gus et toi. Tu es mon partenaire, Gus est ton fils, c'est important, insista Justin.  
– Non, je ne veux pas que tu mettes ta carrière en danger pour moi. Laisse tomber, je vais trouver une solution.  
– Brian... », essaya encore Justin mais il fut coupé par la réponse de Brian. « J'ai dit, laisse tomber ! » Il alla vers les marches et quelques temps plus tard Justin entendit la porte du loft se fermer. Il était parti.

Justin ne le suivit pas, il était clair que le sujet était terminé pour l'instant. Mais il n'était pas oublié. Il savait aussi que maintenant Brian avait besoin d'un peu de temps seul et de paix.

_Brian._

J'avais besoin de distance c'est pourquoi je suis sorti. Je ne suis pas allé loin, juste sur les marches principales devant sa porte. Je me suis assis, mon esprit tournant.

J'ai commencé à penser au temps lorsque Ted était à l'hôpital après son overdose. J'étais le seul qu'il avait choisi pour débrancher la prise. Et je me suis souvenu du moment où Linds est venue vers moi pour s'excuser à propos de ce que Mel m'avait dit.

Elle est entrée dans le loft et a fermé la porte. « Je veux juste te faire savoir que Mélanie se sent mal à propos de ce qu'elle a dit.  
– Tu pense que je m'en soucie ?  
– Écoute, c'est bouleversant pour nous tous mais à un moment pareil, nous devons essayer de montrer un peu de compassion, spécialement pour Ted. Y-a-t-il des mots ?  
– Les machines disent qu'il est toujours en vie.  
– Pauvre homme. »  
Je voulais savoir qui voudrait se soucier de moi si quelque chose m'arrivait. Je lui ai demandé : « Qu'en est-il pour nous ? Nous n'avons aucun bips, de fils électriques ou de petits points blancs nous disant que nous sommes en vie, donc comment le sait-on ? Je suppose que nous le prenons juste des mots des autres. »

Elle n'a jamais répondu à la question, elle a seulement parlé de ses sentiments et elle ne m'a jamais dit quoique ce soit pour m'apaiser. « Peut-être que nous le savons de ce que les personnes attendent de nous. Je veux dire, prends Gus. Il a besoin de moi pour se nourrir, pour se changer. Sachant que ça me dit que je suis en vie, donc pour moi maintenant, c'est lui qui m'importe. »

Je lui ai reposé la question encore une fois. « Qu'en est-il de moi ? »

Elle ne m'a jamais dit que Gus, Justin ou elle pourraient avoir besoin de moi mais à la place elle m'a dit : « Ted a besoin de toi maintenant. C'est ça qui te dit que tu es en vie. Tu devras faire la bonne chose. Qu'importe ce que c'est. »

J'étais si effrayé, si seul et si perdu que je n'ai pu qu'à peine répondre. « Tu ne le sais pas. »

J'étais content quand il s'est réveillé, je n'avais donc jamais à prendre cette décision. Ce même jour, je suis allé danser avec Michael, lui disant que je le choisirais si quelque chose m'arrivait et je l'ai fait, jusqu'à l'agression de Justin. J'ai ensuite changé de volonté et j'ai choisi Justin parce que je savais qu'il prendrait la bonne décision si quelque chose m'arrivait. Je n'avais pas été effrayé de faire ce choix. Il accomplirait mes vœux avant les siens.

Lindsay m'avait demandé d'être le père de Gus et j'ai dit oui. Puis, elle m'a demandé si je voulais être le père de leur second enfant et j'ai encore dit oui, jusqu'à ce que Mel me dise qu'elle avait choisi quelqu'un d'autre.

J'ai abandonné mes droits parentaux pour les garder ensemble. J'ai signé leur putain de papier d'assurance pour protéger mon fils de sa circoncision. Je les ai laissé allées à Toronto après l'attentat à la bombe parce qu'elles avaient besoin de se sentir en sécurité. Aujourd'hui, je ne pas sûr que c'était une sage décision, il semble qu'il y ait des problèmes dans le paradis.

En fait, j'ai sacrifié presque tout ce que j'ai fait pour les rendre heureuses. Je n'ai jamais pensé que je pourrais autant aimer mon fils mais je l'aime vraiment. Et la seule autre personne qui le sache et qui le voit est Justin.

Elle a joué avec mes sentiments et mon amour pour mon fils, me gardant comme l'homme que j'étais avant que je ne rencontre Justin, seul.

En fait, elle n'est pas la seule à faire ça, Michael fait la même chose, avec ses mots, Lindsay le fait avec ses actions. Serait-il possible qu'elle soit jalouse ? Peut-être que c'est ça. Je me souviens de la conversation que nous avons eu alors que nous étions en train d'attendre le principal de l'école potentielle de Gus. Je l'ai toujours suspecté qu'elle m'aimait plus que comme un ami. Ça n'a jamais été important pour moi mais il semble que ça l'ait été pour elle.

Comment les personnes peuvent jouer avec les émotions des autres ? Comment les personnes peuvent penser qu'ils peuvent choisir votre avenir, prendre toutes les décisions parce qu'ils veulent être capable de vous contrôler ?

Est-ce que je l'ai fait avec Justin ? Est-ce que j'ai fait ça à d'autre personne autour de moi ? Je ne pense pas. Est-ce que Justin m'a fait ça ? Je ne pense pas. Je pense qu'il a toujours été clair à propos de ce qu'il voulait. Il a toujours exprimé son désir pour moi et il a toujours été honnête avec moi. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait joué avec mes sentiments ou avec moi.

Je ne pense vraiment pas. Mais ça n'a pas effacer mon sentiment de trahison envers les autres personnes dans ma vie.

A suivre...

* * *

**(1) **Je trouve que ça fait vraiment parodie de dire ça. xD Mais j'ai pas trouvé d'autres mots ou "expressions" meilleures que ça. **  
**

**(2)** Je l'ai laissé comme tel parce que, franchement, c'est drôle non ? Comment traduire ça ? Mdr. "C'est incroyable, putain." A peu près. x)


	18. Un engagement

Hihi, un mois plus tard, voici le chapitre. Désolée pour l'attente. Je vous conseille d'écouter _Flames_ de VAST à la fin du chapitre. C'est... wow.

Bonne lecture ! =D

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Un engagement**

Les deux jours suivants, Brian et Justin essayèrent de passer de bons moments ensemble malgré le sujet « Gus ». Justin tentait d'en parler mais Brian évitait la conversation. Justin avait pensé que c'était mieux de ne pas le pousser alors il s'était assuré que Brian savait qu'il était là. Il voudrait parler un jour... il avait juste besoin de temps.

En fait, Brian ne parla jamais de Gus et il allait partir dans la matinée. Ils passèrent leur dernière nuit à faire l'amour. Justin pensa que c'était comme la dernière fois quand il avait quitté Pittsburgh – intime, sensuel, aimant. Tellement aimant que ça en faisait mal. Et Brian le ressentait de la même manière.

Brian ne pouvait pas croire qu'il venait juste de passer quatorze jours avec Justin, sans jouer au connard de service, sans sortir, sans se soûler et sans baiser des mecs.

Non, ils avaient passé les quatorze derniers jours ensemble : ils avaient baisé, emménagé les affaires de Justin dans son nouvel appartement. Ils avaient fait l'amour, ils avaient travaillé pour des clients, ils avaient baisé. Ils avaient passé du temps ensemble, il s'était fait baisé par Justin, ils étaient allés au Théâtre. Justin lui avait fait l'amour, Justin avait repris du poids.

Ils allèrent au rendez-vous du docteur ; le médecin était satisfait avec tout, disant que Justin avait repris deux kilogrammes. Ce n'était pas les six que Brian avait attendu mais, au moins, il avait repris du poids. Les symptômes persistants de la grippe étaient toujours là et Justin devait toujours prendre des médicaments, un léger traitement en fond.

Durant le temps qu'ils passèrent ensemble, Justin raconta enfin à Brian la crise d'angoisse qu'il avait eu une nuit après qu'ils aient fait l'amour. Brian lui fit promettre de l'appeler quand la prochaine aurait lieu. Si Justin avait du mal avec ça, il devrait envoyer un message sur le téléphone de Brian disant « 911 Souffle » et Brian le rappellerait, même si c'était au milieu de la nuit. « Plus de produits chimiques qui te rendent plus malade que tu ne l'es déjà », dit Brian. Et Justin lui dit : « Promis. »

Brian prit même pour Justin les trois prochains rendez-vous et demanda une copie des résultat des tests. Justin rit et joua la carte de la folle**(1)** outrée et finalement, ils avaient fait l'amour sur le tapis du salon.

Il était presque deux heures du matin et Brian devait partir dans deux heures, son vol était dans quatre heures. Il était allongé sur le lit, il ne dormait pas mais réfléchissait, en regardant la tête blonde reposant sur sa poitrine.

Ils avaient eu du sexe chaud et passionné et Justin était en train de dormir profondément. Brian passa encore une fois sa main dans le dos de Justin et doucement, il sortit du lit, en essayant de ne pas le réveiller. Il s'habilla, descendit les escaliers, sortit une pile de papier et des enveloppes de sa serviette, et s'assit à la table de la salle à manger.

Il commença à écrire. Presque trente minutes plus tard, il mit la lettre dans une enveloppe, la ferma et la mit dans sa serviette.

Il prit une autre feuille de papier et recommença à écrire.

_A Justin Taylor, de Brian Kinney._

_Avant que tu ne partes en avril, je t'ai demandé de m'épouser. La première fois, tu as dit non, me disant que ça ne me ressemblait pas. Quelques jours plus tard, je t'ai emmené dans un manoir que j'avais acheté, pour te prouver que j'étais sérieux – tu as dit oui._

_Nous avions planifié un mariage et nous l'avons annulé parce que tu as dit que j'avais changé trop rapidement et que tu voulais déménager à New York... j'ai dit que c'était des conneries, que je voulais toujours me marier avec toi... je veux toujours prendre l'opportunité que m'a donné l'amour et comme je l'ai dit, je n'avais jamais voulu en dire plus mais ça ne se fera pas de manière conventionnelle. _

_Si tu es d'accord, on se marrie ou on s'engage devant tout le monde, avec un diner, une célébration, un prêtre ou un pasteur, tu trouveras tout ce dont tu as besoin dans cette enveloppe. Lis toutes les pages, prends ton temps. Cette fois, c'est à ton tour._

_Tu trouveras le numéro de téléphone de mon avocat sur tous les papiers. Appelle-le si tu veux que quelque chose soit fait ou changé. _

_Les papiers qui doivent être signés sont : _

_Mon assurance vie – j'ai fait de toi le premier bénéficiaire et Gus le second. Si quelque chose t'arrive, l'argent ira dans une trust pour Gus, Ted aura l'œil sur l'argent. Et si quelque chose arrive à Ted, l'avocat s'en occupera. _

_L'emprunt immobilier du loft et de la maison._

_Partenariat complet à Kinnetik. Un petit oiseau m'a dit que j'avais eu une aide spéciale ces derniers mois... (tu as parlé dans ton sommeil, j'ai fouillé – fin de l'histoire.)_

_La moitié du Babylon._

_Ton nom sur mon compte. (un autre petit oiseau m'a dit que tu avais déjà fait ça sur ton propre compte avec mon nom. Ai-je raison ?)_

_Tous les papiers dont nous avons besoin pour s'engager, les mêmes droits sur tout, sur l'argent, les maisons, les enfants et les droits parentaux._

_Comme je l'ai dit auparavant, j'ai choisi, maintenant, à toi de choisir._

_Pour une fois, je m'en remets à toi. _

_Pour toujours,_

_Brian._

Comme pour la première lettre, il la mit dans une enveloppe, la scella et la laissa sur la table.

Il prit une autre feuille de papier et écrivit une petite note :

_J'ai un rendez-vous tôt à Pittsburgh, je peux pas le déplacer. Je serais de retour ce soir._

Il la mit à un endroit évident sur le comptoir de la cuisine, puis il se tourna vers la fenêtre.

Quelque minutes plus tard, il se retourna, remit la pile de papier et le stylo dans sa serviette et il attrapa la petite boite en bois, cachée là.

Il leva les yeux vers la chambre, il n'avait toujours pas décidé si c'était le bon moment pour « tout » ça.

Il hésita et pensa que le meilleur moment serait à Noël ou pour l'anniversaire de Justin. Il était certain que Justin était toujours en train de guérir de sa dépression et de ses insécurités. Et ça pouvait faire plus de mal que de bien mais il était aussi certain que le geste apporterait de la paix à l'esprit de Justin. Alors, il se décida, ça ne pouvait pas attendre, ils avaient attendu assez longtemps. Il était temps pour eux. Il marcha jusqu'à son bureau, prit l'enveloppe et écrivit devant :

_**We swear by peace and love to stand,**_

_**Heart to heart and hand to hand.**_

_**Mark, O Spirit, and hear us now,**_

_**Confirming this our Sacred Vow.**_**(2) **

Il rit de lui-même – c'était un vieux vœu de mariage irlandais qu'il avait appris longtemps auparavant, quand il était à l'église et qu'il avait prévu de le dire à leur premier jour de mariage. C'était probablement la seule chose dont il pouvait se rappeler de l'église mais pour une fois, il était content de s'en souvenir.

Il monta l'escalier, regarda vers le lit. Justin était allongé sur son estomac. Brian alla vers lui. Une fois là, il ouvrit la petite boite et sortit les bagues. Il hésita juste une seconde, pour être sûr que c'était bon et pour être sûr que c'était vraiment ce qu'il voulait. Il passa la plus petite bague à la main gauche de Justin et l'autre sur sa propre main gauche. « Une promesse pour demain », pensa-t-il pour lui-même.

Il se souvint, avec des remords au fond du cœur, la première fois qu'il avait vu une bague sur le doigt de Justin, c'était un cadeau de ce putain de violoniste. Il se souvint aussi que la bague avait été à sa main droite et non à la gauche. Il sourit, Ian**(3)** lui avait donné de jolis mots et une bague ; Brian lui ne lui avait pas donné de jolis mots, juste une promesse. Et comme Justin l'avait toujours dit, il n'avait jamais trahir une promesse.

Il regarda l'horloge, dans trente minutes, la voiture serait là. Il se releva. Il n'avait pas dit à Justin qu'il partait au milieu de la nuit mais il avait un rendez-vous à Kinnetik à neuf heures du matin et il ne pouvait pas le déplacer. Il s'appuya contre Justin et l'embrassa une fois de plus, chuchotant : « Je t'aime » puis il frotta son nez dans les cheveux de Justin.

Tout ce dont il avait besoin pour aujourd'hui était rangé dans son attaché-case, il n'avait rien besoin d'autre. Il prit juste l'attaché-case, son ordinateur portable, son porte-feuille et son téléphone. Il laissa l'enveloppe sur la table de la salle à manger, pas tellement évident mais juste là. Justin la trouverait demain.

Il ajouta quelques mots sur la note du comptoir.

_« Mon ange – je ne serai pas disponible, je t'appellerai aussi vite que possible. Brian. »_

Brian regarda encore une fois l'heure dans le nouvel appartement de Justin et descendit les escaliers, il alla jusqu'à la voiture où le chauffeur attendait patiemment de prendre son bagage.

« Avez-vous passé de bonne vacances, Monsieur ?  
– Oui. Merci. Le vol est-il à l'heure ?  
– Oui.  
– Ok, allons-y alors », dit Brian, tournant la tête une dernière fois vers le bâtiment et d'un regard lourd, entra dans la voiture qui se dirigea vers l'aéroport.

Il était huit heures du matin, Justin se réveilla avec l'étrange sentiment d'être seul. « Brian ? », appela-t-il mais il n'y eut aucune réponse. Il sortit du lit, enroulant les draps autour de lui et entra dans la salle de bain. Leurs affaires étaient toujours là, il regarda dans l'armoire et les vêtements aussi étaient là. Il descendit les escaliers. « Merde. » Et il retourna dans la chambre. « Double merde. » Il remarqua que c'était seulement le attaché-case et l'ordinateur qui avaient disparu. Il s'assit sur le lit et se passa la main gauche sur son visage. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua la bague.

« Sainte merde. »

Il regarda sa main deux fois avant d'avoir une pensée rationnelle.

_Justin._

Ok, la dernière fois qu'il avait vérifié, cette bague était dans une boite en bois à Pittsburgh, probablement dans un tiroir. Qu'est-ce que c'était ce bordel ?

Il prit la bague de son doigt et l'examina de près. Il se souvenait du jour où Brian les avait acheté et ramené à la maison. De simple bague en platine. « Alors, je suis sûr que tu n'y sera pas allergique » lui dit Brian. « Je ne les ai pas gravées, j'ai pensé que la date de notre mariage serait bien, qu'en penses-tu ? » Il lui dit qu'il avait raison – la date du mariage serait parfait. Mais maintenant qu'il regardait attentivement l'alliance, il remarqua que Brian n'avait pas gravé la date de leur non-mariage, la bague portait l'inscription « Pour toujours – BK »

Il prit son portable et composa le numéro de Brian. Merde – tombé direct sur la messagerie vocale. « Ouais, c'est moi, rappelle moi, s'il te plait. »

Il avait besoin de tout revoir.

Il ne pouvait pas y croire.

La nuit dernière, ils avaient fait passionnément l'amour et ce matin, il avait une alliance à sa main gauche – celle où sont habituellement les bagues de mariage.

Putain !

Était-il si soûl la nuit dernière ? Non, il se souvint qu'à part le vin durant le diner, ils n'avaient rien pris d'autre. En fait, pendant tous ces jours où Brian était là, ils n'avaient rien pris du tout. Pas de pilules, pas de poppers, rien. C'était comme s'ils n'en avaient pas eu besoin.

Quand avait-il eu cette bague ? C'était évidemment entre la veille et ce matin. Merde, quand est-ce que ça s'était passé ?

Justin mit des vêtements et descendit les escaliers pour le petit-déjeuner et le café qui attendaient. Alors qu'il allait vers la table du salon, il vit une note et une grande enveloppe.

Il pensa que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Il ressentit un frisson froid le long de sa colonne vertébrale et sa respiration commença à se saccader. Il reconnut instantanément les signes : une crise d'angoisse.

Il tenta de se calmer et lut la note.

« J'a_i un rendez-vous tôt à Pittsburgh, je ne peux pas le déplacer. Je serais de retour ce soir._

_Mon ange – je ne serai pas disponible, je t'appellerai aussi vite que possible. Brian. »_

Parfait ! Il vérifia l'heure, il était huit heures quarante-cinq, peut-être qu'il n'était pas encore au rendez-vous. Justin essaya de contrôler sa respiration mais rien ne se passait. Après cinq minutes de contrôle, il atteignit son portable et envoya le message sur lequel ils s'étaient mis d'accord.

Le téléphone sonna et moins de dix secondes plus tard, Brian était en ligne.

« Justin ? C'est moi, ok, prends une grande inspiration, tiens-là, allons-y – cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un... toujours là ?, demanda Brian.

– Ouais, » réussit à dire faiblement Justin.

Après deux autres fois, Justin était capable de respirer seul.

« C'est mieux maintenant ?, demandé Brian.  
– Ouais.  
– Tu veux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?, » questionna Brian avec désinvolture. En fait, il savait déjà ce qui avait déclenché cette crise d'angoisse mais il n'était pas sûr que Justin puisse en parler.

« Pourquoi maintenant ?  
– Pourquoi pas ?, répondit Brian nonchalamment.  
– Je pensais que ce n'était pas pour nous, que nous attendrions un meilleur moment ou qu'on puisse le faire ensemble ?, lui dit Justin.  
– As-tu regardé dans l'enveloppe ?, demanda Brian.  
– Non.  
– Fais-le et nous parlerons de tout ce soir, dit doucement Brian.  
– Ouais, ok. » Silence. « Brian ?  
– Ouais ?  
– Merci. »

Souriant, Brian répondit : « A plus tard.  
– A plus tard. »  
Et ils raccrochèrent.

Justin mangea son petit-déjeuner et finit de ranger le contenu des quelques boites qui restaient. Puis, il arrangea le coin peinture et sortit courir. Au moment où il rentra et s'installa, c'était en début d'après-midi. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et lut la lettre, deux fois, avant de commencer à pleurer. Une fois qu'il reprit le contrôle de ses émotions, il était presque trois heures.

Il décida de signer tous les papiers, l'assurance vie, l'emprunt sur le loft et la maison, le partenariat à Kinnetik. Quand il avait vu celui-ci, il se maudit : « Pourquoi je parle dans mon sommeil ? »

Il signa aussi les papiers pour devenir le propriétaire de la moitié du Babylon. Sur ces documents, il y avait une note _« Parce que tu m'as aidé à le reconstruire quand tu es revenu de Los Angeles. » _

Il signa à contrecœur le document pour avoir accès aux clients de Brian. Puis, il appela sa propre banque et demanda si c'était trop tard pour eux d'écrire les mêmes documents et de les envoyer à aujourd'hui Brian par fax à Kinnetik avec une note disant « Je ne te redonnerais pas tes documents jusqu'à ce que tu signes les miens. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, la banque le rappela, le fax était envoyé.

Il fit aussi son propre testament qu'il apporterait plus tard à un avocat.

Puis, il jeta un œil au dernier groupe de document – les papiers d'engagement.

A ce moment-là, son portable sonna. Il vérifia l'identité du numéro, Maman, et il laissa l'appel aller sur la messagerie vocale.

Il commença à lire les documents et à signer toutes les pages à côté des initiales de Brian. Le portable sonna encore, Brian. Il décrocha.

« Salut.  
– Salut.  
– En train de signer les papiers ou déjà fini ?, demanda Brian.  
– En train de signer les documents et toi ?  
– Je viens juste de remplir tes documents, dit Brian.  
– Tu as signé mes papiers ?, questionna Justin.  
– Ouaip et tu as singé les miens, affirma Brian.  
– Ouaip.  
– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Justin ? Tu n'es pas heureux ?, demanda Brian, le ton plus bas.  
– Je pensais que nous le ferions ensemble mais tu les as d'abord signé. Et puis moi... c'est... c'est juste un peu, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je, eh bien, je pensais que peut-être... »

Et juste là, la porte s'ouvrit sur Brian se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte, une enveloppe dans sa main.

« Nous pouvons le faire ensemble, juste nous deux, sans personne d'autre ? »

Justin regarda son téléphone, perplexe, puis Brian avant de se lancer vers lui. « Tu es venu !

– Pas en ce moment, » sourit Brian de manière pince-sans-rire. Puis, sérieusement « Tu avais vraiment pensé que je te laisserai seul ? Aujourd'hui, j'avais ce stupide rendez-vous, que je ne pouvais pas annuler. Sachant comment ton petit esprit fonctionne, j'ai joué la carte - 'je vais quelque part où je peux craquer, sans explications et où je me sens en sécurité'. Ai-je fait une erreur ? » Il fit descendre Justin au sol et ferma la porte.

« Tu me connais vraiment, répondit Justin.  
– Non, Justin, je t'aime, » dit Brian, regardant le sol, pas très à l'aise avec les mots.  
Justin leva sa main jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse caresser la joue de Brian. « Tu m'aide à finir les papiers ?, demanda-t-il.  
– Ouais, j'ai mis mes initiales sur toutes les pages mais elles ne sont pas signées. Pas pour le moment. » Brian s'arrêta et alla vers le canapé. Justin avait éparpillé tous les documents sur la table basse et il continua sans lever les yeux : « J'ai pensé, j'ai pensé que peut-être, que nous, que...  
– Que nous pouvons faire ça ensemble ?, finit Justin pour lui.  
– Ouais, tu vois, j'ai amené mon stylo et de la nourriture. Qu'en penses-tu ?  
– C'est une bonne idée, d'abord on dine et puis papier ?, demanda Justin.  
– Ok. Je vais te donner un coup de main avec la table, » proposa Brian.

Jusqu'à ce que Brian soit en face de lui, Justin n'avait pas réalisé que c'était l'heure du diner, il avait examiné les papiers durant presque toute l'après-midi.

Justin se leva et aida Brian dans la cuisine, préparant le coin du comptoir où ils pourraient manger.  
Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de manger, Brian monta dans la chambre, se changea et mit quelque chose de plus confortable, revint au salon et s'assit sur le canapé. Justin reprit sa place précédente, assis devant la table basse. Une fois qu'il fut installé, Brian se déplaça, alla derrière Justin et entoura Justin de ses jambes. Ils regardèrent les papiers qu'ils allaient signer ensemble.

Justin allait signer le document d'engagement quand Brian l'arrêta.

« Tu n'as rien à dire avant de signer celui-là ?, demanda Brian. Parce que moi, je veux dire quelque chose. »

Justin regarda Brian perplexe. « Tu ne vas pas encore utiliser le mot « câlin », n'est-ce pas ?  
– Ce mot a vraiment dû te traumatiser, rit Brian tout bas, Justin ne fit qu'acquiescer. Non, j'ai juste pensé que je pourrais être honnête avec toi et t'expliquer pourquoi je l'ai fait aujourd'hui. » Il respira profondément. « Je veux te dire que je ne fais pas ça parce que je me sens obligé mais parce que je veux le faire... je ne te demande pas et je ne te demanderais pas de signer ces papiers pour me rendre heureux, j'espère que tu le fais parce que tu le veux aussi, profondément ancré là. » Il plaça sa main sur la poitrine de Justin, là où se situait le cœur. « Et là » Puis, il la déplaça à la tête. « Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de le faire parce que j'ai choisi de le faire maintenant. Je veux m'assurer que tu le fasse parce que tu le veux et non pas pour me contenter ou contenter quelqu'un d'autre. Comme je l'ai dit, il n'y aura ni félicitations, ni diner, ni annonce et ni fêtes. C'est entre nous, juste nous, toi et moi. Même si j'en ai rien à foutre des autres, de ce qu'ils pensent, de ce qu'ils veulent. Le moins ils en savent, le mieux nous vivons. Tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

Justin acquiesça.

« Je ne veux pas qu'ils te blâment ou qu'ils me blâment si quelque chose arrive et que ce n'est pas planifié dans un mariage « parfait ». C'est pourquoi, je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent.  
– C'est pourquoi j'ai acheté ça, ajouta Justin, lui tendant un long cadeau enveloppé. « Ouvres-le, ça ne va pas te mordre. »

Brian découvrit une longue boite de bijou verte et il leva ses sourcils. Il l'ouvrit et regarda à l'intérieur. Il y avait deux colliers.

« Je n'ai pas pu les avoir en platine donc j'ai choisi l'or blanc pur. Un pour toi et un pour moi, » dit Justin rapidement.

Brian avait l'air un peu mal à l'aise. « Tu ne veux pas... la bague... je veux dire, tu n'en veux pas ? » Une lueur de douleur apparurent dans les yeux de Brian.

« Bien sûr que je la veux mais je ne veux pas abimer la bague quand je peins et je l'aurais toujours avec moi, qu'importe ce qui se passe. J'ai pas besoin de l'enlever quand je verrais ma mère ou le groupe, pas besoin de mentir si quelqu'un les voient à nos doigts. Alors, nous n'avons pas besoin d'inventer de fausses excuses. Et comme tu l'as dit avant, ça sera au bon endroit. Il plaça sa main sur son cœur. Dans nos cœurs et juste entre nous, c'est que tu voulais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Brian soupira de soulagement. Pendant une minute, il avait pensé qu'il avait fait une erreur avec cette affaire de partenaire-engagement. Il resserra son étreinte contre Justin et celui-ci réalisa que Brian avait eu peur ! Il se tourna un peu, de cette façon, il pouvait voir Brian et il regarda dans les yeux de Brian.

« Brian ? Tu n'as vraiment pas pensé que j'allais dire non, hein ?

– Je... Brian soupira profondément. J'ai pensé que peut-être, tu sais, que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Comme parce que nous l'avons annulé une fois, tu pensais que ce n'était pas réel, dit-il d'un seul souffle.  
– Avec toi c'est toujours le bon moment. Justin lui sourit. Est-ce que les colliers conviennent à vos normes, Monsieur Kinney ? »

Brian sourit et regarda Justin signer la dernière feuille et dire : « Oui, ils conviennent à mes normes.  
– Eh bien, il semblerait que c'est officiel maintenant, nous appartenons l'un à l'autre, taquina Justin en retour.  
– Non, pas tout à fait, donne-moi ta bague, » dit Brian. Justin l'enleva et la donna à Brian. Puis Brian fit la même chose et il donna sa propre bague.

Justin bougea de sa position et s'assit en face de Brian. Brian l'attrapa et le mit sur ses genoux.

Il prit la main gauche de Justin et glissa la bague à l'annulaire. « Pour toujours, » chuchota-t-il.

Justin attendit quelques secondes et fit la même chose avec la bague de Brian, chuchotant à son tour : « Pour toujours. »

Ils se regardèrent et Brian dit d'une voix étranglée : « Je t'aime. » Justin lui sourit en retour. « Je vous aime, monsieur Kinney. » Il s'appuya contre Brian et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes et lui donna un léger baiser, entremêlant leurs doigts. Brian posa une main sur le cou de Justin, le tira plus près et approfondit le baiser.

Ils bougèrent ensemble et déshabillèrent doucement d'autre. Une fois nus, Brian attrapa la petite boite verte et prit les deux colliers.

« Pas de différence ?, demanda-t-il.  
– Pas de différence.  
– Viens ici. » Mais Justin l'arrêta, il prit le second collier et copia le mouvement de Brian. Ils fermèrent les deux colliers ensemble et scella leur union d'un baiser profond.

Du tapis, ils se déplacèrent jusqu'au canapé et firent l'amour.

Le lendemain matin, Justin se réveilla en premier et il eut besoin de quelques minutes pour se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé la nuit d'avant. Il essaya de bouger mais Brian resserra sa prise autour de sa taille. « Où est-ce que tu vas ?  
– Faire du café.  
– Plus tard. »

Justin sourit et retourna à sa place, dans les bras de Brian. La nuit d'avant, Brian lui avait dit qu'il serait de retour à Pitts le matin suivant et qu'il pendrait le dernier vol ce soir, alors ils passeraient la journée entière ensemble. Ils avaient quelque chose à célébrer, une réalisation.

Brian se déplaça et surplomba de son corps Justin qui était sur le ventre. Il atteignit la main gauche de Justin et l'enlaça. Il se sourit. Les motifs étaient magnifique. Il aimait aussi le choix des colliers de Justin, allant avec les bagues.

« Chuut, Brian, je t'entends penser, chuchota Justin.  
– Tu sais, je pense vraiment que tu es le meilleur homosexuel que tu puisses être..., chuchota-t-il à Justin.  
– Je sais et toi aussi Brian, fit-il. Alors si Monsieur Kinney voudrait se la fermer et retourner dormir, ça serait génial... parce que nous avons pas tellement de temps ce soir.  
– Ouais mais tu n'en auras pas maintenant non plus », répliqua Brian, traçant de doux baisers le long du dos de Justin.

Brian revint aux lèvres de Justin puis il regarda dans les yeux de Justin et se pencha à son oreille, murmurant : « Tu sais, même s'il n'y avait pas de papiers qui l'affirmaient, je t'aime Justin Taylor-Kinney. » Le chuchotement était si bas que Justin avait dû se concentrer pour l'entendre.

Décontenancé par cet aveu, Justin sourit et dit d'une voix un peu plus haute que le chuchotement : « Je t'aime aussi. »

Brian s'appuya contre lui pour l'embrasser... aujourd'hui était une bonne journée. Pour une fois, ils étaient tous les deux sûrs de certaines choses.

Ils savaient ce qu'était l'amour.

Ils savaient ce qu'était d'être amoureux.

Ils savaient ce qu'était qu'être aimé en retour.

Ils sourirent tous les deux, ils savaient que l'amour gagnerait toujours même si c'était à partir d'un chemin tortueux.

Justin reprit sa place dans les bras de Brian et Brian referma les yeux.

A suivre...

* * *

**(1) **Twinkle = étincellement. Twink = Folle ? xD

**(2)** Eh bien, je l'ai laissé tel quel mais je vous donne quand même une traduction. Je ne sais pas du tout si c'est bon mais j'espère que ça ressemble à l'original.

_**Nous jurons par la paix et l'amour de soutenir l'autre, **_

_**Cœur contre cœur et main dans la main. **_

_**Mark, O Esprit, nous entends-tu maintenant,**_

_**La Confirmation de notre Vœux Sacré.**_

Bon, ça ne rime pas du tout mais j'espère au moins que c'est compréhensible.

**(3)** Je suppose que c'est fait exprès. Je dis ça mais peut-être que vous l'aviez compris. xD En tout cas, moi, j'avais pas compris au début. Lol.


	19. De retour en enfer

**Notes de l'auteur :**

Les trois prochains chapitres seront un petit peu lents mais ils sont nécessaires à l'histoire...  
A partir de maintenant, certains chapitres vont aussi aborder des problèmes de la vie réelle.

**Et de la traductrice :** je rejoins l'auteur et j'espère que vous passerez un bon Noël ! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : De retour en enfer.**

Brian sourit lorsqu'il entendit Justin rire à ce qu'avait dit Daphné. Cela faisait presque trois semaines depuis que Justin et Brian s'étaient tout les deux fiancés et il ne le croyait toujours pas. Il entra dans la cuisine et entendit Justin dire : « Tu es folle. » Brian sourit encore plus.

Daphné avait tout découvert des fiançailles par hasard le jour où Brian était revenu de New York. Ce soir-là, quand elle rentra à la maison, il était sorti de la salle de bain seulement vêtu d'une serviette autour de la taille. Elle remarqua immédiatement le collier mais elle ne dit rien. Le même soir, elle appela Justin par la webcam et quand il fut en ligne, elle vit le même bijou autour de son cou.

Elle ne dit rien mais elle leur envoya à tous les deux une carte électronique de « Félicitations ». Ce soir-là, Justin avait essayé de lui faire promettre de ne pas le révéler à qui que ce soit et Brian l'avait juste embrassé sur la joue.

**Octobre 2005.**

Il avait prévu d'aller à New York cette semaine mais depuis qu'il était revenu à Pittsburgh, c'était l'enfer.

Premièrement, lorsqu'il fut rentré chez lui, Daphné lui dit que le bâtiment dans lequel elle vivait depuis trois ans avait été vendu à une holding. Ils avaient décidé de détruire le bâtiment entier dans six mois et elle devrait trouver un autre endroit où vivre.

Pendant une conversation par webcam avec Justin, il lui dit qu'elle pouvait rester dans la partie du loft qu'il avait occupé et qu'elle avait déjà prise comme la sienne. Il était sûr que Brian n'objecterait pas à l'idée. Brian grogna mais accepta après deux heurs de conversation tendue, et il en vint à la conclusion que c'était pour le mieux.

Ce que Brian ne savait pas était que cet arrangement allait lui coûter beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

Le lendemain, Michael vint à l'improviste et péta les plombs quand il comprit où Brian avait passé les deux dernières semaines. Et il devint encore plus en colère lorsqu'il demanda à Brian de venir au Babylon et que Brian dit non.

« Tu viens juste de passer deux semaines avec lui, tu pourrais passer du temps avec ton meilleur-ami !, cria Michael.  
– Oui, je pourrais mais je ne peuxpas maintenant parce que j'ai des tonnes de travail à rattraper, donc si tu permets, dit Brian.  
– Je permets complètement. Je ne te vois plus, tu es un fantôme et quand je te demande de sortir avec les garçons, tu dis toujours « non ». Tu es mon meilleur ami et je déteste te voir dans cet état.  
– Quel état ?, demanda Brian, fatigué.  
– Tu te morfonds, c'est ce que tu es en train de faire. Tu es toujours en train de broyer du noir.  
– Je ne me morfonds pas, Michael, répliqua Brian. Je te l'ai dit avant ; j'ai vraiment des tonnes de travail à faire.  
– Ouais, eh bien, peut-être que si tu n'étais pas resté si longtemps à New York, tu aurais pu venir avec nous. Mon dieu, il n'est même plus ici et il continue de foutre le bordel dans ta vie, fulmina Michael.  
– C'était quoi ça ?  
– J'ai dit qu'il n'était plus là et qu'il régissait toujours ta vie.  
– Michael » Brian avait cette voix basse qui normalement alertait les personnes de s'arrêter. Michael ne l'avait pas remarqué mais Daphné oui, et elle se déplaça plus près vers les deux amis.

« Tu sais, je ne suis pas sûr que cette relation à longue distance est bonne pour toi, » dit Michael marchant devant le comptoir de la cuisine.

« Michael, essaya encore Brian.  
– Tu sais, je ne serais pas surpris s'il rompait avec toi. J'ai vraiment des problèmes à t'imaginer avec lui. Je ne sais pas ce que tu vois chez lui. »

Brian bouillait, il était train de tapoter des doigts sur le comptoir quand il sentit une main chaude sur son avant-bras. C'était Daphné. Elle secoua la tête, marcha doucement vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

« Michael ». Brian essayait de d'attirer l'attention de son ami.

« Michael !  
– Quoi ?  
– Je pense qu'il est temps que tu partes, fut la seule chose que Brian dit.  
– De quoi tu parles ?, demanda Michael, incrédule.  
– Je parle de toi. Tu viens ici à l'improviste, tu gueules chez moi à propos de l'homme que **j'**aime. » Brian soupira profondément. « Je pensais qu'on avait tout réglé il y a un moment. Mais il semble que tu ne peux pas comprendre mes sentiments.  
– Mais..., commença Michael.  
– On sait que tu es son meilleur ami et que tu l'aimes énormément, interrompit Daphné. Si tu l'aimes tellement pourquoi tu ne peux pas être heureux pour lui. Pourquoi es-tu si borné ? » La porte était toujours ouverte et elle dépassa Brian. « Je suis dans la petite pièce si tu as besoin de moi, d'accord ? »

Brian acquiesça.

« Tu sais Brian, je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle fait là. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle vit avec toi ? J'ai vraiment des problèmes à te comprendre dernièrement. Tu étais partit pendant deux semaines, pas une fois tu ne m'as appelé pour me dire où tu étais, pas une fois tu m'as appelé pour me demander si je voulais venir avec toi. Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi ? »

Brian regarda Michael et se passa une main dans ses cheveux. Puis, il se mit derrière le comptoir de la cuisine, la main posée à plat en support.

« Tu es mon ami, Michael ; tu es mon ami, rien de plus. Je ne vais pas te donner mon emploi du temps quand je vais à New York voir Justin ; je ne vais pas te le donner quand je vais voir mon fils et si tu ne comprends pas ça, je ne peux pas t'aider. Je suis trop fatigué aujourd'hui pour me battre avec avec. Donc, pars, je te verrai un autre jour et s'il te plait, ne reviens jamais sans appeler d'abord. »

Brian se retourna et ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur, prit une bouteille d'eau et contourna le comptoir pour aller dans la chambre.

« Tu vas juste me laisser ici ?, demanda Michael.  
– Ouais, je te laisse là. Maintenant, rentre à la maison voir ton mari et ton gosse, comme ça, je peux me mettre au travail et passer du temps en ligne avec Justin. » Il monta les escaliers, se tourne et dit : « Oh, au fait, donne-moi la clé. » Michael eut l'air choqué.

« La clé que tu as fait sans mon approbation, le jour où j'ai oublié la mienne à ta boutique. Tu pense vraiment que je suis stupide ? Je te connais et si je n'ai pas la clé, je change encore de serrure. » Il tendit la main. « Donne-moi cette clé ! »

Michael avait l'air blessé mais il plongea la main dans la poche de son jeans et les donna à Brian.

« Je ne voulais pas... » mais il fut coupé d'un geste de la main de Brian. « Arrête-toi là, je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses, juste... va-t'en. » Il attrapa Michael par l'épaule et dirigea vers la porte toujours ouverte.

Michael sortit et avant qu'il ne puisse se retourner et dire quelque chose d'autre, la porte fut fermée à clé.

De l'autre côté, Brian appuya sa tête contre la porte. Cela avait été une mauvaise journée.

Plus tôt dans la journée, ils avaient pratiquement perdu une campagne à vingt-cinq millions de dollars parce que le département d'art avait complètement foutu en l'air toute la disposition. Mais la pire chose de cette journée était qu'il n'avait pas pu avoir Justin au téléphone.

Finalement vers trois heures de l'après-midi, Justin le rappela et ensemble, ils arrangèrent la disposition provisoire pour la campagne. Mais ce n'était pas sans peine. A dix-huit heures, ce jour-là, Brian était rentré avec un mal de tête et Justin avait mal à la main. Deux heures après le fiasco de la visite de Michael, Justin était en ligne avec une attelle à sa main. Brian fronça les sourcils, c'était de sa faute mais Justin lui promit qu'il allait bien.

Cette nuit-là, ni Brian ni Justin ne dormirent bien. Brian pensait qu'il devait être en enfer et qu'il avait maintenant un nom : Pittsburgh.

Daphné se réveilla en premier le lendemain matin et prépara le petit-déjeuner de Brian au moment même où Mme Stevenson, la propriétaire du troisième étage, frappa à la porte. Daphné alla ouvrir et quand vit la femme plus âgée, elle lui sourit. Brian venait d'entrer dans la cuisine.

« Fiston, vous êtes la personne dont j'avais besoin, dit-elle, dépassant Daphné et se dirigeant vers Brian.  
– Moi ?  
– Oui. Il y a quelque temps vous vouliez mon appartement au troisième étage. Si vous êtes toujours intéressé, il est à vous. », dit-elle.

Brian la regarda comme si elle était folle mais en fait, elle était absolument sérieuse. Quand il avait ramené Justin à la maison après l'agression, il cherchait plus d'espace pour se donner, à Justin et à lui, des pièces personnelles. Mais après la débâcle d'Ethan, il avait abandonné l'idée.

Maintenant, Mme Stevenson était dans sa cuisine et le traitait comme son fils. Elle lui dit qu'elle avait perdu son mari quelques années auparavant et que ses enfants avaient déménagé en Californie deux mois plus tôt. Elle ne pouvait pas rester seule dans un aussi grand appartement. Brian ne sut pas pourquoi mais il demanda si elle avait un endroit où aller. Elle lui dit qu'elle irait probablement dans une maison de retraite.

Brian sourit. Il décida que le manoir pouvait avoir une touche maternelle. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il aimait la femme plus âgée. Peut-être parce que Justin s'était assuré, la première semaine après qu'il soit partit, qu'elle vérifié que Brian allait bien à chaque fois. Elle était comme la mère qu'il n'avait jamais eu, un peu comme Debbie mais plus discrète.

Il dit à Mme Stevenson qu'il avait besoin de quelques jours pour réfléchir à l'offre. Pendant ce temps, il vit avec Ted, Jenny et une entreprise en bâtiment s'ils pouvaient relier les deux lofts en un seul. Après avoir eu les documents, il l'acheta ; ce n'était pas un problème – il avait l'argent. L'emprunt immobilier du loft avait été payé longtemps auparavant avec le bonus fait à partir de la campagne de publicité des boissons Poole. Et le profit de l'année dernière l'autorisait à rembourser la moitié de l'emprunt de Britin. La dette(1) avait été payée avec la commission qu'il eut du CGL pour le Carnaval. Donc, les seules choses qu'il remboursait toujours étaient sa nouvelle voiture et les meubles pour la maison.

Après dix jours de réflexion et une visite à Britin, Mme Stevenson accepta l'offre de Brian et déménagea dans le manoir. La petite maison était meublée et Mme Stevenson était heureuse – elle avait vendu son appartement et elle avait un nouveau travail. Brian était content parce qu'il n'avait pas besoin de chercher quelqu'un pour s'occuper de Britin.

Juste après le départ de Justin, Brian avait prévu de vendre la maison dans l'ouest de Virginie. Mais après s'être battu contre tous les souvenirs pendant deux semaines et les promesses qu'ils avaient faites à l'un à l'autre, il l'avait finalement gardé. Il avait commencé à la décorer bien avant la reconstruction du Babylon.

Avant de partir, Justin avait commencé à écrire des idées pour la maison. Tous les fichiers étaient toujours au loft et, pour une fois, Brian était content que Justin ait oublié son carnet de croquis et son fichier d'idées. Alors il pouvait travailler sans avoir à lui demander ce qu'il voulait dans cette pièce ou dans celle-là. Brian espérait qu'il pourrait finir la moitié de la maison pour Noël.

L'appartement du troisième étage était en très bon état et Brian n'eut pas à faire beaucoup de modifications. L'appartement avait presque le même espace que le salon du loft de Brian. La pièce principale se situait à gauche de la porte, en premier le salon et la salle à manger, puis sur la gauche, la cuisine. La salle de bain était au même endroit que celle de Brian mais à la place d'une grande douche, il y avait tous ce qu'il fallait ; une baignoire, une cabine de douche, des toilettes et un lavabo. La chambre était plutôt d'une taille standard. A droite de la porte, il y avait un bureau ; puis une chambre, qui était reliée à la première, ensuite il y avait une grande salle qui pourrait être une salle de jeu pour les enfants.

Les Stevenson s'étaient débrouillés pour avoir une bonne luminosité en gardant les hautes fenêtres à vue. Sur le côté droit de la pièce, ils avaient installé une mezzanine, qui abritait la bibliothèque. C'était parfait, aucun espace non-utilisé.

Daphné et Brian décidèrent de créer une connexion entre le troisième étage et le loft. Ils optèrent pour un escalier en spiral.

Pendant ce temps-là, il apprit aussi que Daphné avait eu cette idée de bébé dans la tête depuis la naissance de Jenny Rebecca. Mais elle avait décidé que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour demander à Justin. Elle dit à Brian qu'elle y avait repensé la nuit où ils avaient gardé Jenny chez les Novotny-Bruckner. Elle avait essayé d'en parler à Justin mais il n'était pas encore prêt. Ou plutôt, il lui dit que Brian n'était pas prêt pour être un père à plein temps parce qu'en même temps, Brian devait se battre avec la Syphilis.

En y repensant, Brian sourit. Justin avait raison, à ce moment-là, il n'était pas prêt. Maintenant, c'était différent. Ils s'étaient engagés dans plus qu'une seule voie.

Daphné lui dit qu'elle voulait étudier au moins deux ans de lycée, avoir l'enfant et continuer ses études. Elle dit aussi à Brian qu'elle ne voulait pas être une mère à plein temps. Brian sourit, il se souvenait de l'époque où il disait la même chose à Lindsay. Mais Daphné insista. Il lui dit qu'ils verraient si c'était possible pour une enfant d'avoir trois vrais et légaux parents. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle subisse la situation d'avoir un enfant et de ne pas être capable de passer du temps avec lui.

On était maintenant presque en novembre et entre faire tourner Kinnetik et le Babylon, voyager à New York certains week-end et les autres les passer à Toronto, Brian était exténué. Il avait besoin d'un peu de temps seul. Il le dit à Justin, ils se mirent d'accord de faire une exception et passèrent ce week-end séparés.

Ils parlèrent aussi de Thanksgiving. Brian savait que Justin essaierait probablement de rentrer. C'est pourquoi, il fit peu de changement dans le loft. Le premier était d'ajouter des portes aux entrées des chambres. Puis, les escaliers prévus furent livrés. Avant qu'ils ne puissent les installer, ils avaient besoin de créer un trou au quatrième étage. Cela se passerait à Noël parce qu'il avait prévu de le passer à Britin. Ce serait la surprise de Justin. Il avait reçu un appel de Lindsay quelques jours après qu'il soit revenu de New York, disant qu'elles seraient à Pittsburgh pour Noël, pendant deux semaines. Elle avait parlé avec Mélanie et elles avaient décidé qu'il pourrait avoir Gus durant la fête, au moins pendant deux jours. C'est pour ça que Brian avait décidé d'aller passer ces jours-là à Britin.

Brian ne pouvait pas croire que c'était bientôt Thanksgiving.

A suivre...

* * *

Je sais, je suis totalement en retard. Pardon. :3 Et je sais qu'il est court comme chapitre (comme les deux prochains pour dire la vérité.)

A bientôt. ^^


	20. New York

Bon, premier chapitre du mois. Je ne sais pas quand viendra le prochain mais ça sera avant février. :D

Sinon, nous sommes donc au chapitre 20 et dans 6 chapitres ce sera la fin de la première partie de cette histoire. **Je voudrais faire un petit sondage et je voudrais savoir : vous préférez avoir la partie 2 au même endroit que la première ou j'en crée un autre ? **

Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : New York**

Je l'ai vu entrer dans le salon et j'ai encore une fois pensé « je suis heureux qu'il m'ait choisi finalement ». Quand j'avais ouvert la porte pour le voir, se tenant en face de moi, le jour où on avait signé les papiers d'engagements, j'avais pensé que j'étais en train de rêver. Mais non, il était vraiment là. D'une manière ou d'une autre, je savais qu'il était spécial de tellement de manières.

Il ne m'avait pas promis l'exclusivité ou tout ce que les couples ont besoin de croire pour se prouver qu'ils étaient un couple. Non, il faisait des promesses seulement s'il savait qu'il pourrait les tenir – comme toujours dire la vérité et que je puisse me reposer sur lui quand j'ai besoin d'aide. Il avait aussi promis qu'il essaierait d'exprimer un peu plus ses sentiments.

Je devrais dire que je suis plutôt fier des progrès qu'il a fait au niveau de la communication avec moi. Je suis content qu'il ait quelqu'un qui le soutient. Daphné l'a énormément aidé. Je me souviens qu'elle arrivait toujours à me faire parler même quand je ne voulais pas. Je suis presque sûr qu'elle utilise la même technique sur Brian.

Le jour après que l'on ait échangé les bagues et les colliers, il est rentré à Pittsburgh. Je devais ensuite rattraper tout ce que j'avais mis en pause durant ces deux semaines de vacances que nous avions pris.

Premièrement, j'ai appelé son avocat. Je lui ai demandé d'établir mon testament. Je savais qu'il avait été l'avocat de Brian pendant au moins ces dix dernières années, alors au lieu de trouver d'en trouver un que je ne connaissais pas, je l'ai appelé.

Après avoir répondu à toutes ses questions, il m'a promit de m'envoyer les documents durant la semaine.

Puis, j'ai eu à rattraper les cours que j'avais manqué. Il n'y en avait pas énormément mais assez pour mettre mon travail en indépendant en hiatus pendant trois jours. J'étais content que l'école d'Art de New York ait approuvé mon inscription après ce qu'il s'était passé à Pittsburgh.

Mais grâce au succès de Rage et le fait que j'avais une recommandation de Brett Keller, les Beaux Arts ont accepté de me laisser essayer de nouveau. J'avais eu la lettre de Brett deux jours après le diner des fiançailles. Je voulais le dire à Brian mais il m'avait convaincu de prendre l'opportunité de New York.

Juste avant que je ne parte, je suis allé aux Beaux Arts et j'ai demandé s'il était possible de transférer mes notes à l'école de New York parce que j'avais finalement décidé de finir mes études et d'obtenir mon diplôme. Quand j'ai abandonné l'école la dernière fois, je travaillais sur mon projet final et je devais ensuite passer une semestre à l'école de NY pour compléter mon diplôme.

Je suis content de l'avoir fait parce que je n'étais pas seulement dans les premiers de ma classe mais j'avais pris d'autres cours en plus. Je ne l'ai pas dit à Brian parce que ça allait être la surprise que je lui ferais à Noël. J'ai promis qu'après que le film de Rage soit arrêté, je ferais quelque chose de ma vie et je le fais.

Cette même semaine, j'ai aussi signé les papiers administratifs, devenant un employé de Kinnetik comme étant Justin Taylor, et non pas comme Julien T Story. Je n'ai plus besoin de le cacher maintenant. Je suis content que l'on ne s'est pas disputé à propos de ça. Je sais que ce bénéfice va être foireux mais pour le moment, il n'en a pas parlé.

Après que j'aie terminé de rattraper tous les cours et le travail, j'ai finalement lu les e-mails que Michael et Lindsay m'avaient envoyé.

Michael m'avait envoyé pas moins de cinquante-six messages, la moitié d'entre eux me demandant où était Brian et l'autre moitié pour me dire qu'il ne voyait pas la raison d'un tome 2 de Rage.

Comme Brian et moi avions annulé le mariage et que nous étions plus ensemble, il avait pensé qu'il était temps d'arrêter Rage. Finalement, dans les derniers e-mails, il a demandé s'il était possible que je dessine quelque chose autour du fait que JT et Rage rompent. Je lui ai répondu que ce n'était pas ce qui arrivait mais il pense toujours que c'est la meilleur façon de le faire. Alors, j'attends jusqu'à ce qu'il m'envoie les grandes lignes de l'histoire et je dessinerai quelque chose à partir de ça.

Puis, j'ai répondu à l'inquisition de Lindsay et Mel à propos de Brian et moi. C'est comme si tout le monde avait du mal à croire que nous sommes encore ensemble. Seigneur, nous avons travaillé dur pour ça. J'ai essayé de garder contact avec lui. J'ai essayé de le faire parler de ses sentiments. Il pensait toujours qu'il n'en valait pas la peine.

Si seulement je pouvais remonter le temps et être là pour lui plus tôt. Ouais, et bien, tu ne peux pas changer le passé. Je peux seulement essayer d'avoir un meilleur futur, enfin, j'espère. Je pense vraiment que nous allons finalement habiter ensemble.

On est mi-novembre, Thanksgiving est proche mais je ne peux pas aller à Pittsburgh. J'ai un rendez-vous important avec mon nouvel agent, Miranda, et la galerie de Manhattan le lendemain de Thanksgiving. Miranda est intéressée par mon art, et pas seulement pour gagner de l'argent.

Brian l'a aimé parce que, comme lui, elle allait droit au but et sans dire de connerie. Elle dit ce qu'elle pense et pense ce qu'elle dit. Tristement, elle n'a pu déplacer le rendez-vous à un autre jour. J'ai accepté de rester à New York et j'ai appelé Debbie et ma mère pour annuler le diner de Thanksgiving.

Ma mère a tout de suite accepté mais Debbie n'a pas été aussi compréhensive ; elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas acceptable, que je devais être à la maison. Je lui ai dit que la maison était à New York pour le moment, jusqu'à ce que je décide de revenir à Pittsburgh. Elle a essayé de me convaincre que j'avais tord mais je n'ai pas cédé et lui ai dit que je ne pouvais vraiment pas revenir maintenant. On s'est disputé un moment et elle a raccroché.

Deux jours plus tard, j'ai rappelé alors que je partais de l'école pour rentrer à la maison, et j'ai eu Carl. Il m'a dit qu'elle était toujours contrariée et que je devais la laisser se calmer. Le jour même, Brian m'avait appelé pour me demander un nouveau layout. J'ai travaillé toute la journée sur une peinture, ma main me faisait mal mais je l'ai quand même aidé. A huit heures, j'étais en ligne avec Brian, ayant l'attelle à la main droite et Brian avait l'air d'être encore plus épuisé qu'il ne le paraissait au téléphone. J'ai appris que Michael a été insupportable. Quand j'ai entendu ça, et malgré le fait que nous étions d'accord pour nous confier l'un à l'autre, je ne lui ai pas parlé de ce que Debbie a dit quand je lui ai annoncé que je ne pourrais pas venir. Je pense qu'à ce moment-là, il avait assez de chose auquel il se préoccupait ; il n'avait pas besoin de la merde en plus.

En fait, nous nous sommes mis d'accord de ne pas nous voir pendant une semaine. C'était dimanche après-midi et il venait juste de se lever. Il sortait de la chambre quand j'ai remarqué qu'il avait changé quelque chose aux marches. Je ne pouvais pas dire quoi mais il y avait quelque chose de différent.

J'étais levé depuis dix heures ce matin. Je travaillais sur une toile pour l'école, et je faisais des commentaires sur un layout qu'il m'avait envoyé vendredi soir sur mon ordinateur de poche quand j'ai entendu un « Hé » venir de l'ordinateur.

« Hé, t'es réveillé ». J'ai essayé de sembler un peu joyeux même si j'étais inquiet.

« Ouais, j'ai fait la grasse matinée. Mon dieu, ce que j'étais épuisé », dit-il.

Ce commentaire m'a tordu l'estomac. J'ai posé le pinceau et je me suis dirigé vers l'ordinateur.

« Tu n'es pas malade, n'est-ce pas ? Tu me le dirais si c'était le cas. »

Voyant l'inquiétude sur mon visage, il m'a souri et a secoué la tête. « Je ne suis pas malade, je te le promets, j'ai juste beaucoup de chose à gérer et ce week end de merde n'a pas aidé.  
– Ce n'est pas week end de merde, c'est un week end où tu restes tranquillement à la maison et nous sommes d'accord. Ce n'est pas comme si nous ne pouvons pas nous voir... » Je me suis rapproché de la webcam et je l'ai regardé, penchant la tête sur le côté, pour lui prouver que j'avais raison.

Il s'est déplacé lui aussi pour me faire face. « Ouais, je vois. »

Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il avait changé la chambre à couché. Il a levé les yeux, puis il a rentrer ses lèvres à l'intérieur de sa bouche, ce doux petit sourire, et alla vers les marches pour me montrer les nouvelles portes qu'il avait mis des deux côtés.

Je suis étonné parce que je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il ferait un si grand changement ! On ne voyait pas de porte dans le loft de Brian. Je savais que le loft représentait la liberté pour lui, la liberté qu'il n'avait pas pu avoir durant son enfance. Je dois dire, cependant, que les portes étaient plutôt belles avec le verre grossièrement taillé.

Il est retourné vers l'ordinateur. « J'ai pensé qu'avec Daphné à côté, si tu décidais de venir sans prévenir, je n'aurais pas à la jeter dans la rue et on pourrait avoir de l'intimité.

« Elle sont vraiment jolies, je lui ai dit.  
– Ouais, j'ai pensé que quelque chose de simple et soigné serait pas mal. Je les ai choisi de la liste que tu avais faite il y a un moment, tu t'en souviens ?  
– Oui, je m'en rappelle, merci. » J'ai répondu. Il a souri légèrement pendant qu'il secouait la tête, comme il l'a toujours fait quand quelqu'un découvrait qu'il avait fait quelque chose de gentil pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Il commençait à faire tard et je savais qu'il avait du travail à faire alors, je lui ai dit que j'allais retourner travailler sur la toile et sur le layout. Au cas où il aurait besoin de moi, je serais disponible.

Je ne peux pas croire que la semaine prochaine, c'est Thanksgiving.

A suivre...

* * *

Je sais, c'est horriblement court. :3 Z'en aurez un autre bientôt ! :D


	21. Toronto

TADAM ! =D

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Toronto**

_Lindsay_

Dix mois sont passés depuis que nous avons décidé de déménager à Toronto ; c'était après l'attentat à la bombe au Babylon. Nous avons dit à tout le temps que c'était par sécurité – je n'en suis plus si sûre maintenant.

Depuis que nous avons déménagé, Mélanie et moi, nous nous sommes disputées plus souvent – à propos de Brian qui visite Gus, de trouver un meilleur travail, des factures, juste à propos de tout.

La plus mauvaise chose est que Gus est devenu un sale gosse. Il a frappé une petite fille à l'école et il a été renvoyé pendant dix jours. L'assistante sociale de l'école nous a suggéré, enfin, forcé à aller voir un psychologue. Elle nous a dit que si Gus n'allait pas voir un psychologue, il ne pourrait pas retourner à l'école. J'ai essayé d'expliquer que beaucoup de choses ont récemment changé dans la vie de Gus ; elle a dit que c'était une raison de plus pour aider Gus.

Quand j'ai demandé à Gus pourquoi il avait frappé la fille, il m'a raconté qu'elle avait dit quelque chose de mal à propos de son père. Il a dit que depuis que son père était à Pittsburgh, il ne pouvait pas se défendre. Il a aussi dit qu'il détestait être ici, qu'il avait laissé son papa et Justin, et tous ses amis à la maison. J'ai essayé de lui expliquer que la maison était ici mais il a seulement secoué la tête et dit encore et encore que la maison est là où se trouve Papa. Je ne peux même pas dire à Mél ce que Gus a dit parce qu'elle ne m'écoutera pas. Elle a dit que c'était de ma faute si Gus se comportait mal parce que je l'ai gâté et j'ai aussi laissé Brian le gâter. J'ai tenté de lui dire qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Brian vient toutes les deux semaines pour seulement passer du temps avec lui. Il n'amène même pas de jouet ou quoique ce soit d'autre avec lui.

La semaine où il n'avait pas pu venir, Gus était vraiment en colère. Il nous a poussé à la limite. Tellement que Mél a perdu patience et lui a donné une fessée. Je ne pouvais pas croire ce qu'elle avait fait.

Ce jour-là, Brian a appelé pour demander s'il pouvait avoir Gus pendant un petit moment. Je ne me souviens pas de ce que je lui ai dit, je sais juste que je n'ai pas respecté la promesse que je lui aies dite avant que nous partions. Du fait qu'il pourrait voir son fils n'importe quand. Je me souviens qu'il m'a dit qu'il était avec Justin. Justin, c'est pourquoi il ne pouvait pas venir, il a préféré choisir Justin à la place de son fils.

Ce nuit-là, Mél et moi avons eu une grosse dispute. En fait, elle m'a dit qu'une des raisons pour laquelle on a déménagé ici était pour me séparer de Brian.

Je lui ai dit que Brian et moi ne serons jamais ensemble. Intérieurement, j'avais toujours espéré qu'un jour, nous finirons en couple, élevant notre fils mais ce n'était pas ce que voulait Brian. Brian me l'avait bien fait comprendre.

Je dois admettre que j'aime ses règles « pas de regrets, pas d'excuses, baise qui tu veux » parce que je sentais que j'étais son roc, la seule personne sur laquelle il pouvait se reposer, et puis Justin est arrivé. Justin a volé le cœur de Brian, personne ne l'a vu venir jusqu'à ce que Brian nous envoie ce papier, intitulé « Fiançailles » et je savais que je devais faire quelque chose.

Je n'ai jamais pensé que je serais jalouse d'une personne que je pouvais pas avoir. Profondément, j'étais jalouse du fait que Justin avait une part de Brian que je ne pouvais pas avoir. J'ai défendu leur relation devant les autres mais, secrètement, j'ai toujours pensé que ça ne continuerait pas, qu'ils rompraient. Puis, ce fut l'annonce. J'ai pensé que c'était une blague, une vraie blague, mais j'ai vu ensuite le regard de Brian et je savais que j'avais tord. Brian aime vraiment Justin.

J'avais décidé de parler à Justin et de lui dire qu'il devrait prendre la chance d'aller à New York ; il m'a dit que sa chance était Brian. Alors, j'ai réfléchit à un autre moyen de les séparer : j'ai parlé à Brian de l'occasion de Justin à New York. Je savais ce qu'il ferait – l'éloigner pour qu'il puisse vivre de sa passion, même si Brian allait souffrir.

Je ne les ai jamais vu comme un couple, mais ce soir oui. La dernière dispute avec Mélanie m'a fait réfléchir à propos de ce que nous leur avons fait ou nous ne leur avons pas fait.

Je dois admettre que nous avons été plutôt égoïstes. Nous avons tout pris et nous avons jamais demandé si ça allait ou s'ils avaient besoin de quelque chose en retour.

Je suis assise à la table de la cuisine avec des papiers de l'avocat de Brian devant moi. Il n'a pas demandé la garde, il a juste listé tout l'argent qu'il nous a donné depuis la naissance de Gus, et je dois dire avouer que j'étais plutôt choquée. Je n'avais pas réalisé que je lui avais demandé autant.

Attends, réfléchis encore à ça Lindsay. Il a signé une assurance-vie, seulement parce qu'il avait interrompu la circoncision de Gus, puis il m'a aidé un mois après la naissance de Gus quand je lui ai demandé de l'argent. Même durant ses problèmes avec Kip Thomas à son travail, il continuait à donner de l'argent. Sans rien dire, il a ouvert un compte épargne pour Gus et JR, même s'il n'est pas le père de la dernière. Il m'a dit que depuis qu'ils étaient frère et sœur, ils profitaient de la même chose. Il a payé l'avocat quand Mél et moi avions rompu et il a payé notre déménagement. Il a donné, et nous donne toujours, tellement d'argent que je ne peux pas compter.

Je n'ai vraiment pas le droit de me retourner contre lui quand il demande à voir son fils mais ça avait été une très mauvaise journée. Et après ce que Mél a fait à Gus, ce jour-là, je n'étais plus capable de me concentrer sur autre chose que les problèmes que l'on a.

Plus tard, alors que nous discutons de sa requête, Mél et moi décidons que peut-être ça serait mieux de laisser Gus voir son père durant les vacances de Noël pour une semaine. Peut-être que ça prouvera à Brian qu'il n'est pas un père à plein temps et qu'il devrait nous rendre visite moins souvent. D'un autre côté, j'ai aussi espéré que Gus arrête de le demander.

Et maintenant, on est à une semaine de Thanksgiving et nous avons reçu une invitation de Debbie que nous ne pouvons décliner. Ça ne sera pas un problème parce que Brian nous a envoyé quatre billets d'avion en première classe pour Mél, Gus, JR et moi. Encore une aide à rajouter à la liste de tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous.

_Mel_

J'avais pensé que peut-être être ici sans le reste de la « famille » serait bien ; non pas que j'aie quelque chose contre eux, j'avais seulement quelque chose contre une personne : Brian Kinney.

Je ne pense pas que nous pourrons un jour nous entendre ; nous sommes trop similaires, notre putain de ressemblance. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi Lindsay lui a demandé d'être le père de Gus. On aurait pu avoir n'importe qui, mais non, ça devait être le putain de Brian Kinney. Je me souviens comment elle a réussit à me faire signer les papiers.

_Salope._

Je savais depuis le début que derrière son air bien sous tout rapport, elle était une vraie salope. J'ai toujours pensé que j'étais la plus dure dans cette relation. Ouais, repenses-y Mélanie.

Je suis juste celle qui s'occupe de tout ce qu'elle n'arrive pas à faire.

Je suis assise sur les escaliers menant à notre petite maison louée à Toronto, pensant comment je vais lui annoncer (et aux autres) que je suis malade, que la naissance de JR était un cadeau et que j'ai développé des putains de fibromes dans mon utérus.

Là, je dois prendre des pilules pour arrêter le développement du fibrome. J'espère que ça va fonctionner, je suis vraiment trop jeune pour mourir.

J'ai besoin d'envisager qu'une opération chirurgicale sera possible parce que les pilules ne vont pas fonctionner pour toujours. Elles ne vont pas me guérir ; elle vont juste arrêter temporairement la tumeur de grossir.

On est la semaine avant Thanksgiving, je suis assise à la table du salon, les papiers de Brian éparpillés devant moi. Lindsay a aussi les siens. Les papiers viennent de l'avocat de Brian, modifiant la personne en charge du compte épargne de Gus. A l'origine, c'était Lindsay et moi. Maintenant, c'est Brian, puis Justin et enfin, l'avocat.

Et il y a aussi une liste de tout l'argent qu'il nous a donné depuis la naissance de Gus.

Le million de dollars de l'assurance-vie, et presque trois cent mille dollars de chèques acceptés par Lindsay, soit pour Gus, la maison, ou son putain d'avocat lorsque nous avions décidé de rompre et que nous nous battions pour avoir la garde des enfants Puis, il y a l'argent qu'il nous a donné pour Gus.

Il a aussi financé notre mariage, du premier ruban à la dernière fleur, presque quinze mille dollars. Je ne peux pas imaginer combien d'argent il nous a donné, et combien de factures il nous a payé, et qu'il continue de payer – je l'ai vu aujourd'hui sur le compte de Lindsay. Je lui ai dit qu'elle était complètement dingue, elle m'a dit que sans son argent, on aurait pas pu survivre.

Même si je n'apprécie pas Brian, elle n'a pas le droit d'accepter son argent. Il vient voir Gus toutes les deux semaines, et il passe du temps avec lui. J'essaie de l'éviter la plupart du temps mais un dimanche matin, il est venu à la maison vers 7:30 et il avait acheté le petit-déjeuner pour tout le monde.

Lindsay enseigne l'art dans une école d'art privée. Elle gagne un salaire pas trop mal mais avons un peu de mal à joindre les deux bouts chaque mois, et sans l'argent de Brian, on aurait des dettes chaque mois.

Je hais cet homme plus que je ne le pensais possible, parce qu'il a tout – amour, argent, arrogance, style, tout, même l'amour de son fils.

Et, il est là, toutes les deux semaines, et son fils le réclame chaque putain de jour. Et chaque jour, il demande s'il peut appeler son papa et tous les jours Gus l'appelle.

La seule chose qui reste à faire, comme je l'ai dit à Lindsay, est de laisser Brian voir Gus une semaine durant les vacances de Noël. Ça ne sera pas difficile – Brian nous a envoyé des billets pour Thanksgiving et Noël.

Seigneur, comme je le hais maintenant.

A suivre...

* * *

Je ne suis pas d'accord pour les fibromes. Ce n'est pas mortel, d'après que j'ai entendu dire. Pour preuve deux personnes de ma famille en ont et les seuls problèmes qu'elles ont c'est d'aller souvent aux toilettes, les fibromes appuyant sur la vessie. S'ils sont trop gros, ils font bien sûr une opération qui consiste à enlever l'utérus, donc une opération très lourde. Peut-être que je me trompe mais pour moi, ce n'est pas mortel, dans le sens des cancers (on pourrait le comparer au cancer du sein, je pense.).

Bref, voilà, juste mon avis, désolée. ^^


	22. Thanksgiving

Trois mois et demi plus tard, je suis toujours là. x)

**N/A :** A partir de maintenant, je vais traduire cette fiction avec Celikwi, le lien de son profil sur mon... profil ! :D

**N/A 2 :** Au fait, vous pouvez maintenant me suivre sur ** Twitter**, si vous avez envie de lire mes conneries ainsi que les nouvelles en direct de mes projets d'écriture. Ensuite, je réponds de nouveau aux reviews anonymes sur mon blog. Les liens sont sur mon profil.

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Point de vue de Lindsay et Mélanie qui avaient décidé de détester Brian et de le accuser de tous les maux.

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Thanksgiving**

**Thanksgiving 2005**

Quand Thanksgiving arriva, Justin ne pouvait pas aller à Pittsburgh. Il était trop occupé avec les préparations de sa prochaine exposition avec Miranda, le travail à Kinnetik et ses études à terminer.

Il appela Debbie pour lui souhaiter bon Thanksgiving, sachant qu'elle lui avait pardonné, et il envoya un e-mail à Brian lui disant qu'il déplaçait son temps libre plutôt vers Noël et le jour de l'an. De cette façon, ils pourraient peut-être avoir un peu de temps ensemble.

Quand il reçut l'e-mail, Brian sourit et annula le diner chez Debbie. Elle lui avait dit qu'il devait être là comme les filles allaient venir de Toronto avec les enfants. Brian lui dit qu'il avait quelque chose d'autre à faire ce jour-là ; que certaines personnes de la famille ne pourraient pas être là et qu'il voulait aussi les voir. Debbie lui dit que si c'était si important pour lui d'être avec sa famille, il devrait venir, surtout depuis que Gus serait là. Brian lui dit alors qu'il serait avec sa famille, ou du moins, une grande partie de celle-ci mais Debbie ne l'avait pas écouté. Brian savait qu'elle était en colère contre lui mais il s'en foutait complètement parce qu'il savait que les quelques jours qu'il passerait avec Justin valait la peine d'avoir cette dispute.

Pendant ce temps, Jennifer l'appela et lui demanda s'il voulait passer Thanksgiving avec elle. Il déclina mais il lui demanda si elle voulait venir à New York avec lui. Elle dit oui.

Une fois encore, il appela Lindsay pour lui demander s'il pouvait avoir Gus quelques jours pendant Thanksgiving. Elle lui dit qu'elle avait une meilleure solution – « et pourquoi pas durant toutes les vacances de Noël ». Brian savait que la lettre de son avocat était arrivée quand il entendit sa proposition et il sourit. Il pourrait voir Gus à Noël.

Il appela Justin et lui demanda quels étaient ses projets pour Thanskgiving. Il répondit « dormir » et Brian lui dit de l'attendre parce qu'il avait une surprise.

Tout le monde chez Debbie se demandait où Brian était.

« Il m'a dit 'Désolé, Deb, je ne peux pas venir'...  
– Quelque chose est arrivé, dirent Micheal et Hunter en chœur, puis ils rirent.  
– Ouais, il a dit qu'il avait beaucoup de travail à faire. Mais Ted m'a dit qu'il avait pratiquement tout finit avant de partir aujourd'hui !, dit Deb, pointant le doigt vers Ted.  
– Eh bien, tu sais, peut-être qu'il voulait être seul, dit Blake.  
– Pour quoi faire ? Pour se faire sucer au lieu d'être assis ici avec sa famille et voir son fils ?, demanda Debbie, en colère.  
– Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne voyait pas son fils, lui rappela Lindsay.  
– Ouais, toutes les deux semaines – deux jours entiers passés avec lui. Il est plus chez nous que lorsqu'on vivait à Pittsburgh, fit remarquer Mel.  
– Tu sais, je pense qu'il est peut-être avec Justin, suggéra Emmett.  
– Tu as toujours été romantique, Emmett, » s'exaspéra Michael, « ne sois pas idiot. Il a vu Justin en Octobre quand il est revenu de ce « petit voyage à New York », Michael cita en utilisant ses doigts pour mimer les guillemets. « et je peux dire qu'il était plutôt mal. Il ne m'a pas dit grand chose mais il agissait de la même manière que lorsque Justin était avec Ethan. C'est pourquoi je suis sûr qu'ils se sont encore séparés. » Il soupira. « Tu sais, je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas une solution d'habiter dans deux villes différentes et d'avoir cette relation à distance.  
– Peux-tu me dire comment ils auraient pu se séparer quand ils ne se sont plus vu depuis que Justin a déménagé à New York ?, demanda Mel. Tu sais que Justin n'est jamais venu à Toronto nous voir ou voir Gus ? » Elle caressa les cheveux qui tombaient sur le front de Gus et continua : « Avant que nous partions, je t'avais dit que ça ne durerait pas, j'aurais dû parier que ça durerait moins d'un mois. »

Un silence inconfortable tomba sur la tablée, Ted regardant Blake, qui lui regardait Ben, qui lui regardait Emmett qui lançait un regard à Ted.

Soudainement,

« Ted, j'ai complètement oublié de..., commença Emmett.  
– Ouais, tu as raison..., ajouta Ted, se levant de sa chaise, suivit de Blake. Oui, je... je..., » bégaya l'homme.

Les trois hommes s'étaient levés et se dirigeaient vers la porte pour prendre leurs manteaux.

« Hé !, cria Deb. Où est-ce que vous pensez aller ?  
– Dehors, remarqua Ted, montrant la porte.  
– Vous n'avez pas touché aux apéritifs et où est-ce que vous pensez aller ? », demanda une fois de plus Debbie, essayant de se mettre devant eux et de bloquer leur passage.

Quand elle s'ouvrit, Drew apparut sur le pas de la porte. « Pardon, j'ai perdu toutes mes bonnes manières, salut tout le monde. Vous partez déjà ? »

Ted, Blake et Emmett acquiescèrent et emmenèrent Drew avec eux.

« Quelqu'un d'autre est intéressé de venir avec nous ?, » cria Blake, en partant.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Ben se leva et suivit les autres sans dire un mot, laissant un Michael abasourdi assis à la table de Debbie. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas que Brian n'était plus sur le marché et qu'il s'était engagé, à sa façon, à Justin.

« Ben !, » cria l'homme mais il fut coupé par Debbie, s'énervant.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, bordel ? Et depuis quand Drew est de nouveau avec Emmett ? Pourquoi je ne savais pas ? Carl, tu savais quelque chose ? Et toi, Michael, pourquoi ton mari n'est pas avec nous ? Où est-ce qu'il est allé ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? »

Hunter, toujours pragmatique, dit : « On s'en fout où est-ce qu'ils sont allés. Y'en a plus pour nous. Tu peux me passer les patates écrasées ? S'il te plait ? »

La joyeuse tradition du diner en famille s'était un peu refroidie mais Deb était toujours contente d'avoir ses enfants avec elle.

Mel, malgré ses sentiments partagés, continuait à maudire Brian. Et Lindsay, en train de maitriser ses propres sentiments, essaya de la réprimander un peu, surtout depuis que Gus écoutait discrètement leur conversation.

Michael et Carl essayèrent plusieurs fois d'atteindre Ben mais ils tombèrent tous deux sur sa messagerie vocale.

Après le diner, Michael était occupé avec sa fille et Gus, et il se fichait de savoir ce que les autres étaient en train de parler.

Drew emmena tout le monde chez lui, un simple appartement, avec deux chambres à coucher, situé dans la banlieue. Ted avait été surpris par le timing qu'il avait eu, et Drew lui dit « j'ai été appelé à la rescousse par sms. » Emmett rougit et tout le monde sut qu'il était le petit Père Noël.

Dés qu'ils furent sortis de chez Debbie, Drew leur avait dit qu'ils devraient commander à manger et ce n'était un problème pour personne.

Avant d'entrer dans l'appartement, Drew s'arrêta devant Emmett.

« Est-ce que ton rendez-vous avait oublié le diner en famille ?  
– Non, il m'a oublié ces trois derniers mois. Pourquoi ?, répondit Emmett.  
– J'ai vingt-et-un ans, chuchota Drew à l'oreille d'Emmett.  
– Tu as..., demanda Emmett. OH MON GOD, OH MON GOD, tu as vingt-et-un ans ?, » puis souriant, il le chanta à tout le monde. « Il a vingt-et-un ans, il a vingt-et-un ans. »

Drew essaya de le faire rester immobile et il l'embrassa.

« Si tu veux, tu peux rester cette nuit.  
– Je peux...  
– Ouaip.  
– Très bien, je reste, » répondit Emmett avec un sourire.

Une fois que ce fut établit, les cinq amis apprécièrent le calme et joyeux Thanksgiving.

Ben savait que le lendemain allait être un enfer mais il s'en foutait. Il préférait rester ici et s'amuser avec ses amis que de parler de ce que devrait ou ne devrait pas faire Brian à Thanksgiving. Depuis que Justin avait déménagé à New York, Brian et Ben se rencontraient à la gym, pendant la pause déjeuner de Ben. Et depuis l'aide que le vigile et Brian lui avaient donné, Ben avait changé d'avis à propos de Brian. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient amis mais ils le devenaient tout doucement. C'est pourquoi il détestait le fait que Mélanie était toujours en train de casser du sucre sur le dos de Brian. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle était toujours contre lui. De ce qu'il savait, Brian payait tout pour Gus ; les vêtements, l'école, les jouets, tout. Il avait aussi payé les tickets d'avion et la location qu'elles avaient ce soir-là. Et les filles restaient chez Debbie, il ne pouvait simplement pas comprendre.

Après le diner impromptu, Ted appela Brian pour lui dire que Drew Boyd était de retour mais ce fut Justin qui décrocha le téléphone.

« Salut, Ted.  
– Salut. J'essayais d'avoir Brian, répondit Ted, un peu surpris.  
– Attends, il est dans la salle de bain. Comment va tout le monde ?, voulut savoir Justin.  
– Je ne sais pas ; on est chez Drew, répondit Ted.  
– Hein ? Et qui est « on » ?, demanda encore Justin.  
– Blake, Emmett, Ben et moi.  
– Pourquoi Ben est avec vous ? Et pourquoi vous êtes chez Drew et non pas chez Debbie ?, » demanda Justin.  
« Qui est-ce ? », demanda Brian, sortant de la salle de bain. Justin prononça « Ted » silencieusement. Brian allait prendre le téléphone. Justin dit : « Ted donnes toutes les informations à Brian, salut. » et il le donna à Brian.

« Théodore, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?, demanda Brian, le ton pince-sans-rire évident.  
– Je voulais juste te laisser savoir que Drew Boyd est revenu et qu'il est libre... tu sais, pour la prochaine campagne publicitaire de Brown qui dit pas de discrimination.  
– Hum, hum et..., demanda Brian. Comment tu sais ça ?  
– Parce qu'on est avec lui, Blake, Emmett et Ben. Et avant que tu ne demandes, on est partit de chez Debbie. Il y avait trop de femmes et je ne voulais pas créer de problème, continua Ted.  
– Je vois que Mél est à la chasse, soupira profondément Brian.  
– Ouais, tu peux dire ça, ricana Ted.  
– Devant les gosses ?, demanda Brian.  
– Ouais..., répliqua Ted. Et tu es chez..., demanda-t-il.  
– Je suis à New York, avec ma, comme dirait l'autre, belle-mère et son Jules, ainsi que de ma proclamée belle-sœur et de Justin. C'est un problème Théodore ?, demanda Brian, sarcastique, en voyant les visages de Jennifer et de Molly quand il avait dit le « belle- ».  
– Non, tant mieux pour toi – à bientôt.  
– Ouais, sûr. »

Et ils raccrochèrent.

Avant qu'il ne puisse quoique ce soit aux personnes assises à la table, à New York, le téléphone de Jennifer sonna. C'était Debbie. Brian laissa Jennifer expliquer qu'elle n'était pas en ville, avant de saisir du téléphone d'un geste vif. « Hé, c'est Brian. Ouais, écoute, je suis à New York avec Justin et, ma proclamée – presque belle-famille. Donc, si tu n'y vois aucun inconvénient, appelle demain, ou après-demain. Bonne nuit, Debbie. » Il raccrocha et l'éteignit. Voyant Brian éteindre tous les téléphones, Justin alla aussi débrancher le téléphone fixe . Jennifer rit de cette situation, Tucker secoua juste sa tête.

« Des années d'entrainements. » fut la seule chose que Brian dit avant de se rasseoir à la table et d'apprécier le diner.

Il se pencha vers Justin et chuchota à son oreille : « Depuis quand est-ce que je suis devenu si domestiqué ?  
– Tu ne l'es pas, fit remarquer Justin.  
– Si, je le suis. Regarde à ce que nous avons là, répondit Brian, faisant un geste vers les invités autour de la table.  
– Tu ne l'es pas parce que si tu l'étais, ils dormiraient ici et si je me rappelle bien, tu as payé une chambre d'hôtel pour qu'on ait le loft rien que pour nous. Donc, je dirais que ça veut dire que tu es toujours méchant.  
– Non, je suis doux et tu le sais, ça, » sourit Brian.

Après le diner, ils s'installèrent dans le « salon », rattrapant le temps perdu et tout ce que Justin avait manqué dans la vie de sa mère. Une heure plus tard, Brian s'excusa et se dirigea dans la chambre travailler sur des fichiers, Justin pouvait alors passer plus de temps avec sa famille.

Pour passer Thanksgiving à New York, Brian avait pris un jour de repos mais il avait quand même besoin de préparer la présentation de la semaine prochaine. Le fait que Drew Boyd était de retour et disponible était des bonnes nouvelles. Ils étaient en train de travailler sur la nouvelle campagne publicitaire de Brown Athletic et il pensa qu'il devrait prévenir Léo Brown. Il lui envoya un e-mail avec les nouvelles.

Vers une heure du matin, Justin demanda à Brian de venir dans le salon, les invités étaient en train de partir. Jennifer remercia Brian, elle avait vraiment apprécié le temps qu'elle avait passé avec son fils, et elle adorait leur appartement à New York. Brian leur dit bonne nuit et ils lui dirent merci pour son hospitalité et son merveilleux diner. Ils allaient prendre l'avion de retour dans deux jours comme prévu et Jennifer garderait contact avec eux par e-mails ; elle savait qu'ils allaient laisser le téléphone débranché jusqu'à lundi. Brian sourit. Oui, ils allaient sûrement laisser le fixe débranché et il en était désolé parce qu'il manquerait probablement le coup de fils de son fils ce week-end là. Mais il était impossible pour lui de laisser Justin tout seul pour Thanksgiving.

Quand Brian était arrivé avec sa sœur, sa mère et son petit-ami, Justin avait eu les larmes aux yeux. Il pouvait seulement dire merci encore et encore avant que Brian ne l'embrasse longuement, sous le « beurk » de Molly, et le rire des adultes.

Justin et Brian retournèrent dans la chambre.

« Ils reviennent demain soir nous inviter au restaurant. Ma mère a insisté ; je ne pouvais pas dire non, expliqua Justin.  
– Viens-là, » chuchota Brian.

Il renversa Justin sur le dos et commença à l'embrasser le long de la mâchoire.

Brian ne dit rien, il tendit seulement sa main vers celle de Justin et entremêla leurs doigts, l'attirant vers lui. Il enleva d'une manière douce et lente le t-shirt, le pantalon et les sous-vêtements de Justin. Une fois que Justin était nu, il le repoussa sur le lit et l'embrassa comme si c'était la fin du monde. C'était l'un de ses baisers stupéfiants et à couper le souffle, des baisers que seul Brian pouvait donner.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour respirer, Justin essaya de se tourner pour s'allonger sur son ventre mais Brian le retint sur le dos, caressant doucement et langoureusement le flanc de Justin.

« Pas de baise ce soir, M. Kinney ?, demanda suavement Justin.  
– Pas de baise ce soir, M. Taylor, fit Brian. Ce soir, je le veux long et lent comme...  
– … la première fois ?, finit Justin.  
– Ouais, comme la première fois. Mais cette fois, je veux te voir, termina Brian avec un baiser.  
– Pourquoi ce soir ?  
– Pourquoi quoi ?, rétorqua Brian.  
– Pourquoi « pas de baise » ?, redemanda Justin  
– Parce que... tu poses trop de questions, tais-toi », dit Brian. Il l'embrassa, se plaçant lentement sur le corps de son amant. Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs corps les menèrent, Brian préparant avec précaution Justin.

Une fois que Justin retira les doigts de Brian, le brun glissa lentement et précautionneusement en lui, envahissant son entrée étroite et chaude, le clamant comme étant sien.

Justin ouvrit grand les yeux. C'était toujours la même chose quand ils faisaient l'amour de cette façon et il ne pouvait pas croire les sentiments et les sensations ressentis à travers son corps. Comme il levait les yeux, il vit dans deux yeux d'un noisette profond tout ce que l'autre homme ne pouvait pas dire. Justin eut mal en voyant tant de passion et tant d'amour dans les yeux de son amant. C'était toujours à ce moment-là que Justin laissa parler son corps à celui de Brian. Il resserra sa prise dans le dos de Brian et serra ses jambes autour de la taille de Brian, le conduisant encore plus proche et encore plus profondément en lui.

Les coups de Brian étaient longs et lents ; des bas et profond gémissements résonnaient dans la chambre. Justin grogna quand Brian déplaça ses hanches, frappant un endroit qu'il le rendait toujours fou. Justin se serra contre Brian, rencontrant chacun de ses coups.

Ils atteignirent ensemble l'orgasme, Brian profondément enfoncé à l'intérieur de Justin. Brian tomba sur Justin, qui ne dit rien ; il mit la couverture sur eux et ils s'endormirent presque tout de suite.

Ils se réveillèrent le matin suivant presque dans le même position. Habituellement, Justin dormait sur Brian et, aujourd'hui c'était au tour de Brian d'être au-dessus.

Quand Justin ouvrit les yeux, il se demanda un instant pourquoi il avait des difficultés à bouger jusqu'à ce que Brian bougea et resserra son étreinte autour de lui. Justin sourit et leva sa main pour caresser les cheveux de Brian.

« Huuum, fut la réponse endormie.  
– Hé, bonjour, chuchota Justin.  
– Deux minutes, » répondit Brian.

Justin sourit. Cette matinée allait être longue pour Monsieur Kinney mais il n'allait pas le presser.

« Petit-déjeuner ? »

Lentement, Brian secoua la tête contre la poitrine de Justin. Justin était toujours en train de caresser légèrement le dos de Brian quand Brian commença à déposer de légers baisers sur la poitrine de Justin et il descendait vers son entrejambe mais il s'arrêta sur son ventre où il posa sa tête.

Justin sentit le sourire de Brian. « Et je ne fais pas de câlins », fut les mots doux de Brian.

Justin rit un peu mais il laissa sa main se promener sur la tête et le cou de Brian. Lentement, ils se rendormirent.

Comme ça avait été prévu le soir d'avant, Jennifer vint au loft emmener les garçons au restaurant. Brian redoutait le diner mais il s'était avéré que qu'il était plutôt sympa. Jennifer n'avait pas essayé de faire de remarque maladroite sur eux, et Justin et Tucker ne s'étaient pas disputés. Molly était contente parce que Justin était heureux, elle ne l'avait plus vu si heureux que lorsque Brian était venu le ramener au loft.

Justin apprit que son père restait toujours en contact avec Molly ; qu'ils n'avaient jamais parlé de lui et qu'il était toujours avec la même femme depuis les trois dernières années. Il dit à Molly qu'il allait probablement se marier avec elle dans quelques mois. Justin ne fit qu'acquiescer.

Brian était reconnaissant que Molly ait donné cette nouvelle qu'à la fin du repas car Justin devint silencieux après ça. Le dessert terminé, Jennifer dit qu'elle était fatiguée, Tucker comprit la requête sous-entendu et ils repartirent à l'hôtel. Ils partiraient tôt le lendemain.

Le chemin du retour était trop silencieux, même pour Brian mais il savait qu'il ne fallait pas pousser Justin. Quand ils rentrèrent à la maison, Justin se dirigea de suite vers le placard où l'alcool était rangé. Il était suivi de Brian qui arrêta son bras à mi-chemin d'attraper la bouteille de whisky.

« Parle-moi. », fut la seule chose que dit Brian.

Justin secoua simplement la tête et attira Brian vers lui.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est toujours la même chose quand j'entends parler de mon père.  
– Parce qu'il t'a obligé à choisir, » répondit doucement Brian, Justin acquiesçant. « Parce qu'il t'aimait quand t'étais jeune et quand tu as décidé de vivre ta vie à ta façon, il ne pouvait pas se confronter au choix qu'il t'a imposé.  
– Il est toujours mon père, approuva Justin.  
– Je sais, je sais et peu importe combien de fois il t'a repoussé, tu vas toujours l'aimer parce que c'est qui tu es, Justin. » Brian soupira fortement. « Allez, maintenant, deux jours avec ta mère, tu dois être épuisé. »

Justin sourit, fit oui de la tête et alla vers la chambre à coucher. Une fois là-bas, ils déshabillèrent l'autre lentement et s'allongèrent sous couvertures. Justin se tourna sur le côté comme Brian le prit dans ses bras, l'enveloppant comme pour le protéger des problèmes extérieurs.

« Quand est-ce que tu pars ?, demanda doucement Justin.  
– Dimanche après-midi.  
– T'as besoin que je t'y emmène ?  
– Non, tu sais bien que je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'emmène à l'aéroport. Je t'appellerai quand j'atterrirai. Dors maintenant, » répondit Brian.

Justin se laissa lentement emporter par le sommeil et Brian essaya de se concentrer sur sa respiration pour s'endormir mais le nom de Craig Taylor tournait dans son esprit et il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de penser à lui.

Après avoir écouté pendant deux heures la respiration de Justin, il abandonna finalement la tentative de trouver le sommeil, descendit les escaliers et s'installa sur le canapé. Il commença à lire et il s'endormit enfin vers trois du matin.

A suivre...


	23. Après Thanksgiving

Eh oui, un nouveau chapitre mais ce n'est pas grâce à moi. ;)

Ce chapitre a été traduit **par Celikwi** (lien dans mon profil), comme je l'ai dit.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 23 - Après Thanksgiving**

Le lundi suivant, Brian était de retour au bureau et Cynthia lui tendit ses messages. Une bonne partie venait de la famille élargie, les autres venaient de ses clients. Il sourit à ceux de Michael et Debbie, les jeta à la poubelle et fronça les sourcils à celui de Lindsay. Il regarda le reste des messages et ouvrit sa boite mail.

Il y avait douze messages venant de ses clients, le plus urgent étant celui d'Optique Eyeconic. Ils voulaient une nouvelle campagne publicitaire. Ils avaient appelé vendredi. Un deuxième, plus intéressant que les autres, avait été envoyé par Leo Brown disant : « Allez-y ». Brian sourit.

Il y avait aussi un message de Jennifer qui le remerciait, elle se réjouissait que les deux hommes aient finalement trouvé un moyen de rester ensemble et lui assura son soutien maternel en cas de besoin.

Deux autres messages avaient été laissés par Daphné, le premier pour lui faire savoir qu'elle ne serait pas en ville avant mercredi prochain. Le second avait envoyé le matin même demandant si quelqu'un pouvait venir la chercher à l'aéroport à 17h00 ce jour. Brian appela son habituelle agence de location afin d'obtenir une voiture avec chauffeur en leur demandant de déposer Daphné à Kinnetik.

Bien sûr, Justin lui avait laissé un message disant qu'il transmettait les planches dans la matinée par FedEx et combien il l'aimait. Il sourit et se fit un post-it pour ne pas oublier de lui répondre par mail dans la journée.

Drew Boyd voulait le remercier pour son nouvel engagement avec Brown Athletic et il y avait le même message d'Emmett avec en plus un « Je t'aime » et un « Je te dois tout » à la fin.

Deux autres messages venaient de Lindsay lui demandant de rappeler rapidement. Le premier disant : « Je voudrais comprendre : pourquoi maintenant ? ». Et le deuxième « Il s'agit de Gus, ne t'inquiètes pas, je te promets qu'il ne s'est rien passé. »

Les deux derniers avaient été envoyés par son médecin disant qu'il avait raté son dernier rendez-vous et qu'il faudrait le reprogrammer le plus tôt possible.

Il prit son téléphone et commença à répondre aux messages. Le premier appel fut pour son médecin afin de reporter son rendez-vous. Il s'attela ensuite à la longue tâche de rappeler ses clients et de répondre aux mails reçus.

Juste avant la réunion du lundi matin, il rappela Lindsay. Mais tombant sur le répondeur, il laissa un message : « J'ai pensé que je devais te rappeler que je ne suis pas juste un père de passage. Rappelle-moi. Si je ne suis pas disponible, assure-toi que Cynthia transmettra l'appel. Bye. »

Ce fut à 17h45, quand Daphné arriva au bureau, que Brian décida de l'appeler un autre jour et de rentrer chez lui. Daphné ne dit pas grand chose mais Brian sentait qu'elle était énervée. Il se dit que si elle voulait lui parler, elle le ferait quand elle serait prête.

Quand ils arrivèrent au loft, Daphné laissa tomber son sac dans son coin aménagé et commença à déballer ses affaires. À 19h, elle n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. Brian savait qu'elle était censée rester chez ses parents pendant une semaine mais le voyage avait dû être écourté.

Enfin, après avoir dîné et bavardé avec Justin pendant un certain temps, Daphné s'assit près de Brian sur le canapé. « J'ai dit à mes parents que j'avais déménagé et que je voulais avoir un enfant. Je leur ai aussi dit que je voulais que Justin soit le père, fit-elle avec humeur. Ils m'ont répondu que j'étais folle ! » Daphné poussa un profond soupir. Brian hocha la tête. « Je leur ai avoué que je vivais ici temporairement tout en continuant mes études. » Brian acquiesça de nouveau et elle poursuivit : « Ils m'ont alors demandé de partir d'ici et d'utiliser l'argent qu'ils me donnaient pour que je puisse vivre par moi-même. Mon père a ensuite appelé beaucoup de ses amis durant le week-end et il pense avoir trouvé un autre appartement pour moi mais c'est de l'autre côté de Pittsburgh. »

Elle se leva et se mit à faire des aller-retours en face du canapé.

« J'ai essayé de leur dire que nous ne faisions rien de mal. Ce n'est qu'après que le propriétaire de mon immeuble m'ait dit que le bâtiment allait être démoli que tu m'as proposé de venir vivre ici. Je m'ennuie moins de Justin quand je suis ici et je peux respecter la promesse que j'ai lui ai fait. »

Brian leva les sourcils dans un silence signifiant : «Quelle promesse? »

Daphné poursuivit: « Il m'avait demandé de prendre soin de toi de temps en temps. J'avais pourtant essayé de lui faire comprendre que tu étais un grand garçon et que tu n'avais pas besoin de moi mais il a insisté arguant que j'étais la seule des ses amis que tu avais accepté dès le début. D'ailleurs, il m'a aussi raconté tous les compliments que tu as faits sur moi, paraîtrait que je suis une fille bien ?

- Quel petit con !

- Au début, je ne voulais pas empiéter sur ta vie mais quand je suis revenue de New York, après ma rencontre avec l'école, et vu le comportement de Justin et sa maigreur, je me suis dit que je devais m'assurer que tu ne l'oubliais pas.

- Je ne peux pas l'oublier.

- Ouais je sais, mais en restant je pouvais aussi lui parler tous les soirs, c'était super. Puis il y a eu le problème avec mon immeuble, tes deux semaines passées à New York avec lui et finalement je ne suis jamais partie. Maintenant, mes parents veulent que je le fasse. Mais je ne veux pas, du moins, jusqu'à ce que tu me le demandes. Déclara Daphné.

- Je ne te demanderais jamais de partir. Par l'enfer, dès le début je ne l'ai pas fait ! Souffla Brian. Je me suis réveillé un matin sur le canapé avec une pensée folle : une fille dans mon loft, ce n'est pas possible. Le soir, je suis rentré chez moi pour t'y trouver encore ainsi que le lendemain et le surlendemain. Au début, j'ai cru que c'était une erreur mais si tu te souviens je vivais avec quelqu'un du même âge que toi, tu te rappelles ? Jeune, blond, beau, tu sais celui à qui j'ai demandé de m'épouser.

- Vous êtes marié. Affirma Daphné.

- Ouais c'est vrai, oublies ça, personne ne le sait et j'espère qu'il en sera toujours ainsi. Déclara Brian.

- Je sais, je sais.

- Enfin bref, où j'en étais ? Demanda Brian en passant la main dans ses cheveux. Ah ouais, au fait que je ne t'ai jamais demandé de partir. J'ai toujours été direct avec toi quand tu m'énervais mais toi tu as appris à négocier les choses avec moi, sans doute à forcer de traîner avec Justin. » Brian se leva et commença à déambuler dans le salon. « Écoutes, le troisième étage est pratiquement terminé, si tu veux, tu peux y emménager afin de toujours garder un œil sur moi. » Il se retourna. « Les escaliers devraient être montés pendant les vacances de Noël mais si tu veux nous pouvons nous installer pour quelques jours à Britin et leur demander de faire le travail maintenant. » Brian se dirigea vers le comptoir de la cuisine. « Tu n'as qu'à dire à tes parents que tu as trouvé un autre endroit qui convient à tes besoins. Je peux te facturer le même loyer que pour ton ancien appartement, tu pourras même prendre un colocataire si tu veux, bien sûr. » Il fit ensuite demi-tour, remarquant alors le grand sourire sur le visage de Daphné. « Tu penses que tes parents seraient d'accord avec cet arrangement ?

- Ouais, je pense qu'ils pourront l'accepter. » Affirma Daphné tout en se déplaçant vers son 'espace personnel'.

Brian expira lentement.

« Bon, alors c'est décidé. » Il se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher. « Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller au lit. Bonne nuit Daphné.

- Bonne nuit Brian. » Eut-elle le temps de répondre avant d'entendre la porte de la chambre se refermer.

Le lendemain soir, Brian arriva au loft et soupira profondément en se passant une main sur le visage. Cette fois c'était sûr, il ne laisserait plus jamais tomber un dîner chez Debbie parce que faire face aux conséquences était beaucoup plus difficile que de traiter avec un Justin faisant sa princesse. « Dieu, quelle journée ! » Pensa Brian.

En effet, après avoir appelé tous ses clients, Brian avait mis en place une réunion avec tous les employés de Kinnetik afin de faire certains ajustements nécessaires. De toute façon, une réunion était prévue tous les mardis entre 10h00 et 14h00. La réunion avait commencé en douceur avec Justin en vidéoconférence depuis New York expliquant quels étaient les changements qu'il avait effectué sur le schéma pour le compte de Komen. Les modifications faites par Justin étaient beaucoup mieux que celles prévues par les travailleurs directs de Brian.

Ils parlaient argent quand Debbie fit irruption dans son bureau et se dirigea directement vers la salle de conférence, avec Michael sur ses talons essayant de l'arrêter.

« Salopard, à cause de toi mon dîner de Thanksgiving a été une catastrophe !

- Maman. Commença Michael, dans l'espoir d'au moins calmer à sa mère avant qu'elle ne se ridiculise, surtout devant toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle de réunion.

- Deb !

- Ne m'appelle pas Deb, où étais-tu ? En train de te faire sucer ? Tu n'es qu'un putain de connard, Brian. En 16 ans, tu n'avais jamais manqué un dîner de famille. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi maintenant ...

- Voulez-vous s'il vous plaît, nous excuser ? Demanda doucement Brian à son personnel avant de faire passer Debbie et Michael dans son bureau et de fermer les portes derrière eux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Aboya-t-il.

- Je suis ici pour obtenir des réponses. Répondit Deb, les mains sur ses hanches et en faisant claquer son chewing-gum.

- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, tu viens donner un coup de main ? Demanda Brian à Michael, tout en se déplaçant derrière son bureau pour reporter la vidéoconférence avec Justin sur son ordinateur.

- Non, je joue les chauffeurs. Répondit Michael.

- Vous avez finalement acheté une voiture. » Fit Brian sarcastique. Il regarda l'écran d'ordinateur où il vit Justin mimer avec sa bouche un : 'Soit gentil !' Il se retourna. « Désolé, vous avez acheté une voiture ? Je suis heureux pour toi.

- Ouais, c'est pour quand JR vient à Pittsburgh afin que nous puissions nous déplacer sans dépendre de la voiture de quelqu'un d'autre. Répondit Michael. Les filles prévoient de venir pour les vacances de Noël.

- Je sais. Je leurs ai déjà envoyé les billets. Fit Brian distraitement.

- Tu as fait quoi ? Questionna Debbie.

- J'ai déjà envoyé les billets et tout arrangé pour leur voiture."

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça Brian ? Demanda Debbie.

- Pourquoi je fais quoi ?

- Être une telle merde ?

- Je ne suis pas une merde. Je suis allé voir Gus deux week-ends d'affilée et j'ai décidé d'annuler le dîner de Thanksgiving car Justin ne pouvait pas venir. Ma décision a été beaucoup plus facile à prendre une fois que j'ai su que je pourrai avoir Gus quelques jours pendant Noël, alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? Interrogea Brian en regardant de nouveau son écran où Justin hocha la tête et lui sourit.

- Pourquoi as-tu payer pour elles ?

- Pourquoi, tu voulais le faire ? Répondit Brian tout en regardant vers l'endroit où Michael était debout.

- Non, je n'aurais pas pu même si je le voulais. Mais pourquoi l'as-tu fait ?

- Elles n'ont rien dit lorsqu'elles étaient là ? Non, elles ont juste râlé sur le fait que je n'étais pas là et c'est tout. Vous ont-elles dit que j'allais là-haut toutes les deux semaines pour passer une journée entière avec mon fils ? Vous ont-elles dit que Mélanie n'exerce toujours pas parce qu'elle a besoin d'un diplôme canadien pour pratiquer ? Vous ont-elles dit que Lindsay est enseignante dans une école privée ? Non il est évident qu'elles ne l'ont pas fait !

- Brian ... » Parvint doucement une voix de l'ordinateur. Justin n'avait pas voulu intervenir mais, à chaque phrase, la voix de Brian devenait plus forte et Justin savait qu'il était peut-être temps de dire quelque chose.

« Sunshine ! Hurla Debbie. Comment vas-tu ?

- Debbie ! Salut. Fut la réponse simple.

- Depuis quand tu es en contact avec lui ? Demanda Debbie en pointant l'écran d'ordinateur.

- Une semaine après qu'il se soit installé à New York. Ça a été la première chose que nous avons fait : installer une connexion informatique entre nous. Écoutez Debbie, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

- Hein, je suis venue te dire que je n'accepterais plus que tu ne viennes pas à un dîner de famille. Je ne le tolérerais pas. Déclara-t-elle.

- Et que ferez-vous de moi ? M'attacher à une chaise ? Écoutez, cela va se reproduire tant que je devrais aller à Toronto et à New York. Putain ! Pourquoi suis-je obligé de vous dire ça ? Ce n'est pas vos putain d'affaires alors je vous en serais reconnaissant si vous partiez maintenant. J'étais au milieu d'une réunion avec mes employés avant d'être brusquement interrompu. »

Debbie hésita et commença à dire quelque chose mais, avant qu'elle n'en ait eu la moindre chance, Brian l'avait tout simplement coupée. « Allez-vous faire foutre, Debbie. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous expliquer quelque chose que vous ne voulez pas comprendre. Maintenant, sortez ! Et ce n'est pas une demande, c'est un ordre. Vous êtes ici dans mon bureau à me crier dessus pour quelque chose j'ai déjà expliqué. Alors, dehors !

- Brian ! S'écria Debbie.

- Viens M'man ! Déclara Michael, tout en essayant d'entraîner Debbie vers la porte du bureau. Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de venir au bureau de Brian. Puis en se tournant vers celui-ci, il poursuivit doucement. Nous avons essayé de te joindre mais tu n'as pas répondu à nos appels donc maman a simplement décidé de venir ici. Elle a eu tort. » Brian hocha la tête et Michael sut que, pour une fois, il avait eu raison. Il aurait dû insister pour que sa mère attende. Mais elle lui avait tellement tenu la jambe depuis sept heure le matin qu'il avait finalement abandonné.

Comme Michael se dirigeait vers la porte, Brian se pinça l'arête du nez. Soudain, il leva les yeux sur son meilleur ami. « Michael, tu pourras dire à Ben que nous devons ajourner notre rencontre au déjeuner de demain midi. Je viens de recevoir un appel pour un rendez-vous imprévu avant le déjeuner et je préfère annuler que le faire attendre.

- Attends, tu devais déjeuner avec Ben demain ? Il ne m'a rien dit. Dit Michael, l'air un peu confus.

- Je n'ai pas dit que je devais déjeuner avec Ben. J'ai dit que je devais le voir à midi. Répondit vaguement Brian .

- Ouais, mais Ben ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet.

- Vous vous dites toujours tout avec Ben ? Interrogea Brian.

- Tu sais Brian, tout le monde n'est pas comme toi. À taire les choses à l'homme avec qui on a vécu ! Reprocha Debbie.

- Je vis, pas j'ai vécu. Je suis encore avec lui.

- Par l'enfer tu ne l'es pas. Tu le baises, c'est tout. Tu ne peux pas vivre avec quelqu'un, il suffit de compter le nombre de fois où il t'a quitté. » S'écria Michael.

Brian leur tourna le dos à tous les deux et passa sa main sur sa poitrine où il pouvait sentir la petite bosse créée par son alliance. Il leva les yeux et respira profondément pour se calmer les nerfs. Une profonde inspiration puis une deuxième. Il se retourna finalement vers eux : « Écoutez, je n'ai pas à vous dire ce que je fais ou ne fais pas avec Justin. C'est entre lui et moi. Donc, Michael tu transmettras le message à Ben ? Oui ou non ? Questionna Brian tout en inclinant la tête vers la droite.

- Ouais, je vais lui dire. Mais peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu le vois pendant le déjeuner ? C'est généralement le moment où il va à la gym. »

Brian le regarda dans l'expectative alors que Michael continuait : « Tu vas à la gym avec lui, c'est ça ! Tu vas à la gym avec lui, c'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ! Tu me dis toujours que tu ne peux pas parce que tu as trop de travail.

- Oui, c'est vrai. C'est pourquoi j'y vais au déjeuner, j'y suis allé un jour puis un autre, et Ben était là. Après quelques temps, nous avons convenu d'aller à la salle de gym pendant le déjeuner, c'est tout.

- C'est tout ? Tu as refusé à chaque fois que je te l'ai demandé parce que tu y étais déjà allé ! Et tu ne m'avais rien, je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

- Pourquoi quoi, Michael ? Pourquoi je ne te dis pas tout ? Pourquoi j'ai changé mon horaire de gym pour rentrer chez moi plus tôt ? On n'est pas marié Michael, putain. Je suis libre de faire ce que je veux, tout comme toi. Tu ne peux pas aller à la gym à l'heure du déjeuner, moi, je peux, ce qui est un problème. Tu vas Woody's tous les soirs j'ai choisi de ne pas le faire, alors c'est quoi le problème ? » Demanda Brian.

Debbie regarda alternativement Michael et Brian en tentant d'assimiler tous les renseignements qu'elle venait d'entendre. Michael, abasourdi, ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer son esprit sur le fait que Brian préférait aller à la gym avec son mari et rentrer chez lui au lieu de passer la soirée au Woody's avec lui. Tout à coup, ils entendirent une voix venant de l'ordinateur : « Brian, tu veux que j'envoie la mise en page avec les modifications à John ou tu veux que je te les envoie d'abord ? »

- Non, c'est bon. La réunion est terminée ? » Ils n'entendirent pas la réponse sinon celle de Brian : « D'accord, je pense qu'il n'y a plus qu'à parler chiffres avec Ted. »

Puis Brian se dirigea vers eux. « Vous ne ferez plus irruption dans mon bureau, comme vous l'avez fait aujourd'hui. Si cela arrive de nouveau, j'appellerai la sécurité. Il existe une invention appelée téléphone. Je vous aurais appelé cet après-midi mais non vous vouliez des réponses de suite. Eh bien, vous avez eu vos réponses alors sortez d'ici, tous les deux. »

Brian se dirigea vers la salle de conférence et referma la porte derrière lui, signalant à Debbie et Michael qu'il en avait fini avec la conversation.

Brian entra dans la salle de conférence où le personnel artistique s'était installé, il ne restait plus que Cynthia et Ted, toujours en vidéoconférence avec Justin.

Cynthia l'informa que tous les projets étaient déjà terminés et qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin d'être travaillés. Justin lui confirma qu'il avait envoyé les modifications par mail à John ainsi qu'une copie pour lui. Brian hocha simplement la tête. La réunion principale étant terminée, Cynthia était retournée à son bureau, Justin avait coupé la connexion et Ted était resté avec Brian dans la salle de conférence : il était temps de parler d'argent, de beaucoup d'argent.

Dans son lit, Brian sourit. Ted lui avait dit que le compte de New York allait générer 5 millions de dollars, échelonnés sur les trois prochaines années. Le premier virement leur avait même été versé le matin même. Ted avait ajouté qu'ils avaient cinq nouveaux clients potentiels qui souhaitaient travailler avec Kinnetik. À l'heure actuelle, Brian n'avait plus à se soucier de son travail ou pour son agence. Ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise journée que ça, après tout, pensa Brian.

A suivre...


	24. Joyeux Noël

Voici donc le nouveau chapitre, corrigé par **Celikwi** ! :)

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Joyeux Noël**

**Décembre 2005**

À Noël, Justin revint à Pittsburgh. Brian était heureux que Britin soit terminé. Il avait décidé qu'ils vivraient là-bas pendant Noël. Il n'aurait pas pu terminer sans l'aide de Daphné et de Mme Stevenson, mais aussi grâce aux idées que Justin lui avait données quand il était à New York. Car dès le moment où Justin avait su que Brian avait acheté la maison, il avait fait des suggestions que Brian utilisa.

Pour avoir un peu plus d'aide, il avait fouillé dans les affaires de Justin. Le jour où Justin était allé seul à la galerie voir Conrad, Brian avait emprunté son carnet de croquis et avait demandé à la réceptionniste de faire une copie de tous les dessins où la maison se trouvait. Ça rendit la décoration des pièces qu'ils utiliseraient dans la maison plus facile.

Avec l'aide des deux femmes, ils finirent de décorer la chambre à coucher principale et le bureau où Brian avait demandé à Justin de l'épouser, la chambre de Gus, la cuisine et une chambre d'ami pour Daphné. Le reste des pièces était seulement meublé.

En remerciement de l'aide de Mme Stevenson, Brian lui offrit un voyage de dix jours en Californie, pour qu'elle puisse passer du temps avec ses enfants et ses petits-enfants. Son départ était prévu un jour avant le retour de Justin.

Il n'avait pas été sûr que la maison serait terminée à temps pour le cadeau de Noël de Justin mais, finalement, tout avait été fini deux jours avant son arrivée.

Justin revint le 23 décembre et, comme prévu, Brian l'attendait à l'aéroport. Le vol avait deux heures de retard et Justin atterrit à dix-sept heures au lieu de quinze. Quand Brian le vit enfin, Justin était dans un triste état : il était épuisé et Brian pouvait voir de la peur dans ses yeux.

Ce dernier écarta ses bras dans un câlin de bienvenue. Justin sourit mais le sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Une fois qu'il fut devant Brian, il se blottit dans l'étreinte bienveillante de l'homme, pas gêné des regards des personnes présentes dans le terminal.

« Hé, tu vas bien ? demanda Brian.

- Mauvais vol » Fut la courte réponse de Justin.

Brian se pencha en avant et Justin l'embrassa doucement mais le brun le rapprocha de lui, enroulant ses bras autour de son corps. Il approfondit le baiser, poussant sa langue contre les douces lèvres de Justin. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche et l'autorisa à entrer. Ils sentirent plus qu'ils n'entendirent le silence dans lequel le terminal venait de tomber. Ils se séparèrent et regardèrent autour d'eux, ils étaient le centre de l'attention. Justin rougit et Brian l'attira à lui.

« Des bagages ?

- Oui.

- Allez, viens. » Dit Brian, attrapant Justin pour récupérer les valises.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les tapis roulants où l'on récupérait les bagages puis ils sortirent, allant jusqu'à la voiture de Brian. C'était un 4x4 Mercedes ML350 flambant neuf avec de magnifique sièges en cuir et alcantara, et des compositions en aluminium, d'une longueur de 250 cm et 150 de hauteur.

« Tu as acheté une nouvelle voiture ? S'étonna Justin pendant que Brian mettait la valise dans le coffre.

- Oui, j'ai acheté une nouvelle voiture. »

Justin eut un grand sourire.

« Quoi ? interrogea Brian.

- Rien, j'étais juste en train d'imaginer tous les bon moments qu'on pourrait avoir ; c'est bien que t'aies acheté une nouvelle voiture.

- Pourquoi ? redemanda Brian en démarrant la voiture.

- On peut acheter un arbre de Noël maintenant, répondit Justin en lui souriant.

- Trop tard, mon ange. Et j'ai d'autres plans pour ce soir. »

Ils se turent un moment. Justin ferma les yeux, appréciant la douceur des sièges. Quand il les ouvrit de nouveau, il s'aperçut qu'ils ne dirigeaient pas vers Pittsburgh.

« Hé, on va où ?

- C'est une surprise. Bon, maintenant, ça suffit, tu te détends. T'as l'air épuisé, fit remarquer Brian.

- Ouais, j'avais un putain de mal de tête avant même de partir. J'ai pris mes médicaments mais le vol était vraiment merdique, répondit Justin.

- Ça va mieux ? » Questionna Brian et Justin acquiesça lentement.

« Eh bien, reposes-toi. »

Il vit Justin s'appuyer un peu sur le dossier du siège et fermer les yeux.

Brian mit de la musique et Justin sourit. C'était des chansons de Noël. Il chuchota : « Tu ne mets jamais des chansons de Noël à la radio. »

Brian le regarda et vit que Justin avait toujours les yeux fermés. Il répondit : « J'ai fait quelques courses avec ta mère hier et nous avons utilisé cette voiture. Je pensais que les chansons de Noël étaient plus convenables que les autres trucs que j'ai. Dois-je en changer ?

- Non, c'bon. » Fut la réponse endormie.

Trente minutes après avoir quitté l'aéroport, Brian s'engagea dans l'allée de Britin, il ouvrit la porte automatique du garage et gara la Mercedes à l'intérieur. Il se pencha vers Justin pour le réveiller en l'embrassant doucement sur le visage.

« Hum.

- Allez, nous sommes arrivés, chuchota Brian.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Viens voir. »

Justin sortit de la voiture et vit la Corvette garée à côté de la Mercedes. Brian prit la valise et ouvrit le chemin jusqu'à la maison.

Ils arrivèrent dans un petit couloir qui menait vers le hall. C'est à ce moment-là que Justin reconnut l'endroit. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Il était à Britin, leur maison. Brian sourit et le poussa vers la porte du bureau, où ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois devant la cheminée. Justin remarqua de suite que les meubles qu'ils voulaient tous les deux et qu'il avait décrits dans son carnet de croquis étaient là.

Le fauteuil d'un rouge profond, le bureau, le sofa et le tapis ; tout ce qu'il avait voulu dans cette pièce était là, même les légers rideaux étaient posés à la fenêtre.

« Comment ? Comment... comment tu les as eu ? Pourquoi ? Enfin, comment ? » Justin laissa tomber ses mains à ses côtés.

« Tu ne sais plus quoi dire, mon ange ? » Interrogea Brian en se mordant les lèvres puis il ferma la porte. Il plaça derrière son ange et l'entoura de ses bras, disant : « Bienvenue à la maison, Justin. »

Il commença par embrasser son cou de la mâchoire vers son épaule,tout en tirant sur son pull. Justin bascula la tête vers l'arrière, s'appuyant sur l'épaule de Brian, pour lui donner un meilleur accès.

Brian les fit se déplacer de l'arrière du sofa vers l'entrée et les escaliers le long du mur. Justin tendit la main et toucha la rampe. Rompant le contact entre eux, il regarda autour de lui et remarqua que Brian n'avait pas seulement meublé la maison mais il avait aussi fait des changements architecturaux.

Brian l'entraîna dans les escaliers et une fois à l'étage, Justin vit que le balcon, qui avant n'avait qu'une vue sur le salon, était maintenant ouvert sur le hall également. La vielle bibliothèque qui s'ouvrait sur les autres pièces était maintenant fermée. À la fin du couloir, Brian avait remis les deux portes à la chambre à coucher principale que le propriétaire précédent avait enlevé. Brian le fit marcher à l'envers sur tout le chemin sans jamais rompre le baiser. En entrant dans la chambre, il le fit tourner pour qu'il puisse voir la pièce.

C'était une magnifique chambre à coucher, comme Justin l'avait imaginée : toute en couleur noire et ivoire, agencée comme il l'avait prévu dans son esprit. Le mur en face des portes était couvert de fenêtres, laissant entrer le soleil de la matinée. Sur la droite, il y avait une cheminée - qui n'était pas là la première fois qu'il avait vu la maison.

Le lit king-size était de couleur noire, avec des draps de couleurs ivoire et rouge profond. Il était en face de la cheminée et les fenêtres étaient drapées d'ombres et d'ivoires.

Sur le manteau de la cheminée, un chef d'œuvre intitulé « My Life » était accroché, un tableau que Justin avait vendu à sa première exposition.

De chaque côté du lit, il y avait des portes coulissantes : celle de gauche menait au dressing et l'autre donnait sur la salle de bain. Entre la fenêtre et la cheminée, Brian avait installé un sofa ottoman et une table basse.

Justin allait dire quelque chose quand Brian le tourna (encore) vers lui et le bâillonna de sa bouche, tirant sur son t-shirt pour le déshabiller. Avant même que Justin ait pu dire quoique ce soit, il était allongé sur le lit nu, Brian le pénétrant.

« Oh, mon Dieu, Brian, siffla Justin sous l'intrusion.

- Ça fait longtemps, bien trop longtemps. » Dit Brian poussant de longs et bas gémissements, et allant et venant dans le corps de Justin.

Le sexe était presque bestial, chacun essayait d'avoir le dessus dans leurs ébats frénétiques. Peu de temps après, ils atteignirent tous deux l'orgasme et s'effondrèrent sur le lit, Brian allongé sur Justin.

« Waouh, c'était... commença Justin.

- Génial. » Termina Brian.

Après quelques instants de silence, il observa Justin qui grimaça quand il se déplaça pour s'asseoir au sommet du lit.

« Je t'ai fait mal ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Non, pas du tout. C'est juste que ça fait un moment que tu ne m'avais pas baisé comme ça, je n'y étais pas vraiment préparé. » Rit Justin en se levant.

Brian lui tendit une robe de chambre. « Là. » Il se leva, mit lui aussi une robe de chambre et prit la main de son ange. « La salle de bain est par là. »

Comme la chambre à coucher, la salle d'eau était un chef d'œuvre. Dans le coin, il y avait une grande baignoire creusée dans le sol, avec un système balnéo, une cabine de douche et tout ce dont ils auraient pu avoir besoin.

« Comment as-tu réussi à faire tout ça ? sourit Justin.

- J'ai engagé des personnes, je les ai payées et le reste c'est de l'histoire ancienne, dit Brian, se tenant sous le jet d'eau et attirant Justin vers lui.

- Non, pas ça, je veux parler de la décoration. Comment t'as fait pour tout arranger comme je l'avais imaginé ?

- Oh, ça ? sourit Brian. J'ai fouillé. »

Brian s'attendait à une remarque acérée ou à un regard blessé mais, à la place, il eut une grand sourire pour récompense.

« Je suis content que tu l'aies fait. » Répondit Justin.

La seconde fois dans la douche fut beaucoup plus lente que la première réunion de leur corps.

Plus tard, cette nuit-là, alors que Brian était en train de dormir, Justin se balada dans la maison et ouvrit toutes les portes pour voir le travail fait ici et là.

La chambre de Gus était finie, c'était là aussi comme il l'avait imaginé : les couleurs étaient pâles dans les tons bleu-verts. Brian avait aussi terminé la chambre d'enfant dans la couleur pastel jaune-orange qui correspondrait à tous les bébés. Il sourit. C'était une chose dont il n'avait jamais parlé à Brian, c'était un souhait, juste un souhait et Brian avait pourtant déjà fait la chambre.

Les deux autres pièces étaient aussi décorées, une était dans les tons blanc et moka pâles et l'autre était violet clair. À la fin du couloir, il y avait l'ancienne chambre à coucher principale. En ouvrant la porte, il fut décontenancé par ce qu'il voyait. La grande chambre avec mezzanine était maintenant un atelier avec une bibliothèque, meublé de tout ce dont il avait besoin. Au milieu de la pièce, il y avait un chevalet, décoré d'un ruban rouge, une note accrochée dessus :

_« Joyeux Noël, je suis heureux que tu sois à la maison._

_B. »_

Il se retourna et rit à gorge déployée. Ses rêves se réalisaient.

Il descendit les escaliers, la grande pièce était sur sa gauche, en face de lui il y avait la porte d'entrée et, sur la droite, il y avait la pièce familiale. Il ouvrit la porte et laissa échapper un cri de surprise. Au milieu de la salle, un arbre de Noël aussi grand que Brian s'y tenait, décoré avec des lumières bleues. Il se tenait là, impressionné. Il n'entendit pas Brian entrer jusqu'à ce qu'il entoure Justin de ses bras.

« Ce n'est pas fini, chuchota Brian à l'oreille de Justin.

- Hein ?

- L'arbre, ta mère m'a aidé mais il n'est pas fini. » Brian alla vers la table basse où la dernière décoration de l'arbre était posée : « l'Ange. »

« J'ai pensé que, peut-être, tu voudrais l'accrocher au sommet. En fait, ta mère m'a dit que tu adorais faire ça. »

Justin prit l'ange des mains de Brian et se dirigea vers l'arbre. Il prit une chaise pour monter dessus mais il s'arrêta en plein milieu et se tourna, regardant Brian.

« Quoi ?

- Tu ne veux pas m'aider à accrocher l'ange au sommet ? demanda Justin.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée, je n'ai jamais..., commença Brian.

- Je sais, c'est pourquoi je te le demande. Tu me donnes un coup de main ? »

Brian ne répondit pas. Il se mit juste derrière Justin et l'aida à placer l'ange sur l'arbre. Une fois que cela fut fait, Justin se retourna et lui donna un large sourire, qui s'agrandit lorsqu'il vit que Brian était légèrement embarrassé.

Il savait, par les discussions qu'ils avaient eu plus tôt, que Brian n'avait jamais décoré d'arbre de Noël quand il était jeune, que Noël n'était pas une période heureuse pour lui et que la plupart du temps, il le passait dans sa chambre, seul.

Brian leva les yeux, il vit le sourire de Justin et lui répondit de ce rare sourire qu'il ne donne que quelque fois, lorsqu'il était heureux. Il aida Justin à descendre de la chaise et s'approcha de lui. Il enleva la ceinture de la robe de sa chambre et passa ensuite ses mains sous le tissu. Justin sourit et mit ses bras autour de la taille de Brian. Brian baissa la tête et embrassa le long de la mâchoire de Justin.

« Attends. » Chuchota Brian, s'éloignant de Justin ; il s'agenouilla devant la cheminée et alluma un feu. Il se tourna et revint près de son ange, enlevant sa propre ceinture. Justin sourit, séducteur, ses yeux parcourant la silhouette svelte de Brian.

Brian tendit sa main et Justin entremêla ses doigts aux siens. Ils s'allongèrent, Brian se plaçant au-dessous du corps plus petit de Justin. Il fixa les yeux de Justin.

« Je suis sûr que c'était un de tes fantasmes. » Affirma Justin.

Brian haussa un sourcil d'un air interrogateur.

« De me baiser sur le sol, sous l'arbre. » Termina Justin.

Brian secoua la tête.

« Eh bien, avant que je sache que j'étais complètement gay, je m'imaginais faire ça avec la mère de mes enfants. Puis, quand **j'ai su **que j'étais gay, le rêve a changé ainsi, répondit Brian, faisant un geste englobant la scène qu'ils étaient en train de jouer.

- Tu y as vraiment pensé ? demanda Justin, étonné.

- Ouais. » Puis Brian bâillonna son ange de ses lèvres.

Le baiser était profond, lent, tendre et sensuel. Leurs mains parcouraient le corps de l'autre. La pièce était seulement illuminée par le feu et l'arbre. La lueur des flammes se reflétait sur les bagues qu'ils portaient à leurs cous.

Leurs mouvements étaient lents, chacun exploraient le corps de l'autre.

« Mon dieu, tu es si beau. » Chuchota Justin, laissant des baisers mouillés sur la poitrine de Brian. Brian prit le visage de Justin dans ses mains et l'attira à lui, vers sa bouche. « Toi aussi. » Répondit-il doucement.

Justin voulut se retourner sur le ventre mais Brian secoua la tête et resserra ses jambes autour de la taille de Justin. Le mouvement fit sursauter Justin. Il n'était pas préparé à ça ; il avait pensé que Brian allait lui faire l'amour sous l'arbre pas le contraire. Il ne demanda rien, il ouvrit juste le tube de lubrifiant et en mit sur ses doigts puis plaça sa main vers l'entrée de Brian.

Il regarda dans les yeux de Brian quand il fit entrer un doigt en lui, il vit sur son visage la lueur vacillante de douleur provoquée par l'intrusion, puis il vit l'air abandonné d'extase alors qu'il commençait à faire des va-et-vient avec son doigt. Brian attira Justin à lui pour l'embrasser profondément et il souleva ses hanches plus hauts pour que Justin ait un meilleur accès.

Brian grogna de frustration quand Justin enleva ses doigts mais il fut récompensé quand son amant se mit en position devant son intimité et commença à lentement pousser.

« Mon dieu, murmura Justin.

- Hummmm. »

Justin bougea lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement enfoncé dans Brian. Il se balançait lentement pour les mener tous les deux à leur union.

Brian n'avait pas de mots pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne s'offrait pas souvent comme ça à Justin mais quand il le faisait, il se donnait entièrement. Ce soir, c'était spécial ; c'était son vieux, très vieux rêve qui se réalisait. Celui qu'il avait eu à dix-sept ans et qu'il était sûr d'être gay. Il y avait toujours eu un magnifique arbre chez les Novotny et il s'était imaginé s'allonger sous l'arbre et faire l'amour.

Ils n'avaient pas brisé le contact visuel alors que Justin augmentait sa vitesse, dans de longues et profondes pénétrations. Ils se regardaient toujours quand ils déplacèrent tous les deux leurs mains vers l'entrejambe de Brian, s'accordant sur les pénétrations de Justin.

Brian grogna, sentant l'orgasme naître profondément en lui et il renversa sa tête sur le tapis quand il jouit, laissant son sperme se répandre entre leurs deux corps. Justin le suivit quelques temps plus tard.

Justin s'effondra sur la poitrine de Brian et tenta de se déplacer mais ce dernier l'entoura de ses bras.

« Reste » Fut tout ce qu'il lui dit. Justin acquiesça, sa tête sur la poitrine de Brian, et joua avec sa bague. Justin grogna quand il se retira de Brian, son excitation étant assouvie.

Brian bougea et se leva, emmenant Justin avec lui. Il l'enveloppa dans sa robe de chambre, mit la sienne et ils se dirigèrent vers leur chambre.

**Le réveillon – Chez Debbie**.

Le lendemain, ils furent réveillés à neuf heure par le réveil de Brian. Ils avaient une longue journée devant eux : c'était réveillon de Noël chez Debbie et ils ne pouvaient pas dire non.

Brian sourit à Justin. Il regarda son corps, il était encore bien trop maigre et Brian n'allait jamais finir d'en entendre parler par Deb. Il savait aussi que Justin allait avoir une grande surprise qui l'attendait là-bas – Gus et les filles étaient descendus et il n'avait rien dit à Justin.

Les filles restaient chez Debbie parce que Emmet était la plupart du temps chez Drew. Il n'avait pas non plus dit à Justin qu'ils pourraient s'occuper de Gus quelques jours à Britin ni même que le jour de Noël se passerait à la maison et le réveillon chez Deb.

Quand Justin entra dans la maison de Debbie, il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'un petit garçon courait vers lui. Il eut du mal à l'attraper dans ses bras.

« Jussin, tu es à la maison !

- Gus ? Gus ! »

Il éloigna le petit garçon de lui pour voir son visage et un fois qu'il fut sûr que c'était bien Gus, il lança un regard interrogateur à Brian.

« Bienvenue à la maison, Justin. » Fut la seule réponse que Brian put murmurer dans l'oreille de Justin juste avant qu'il ne soit accueillit par les embrassades des autres. Justin déposa Gus au sol et se tourna vers Brian, articulant un « merci » silencieux alors que Debbie se précipitait vers lui pour lui faire un gros câlin. Gus prit le bras de Justin et le tira vers le canapé, pour lui montrer les photographies de la maison « pas drôle » qu'ils avaient amené avec eux.

Brian fronça les sourcils en entendant ce commentaire. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas à Toronto mais avant qu'il ne puisse quelque chose, Jennifer était arrivée au bas des escaliers.

« Salut, Justin.

- Maman ?

- Tu as passé un bon vol ?

- Ouais. »

Après un moment à regarder Brian qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure, Gus qui le tirait vers le canapé où Daphné y était déjà assise, Justin finalement demanda : « Que fais-tu ici ?

- Tu ne lui as pas dit ? » Demanda Jennifer et Brian fit non de la tête.

Jennifer prit la main de Gus et dit : « Viens avec moi, nous allons laisser Justin dire bonjour à tout le monde et tu pourras ensuite rester avec lui. » Gus acquiesça et dit : « D'accord mamie. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers le canapé, à côté de Daphné. Quand elle passa devant Brian, elle entendit un chuchotement : « Merci Maman Taylor. »

Lorsque Jennifer arriva près des filles, Lindsay s'agenouilla et demanda à son fils : « Pourquoi appelles-tu la mère de Justin 'mamie', Gus ?

- Jussin vit avec papa, ils s'aiment, donc ça veut dire que la mère de Jussin est ma mamie » Dit Gus.

Lindsay leva les yeux vers l'endroit où se tenaient Brian et Justin.

« Tu sais, mon chéri, je ne suis pas sûre que tu peux dire que ton papa et Justin vivent ensemble.  
- Si ! cria le petit garçon, papa me dit à chaque fois qu'il vient me voir ce que Jussin fait à New York et qu'il l'aime beaucoup. »

Lindsay se tourna vers Mel, qui berçait lentement leur fille, en soutient mais dernièrement pour tout ce qui était lié à Brian et Justin, Mel ne voulait pas s'impliquer.

« Gus, tu sais bien que tu n'as pas besoin d'inventer des histoire comme ça, commença Lindsay.  
- Je ne mens pas, l'interrompit Gus. C'est la vérité, tu m'écoutes jamais, tu écoutes jamais ce que je veux dire, tu écoutes toujours JR, continua Gus, ses yeux se brouillant de larmes. Il a dit qu'il aimait Jussin quand il me passe le téléphone quand Jussin lit l'histoire le samedi soir ! Merde ! »

- Ça suffit Gus ! avertirent les deux femmes, en chœur.

- Hé, hé qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda Brian qui arrivait dans la pièce, tu veux m'en parler, fiston ?

- Elles ne me croient pas quand je dis que tu aimes Jussin.

- Jus–Tin, Gus, il y a un T, parles lentement, dit Brian, sa main passant sur la tête de Gus.

- Elles ne croient pas que tu aimes Jus – Tin et que tu es toujours avec lui. » Dit Gus.

Brian se mit devant son fils et l'attira vers lui, lui chuchotant dans l'oreille : « Tu n'as pas besoin de me convaincre, tu sais ça. » Gus fit oui de la tête et Brian continua : « Gus, tu ne devrais pas essayer de convaincre ceux qui ne peuvent pas comprendre ce que Justin et moi partageons, ok ? » Gus acquiesça encore une fois contre le cou de Brian.

« Je t'aime, papa, fit le garçon d'une petite voix.

- Moi aussi, répondit Brian, moi aussi Gus. »

Brian lança un regard glacial vers les deux femmes et il ne quitta pas son fils jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au canapé où Justin était assis. Il s'assit à côté de lui, ainsi que Gus, de façon à ce que le jeune garçon puisse parler en liberté avec Justin.

Justin essayait d'avoir des nouvelles de tout le monde et remarqua qu'il avait manqué à tout le monde. Pendant la conversation, Gus se déplaça des cuisses de Brian vers celle de Justin, sans jamais briser le contact avec son père, il gardait ses pieds sur les cuisses de Brian. Justin le vit et il alla plus près de Brian pour faire asseoir Gus sur l'une de leurs cuisses, à la joie du petit garçon.

Debbie avait prévu un déjeuner et un dîner. Au déjeuner, il n'y avait que Justin, Brian, Daphné, Jennifer, Mel et Linds et Carl. Mais au dîner, toute la famille serait là.

Le déjeuner se passa tranquillement, avec une petite discussion pour avoir des nouvelles de Justin. Après manger, Jennifer partit, disant aux garçons qu'elle les verrait le lendemain. Brian sourit : pour une fois, il était heureux d'avoir une femme à ses côtés. Ils allaient passer le jour de Noël à la maison et il avait demandé à Jennifer si elle voulait inaugurer la cuisine. Jennifer avait joyeusement accepté. Quand Brian et Justin allèrent se promener avec Gus, Daphné partit. Ils la raccompagnèrent jusqu'à sa voiture et elle dit qu'elle passerait à Britin après Noël. Les garçons acquiescèrent puis Gus commençant à leur parler de l'histoire de la maison « pas drôle » au Canada.

Ils marchèrent avec Gus jusqu'au parc et le petit garçon expliqua que le déménagement avait été une grosse erreur, que son père, Justin et le reste de la famille lui avaient manqué. Il dit aussi que ses mères étaient méchantes avec lui à chaque fois qu'il faisait quelque chose qui ne respectait les stupide règles que Moman avait créées après son anniversaire. Brian sourit jusqu'à ce que Gus lui montre la feuille qu'il avait arrachée du bureau :

**Règles de la maison**

_Ne demandes pas à parler à ton père quand maman est au téléphone avec lui._

_Ne dis pas que ton nom de famille est Kinney parce que tu t'appelles Marcus Peterson._

_Ne demandes pas chaque jour quand « Papa » viendra, tu le sais très bien que puisque nous t'avons fait un calendrier._

La liste qui continuait comme ça. Brian ne dit rien, il prit seulement la liste et la mit dans sa poche. Ils retournèrent chez Debbie vers cinq heures pour déposer Gus et allèrent au loft pour prendre une douche et changer de vêtements pour le soir.

En entrant dans le loft, Justin n'eut pas le temps de se focaliser sur autre chose que la main de Brian commençait déjà à voyager sur son corps, tirant sur ses vêtements et le poussant en arrière vers la chambre et ensuite vers la douche.

Il réalisa qu'il était nu seulement quand il sentit l'eau couler sur sa tête. Ils partagèrent un moment intense dans la douche. Quand ils sortirent, Justin était épuisé et Brian plus calme. Ils réussirent à arriver à l'heure chez Debbie. Pour une fois, ce fut Drew et Emmett qui furent en retard, comme les célébrités.

Debbie était contente, sa maison était emplie de personnes qu'elle aimait, son homme, son fils, son mari et leur fils, les filles, les enfants, Brian et Justin, Ted et Blake, et Emmett et Drew.

Il y avait quinze personnes assises à la table, la maison ne fut jamais aussi chaleureuse et heureuse dans les souvenirs de Debbie.

Comme au déjeuner, le dîner se passa tranquillement jusqu'à ce que Gus dise quelque chose à Hunter et Hunter lui répondit en riant. Le jeune garçon se tourna et demanda à son père s'il pouvait quitter la table. Brian regarda son assiette et vit qu'il avait assez mangé. Il lui donna alors son autorisation. Gus descendit de sa chaise, marcha derrière Brian, se glissa entre lui et Justin et tira sur la manche de ce dernier. Justin arrêta de parler et baissa les yeux vers Gus qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

Il demanda, inquiet : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Gus ?

- C'est vrai que tu restes avec Papa juste pour l'argent ?

- Hein ?

- Hunter, il a dit que tu aimes Papa que pour son argent. » Continua Gus, la voix tremblante.

Justin lança un regard à Hunter qui était en train de discuter de JR avec Mélanie et il recula sa chaise pour laisser de la place à Gus sur ses cuisses. Le mouvement de Justin fut remarqué par Brian qui tourna la tête et regarda l'interaction entre eux deux. Justin fit appel à tout son amour pour le garçon pour le convaincre qu'il restait avec son papa parce qu'il l'aimait vraiment.

Debbie débarrassa la table un peu après et tout le monde alla dans le salon. Gus ne quittait pas Brian à la désapprobation de ses mères.

À neuf heures, JR était déjà couchée et Gus essayait de garder les yeux ouverts pour rester avec les adultes. Il n'accepta d'aller au lit que lorsque Brian lui dit que Justin et lui restaient aussi et qu'ils seraient là le lendemain matin.

Une fois que le petit garçon fut bordé, Brian revint dans le salon, Emmett, Drew, Ted et Blake étaient déjà partis.

« Merci, Brian. » Fit Lindsay pendant qu'il allait vers le canapé s'asseoir à côté de Justin. « Dernièrement, il n'est pas facile. On dirait qu'il nous déteste pour tout...

- Ne te demande pas pourquoi, répliqua Mel sèchement.

- Ok, est-ce que quelqu'un voudrait bien m'expliquer pourquoi il appelle votre maison la 'maison pas drôle' ? » Demanda Brian.

Les deux femmes eurent l'air mal à l'aise.

« Oh, au fait, intervint Justin regardant directement Hunter, pour ton information, je ne suis pas avec Brian pour de l'argent, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'entretienne.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? demanda Brian.

- Gus m'a demandé si je restais avec toi pour l'argent ! » Expliqua Justin avec un sourire, sans jamais quitter Brian des yeux. « Je lui ai expliqué que je n'avais pas besoin de ton argent et que nous étions bien ensemble. Puis, il m'a demandé si on était comme ses mamans et je lui ai dit non parce que ses mamans étaient mariées et que nous ne le sommes pas. Et il m'a dit qu'il aurait adoré marcher dans l'allée donner la bague au pasteur, et j'ai juste dit que je savais.

- Je me demanda où tu as eu l'idée que Justin restait avec moi pour l'argent, répliqua froidement Brian en regardant Hunter. Écoutes, M. le débrouillard, je ne voulais pas de toi avant et je ne te veux toujours pas.

- Hé, je n'ai rien dis que je n'avait pas entendu avant ! » Se défendit Hunter.

Michael se tortilla sur son siège, mal à l'aise, sous le regard de Brian.

« Eh bien, euh, c'était il y a longtemps, quand j'ai... que j'étais en colère... et, eh bien, pas vraiment de bonne humeur.  
- Ça ne justifie pas que tu dises du mal de ma relation avec Justin, intervint Brian.

- Suis-je folle ou tu viens juste de dire le mot relation ? Demanda Debbie, stupéfiée.

- Ouais, je viens juste de le dire... tu sais, c'est Noël, des miracles arrivent, sourit Brian.

- C'est génial ! fit Debbie. Quant à toi, commença-t-elle en montrant Hunter du doigt, je ne veux plus t'entendre dire quelque chose comme ça à Gus. C'est un gosse – tu ne peux pas jouer n'importe comment avec ses sentiments. Suis-je clair ? »

Hunter acquiesça.

« Je veux maintenant que tu t'excuses, » ajouta Debbie.

Hunter leva les yeux et rencontra ceux de Brian.

« Je suis désolé, je ne pensais qu'il le croirait autant. C'était censé être une blague mais ça n'en avait pas l'air. »

Brian fit oui de la tête, acceptant silencieusement ses excuses.

Mélanie, qui avait été silencieuse jusqu'à maintenant, ne put s'empêcher de dire : « Ouais, tu viens juste de dire que tu avais une relation amoureuse mais je me demande combien de fois t'as ramené un coup chez toi.

- Jamais, répliqua sèchement Brian.

- Quoi ? Je ne te crois pas. » Grogna Mélanie.

Avant que Brian ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Justin se mit à parler.

« Écoutes, bien que je vous aime beaucoup, tous autant que vous êtes, ne vous en mêlez pas, s'il vous plaît. Comme je l'ai dit à Gus, on est bien ensemble. »

Justin tourna la tête vers Brian et vint vers lui quand Brian répondit simplement : « Ouais, ouais, nous le sommes. » Et Justin articula les mots « pour toujours » de ses lèvres contre celles de Brian avant de l'embrasser légèrement.

« Mon dieu, prenez une chambre, grogna Mélanie.

- Tu l'as voulu, fit Brian. Tu as commencé cette conversation et quand on te montre que nous allons bien, tu... »

Il fut interrompu par un cri bruyant à travers le baby-phone : « Papa ! »

Tout le monde regarda les filles, inquiets, Lindsay soupira profondément et Mélanie regarda le sol.

« Merde, pas encore. Mon dieu, s'il pouvait dormir une nuit entière, dit Mélanie, se levant.

- Oublie ça, j'y vais, dit Brian se levant à son tour. Je m'occupe de lui jusqu'au deux janvier, c'est ça ? »

Lindsay acquiesça.

« Je vais essayer de le calmer.

- Qu'est-ce tu veux dire, Brian ? demanda Justin.

- On a Gus jusqu'au nouvel an et après.

- Oh.

- Et je vais maintenant aller le calmer pour qu'il puisse retourner dormir, dit Brian, montant les escaliers.

- Tu ne veux pas l'emmener..., dit Justin en pointant l'extérieur à travers la fenêtre.

- Non, on dort ici – c'est la revanche de Debbie pour l'avoir laissée tomber à Thanksgiving.

- Ah ouais ?

- Ouais, tu viens ? demanda Brian avec un sourire.

- Ouais. Eh bien, bonne nuit tout le monde, dit Justin, suivant Brian dans les escaliers;

- Bonne nuit. » Furent les réponses.

Arrivés en haut des escaliers, Brian entendit distinctement son fils pleurer dans la chambre des filles. Il entra, prit son fils, sa peluche et la couverture et se dirigea vers l'ancienne chambre de Justin, juste au moment où Justin arrivait dans le couloir.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre pour voir que le vieux lit de Michael était toujours là.

« Tu penses qu'on peut dormir à trois dedans ? interrogea Justin.

- On l'a fait plusieurs fois si je m'en souviens bien, sourit Brian.

- Ouais. »

Brian mit son fils dans le lit et sécha ses larmes. « Hey là, fiston, tout va bien, tu veux en parler ? » Gus secoua la tête. « Très bien, je te borde. On reviens dans quelques minutes, ok ? » Gus fit oui de la tête.

Pendant que Brian se débrouillait avec son fils, Justin était allé dans la salle de bain se préparer à aller au lit. Il vit dans le petit sac que Brian avait fait qu'il y avait deux pantalons de pyjama ; un long et noir, l'autre était plus court et bleu et deux t-shirts blancs. Il ne savait pas qu'ils allaient dormir ici mais il fut content que Brian ait prit les pantalons de pyjama, mettant celui qui était bleu.

Il revint vers la chambre, ses vêtements dans ses bras, juste au moment où Brian sortait. Ils s'arrêtèrent et Brian l'embrassa profondément.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Brian était de retour. Gus dormait comme un loir au milieu du lit. Les deux hommes décidèrent alors que Gus resterait au milieu. Ils se glissèrent sous les couvertures et créèrent un petit nid pour le jeune garçon, l'empêchant de tomber.

Il était presque minuit quand Ben, Hunter et Michael partirent. Tous les cadeaux étaient sous l'arbre. Ils reviendraient à huit heures le lendemain pour les ouvrir.

Quand Debbie passa devant l'ancienne chambre de Justin, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter. Elle ouvrit la porte pour voir une douce image : Brian et Justin qui dormaient des deux côtés de Gus. Elle sourit et ferma la porte.

Gus ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Il vit qu'il était au lit avec son père et Justin. Il rampa doucement en dehors du lit et alla dans la salle de bain. Une fois fini, il retourna dans la chambre. Il n'était pas parti longtemps mais, lorsqu'il revint, Brian avait ramené Justin contre lui. Justin s'était tourné dans son sommeil. Gus sourit, en allant vers le lit et se glissa sous les couvertures en face de Justin. Instinctivement, Justin mit son bras sur le petit garçon, qui se pelotonna contre sa poitrine.

Brian avait entendu les petits pas et savait que son fils était réveillé. Il attendit pour voir ce qu'il ferait et sourit quand il vit Gus monter sur le lit en face de Justin. Il mit son bras sur celui de Justin et ramena ses garçons plus près de lui. Il écouta quelques minutes et il fut récompensé quand il entendit la profonde respiration de son fils, il sut qu'il s'était endormi.

A suivre...


	25. Noël

Hullo, un nouveau chapitre ! Le prochain chapitre est le dernier de la première partie de cette fiction ! :)**  
**

**Traduit et corrigé par Celikwi.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 25 - Noël**

Le lendemain matin, les filles furent les premières levées à sept heures. Elles ne purent résister à pareille chance, se placèrent devant la chambre des garçons et ouvrirent la porte. La vue face à elles les ramenèrent brutalement à la réalité.

Les garçons étaient installés en cuillère, leurs membres enlacés tels que les femmes ne pouvaient dire qui était qui. Tous les trois étaient encore endormis, leurs bras liés sur le petit garçon comme pour le protéger de l'extérieur.

Mel secoua la tête en signe d'incrédulité face à ce qu'elle voyait c'était une chose qu'elle pouvait à peine croire. Lindsay, elle, avait un sourire triste sur le visage. Pour elle, c'était comme si elle se rendait enfin compte qu'elle n'aurait jamais Brian de la façon dont elle le voulait. Même si celui-ci lui avait offert le plus beau cadeau qu'elle aurait pu souhaiter avec Gus, elle avait toujours espéré qu'il y aurait quelque chose de plus entre eux. Les filles refermèrent tranquillement la porte, ne voulant pas déranger les garçons dans leur sommeil, et reprirent le chemin vers l'escalier afin de retrouver Debbie en train de préparer le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde.

« Bonjour. » Salua-t-elle les filles d'un air mélodieux.

Celles-ci s'assirent à la table de la cuisine chacune perdue dans ses pensées. Leur rêverie ne dura pas longtemps puisqu'elles furent ramenées à la réalité lorsque JR hurla en voyant son père entrer dans la cuisine.

« Hey, ma chérie, comment vas-tu ? Demanda Michael en pénétrant dans la cuisine avant de saluer sa mère et les filles.

- Comment avez-vous dormi ? Interrogea Ben.

- Je pense que nous avons dormi beaucoup mieux que Brian et Justin, sourit Mel.

- Pourquoi ça ? Fit Michael, confus, tout en jouant avec JR.

- Gus a finalement dormi avec eux une bonne partie de la nuit, déclara Carl.

- Carl, s'il te plaît, tu peux monter les informer que le petit-déjeuner est bientôt servi ? » Demanda Debbie mais, avant que celui-ci ne fasse le moindre geste pour se lever, Michael était déjà parti le faire lui-même.

Il se dirigea vers la porte mais il ne s'attendait pas à voir la scène qui se déroulait dans la pièce. Les garçons n'avaient pas bougé depuis que Mel et Lindsay avaient regardé dans la chambre quelques minutes auparavant. Alors que son meilleur ami passait la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte, Brian commença à remuer silencieusement contre Justin, tout en raffermissant sa prise sur Gus, toujours blotti contre l'artiste, afin de s'assurer qu'il ne risquait pas de tomber du lit. Michael décida alors de rester soigneusement caché derrière la porte pour observer, intrigué, le réveil des deux amants.

« Justin ? Murmura Brian.

- Mmmh, fut la réponse de l'endormi.

- C'est l'heure de se lever. Il est presque 7h45 et dans moins de dix minutes Debbie criera d'en bas pour nous réveiller. » Michael entendit un mouvement et, quand il jeta un œil dans la pièce, vit que Justin s'était retourné face à Brian.

« Tu sais que Gus va être super excité parce que qui tu sais a laissé tu sais quoi sous le sapin, poursuivit ce dernier en posant de légers baisers sur le côté droit du visage de Justin.

- Hum-hum, répondit Justin d'une voix lente, comme si parler était la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire ce matin.

- Je suis heureux que tu sois à la maison, ajouta Brian.

- Je suis heureux d'être ici. » Murmura Justin en retour, sachant trop bien qu'il n'aurait pas la possibilité de se rendormir. En réalisant cela, il décida qu'il serait préférable de commencer à bouger.

« B'jour. Fut tout simplement la réplique de Justin alors qu'il ouvrait lentement les yeux sur le corps qui l'avait maintenu au chaud toute la nuit.

- Bonjour. Répondit doucement Brian pour ne pas perturber le sommeil de son fils.

- Bisous à moi aussi, fit la petite voix de Gus, étonnant les adultes.

- Tu veux des bisous toi aussi, demanda Brian doucement.

- Je veux des bisous aussi. » Répondit Gus.

Michael sortit de l'encadrement de porte et se dirigea vers l'escalier, tout en sachant au fond de lui que Brian et Justin étaient toujours ensemble, tout comme l'amour qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre a toujours été là.

Alors que son fils descendait l'escalier, Debbie était en chemin pour monter et recueillir tout le monde pour le petit déjeuner, mais Michael l'arrêta.

« Ils sont réveillés, ils se brossent les dents et dans quelques minutes ils seront en bas, dit-il tranquillement.

- Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Ils t'ont dit quelque chose ? » S'inquiéta Debbie en voyant son visage pâle et son regard triste en se dirigeant vers lui.

Michael l'arrêta :

« Non, non. Tu sais, je viens de voir quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais imaginé.

- Oh, et c'est ...

- Ils sont heureux. Tu sais maman, Brian est vraiment heureux, déclara Michael. Je viens de les voir avec Gus. Je pensais qu'ils étaient séparés à cause de New York, mais ils sont toujours ensemble, c'est tellement ...

- Tellement quoi, chéri ? »

Michael secoua la tête :

« Si étrange, je n'aurais jamais pensé ça , tu sais. »

Michael retourna s'asseoir auprès de Ben qui lui sourit, aucun mot n'avait besoin d'être prononcé. Il savait que Michael avait finalement accepté la relation que Brian avait depuis 5 ans. Il pressa la cuisse de Michael et lui sourit, heureux, appréciant le fait que son partenaire ait finalement accepté que son meilleur ami ne pouvait pas être plus heureux que ce qu'il est.

Dans l'ancienne chambre de Justin, Gus était pris entre Brian et Justin, chantonnant des « bisous bisous » pendant que Justin et Brian déposaient des baisers çà et là, sur chacune de ses joues.

Ils furent bien sûr récompensés par un grand éclat de rire venant de Gus. Celui-ci se tourna vers son père et dit : « Je t'aime papa » avant de se blottir contre lui.

Alors que Justin regardait dans les yeux de Brian, il les vit se remplir de larmes. « Je t'aime aussi, mon fils » Répondit-il d'une voix étranglée.

« Tu crois que le Père Noël a apporté quelque chose pour toi, Gus ? Demanda Justin dans une tentative de détendre l'atmosphère un peu.

- Le Père Noël, le Père-Noël, commença à chanter Gus.

- Autant pour le moment de paix, Sunshine. Je te remercie, déclara Brian avec un sourire espiègle.

- Viens papa, lèves-toi, lèves-toi, se mit à chanter le garçon tout en tirant sur la couverture qui reposait sur son père et Justin. Debout, le Père Noël est venu, le Père Noël est venu ! »

Gus se mit à sauter sur le lit avec une allégresse totale. Heureusement, Brian l'attrapa avant qu'il ne tombe avec toute l'excitation qu'il éprouvait.

« Stop ! S'écria Brian. Gus, je sais que tu es excité mais je ne veux pas être obligé d'aller aux urgences aujourd'hui parce que tu t'es blessé, ok ? » Déclara Brian tout en regardant dans les yeux de son fils afin d'être sûr que l'information avait bien été transmise.

Gus tourna la tête vers la porte pour expliquer l'importance de descendre immédiatement.

« Mais le Père-Noël est venu. J'ai vu les cadeaux sous le sapin ce matin, nous devons y aller ... il le faut » Mais Gus fut interrompu par son père qui lui rappela l'ordre des priorités de la matinée.

« Gus, d'abord, la toilette, je ne veux pas qu'un incident arrive aujourd'hui et que je n'ai pas besoin de te punir pour quelque chose pour laquelle tu as été prévenu. Après seulement nous descendrons ouvrir les cadeaux, c'est d'accord ?

- Très bien papa, mais vite, le Père-Noël est venu ! » Souligna Gus.

Gus, excité, entra dans la salle de bain, suivi par Brian qui jura tout bas en passant le pas de la porte. « Putain de merde ! »

Justin, qui les avait suivis, regarda Brian puis Gus qui était assis sur les toilettes pour faire pipi. Justin sourit en sachant exactement la raison pour laquelle Brian avait juré : pas moyen pour ce dernier d'accepter que son fils s'assoie sur les toilettes pour faire pipi. Il savait aussi que, dans les prochains jours, son amant enseignerait à son fils comment viser correctement.

Une fois qu'il eut fini, Gus fut à la porte puis en bas, bien avant que son père ne puisse lui dire d'attendre. Une fois dans le salon, Gus cria avec joie.

« Regardes papa, le Père-Noël était là, le Père-Noël était ici, viens, viens ! » Gus courut saisir la main de son père pour l'entraîner vers le sapin de Noël. Brian roula des yeux car il savait qu'il serait le seul à regarder Gus et jeta un œil vers les filles qui s'occupaient de JR.

Rapidement, Gus s'était assis près de l'arbre et avait commencé à ouvrir les cadeaux qui portaient son nom. Cinq minutes plus tard, il avait disparu sous tous les papiers d'emballage et de cadeaux qui étaient pour lui.

Vingt minutes s'étaient écoulés quand le garçon regarda autour de lui et dit fièrement :

« J'ai presque tout eu de ma liste.

- Presque ? Demanda Lindsay avec un petit rire.

- Ouais, presque. » Dit Gus. Puis il commença à lire les noms sur les autres cadeaux et les distribua. Il fit une pile avec ceux de son père et Justin mais s'arrêta tout à coup, en regardant autour de lui avant de regarder sérieusement Brian.

« Papa, le Père-Noël a oublié Justin.

- Quel est le problème Gus ? Interrogea Brian.

- Il n'y a que trois cadeaux sous l'arbre pour Justin et beaucoup pour tout le monde, expliqua le garçon.

- Peut-être que le reste des cadeaux est à la maison.

- Non, je suis sûr que le Père-Noël a mélangé les cadeaux, déclara le petit garçon en se déplaçant vers Justin. Ou peut-être que tout le monde a oublié que Jussy viendrait pour Noël et n'a pas demandé de cadeau pour lui dans la lettre au Père-Noël !

- Gus ! Fut la réponse générale des aînés.

- Je t'ai entendu maman, tu as dit qu'il ne serait sûrement pas là et maman a dit que c'était mieux qu'il reste à New York. Dit Gus en faisant la moue.

Lindsay se décala, mal à l'aise, et regarda Mélanie en espérant obtenir de l'aide de sa compagne. Elle se souvenait exactement de ce moment une semaine auparavant. Mélanie et elle discutaient à propos du voyage et avaient présumé que Justin ne serait pas là et avaient donc choisi de ne pas apporter de cadeau pour lui. Gus aurait dû être dans son lit mais il avait apparemment espionné la conversation.

Le petit garçon était furieux et son souffle devenait chaotique. Au cours de la conversation, il avait migré dans le giron de Justin.

« Gus, respires avec moi, murmura Justin. Doucement, inspires, un, deux, trois, quatre, expires. » Justin adoptait la même technique que Brian utilisait avec lui quand il était victime d'une crise d'angoisse. Quelques instants plus tard, le souffle de Gus était redevenu normal.

Gus leva les yeux dans ceux de Brian.

« Je suis désolé papa, je ne voulais pas entendre ça mais maman a dit que Jussy était mieux à New York et qu'il, et qu'il, qu'il ...

- Gus, chut, ce n'est pas important le fait que je n'ai pas beaucoup de cadeaux ... » Affirma Justin espérant calmer le petit garçon en le berçant. Il se dit que pour un petit garçon de 5 ans c'était un vrai paquet de nerfs, plus que son père lui-même.

La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de resserrer son emprise autour de lui tout en le berçant doucement. Justin leva les yeux vers Brian et son regard se déplaça ensuite vers les mères de Gus et les autres qui étaient arrivés chez Debbie pendant qu'ils étaient dans la salle de bains.

Emmett vint dire bonjour et remit à Gus un sac en papier dans lequel il y avait des cadeaux. Il expliqua alors que le Père-Noël avait laissé un paquet à Justin sous son arbre parce qu'il savait que Emmett était invité ce matin et que, peut-être, Justin serait là aussi.

Ce commentaire calma le petit garçon qui regarda Ted et Blake dans l'expectative. Ted mentionna qu'ils avaient eux aussi des cadeaux pour Justin. Le sourire de Gus augmenta à chaque mention d'un autre don.

Ben regarda Justin et Gus et donna à ce dernier un grand sac de papier contenant des cadeaux. La plupart étaient pour le petit garçon mais, au fond, Gus trouva quatre petits paquets : deux avec le nom de Brian et deux avec celui de Justin. Gus sourit à Ben. Évidemment, le Père-Noël avait simplement mélangé la destination des cadeaux.

Justin et Brian sourirent au petit garçon qui remercia tout le monde de manière générale. Justin regarda autour de lui en pensant qu'il était heureux, du fait qu'il ait manqué à tout le monde et qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre endroit ressemblant autant à la maison.

La matinée se passa relativement bien. Gus avait ouvert tous ses cadeaux et ne quitta jamais les côtés de son père. Après un certain temps, Lindsay et Mel montèrent à l'étage et tout le monde put les entendre se disputer. Au bout de quelques minutes, elles redescendirent.

Lindsay avait les joues rouges et Mel avait pleuré. Elles ne parlèrent pas pendant un certain temps mais la tension entre les deux était perceptible.

Ce fut vers midi que Brian et Justin commencèrent à rassembler toutes leurs affaires, ils avaient prévu d'être à la maison autour de 13h et étaient déjà en retard pour déjeuner avec Jennifer.

« Tu as tout rassemblé ? Demanda Brian à Justin qui opina. Et toi Gus, tu as tout ? »

Le petit garçon hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

« D'accord, alors il est temps de partir et de prendre la route. » Déclara Brian en souriant.

Ils dirent au revoir quand Lindsay remarqua que Mel était sur le point de dire quelque chose.

« Mel, ne fait pas ça.

- Pas quoi ? Explosa l'autre femme.

- Ne commence pas, ce n'est ni le moment, ni le lieu. » Déclara Lindsay.

La seule réponse qu'elle obtint fut un accès de colère de sa femme et un regard noir. Il lui semblait que c'était toujours comme ça entre elles ces derniers temps.

Lorsque Brian se pencha vers Lindsay pour lui dire au revoir, il lui souffla :

« Vous devriez en profiter pour régler vos problèmes. »

Mais même s'il avait soufflé les mots, ils ne passèrent pas inaperçus auprès de Mel qui laissa alors éclater sa colère.

« Et regardez qui parle, l'homme qui ne peut tenir sa ... »

Elle fut brutalement interrompue.

« Mel, assez ! S'écria Debbie en reposant brusquement une assiette sur la table. Assez. »

Elle partit dans la cuisine et prépara quelques reste à emporter dans un sac. Une fois ceci terminé, elle revint vers Brian et lui tendit le sac.

« Aller, partez et passez un joyeux Noël à la maison. »

Brian leva les yeux vers Debbie qui ajouta :

« Je suis désolée pour le désordre de ce matin, j'ai quelque chose de plus pour vous, je vais vous le donner quand vous serez à la voiture. » Dit-elle en lui tapotant la joue.

Brian alla à la voiture suivi de Justin et Gus. Ils ne dirent rien le temps que Gus mette son manteau avant de se précipiter vers Debbie pour lui donner un baiser. Puis Gus se dirigea vers la voiture où son père et Justin l'attendaient.

Brian releva la tête et vit la blessure sur les visages de Lindsay et Mélanie. Il jeta ensuite un œil sur Justin qui avait le regard peiné lui aussi. Il poussa un profond soupir, il n'y avait pas de manière simple pour apaiser leur colère. Brian attacha Gus dans le siège arrière. Après une vérification finale, il fut temps de rentrer chez eux.

A suivre...


	26. Le dernier cadeau

**Yo, people !** Comment ça va ? :D Voici donc le dernier chapitre de la première partie !

**Chapitre corrigé par Celikwi.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 26 – Le dernier cadeau**

Il était à peu près dix heures quand Brian porta un Gus endormi dans sa chambre. Il le déshabilla, lui mit son pyjama et le mit au lit.

Une fois que Gus fut bien installé dans son lit, Brian rencontra Justin dans le bureau au bas des escaliers. Il s'assit près de son ange qui prenait un dernier verre. Dès le premier moment où il avait commencé à rénover la maison, il savait qu'ils allaient adorer le bureau. En effet, c'était une pièce importante pour lui car c'était ici qu'il avait demandé Justin en mariage et que ce dernier avait accepté. Par conséquent, il avait essayé de rendre le bureau aussi confortable et chaleureux que possible. Dans les premières étapes de rénovation, Brian avait pris toutes les idées que Justin avait eues en tête pour cette pièce. En face de la cheminée, il y avait une petite table basse et, de chaque côté, des canapés confortables, l'un couleur crème et l'autre couleur moka. Il avait également fait poser un tapis blanc sous la table basse.

Dans le coin gauche le plus éloigné, il avait mis le bureau avec les ordinateurs et, le long du mur, des étagères avec les livres et CD pour le coin musique et un bar avec tout ce dont ils pourraient avoir besoin. Instinctivement, il savait qu'ils allaient passer la plupart de leurs soirées ici, devant le feu.

Un peu plus tôt, quand ils étaient revenus de chez Debbie, Gus avait explosé de joie du fait d'être à la maison mais Brian et Justin étaient simplement soulagés de voir Jennifer déjà là..

Tout comme la matinée, l'après-midi s'était passé tranquillement, et Jennifer, Tucker et Molly étaient partis vers 18h. Gus avait demandé à Brian pourquoi Justin avait eu si peu de cadeau et ce dernier lui avait simplement expliqué que la maison était un grand cadeau et qu'il n'en voulait pas plus.

Ce soir-là, ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le canapé. Justin s'était installé dans les bras de Brian, profitant de la douce musique qui était jouée en fond sonore.

«C'est comme un premier Noël à la maison pour nous, fit remarquer Justin.

– Ouaip.

– Gus était content de voir sa chambre, continua doucement Justin.

– Ouais… je suis heureux aussi, admit tranquillement Brian.

– Je pensais que tu adorais le loft.

– J'adore le loft mais pour le moment je préfère la maison, répondit Brian avec un sourire.

– Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas passer notre temps tous les deux.

– Oui mais jusqu'à ce que tu rentres, je te garde prisonnier.

– Vraiment ?

– Ouaip. Il y a eu assez de réunion et de disputes familiales pour l'année, fit Brian.

– N'oublies pas Gus. Tu dois te préoccuper de la famille.

– Ce n'est pas un problème et tu le sais bien. » dit Brian.

Un silence confortable s'installa dans la pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard, Justin prit la parole.

« T'avais-je dit qu'au printemps prochain j'aurai mon diplôme ? »

Brian baissa les yeux vers lui, un sourcil levé.

« Non, comment ça ?

– J'ai réussi à transférer l'ensemble de mes unités obtenues à l'école des Beaux Arts de Pittsburgh à celle de New York et j'ai complété le trimestre que j'ai raté à Pittsburgh. J'ai tout prévu, donc si je dois revenir ici, je pourrais finir mon année aux Beaux Arts et avoir mon diplôme. J'ai même signé un document pour le doyen certifiant que je ne compromettrai pas l'université avec mon attitude, répondit Justin avec désinvolture.

– C'est vrai ? Ouah, je suis impressionné, répondit Brian.

– Ne te moques pas de moi. J'ai pensé que je pourrais peut-être enseigner ou quelque chose comme ça quand je ne peux pas dessiner ou si mon art ne se vend pas.

– Hum, je ne me moque pas de toi, je suis vraiment fier de toi. Maintenant, je sais pourquoi tu étais si fatigué et maigre comme clou. Et pourquoi tu ne mangeais pas assez. Pourquoi tu ne me l'avais pas dit ?

– Parce que je voulais le faire seul. Je voulais prouver que je pouvais me débrouiller seul et devenir quelqu'un. Que je pouvais être ton égal que je pouvais avoir autant de succès que toi. Mais je dois dire que les six premiers mois ont été un enfer, chuchota Justin.

– Eh bien, tu sembles avoir atteint ton objectif mais pas d'une façon douce, tu es toujours trop maigre.

– Je sais. Je suis en train de régler ça j'ai repris le poids que j'avais perdu depuis que tu es venu me voir la première fois. Je suis un patient obéissant, rigola Justin.

– Je suis chanceux, je vais pouvoir botter ton joli petit cul à nouveau rebondi, sourit malicieusement Brian.

– Tu penses ? Peut-être que ça serait plutôt moi qui te donnerais la fessée pour une fois, lui sourit Justin en retour.

– Je pense pas que je vais m'en plaindre même si tu le fais. »

Brian s'allongea pour embrasser Justin mais leur moment fut vite interrompu quand ils entendirent frapper légèrement à la porte. Ils se retournèrent pour voir Daphné entrer dans le bureau avec un cadeau dans les mains.

« Salut les gars.

– Salut.

– J'ai appelé ta mère et elle m'a dit qu'elle était déjà partie. »

Brian acquiesça et elle continua.

« Tu m'avais dit que vous passeriez les vacances à Britin donc j'ai roulé directement jusqu'ici. J'espère que ça te dérange pas. »

Un léger acquiescement de Brian lui assura que tout allait bien.

« Et donc, je suis venue ici pour vous donner ça. »

Elle leur tendit le cadeau.

« C'est pour vous deux. J'ai pensé que vous apprécieriez tous les deux. »

Voyant le regard interrogateur qu'elle obtint des deux hommes, Daphné ajouta.

« Eh bien, j'ai demandé à chaque ami de la « grande famille » et j'ai aussi eu de l'aide d'anciens étudiants de St James et des Beaux Arts. »

Elle vit la mâchoire de Brian se crisper et Justin pâlir mais continua.

« Et j'ai utilisé tout mon temps libre pour faire ça. »

Elle leur donna le cadeau, se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle ramena une douzaine de bougies dans le bureau et commença à les allumer en parlant.

« J'espère que vous ne serez pas en colère contre moi mais je pense que ça peut vous aider tous les deux. Je me souviens de ce que le médecin vous avait demandé de faire à New York. Avant que vous ne l'ouvriez, attendez que je sois en dehors de la pièce, c'est plutôt privé. »

Elle posa la dernière bougie.

« Bien, c'est tout pour moi. Il est temps de rentrer à Pittsburgh. »

Elle s'arrêta de marcher quand elle entendit la voix de Brian.

« La troisième porte à gauche, celle toute décorée en violet, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

– Ouais, celle où tu as dit, je cite : 'Quelle est la couleur que ma meilleure amie aimerait.'

– Ouais, celle-ci, fit Brian.

– Ok, très bien, bonne nuit.

– Bonne nuit Daphné. » Fut la réponse dite en chœur.

En sortant, Daphné baissa la lumière et ferma la porte derrière elle, puis se dirigea vers "sa" chambre.

« Tu penses qu'il y a une bombe à l'intérieur ? Demanda Brian pour détendre l'atmosphère tendue.

– Brian !

– Je sais, je voulais juste m'amuser, répliqua-t-il.

– Tu sais ce que c'est ? S'enquit Justin.

– Comment saurais-je ce qu'est ce putain de truc ?

– Tu as passé ces six derniers mois avec elle. Pour être exact, **TU **as vécu ces six derniers mois avec elle.

– Et tu penses peut-être que…, demanda Brian.

– Elle aurait pu se confier ? Termina Justin.

– Aucune chance, Sunshine, désolé.

– Ok, allons-y alors… »

Il prit le cadeau sur la table basse et déballa le papier. C'était un album photo intitulé :

_**Brian & Justin**_

Il leva les yeux vers Brian.

« Si tu veux, je peux le regarder quand je serais de retour à New York, chuchota Justin.

– Non, ça va. Daphné a dit que c'était un cadeau de Noël pour nous deux, alors ouvrons-le. » Répondit Brian bien qu'il ait des problèmes à cacher l'émotion dans sa voix. Il se blottit dans le canapé en tirant Justin vers lui et prit l'album.

Une fois confortablement installé, Justin ouvrit l'album. Sur la première page, il y avait une lettre de l'écriture de Daphné.

_« Je ne veux pas vous rendre mal à l'aise mais j'ai eu l'occasion de trouver des photos de vous deux depuis que vous êtes ensemble et quelques autres du bal de promo. Je sais que vous n'aimez pas tellement les photos et que Justin ne se souvient en rien de ce moment. Je sais aussi que Brian n'aime pas parler de ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne suis pas stupide mais je sais que vous avez tous les deux des difficultés à dormir. Vous vivez et luttez à la fois contre ce moment. Scientifiquement et médicalement, ça s'appelle TSPT. (Trouble de Stress Post Traumatique) _J'ai fait quelques recherche sur internet pour avoir le terme exact.

_Je le sais parce qu'on en a parlé. Vous savez aussi que, pour guérir, vous devez être capables d'en parler avec la personne en qui vous avez confiance. Ça aurait pu être moi mais vous n'avez jamais essayé. Ou ça aurait pu être un psy mais ce n'est pas une solution pour vous deux... _

_Dans tous les cas, c'est entre vos mains. Regardez les photos, essayez de vous souvenir et laissez les émotions prendre le pas._

_Je ne voulais pas faire juste un album du bal de promo, c'est pourquoi il y a tellement de photos… il y en a même certaines qui viennent « d'anciens coups »._

_Avec amour,_

_Daphné. »_

Justin leva les yeux vers ceux de Brian et y vit passer une lueur de douleur.

« Tu es sûr que tu veux le faire ? »

Brian acquiesça.

« Si tu ne te sens pas à l'aise, on peut toujours arrêter.

– Promets-moi de me le dire si c'est trop pour toi, répondit Justin.

– Promis, chuchota Brian. Maintenant, allons-y, ouvrons-le, je suis plutôt curieux de voir ce qu'elle a fait »

Justin ouvrit l'album et les premières photos qu'ils virent étaient deux photos de bébés, sous la première il y avait écrit 'Justin', et sous la seconde, 'Brian'.

« Putain, comment elle a trouvé ça ? Demanda Brian, complètement abasourdi.

– Tu ne la connaissais pas comme ça, hein ? Je t'avais dit qu'elle avait beaucoup de ressources. Tu veux que j'arrête ?

– Non, non, continues. Je pense que je vais voir plus de photos de ma jeunesse et je crois savoir où elle les a trouvé. Rappelles-moi de lui poser la question au petit-déjeuner. Je suis sûr que ça va être une conversation intéressante. De plus, je sais que nous aurons un superbe petit-déjeuner car ce qu'elle fait est toujours bon !

– En fait, j'avais tord, tu la connais plutôt bien, sourit Justin.

– Comme tu l'as dit, six mois avec elle et tu commences vraiment à comprendre comment elle fonctionne. Allez, maintenant, tournes les pages. Je crois qu'il y aura encore d'autres surprises pour nous en magasin. » Dit Brian. En tournant la page, ils virent deux autres photos où lui et Justin devaient avoir six ou sept ans. Celle avec Justin fut prise à une fête d'anniversaire et Daphné était aussi sur la photo celle avec Brian fut prise sur un terrain où il était en train de faire du vélo.

Ils continuèrent à regarder les photos de leur jeunesse. À chaque fois, Brian se demandait comment Daphné avait réussi à faire pour que, des images, se dégagent tant de tendresse et d'intérêt, il lui semblait qu'elle avait simplement choisi les bonnes images pour chacun d'eux dans les meilleurs moments.

Puis, les photos commencèrent à changer. Ils arrivèrent à la partie où ils commençaient à se fréquenter. Les premières photos furent prises à l'hôpital, avec Brian et Gus, une autre était chez les goudous de Justin et Gus et certaines photos n'étaient tout simplement qu'avec Gus. Tous deux se mirent d'accord sur le fait que la photo prise à l'expo du Centre Gay et Lesbien et quelques autres que Daphné avait pris, à leur insu, étaient très bonnes.

Il y avait d'autres photos du reste de l'année, de Noël et du Nouvel an, sur la plupart il y avait Justin. Vic ou quelqu'un d'autre, en avait prises certaines au dîner où Brian et Justin étaient ensemble, et d'autres étaient de Mel et Lindsay.

Ce fut juste après qu'ils tombèrent sur la photo du bal de promo, prise chez Deb ; juste avant que Justin n'aille chercher Daphné.

Justin bougea un peu et Brian resserra son étreinte, n'ayant aucune idée de la manière dont Justin pourrait réagir.

« Tu veux continuer à regarder les photos ou les garder pour une autre fois ? Demanda Justin, sachant que c'était le moment qu'ils craignaient tous deux depuis un certain temps.

« Non, je vais bien, on peut continuer, dit Brian, se disant que peut-être ce soir-là était le bon moment pour faire ça.

- Promets-moi que si ça devient trop dur, tu me le diras, ok, chuchota Justin

- Promis, répliqua Brian en embrassant la tête de Justin. C'est la même chose pour toi d'accord.

- Ouais. »

Justin tourna la page et il y avait une photo que l'école avait prise de tous les couples qui avaient participé au bal. Il sourit.

« Daphné était sexy.

– Ouais, pas trop mal, mais tu étais aussi sexy, ajouta Brian avec un petit rire.

– Ouais, je vois ça. » Il passa sa main sur la photo et s'y arrêta au bas. « Mais je ne me rappelle toujours pas de ce moment.

– N'essaies pas de forcer ta mémoire, regardes juste les photos et laisses le reste venir à toi, ok, dit Brian en caressant la tête de Justin, à l'endroit où se trouvait la cicatrice.

– Ok. »

Justin fit un geste vers le verre vide de Brian. « Tu en veux un autre ?

– Non, je pense que pour une fois, avoir l'esprit clair va nous aider, tu ne penses pas ? » Demanda Brian. Justin acquiesça et tourna la page de l'album. Ses yeux tombèrent sur une magnifique photo de Brian et lui en train de danser.

« Comment…, quand…, pourquoi…, commença Justin, alors que Brian passait une main sur la photo. Tu étais magnifique Brian, chuchota-t-il. Si beau. »

Il continuait à fixer la photo et il inspira profondément avant de tourner page. La photo d'après était celle où Brian soulevait Justin dans les airs et le faisait tourner. Brian vit l'image et resserra son emprise sur son amant, se demandant comment Daphné avait, cette fois encore, réussi à obtenir ces photos.

Brian n'en avait jamais parlé mais les photos étaient arrivées par courrier un an après l'agression de Justin. À cette époque le jeune homme était avec Ethan. Quand Brian avait ouvert l'enveloppe, il avait vu les deux photos avec un morceau de papier où il était simplement dit : « J'espère qu'il se souvient. ». Bien entendu, il avait essayé de découvrir qui avait envoyé les photos mais il n'y était pas arrivé. Il n'y avait pas d'adresse d'expéditeur et il ne reconnaissait pas l'écriture. Brian les avait rangé avec beaucoup d'autres objets personnels et les avait oublié mais, apparemment, Daphné les avait trouvées quand ils avaient déménagé du loft au manoir.

Bien que Brian soit content de les voir dans l'album, parce que c'était un très bon moment pour tous les deux, il n'était pas sûr que Justin soit prêt à être confronté à ces photos.

Justin les examina de près, laissant ses émotions le guider. Il ne pouvait toujours pas se rappeler cette nuit-là. La seule chose qu'il semblait se rappeler était lorsqu'il avait demandé à Brian de l'accompagner au bal de promo et qu'il avait refusé. Puis que quelqu'un appelait son nom encore et encore et priait Dieu pour qu'il le laisse vivre. Après des mois de doutes, il s'était dit que c'était Brian.

Maintenant, il avait quelque chose de plus à laquelle se raccrocher, ces deux photos le réchauffaient de l'intérieur. Il les regarda et vit bien plus que deux images. Il vit l'émotion dans les yeux de Brian, l'amour qui était là. Justin pouvait dire que Brian était heureux, qu'il aimait le jeune homme qu'il avait dans ses bras. Il vit aussi une trace de tendresse et de paix dans le visage de Brian.

Justin aurait voulu pouvoir se souvenir de ce moment ou encore même d'une partie des émotions qu'il avait ressenties à ce moment-là mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne se souvenait de rien. C'était juste un espace vide dans le temps.

Il tourna la tête et regarda Brian.

« Tu me l'as dit, chuchota Justin. Tu m'as tout dit, ici, regardes tes yeux. Dit Justin, caressant l'image.

- Ouais, fut la réponse étranglée de Brian. Je voulais, je voulais… je, et puis… Brian s'arrêta, ayant du mal à maîtriser ses mots.

- Je sais mais ce n'était pas de ta faute. Tu le sais ça, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Justin.

- Ouais, répondit-il d'un ton calme. Mais tu sais que les humains se sentent souvent responsables. C'est comme ça qu'on fonctionne et bien que tu dises que ce n'était pas de ma faute, je le ressens comme ça. Ta mère l'a ressentit de cette manière aussi. Tu l'as aussi ressenti parce que tu disais que c'était de ta faute.

- Tu sais, Brian, je pense que c'est beaucoup plus simple que ça. »

Brian leva un sourcil, attendant que Justin continue.

« Ouais, Hobbs voulait une branlette et je lui en ai donné une. Il a adoré mais bien sûr il ne l'avait jamais dit à personne. Il est venu à Liberty Avenue où je l'ai traité de gay devant ses amis – c'était de ma faute. Il ne pouvait pas assumer ce qu'il était, ou qui il était et il s'en est pris au seul gay de sa classe, moi. La nuit du bal de promo, il a vu rouge parce que tu es venu m'offrir la meilleure nuit de ma vie et il était piégé avec sa pseudo petite-amie. Je ne pense pas que ce qu'il a fait était calculé, je pense vraiment qu'il était hors de contrôle. Qu'il était fou que je puisse vivre de la façon dont je voulais et qu'il ne pouvait pas. »

Il s'arrêta et de ses mains se frotta les yeux.

« C'étaient toutes ces choses combinées qui lui ont fait faire ce qu'il m'a fait. » Termina Justin.

Ils restèrent assis pendant un moment dans le silence.

« Tu penses qu'on peut se mettre d'accord sur ça ? Demanda Justin, plein d'espoir.

– Ouais, je pense qu'on peut le faire, répondit Brian, l'embrassant encore une fois sur le haut de la tête.

– Bien, que dirais-tu d'aller au lit ? Demanda Justin doucement. Je suis plutôt fatigué, vraiment fatigué.

– Allez, jeune homme, on y va. » Dit Brian poussant Justin avec lui vers la porte et les escaliers, puis vers leur chambre à coucher.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre en silence, à cause du trop plein d'émotions qui les traversaient. Une fois qu'ils furent déshabillés, ils se glissèrent sous les couvertures et, comme de nombreuses nuits auparavant, Brian entoura de son corps celui de Justin, tenant le jeune homme tremblant comme pour le protéger de l'extérieur. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, les mots n'étaient pas obligatoires entre eux. Justin bougea dans l'étreinte de Brian comme s'il essayait de disparaître dans son corps.

Brian attendit jusqu'à ce que le léger tremblement du corps de Justin semble s'arrêter et il mit sa bouche près de son oreille et lui parla d'une voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure.

« Je suis venu au bal de promo pour te dire que tu étais important. »

Silence.

« Que je tenais à toi. »

Silence.

« Que tu étais quelqu'un de spécial pour moi. Que je t'aimais déjà alors. »

Justin acquiesça.

«Je ne pouvais peut-être pas dire les mots, encore aujourd'hui j'ai du mal à les dire, mais maintenant, je sais que mes sentiments envers toi sont bien réels.

– Je n'en ai jamais douté, fit lentement Justin. Je me souviens de la première nuit où tu m'as emmené chez toi. Tu planais complètement et, tu avais raison, j'étais terrifié, putain.

– Je le savais et je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Tout ce que je voulais alors c'était de t'éloigner de cette rue, te ramener chez moi et te baiser et, d'une certaine façon te protéger. Tu étais de la viande fraîche pour tout le monde et, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quand j'ai regardé dans tes yeux, je savais juste que ça allait être différent.

– Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir à l'hôpital avec toi, dit Justin.

– C'est sorti tout seul, soupira profondément Brian. J'ai pas pu m'arrêter avant que les mots ne sortent. »

Justin ne bougea pas, dans le silence et les ténèbres de leur chambre, en cette nuit de Noël, il sut finalement ce qui avait poussé Brian à lui demander de venir avec lui.

« J'ai aimé la façon dont tu me défiais depuis le début. Quand tu semblais à l'aise sur Liberty Avenue, quand tu essayais de cacher si fortement ta peur. J'ai aimé ce que tu m'as dit en essayant de te convaincre en même temps, rit Brian. J'ai aussi adoré le faux contrôle que tu essayais d'avoir sur tes émotions. »

Brian bougea légèrement, alors Justin en profita pour se tourner dans les bras de Brian et faire face à son amant.

« J'ai aimé la façon dont tu m'as enseigné comment être un bon amant. »

Brian ne put s'empêcher de grimacer à ce commentaire. Justin sourit.

« Ok, comment être un bon coup.

– Mieux, bien mieux. » Fit Brian en embrassant la tête de Justin.

Ils furent silencieux un moment. Brian pensait que Justin s'était endormi jusqu'à ce qu'il entende encore le jeune homme dire : « Je t'aime, Brian. »

Brian soupira profondément et se dit qu'il aurait dû dire ce qu'il ressentait à Justin depuis le début. Justin ressentit le changement dans l'attitude de Brian leva la tête. « Tu vas bien ? »

Brian acquiesça, pensant : « Je peux le faire, je dois le faire. ». Il soupira de nouveau et commença lentement : « Je veux, je dois, je… » et il s'arrêta.

Justin ne bougea pas il attendit juste. Après un moment, il déplaça ses mains et demanda : « Quand as-tu su que tu m'aimais ? »

Brian soupira, il savait que ça allait arriver. Il eut un soupir mais c'était plus un soupir de soulagement qu'autre chose.

« Dès l'instant où je t'ai vu, répondit-il calmement.

– Non, honnêtement, Brian, tu l'as su quand ? Redemanda Justin.

– Je t'ai vu sous le lampadaire et j'ai ressenti quelque chose de différent, quelque chose qui m'a dit que je serais probablement dans la merde jusqu'au cou d'un claquement de doigt. »

Il fit des aller-retour dans le dos de Justin avec sa main.

« Je ne sais pas quand c'était, ça m'est venu comme ça doucement. Un jour, tu n'étais qu'un véritable stalker et l'autre, tu étais là, et tout semblait bien, tout semblait à sa place. »

Justin acquiesça.

« La première fois que tu es revenu vers moi et que tu m'as dit que tu avais besoin de moi, j'ai senti ... , je ne sais pas, c'était étrange et je ne connaissais pas ce sentiment ou plutôt je ne savais pas ce que c'était d'aimer quelqu'un. »

Justin resserra son étreinte autour de la taille de Brian.

« Je ne savais pas ce qu'était l'amour, jusqu'à ce que je te vois étendu au sol, quand je priais pour que tu vives. C'était comme si quelqu'un m'avait coupé en deux. »

Brian inspira fortement, Justin lui caressa le bras.

« Je pense que j'ai commencé à ressentir cet effet quand tu as gagné le concours au Babylon. Je t'ai suivi dans la backroom et j'ai ressenti quelque chose que je ne connaissais pas jusqu'à maintenant, c'était de la jalousie.

– C'était juste parce que j'ai volé ton coup, dit Justin.

– Non, oui. NON, c'était parce que tu étais avec lui. Merci mon dieu tu l'as baisé et pas le contraire.

– Ouais, je n'ai jamais, eh bien, tu sais…, chuchota Justin.

– Été en dessous pour les autres, tenta de demander Brian.

– Ouais, la plupart du temps, j'étais au dessus.

– La plupart du temps.

– On change de sujet, fit remarquer Justin. Dis-moi quand tu as su.

– Le moment dont je t'ai parlé. » Chuchota Brian, l'embrassant doucement.

Justin savait qu'il avait perdu la bataille. Brian n'était pas prêt. Son esprit était surmené sachant ce qu'il devrait dire à Justin. Malgré ça, Brian ne savait que trop bien qu'un jour il devrait dire à Justin qu'il avait vu son avenir sous un réverbère cette première nuit, des années plus tôt.

A suivre...


	27. Partie 2, Chap 1 : Gestion de la douleur

Voici la séquelle de l'histoire, elle se situe deux ans après Le Sentiment d'Amour Gagne Toujours.

**Titre : Le Sentiment d'Amour Gagne toujours - les conséquences, la finalité et les choix de vie**

* * *

**Partie 2, Chapitre 1 -**** Gestion de la douleur **

**Décembre 2007**

'Négatif'.

Brian lut le document à nouveau.

'Négatif'.

Le mot n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait regardé la lettre qui était arrivée le jour même. 'Négatif'. Cela aurait dû être un soulagement mais ça n'était pas le cas.

Il se sentait soulagé quand le 'négatif' était pour ses deniers résultats pour le cancer mais il était déçu quand le 'négatif' était pour le test de grossesse de Daphné.

Il aurait pu être si simple, pour lui, de ne pas se marier, de ne pas s'impliquer. Mais tout avait changé cette nuit de Septembre 2000, quand il était sorti de Babylon et qu'en regardant au bout de la rue, il y avait vu son avenir. Il était tombé, cette nuit-là, sur un blondinet puceau aux yeux bleus. Il avait rapidement compris qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui mais n'avait pu le montrer à personne, pas même à Justin.

Ils étaient passés par beaucoup de choses pendant ces cinq années, constamment ensemble ou pas, séparés, s'affrontant ou voulant des choses différentes, mais, finalement, ils étaient encore ensemble malgré tous ces revers.

Brian soupira, le mot n'avait pas changé ; 'négatif' était encore écrit sur son test VIH.

**Décembre 2005**

Gus avait passé neuf jours avec Brian et Justin. Durant son séjour, ils avaient appris que le petit garçon redoutait de retourner à Toronto. Pour lui, Toronto n'était pas le rêve qui devient une histoire vraie. C'était un garçon solitaire, sans amis, avec une seule vraie maman, Lindsay. Mélanie était rarement disponible, sa fille venait d'abord et, quand elle était disponible, c'était seulement pour le corriger.

Tout le temps où Gus avait été avec eux, Brian et Justin avaient essayé d'éviter le sujet de Toronto. En jouant et passant du temps avec lui, ils en avaient appris un peu plus sur ses conditions de vie et la façon dont les filles se sentaient envers l'autre.

Il avait, par la suite, dit à son père que Mélanie l'avait giflé plusieurs fois. En entendant cela, Brian avait failli redevenir le salaud qu'il était. Ce qui l'avait aidé le plus, avait été quand Gus lui avait dit que peu importait ce que sa maman disait, il savait que la plupart n'était pas vrai et que son père et Justin s'aimaient. Ce soir-là, Justin avait dormi seul à la maison pendant que Brian passait la soirée chez Deb pour donner à la mère de Gus son point de vue.

Brian soupira profondément au souvenir de la conversation.

D'abord il avait essayé la diplomatie, en demandant à Lindsay si tout allait bien à Toronto. Celle-ci lui avait dit que, malheureusement, sans son argent, c'était difficile certains mois et qu'elle était contente qu'il paye pour certaines dépenses.

Il lui avait répondu que rien n'était trop beau pour son fils et Lindsay avait souri en se rappelant le premier chèque que Brian avait signé un mois après la naissance de Gus. Il n'avait jamais réclamé d'argent et, maintenant, il payait presque tout ce qui concernait Gus.

Lentement, il avait dirigé la discussion vers un sujet moins marrant. Lindsay gigotait inconfortablement dans son fauteuil.

_Flash-back_

« Arrêtons les conneries et dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, parce que ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que Gus n'est pas heureux, avait déclaré Brian tout en se déplaçant de sa chaise pour aller se poster contre l'évier de Debbie.

– Eh bien, tu sais, tout ne se passe pas comme nous l'avions prévu, avait commencé Lindsay, tranquillement. C'est beaucoup plus difficile que nous l'avions pensé. C'est beaucoup plus, eh bien, beaucoup plus ...

– Beaucoup plus quoi ? » Avait demandé Brian avec désagréments/de mauvaise humeur. Il commençait à comprendre que Mel et Linds avaient besoin de faire un break ou qu'elles devaient revenir à Pittsburgh. Avant qu'il n'ait pu exprimer ses pensées, Mel était entrée dans la salle de séjour, à la recherche à Lindsay et avait vu Brian.

« Regardez qui est ici. Était-ce une visite prévue ?

– Non, ce n'était pas prévu et j'ai les mêmes droits que vous d'être ici. C'est la maison de Debbie, pas la vôtre, je te rappelle.

– Ouais, eh bien, que veux-tu ? Avait demandé Mel, méchamment.

– Je pensais que c'était un bon moment pour dire bonjour et vous poser quelques questions au sujet de mon fils, avait répondu Brian, pas perturbé par le comportement de Mel.

– NOTRE fils. » Avait déclaré fermement Mel, ses yeux lançant des poignards vers Brian et Lindsay.

Brian s'était déplacé dans la cuisine, avait saisi une tasse et l'avait rempli de café.

« Eh bien, tu sais, NOTRE fils, comme tu aimes l'appeler, me disait dernièrement qu'il détestait sa nouvelle maison à Toronto. Que l'école n'était pas bonne, qu'il n'avait pas d'amis et qu'il détestait les règles que vous avez faites pour lui.

– Il apprendra à apprécier de Toronto et à m'écouter, avait rétorqué Mélanie.

– Merde, s'il le fait, avait répondu Brian d'une voix posée. Je ne vous ai pas cédé mes droits parentaux pour que tu puisses le gifler quand tu es en colère ou en désaccord avec lui ! Je vous ai donné mes droits parentaux car je pensais qu'il serait mieux sans moi, parce que je ne me sentais pas capable d'élever un enfant.

– Tu n'as aucun droit de venir ici et me dire comment élever mon fils, s'était écriée Mélanie.

– NOTRE FILS, Mel, NOTRE fils. » Avait souligné Brian.

Lindsay, qui était calme jusqu'à présent, s'était levée et interposée entre Brian et Mel.

« Vous voulez bien juste arrêter tous les deux ? »

Elle avait placé sa main sur la poitrine de Brian et l'avait fait légèrement reculer tandis que de l'autre bras, elle avait attrapé Mel et l'avait maintenue fermement à sa place. Elle s'était dressée entre eux les regardant alternativement, prête à faire face.

« Vous ... vous, Dieu, tu te comportes comme un enfant parfois, avait-elle dit en se tournant vers Brian, qui la regardait comme si elle venait de perdre l'esprit.

– Je quoi ? Avait-il haleté.

– Tu te comportes comme un enfant. Brian, Gus est sous notre responsabilité, Mel et moi essayons de l'éduquer de la meilleure façon que ...

– Comment ? En le giflant quand il demande à parler avec moi ou Justin ? En le punissant quand il veut nous voir ou peut-être par des mensonges en lui disant que Justin et moi sommes séparés. Peut-être que ça te fait te sentir mieux d'y croire que de te sentir coupable de m'avoir montré cet article dans le magazine Art Forum. C'est ça ton idée d'une vraie famille, Lindsay ?

– Je, nous, jamais, eh bien, tu sais ... » Avait commencé Mel, pas capable d'exprimer ses pensées sachant très bien que Brian avait raison. Elle n'aurait jamais dû gifler Gus même si c'était un mauvais jour, surtout depuis qu'elle était vraiment en colère contre Brian, pas Gus.

Leur conversation avait cessé quand ils avaient entendu un 'Vous avez quoi ?' venant de la porte. C'étaient Debbie et Carl qui venaient tout juste de revenir de chez Michael, où Jenny avait passé la nuit. Pendant que Debbie entrait dans la cuisine, Carl s'était évadé silencieusement vers le premier étage en sachant que Debbie ne mâcherait pas ses mots une nouvelle fois envers chaque personne présente dans la cuisine.

« Écoutez, Debbie, c'est arrivé seulement quelques fois. J'ai perdu le contrôle de mes émotions et Gus est difficile, il me désobéit tout le temps, il m'a poussé trop loin ... Avait tenté de s'expliquer Mel.

– Écoutes-moi, je ne sais pas pour quelle merde tu as giflé Gus mais je peux te dire une chose, je n'ai jamais levé la main sur Michael juste parce qu'il m'avait désobéi. Ce n'est pas une façon, j'imagine, d'élever vos enfants.

– Deb, je n'ai jamais giflé JR.

– Bien sûr que non, c'est ta fille. Et Gus est seulement le fils de Lindsay et moi, était intervenu Brian, amer.

– Écoutes, connard, avait commencé Mel, avant d'être coupée par Debbie.

– Non, toi, tu écoutes, je sais quelle merde vous a fait partir là-haut et emmener les enfants avec vous. Ce dont je veux sûre c'est que vous les respectiez, tous les deux, entends-tu. Il ne devrait y avoir aucune différence, parce que l'une est l'enfant de Michael et l'autre de Brian.

– Gus est à Lindsay et moi et JR est NOTRE fille, avait craché Mélanie.

– Quoi ? » Avait questionné Debbie avec confusion.

Brian avait soufflé et expliqué amèrement.

« Il semble bien que le vilain petit diable ne vous a pas tout dit, Debbie. »

Celle-ci avait regardé Brian, son front plissé.

« Vous savez que Michael n'a pas abandonné ses droits parentaux, comme je l'ai fait ? »

Debbie avait hoché la tête.

« Mais après qu'elles aient décidé de prendre un aller simple, elles n'ont jamais envisagé de me demander si je voulais récupérer mes droits parentaux. »

Debbie avait regardé alternativement les filles et Brian avant de demander à ce dernier.

« Tu veux récupérer tes droits ?

– Je ...

Elle avait agi rapidement et saisi le menton de Brian.

« Ne réfléchis pas, Brian, réponds juste. »

Brian avait hoché lentement la tête et avait murmuré :

« Ouais, je ne pensais pas ... »

Puis il s'était arrêté de parler.

« Tu ne pensais pas que tu l'aimerais, hein mon garçon. » Avait demandé doucement Debbie. Brian avait secoué la tête et elle lui avait caressé la joue.

« Et, plus important, tu ne pensais pas qu'il t'aimerait. »

Lindsay avait levé les yeux vers Mel et vit la défaite dans ses yeux. Puis, elle avait regardé Brian et vit la douleur dans les siens. Elle avait murmuré :

« Oh mon dieu, qu'avons-nous fait ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Avait demandé Mel.

– Réalises-tu ce que nous avons fait ?

– Créer une famille, avait soufflé Mélanie.

– Non, nous avons fait différemment, notre fille a un père alors que notre fils n'en a pas.

– Vas te faire foutre Lindsay. Tu étais d'accord avec ça, tu étais là quand nous l'avons décidé, avait déclaré Mel en colère. Comme toujours, Brian, c'est de ta faute.

– Pourquoi, parce que j'ai demandé comment ça allait à Toronto ? Parce que, même si vous pensez que je n'ai aucun droit sur Gus, je m'en soucie encore, parce que je vous envoie de l'argent, parce que je défends mon fils qui ne peut pas parce qu'il est trop jeune. Parce que je pense que, vous vous en foutez, ou peut-être parce que je pense que vous vous foutez de Justin. Dites-moi sur quoi j'ai raison ou peut-être est-ce pour tout de ça.

– Mel, peut-être ... » Avait commencé Lindsay mais elle s'était arrêtée au milieu de sa phrase quand elle avait entendu le portable de Brian sonner.

Brian avait ouvert son téléphone et écouté l'autre personne au bout du fil. Il avait regardé sa montre et dit :

« Non, je pars dans moins de dix minutes, je serai là en un rien de temps, ouais, je vais bien, merci. »

Tout en parlant, il avait tourné le dos à tout le monde dans la pièce et passé sa main sur sa poitrine, s'arrêtant sur la bosse où il sentait son anneau. Il avait inspiré profondément et terminé la conversation. Quand il avait refermé son portable et s'était tourné vers le monde, il était beaucoup plus calme qu'auparavant.

« Gus peut rester avec moi jusqu'au 2 janvier c'est ce qui avait été convenu, non ? Avait-il demandé à Lindsay qui avait acquiescé. Vous ne ferez pas irruption dans ma maison, sans avoir prévenu. Vous n'appellerez pas toutes les cinq minutes pour savoir s'il va bien et tu ne viendras pas avant le 2 janvier pour le récupérer, est-ce clair ? »

Encore une fois, Lindsay avait hoché la tête.

« Quant à l'argent que je vous envoie, je voudrais que vous réfléchissiez sérieusement sur le fait que sans lui vous ne pourriez pas vivre là-bas. Si je le voulais vraiment, je pourrais obtenir mes droits parentaux pour Gus sans trop de peine. Je suppose que vous avez reçu le mail ? »

En regardant les deux femmes, il avait su que c'était le cas.

« Ne me poussez pas, vous ne gagnerez pas, aucune de vous. »

Sur ce dernier commentaire, il s'était penché vers Debbie et l'avait embrassée sur la joue.

« Bonne nuit, Deb.

– Prends soin de toi mon garçon. »

Et avec cela, Brian s'était dirigé vers la porte. Il n'avait jamais su ce qui s'était dit dans la cuisine après son départ.

_Fin du flash-back_

Comme prévu, Gus était parti de chez Brian le 2 Janvier et s'était cramponné à son père comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il lui avait fait promettre de l'appeler le soir même. Lindsay avait assuré à Brian que tout irait bien et qu'elle l'appellerait dès le moment où ils atterriraient.

Quelques jours plus tard, Justin était retourné à New York.

Brian et Justin avaient été occupés pendant le premier semestre avec les allers-retours entre Toronto, New York et Pittsburgh. Pendant ce temps, Justin avait obtenu son diplôme et commencé à revenir à la maison plus souvent, accordant ainsi un peu plus de repos à Brian en lui permettant de ne plus voyager constamment entre les deux villes. Quand Justin revenait pour le week-end, ils le passaient habituellement au loft mais quand, il restait un peu plus longtemps, ils allaient à Britin. Quand Justin était revenu la première fois après Noël, les travaux de la mezzanine étaient finis et ils avaient pu se déplacer entre le troisième et le dernier étage sans sortir.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Justin avait commencé à plus s'impliquer dans Kinnetik et ce durant les six mois qui avaient suivis. Même lorsqu'ils avaient des horaires difficiles, Justin faisait en sorte de garder leur routine. Ils étaient en ligne presque chaque soir et passaient la plupart de leurs week-ends ensemble. Durant les vacances scolaires de Gus, le petit garçon avait passé son temps avec eux à Britin. Ils allaient même passer quelques jours chez Justin quand l'occasion le permettait.

La première fois que Gus était allé à New York, Brian et Justin s'étaient rendus compte que le loft n'était pas fait pour les enfants. Ils avaient donc décidé de mettre Gus dans la chambre avec eux pour plus de sécurité qu'autre chose. Mais Gus leur avait affirmé qu'il était assez vieux et qu'il voulait dormir sur le futon dans le salon.

C'étaient les moments que Gus aimait le plus. Parce que c'était du temps qu'il passait avec son père et Justin mais il les chérissait également parce qu'il n'avait pas à prouver quoi que ce soit à Brian ou à Justin, à la différence de Mélanie et Lindsay.

Même si Brian avait passé du temps avec son fils et son amant, il ne pouvait pas empêcher les souffrances qu'il ressentait à chaque fois que l'un d'eux retournait « chez lui ». Mais ce n'était pas ce qui avait poussé Brian à la faute. Brian souffla quand il se souvint des circonstances.

**Juillet 2006**, Justin était occupé avec sa nouvelle exposition. Il avait une pression de plus en plus grande de Miranda, alors il était de moins en moins en ligne. Brian se sentait négligé, il était allé au Babylon et, aussitôt arrivé, s'y était senti à sa place. Le Babylon n'avait plus le même attrait qu'autrefois. Il manquait quelque chose : Justin. Il était allé à la passerelle et avait regardé la foule en mouvement sous lui, lorsque Ted était apparu debout à côté de lui.

« Tu vois quelque chose qui te plaît ? Avait demandé Ted, tout en regardant vers le bas.

– Non, et toi ?

– J'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin à la maison, merci, avait souri Ted.

– Comment vont M. et Mme Schmidt ?

– Nous allons bien, merci. Et toi ?

– Justin est occupé avec sa nouvelle expo, Daphné fait sa dernière année, Gus est à Toronto et je suis ici.

– Pour repérer ta prochaine victime ?

– Non, juste vérifier comment mon club marche. Ça faisait un moment que je n'étais pas venu ici, de nuit du moins, avait répondu Brian avec son sourire en coin.

– Oh, tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Avait demandé Ted tout en se déplaçant vers l'escalier.

– Non merci, mais tu peux aller te chercher quelque chose pour toi. »

Brian avait suivi Ted en bas des escaliers et s'était dirigé vers la sortie quand il avait été accosté par un superbe jeune homme de grande taille, la vingtaine, proche de la trentaine, cheveux bruns, yeux verts. Ted avait jeté un œil de sa place près du bar et sourit quand Brian avait secoué la tête négativement et en lisant sur les lèvres de Brian "Je ne suis pas intéressé."

Ted avait secoué la tête : nom d'un chien, le lion était vraiment apprivoisé.

Brian s'était souri à lui-même, il savait très bien que l'homme qu'il venait de rejeter était assez chaud mais quand il avait regardé dans ses yeux, il n'y avait pas vu ce qu'il cherchait. Il n'y voyait que convoitise et désir. Et surtout, ce n'était pas Justin.

Brian s'était dirigé vers le loft, avait connecté son ordinateur et envoyé un mail à Justin.

**Septembre 2006**

Le plus grand choc pour Brian était arrivé en Septembre 2006 quand il avait ouvert le courrier et qu'il y avait lu des documents juridiques.

Les documents proposaient une garde conjointe de Gus entre Lindsay, Mélanie, Brian et Justin.

Il y avait une lettre de Mélanie avec les papiers. Elle y écrivait qu'elle pensait que ce serait plus facile de cette façon si quelque chose arrivait à Gus quand il était avec Brian. Brian pourrait prendre des décisions à son sujet. Elle écrivait également qu'elle avait enfin compris pourquoi Brian avait renoncé à ses droits parentaux et que c'était sa façon de dire merci.

Cela avait été l'un des meilleurs moments de sa vie en dehors du jour où il était devenu un père et avait rencontré Justin.

Ce jour-là, il avait demandé à Cynthia d'effacer son planning pour le reste de la journée et la suivante. Il était parti tôt, avait pris le premier vol pour New York et célébré l'événement avec Justin qui avait également reçu le même papier puisqu'il nécessitait sa signature. Dans sa lettre, Mélanie avait simplement écrit : « Au cas où Gus reste seul avec toi. »

Quelques jours après la grande nouvelle, Michael avait appelé Brian le prévenant que Hunter était à l'hôpital en raison d'une réaction allergique due à l'un de ses médicaments et qu'il avait besoin de lui là-bas. Brian avait tenté de lui expliquer qu'il ne pouvait pas rentrer de sitôt car il était à Chicago et que Ben serait plus utile que lui.

Brian savait qu'il blessait Michael mais tout cela était pour le mieux. Michael l'avait traité de connard et Brian lui avait annoncé que les temps où il accourait quand il en avait besoin étaient terminés. En quelques mots, il avait une entreprise à gérer.

Brian s'était préparé à faire face à « la Reine Michael » toute la semaine jusqu'à ce que Hunter appelle et lui dise que c'était juste une allergie et qu'il resterait à l'hôpital quelques heures seulement.

Brian était heureux que Hunter aille bien. Il savait que Michael ne traiterait plus avec lui ou Ben en serait encore malade.

En **Octobre 2006**, Brian avait décidé de célébrer l'anniversaire de leur « non-engagement ». Il ne pouvait pas croire que, un an plus tôt, il mettait un anneau au doigt de Justin et décidait de ne rien dire à personne. Pour cette occasion spéciale, cet accomplissement, il avait réservé une suite à l'Hôtel Mandarin Oriental de New York. Ils y étaient restés quatre jours avant de rentrer au loft.

Brian était resté un peu plus d'une semaine. Il avait saisi l'occasion de voir certains clients et visiter certains endroits. Son désir d'ouvrir une succursale de Kinnetik à New York était plus puissant que jamais.

Il avait finalement fait son choix juste avant Thanksgiving 2006. Il avait discuté de toutes les possibilités avec Ted, Cynthia et Justin et choisi de rester là où il avait commencé son entreprise : Pittsburgh et développer son entreprise là-bas. Il pouvait toujours lancer une autre branche plus tard, s'il le voulait toujours. Une fois qu'il avait pris sa décision, Brian avait commencé à embaucher plus de gens et même à laisser Justin gérer les entretiens pour le département d'art.

Une fois que les clients Kinnetik avaient su que Brian avait plusieurs personnes qui travaillaient pour lui et un nouveau département d'art, cela avait permis l'expansion vers de nouveaux horizons tels que travailler et promouvoir des sites Internet.

Pendant ce temps, l'exposition de Justin s'était déroulée à Manhattan pour six mois afin de montrer tout son art. Pour celle-ci, il avait créé de nouvelles toiles et en avait montré d'anciennes aussi. Une fois l'expo lancée, Justin s'était concentré sur un autre projet important et personnel : le TJ's Art, le département de Kinnetik en charge du design graphique des sites web pour les campagnes publicitaires.

Au début, Brian avait été réticent mais il avait accepté parce que c'était un véritable accomplissement personnel pour Justin. Brian savait que Kinnetik avait besoin d'un bon cabinet de conception de sites. La plupart de ses clients avaient demandé une campagne publicitaire avec site internet intégré. Et comme il aimait à le dire, il n'embauchait que les meilleurs. Et avec Justin, il savait qu'il avait le meilleur à ses côtés.

**Mars 2007**

Dix mois auparavant, en mars 2007, Lindsay avait appelé Brian pour lui dire qu'elle et Mélanie avaient officiellement rompu.

Brian avait ri à la nouvelle, demandant qui avait trompé et avec qui. Lindsay lui avait répondu que ni elle ni Mélanie n'avaient eu d'aventure, c'était juste une décision mutuelle nécessaire pour chacune d'elles. Dernièrement, elles se disputaient sur tout et rien. Même un livre posé sur la mauvaise étagère était un motif de dispute. Mel avait progressivement perdu tout intérêt à élever Gus et cela avait été une raison de plus à la longue liste qui les avait fait rompre.

Quand Brian avait finalement assimilé tout ce que Lindsay lui avait dit, il s'était rendu à l'aéroport et avait pris le premier vol disponible pour New York. Quand il avait débarqué, il avait pris un taxi pour le loft de Justin. Cette nuit-là, il avait laissé exploser sa colère. Il avait pourtant essayé de gérer au mieux sa colère. Habituellement, dans cet état d'esprit, il serait allé au Babylon et aurait baisé à tout va. Mais la façon dont il agissait et lui criait dessus, Justin savait que quelque chose se tramait.

Le lendemain matin, Brian s'était levé le premier, il avait évité tous les miroirs et essayé de se faufiler hors du loft sans se faire voir de Justin mais il avait lamentablement échoué. Justin lui avait dit qu'il serait pardonné si Brian lui disait ce qu'il s'était passé pour que ça le mette dans un tel état émotionnel. Brian avait secoué la tête et était retourné vers Pittsburgh. Deux jours plus tard, il était de retour devant la porte de Justin avec un sac de nourriture et quelques pots.

Ce soir-là, Brian avait parlé de tout à Justin. Celui-ci l'avait serré fermement contre lui et répété maintes et maintes que tout allait bien, vraiment bien.

**Mai 2007**

Huit mois auparavant, Lindsay avait appelé de nouveau et Brian avait décidé, à ce moment-là, d'éviter Justin et d'aller au Babylon.

Lindsay avait appelé le soir, après que Brian ait eu une très mauvaise journée et lui avait annoncé qu'elle avait une belle occasion d'aller en France pour enseigner et travailler et qu'elle avait l'intention de prendre Gus avec elle.

Après que Brian ait entendu les nouvelles, il avait jeté son téléphone à travers la pièce, mis des vêtements pour sortir et s'était dirigé directement vers le Babylon. Daphné, qui avait entendu le crash, le suivit. Elle voulait être sûre que Brian allait bien. Quand elle était arrivée au Babylon, Brian avait déjà bu trois verres et était dans la backroom.

Brian avait passé plus d'une heure dans la backroom. Une fois sorti, il s'était dirigé directement au bar et avait demandé un verre, et un autre, et encore un autre. Il en était à son quatrième quand il avait vu Daphné accoudée au bar à proximité. Elle n'avait rien dit, l'avait juste pris par le bras et conduit dehors vers la voiture. Pendant le trajet vers le loft, Brian l'avait fait arrêter. Il s'était rendu malade et vomit. Daphné pensait que c'était à cause de tous les verres qu'il avait bu dans le court laps de temps où il avait été au club mais Brian savait. Il ne s'agissait pas de l'alcool, c'était autre chose, quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. De retour dans la voiture, il avait fermé les yeux et essayé d'analyser son sentiment de malaise.

Après leur retour, Daphné l'avait mis dans son lit. Elle espérait qu'elle pourrait le faire parler mais elle ne put pas.

Le lendemain matin, Brian s'était levé seul, avec la pire gueule de bois qu'il ait connue depuis ces deux dernières années. Il était toujours malade mais maintenant, il savait pour quelles raisons.

Le jour où Justin et lui avaient échangé leurs anneaux de façon non conventionnelle, même s'il n'avait promis quoique ce soit à Justin, il s'était fait une promesse à lui-même, d'arrêter les parties de baise quel que soit son état d'esprit. Même camé, il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait fait la nuit précédente. Sachant qu'il avait fait la seule chose qu'il s'était promis ne jamais faire, il avait eu envie de vomir et avait senti la bile brûlante remonter le long de son œsophage. À ses propres yeux, il avait dupé et trompé Justin et il n'avait pas d'excuse.

Dans les jours qui avaient suivis, Brian avait essayé d'éviter tout contact vidéo avec Justin, ce qui avait ramené le blond directement à Pittsburgh, le seul endroit où Brian ne voulait pas qu'il soit à ce moment-là. Justin n'avait rien demandé, il ne l'avait pas jugé, il savait. Il était tard quand il était arrivé au loft. Il était entré, avait refermé la porte doucement et s'était dirigé vers la chambre où dormait Brian plutôt sans répit. Au moment où il était entré dans la chambre et avait vu les paquets de préservatifs au chevet du lit de Brian, il avait su.

Il avait jeté ses vêtements et s'était glissé entre les couvertures. Il s'était positionné en cuillère contre Brian et l'avait tenu fermement, chuchotant : « Tout ira bien. »

Justin ne pouvait pas être en colère contre Brian. Il ne lui avait jamais demandé de changer et pourtant, Brian l'avait fait. Il savait aussi qu'il ne pas faisait jamais ce qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire. Donc, il pouvait seulement imaginer que, si Brian avait rompu la promesse qu'il s'était fait, c'était parce qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave.

Le lendemain matin, Brian s'était levé le premier. Il avait laissé Justin dormir et était allé au bureau sans le saluer. À 10h, Justin s'était présenté à Kinnetik et Brian ne l'avait pas reconnu, il l'avait traité de la même façon que cette fois lorsqu'il avait le cancer. Il lui avait ensuite dit de retourner à New York, pour devenir plus puissant et le plus grand, le meilleur artiste gay dans le monde, avant de déclarer à Cynthia qu'il avait une réunion et rejeter Justin en fermant sa porte de bureau derrière lui.

Cynthia avait alors expliqué à Justin :

« La semaine dernière, à Kinnetik, c'était l'enfer. Brian a à peine mangé et dormi. Il était dans le bureau très tôt et rentrait chez lui très tard. »

Justin avait regardé la porte fermée, la défaite écrite sur son visage, avait haussé les épaules et s'était dirigé vers l'extension de l'entreprise qui servait de nouveau bureau pour le département d'art. Il avait regardé la lourde porte en verre gravée TJ's Art et l'avait ouverte.

Il s'était saisi des nouveaux fichiers sur son bureau, était ressorti et avait dirigé ses pas vers la porte de Brian. Il pouvait entendre le déroulement de la réunion à travers la porte de la salle de conseil. Justin avait soupiré, il savait que, pour l'instant, Brian avait besoin d'espace. Avec un dernier regard à la porte de Brian et un au revoir à Cynthia, il avait décidé de retourner à New York.

Trois jours plus tard, Michael avait appelé Justin pour lui demander de revenir à Pittsburg dès que possible parce que Brian était en phase d'autodestruction. Justin lui avait répondu que, même s'il voulait rentrer et les aider, il ne pouvait rien faire, c'était à Brian lui-même de gérer.

Cela n'avait été que lorsque Daphné, le lendemain, l'avait appelé pour le prévenir que Brian était malade et avait été admis à l'hôpital qu'il était revenu.

Apparemment, Brian avait travaillé non-stop du mardi au vendredi, sans nourriture, avalant seulement un peu de poudre, un café, une bière et un peu d'eau. Le vendredi soir, il était allé au Babylon, avait pris un ecstasy et, alors qu'il parlait avec Emmett à la barre, il s'était effondré dans ses bras.

En quelques jours, Brian avait réussi à faire ce qui avait pris six mois à Justin quand il était allé à New-York la première fois – il était déshydraté et souffrait de malnutrition. Quand Justin était entré dans la chambre, Brian s'était senti à la fois soulagé et en colère. Justin était resté une semaine pour aider Brian à se remettre en forme et travailler sur certains des comptes urgents de Kinnetik.

Après sa sortie, on avait conseillé à Brian de voir un psychiatre. Il avait soufflé après l'infirmière mais avait tout de même pris l'adresse qu'elle lui tendait.

Brian et Justin n'avaient pas reparlé pas de ce qu'il s'était passé. Justin lui avait répété la même chose qu'il avait dit la nuit où il avait pris l'avion pour New York, qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'anneaux ou de serments pour se prouver qu'ils s'aimaient.

Après une semaine, Brian avait ramené Justin à l'aéroport et lui avait annoncé qu'ils auraient à parler des nouveaux contrats à New York et de la façon de les traiter correctement. Puis il avait ajouté que tout allait mieux.

Une fois que Justin était parti, Brian s'était dirigé vers son premier rendez-vous avec le psychiatre.

Brian avait trouvé un soutien inattendu en Ben et Daphné. Les deux amis avaient pris le temps de parler avec lui et l'avaient aidé à surmonter sa réticence à voir un psychiatre.

Ces deux-là l'avaient plus aidé que l'attitude angoissée de Michael et celle à côté de la plaque de Debbie et Jennifer.

Même Cynthia l'avait aidé à sa manière : elle avait allégé son emploi du temps pendant quelques jours afin qu'il puisse au moins se recentrer et faire face à ses démons.

Il avait passé beaucoup de temps sur son ordinateur, en parlant avec Gus et Lindsay mais en essayant d'éviter le plus possible le contact avec Justin. Daphné avait essayé de passer la plupart de son temps libre avec lui.

Un soir alors que Michael était allé chez sa mère, Ben et Hunter s'étaient arrêtés chez lui avec de la nourriture et un film. Brian avait appelé des escaliers pour qu'elle vienne les rejoindre. Curieusement, ils avaient eu une belle soirée. Quand Ben avait demandé à Brian comment il allait, Brian s'était dirigé vers la cuisine et s'était perché sur le comptoir. Étonnamment, il avait répondu à chacune des questions de Ben.

Hunter en avait profité pour poser à Daphné quelques questions au sujet de Justin et c'est ainsi que Hunter et Ben apprirent quelques anecdotes sur la vie de Brian et Justin ainsi que leur relation. Hunter avait un nouveau respect pour eux et s'était excusé à nouveau pour avoir été mauvaise langue à leur égard dans le passé.

Ben avait demandé à Brian s'il se sentait mieux maintenant qu'il avait parlé de son passé. Brian avait ri et répondu. « Non, mais toi si. » Ben avait ri également avant de répondre que non, parce que ce que Brian avait dit était assez triste et que la seule lumière de la vie de Brian était quand il avait rencontré Justin. À contrecœur, Brian en avait convenu et lui avait expliqué la même chose qu'à Justin il y avait si longtemps : «Maintenant, tu sais pourquoi Debbie l'appelle Sunshine, c'est parce que quand il arrive quelque part, il apporte la lumière avec lui. »

Ben avait regardé Brian et lui avait dit: « Mon cher, tu es un tendre.

– Ouais, mais ne le dit à personne, avait répondu Brian avant de boire sa bière.

– Ton secret est bien gardé avec moi, Brian. » Avait dit Ben avec un sourire.

Le reste de la soirée s'est bien déroulée, Ben et Hunter étaient partis aux alentours de 23 heures et Daphné avait regagné son étage tandis que Brian était entré dans sa chambre pour passer un appel vers la personne la plus importante dans sa vie.

**Juin 2007**

Brian et Justin avaient travaillé dur pour faire en sorte que leur relation soit remise sur les rails après le faux-pas de Brian. Ils allaient mieux mais c'était sans compter sur le père de Justin.

Brian était à Atlanta pour voir un nouveau client à propos d'un contrat potentiellement important, quand tout était arrivé.

Justin avait travaillé sur une nouvelle peinture pour une autre exposition personnelle quand il avait entendu frapper à la porte. Il avait posé son pinceau et ouvert la porte pour voir un homme vêtu d'un costume noir formel.

« Êtes-vous Justin Taylor ?

– Oui.

– Voici, c'est pour vous, passez une bonne journée. »

L'homme lui avait tendu une enveloppe lourde d'un cabinet d'avocats à Pittsburgh et était reparti. Justin avait froncé les sourcils en ouvrant l'enveloppe et en voyant les papiers à l'intérieur. C'était une ordonnance lui interdisant d'approcher Molly Taylor et une lettre juridique le reniant de la famille Taylor. Il ne pouvait pas parler à Molly ou la voir, même à la maison de sa mère. Il ne pouvait avoir à faire avec les Taylor à Pittsburgh, car tant que son père était concerné, il n'existait plus.

Justin avait lu les lettre deux fois avant de prendre son téléphone avec de ses mains tremblantes et d'appeler sa mère. Elle n'avait pas répondu, alors il avait laissé un message. Puis il avait appelé Brian mais son appel avait été renvoyé sur messagerie vocale là aussi. Il avait attendu plus d'une heure d'essayer à nouveau d'appeler sa mère.

Elle avait finalement décroché le téléphone à la quatrième sonnerie. Il n'avait pas dit de suite la raison de son appel lui demandant d'abord de ses nouvelles.

Elle lui avait répondu que tout allait bien mais que Molly avait eu un petit accident et avait été amenée l'hôpital. Quand Justin avait demandé ce qu'il s'était passé, Jennifer lui avait expliqué que Molly s'était battue et qu'elle s'était cassé l'avant-bras gauche et fait une entorse au genou. Justin était sans voix puis finalement avait demandé qui avait fait ça à sa sœur.

Calmement, Jennifer lui avait raconté qu'elle était en retard pour récupérer Molly ce mercredi après-midi à l'école et Craig n'avait pas répondu à son téléphone. Alors Molly avait composé le seul autre numéro de son portable, celui de Brian.

Il était allé à l'école, l'avait ramenée au loft où elle était restée au troisième étage à faire ses devoirs jusqu'à ce que Jennifer vienne la chercher plus tard le soir.

Le lendemain de l'école l'avait appelée. Molly avait été transportée à l'hôpital, parce qu'elle s'était battue.

Justin avait écouté sans dire un mot, trop étonné et choqué pour dire quoique ce soit. Lorsqu'il avait retrouvé la parole, il lui avait demandé si elle savait ce qui avait déclenché la bagarre. Sa mère lui avait dit que Molly avait personnalisé un de ses carnets de notes en mettant une photo de Brian et Justin sur le devant. Après avoir entendu l'explication de sa mère, Justin demanda: « Quelle image ? » Jennifer lui avait répondu qu'il s'agissait d'une photo prise avec Gus pendant Noël 2005.

Justin avait souri, il se souvenait parfaitement du moment. C'était dans l'après-midi, Brian était assis sur le canapé, Justin à ses pieds avec Gus sur ses genoux. Ils étaient en train de parler, Brian était penché sur lui et avait mis ses bras autour des épaules de Justin et Gus les regardait en souriant. Justin se souvenait si bien de ce moment et de l'image qu'il avait créé une peinture presque de mémoire et l'avait envoyé à Brian. La toile était maintenant accrochée dans le bureau de Brian, au-dessus du canapé bien en vue des visiteurs. Brian était très fier de lui.

Malheureusement, l'image ne convenait pas aux camarades de classe de Molly et l'un d'entre eux pensait que ce serait formidable de la chercher sur son frère pédé. Elle n'avait pas apprécié l'idée et s'était tenue sur ses positions. La jeune fille de quinze ans, qui faisait sur l'équipe de basket-ball et avait pris quelques cours d'auto-défense, avait tenté de défendre la réputation de son frère. Le jeune garçon, qui avait rejeté son opinion, l'avait poussée dans les casiers et elle avait fait la même chose. Bien sûr, Molly était seule et le jeune homophobe était, lui, avec toute une équipe, ils sont entrés dans la lutte et Molly s'était battu becs et ongles en retour jusqu'à ce qu'un professeur vienne cesser les combats. Elle avait passé la nuit à l'hôpital et rentrait à la maison le jour même.

Justin avait demandé à sa mère si Craig était au courant à propos de la photo. Jennifer avait répondu oui, parce que Molly avait l'ordinateur portable avec elle à l'hôpital. Alors qu'elle répondait aux questions de Justin, elle se demandait pourquoi il l'appelait. D'abord il avait essayé d'éviter la question mais après quelques minutes, il lui avait dit qu'il avait reçu des papiers légaux lui demandant de rester loin de sa sœur et qu'à partir de ce jour, il ne pouvait venir voir sa mère que quand Molly n'était pas chez elle.

Jennifer avait voulu appeler son ex pour lui expliquer quel genre de trou du cul il était mais Justin avait réussi à la convaincre de laisser tomber, qu'il pouvait toujours parler à Molly par email. À contrecœur, Jennifer n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'accepter et lui avait demandé quand il envisageait de revenir à la maison. Il lui a répondu, d'un air absent, dans peu de temps, peut-être une semaine ou deux. Il lui avait demandé de saluer Molly avant de raccrocher. Il s'était assis sur le tabouret de cuisine et avait regardé à nouveau sur les papiers reçus, dans un état de choc et d'étonnement.

Il avait essayé de rappeler le portable de Brian mais était de nouveau tombé directement sur la messagerie, ce qui semblait être une chose habituelle ces derniers temps.

Il était resté assis là pendant un petit moment avant de faire une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru avoir à faire : appeler son père. Son épouse ou petite amie, Lori avait répondu. Il avait demandé à parler son père et avait attendu jusqu'à ce que Craig prenne le téléphone.

Son père l'avait salué mais n'avait pas ajouté un seul mot. Justin avait pensé qu'il n'avait pas reconnu sa voix et lui avait demandé doucement :

« Papa ? Tu es là ?

– Tu n'as aucun droit de m'appeler papa, tu as perdu ce droit le jour où tu as quitté notre maison avec cet homme.

– Brian, papa, son nom est Brian.

– Je me fous de son nom.

– J'ai reçu tes papiers aujourd'hui, avait déclaré Justin.

– Je sais. J'ai reçu un appel tôt cet après-midi me disant que l'ordonnance avait été livrée, avait déclaré Craig sans détours.

– Pourquoi ? Avait demandé Justin.

– Pourquoi quoi ? Avait explosé son père. Pourquoi cette injonction ? Ou pourquoi je n'ai plus de fils ?

– Les deux.

– Je n'ai plus de fils depuis que ledit fils m'a dit qu'il était un pédé et a décidé de quitter sa maison. Quant à l'ordonnance restrictive, tu n'as pas vu à quoi ressemble ta sœur.

– Non.

– Eh bien, c'est de ta faute et je ne veux pas perdre un autre enfant, avait déclaré Craig avec défi.

– Tu ne m'as pas perdu, je suis toujours là et la seule chose que tu as à faire est d'essayer de comprendre qui je suis. Pas qui j'aurais pu être, avait expliqué Justin d'une voix peinée à son père.

– Non Justin, j'avais des espoirs et des rêves pour toi, je t'imaginais à Dartmouth. Tu aurais dû devenir un homme d'affaires, peut-être alors serais-tu encore ici, ici avec moi et ta sœur, en famille. Tu aurais même travaillé pour Taylor Electronics. Tu aurais dû vivre avec une jolie fille. Je serais devenu grand-père. Craig avait soupiré. Non, tu as préféré ton style de vie dégoûtant, tu as préféré ta relation tordue et perverse avec un homme. C'est pourquoi j'ai appelé mon avocat et nous avons élaboré les documents tu as reçu aujourd'hui, avait terminé son père sans ménagement.

– Tu n'auras jamais ce dont tu as rêvé, tu sais. Tu ne comprendras jamais que je préfère les hommes aux femmes. Justin avait inspiré profondément, il était temps d'essayer de s'expliquer. Tu ... tu sais, j'ai couché avec une fille et j'ai été son premier mais je ne pouvais pas me mentir à moi-même, je n'aime pas les femmes et j'aime un homme, Brian. ... Donc je continue d'espérer que tu comprennes, avait terminé Justin, tristement.

– Je le souhaite, je le souhaite, Justin, je souhaite pouvoir mais je ne peux pas. Parfois, ç'aurait été plus simple si ... »

Un silence s'était glissé entre eux deux.

« Cela aurait été plus simple si quoi, pa..., Craig, avait lentement demandé Justin.

– Peut-être, ce jour-là, ç'aurait été mieux si ..., avait soupiré fortement Craig. Il y aurait eu moins de problèmes. »

Justin avait haleté au souhait sous-jacent que Craig venait d'exprimer.

« Tu penses vraiment que ta vie aurait été mieux sans moi ? Tu souhaiterais que Chris m'ait tué ? Avait demandé Justin d'une voix choquée.

– Je ..., cela aurait été tellement plus simple. J'aurais quand même un fils.

– Tu m'as, papa, je suis toujours là, avait crié Justin dans le téléphone.

– Non, je t'ai perdu le jour tu as choisi cet homme au lieu de moi. Je voulais que tu sois heureux, je voulais te marier, que tu aies une famille, un avenir, avait déclaré son père au téléphone.

– J'ai un futur, papa, et je m'en sors assez bien. Je suis marié, peut-être pas aux yeux de Dieu, mais je suis marié à cet homme merveilleux dont je suis tombé amoureux il y a sept ans et J'AI UNE FAMILLE. Nom de Dieu, papa, tu ne peux pas accepter ça. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé ? J'aurais pu planifier mon voyage de retour à Pittsburgh pour parler avec Molly et éviter ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu n'aurais pas eu à le faire. Tu n'aurais pas eu à élaborer ces documents. J'aurais ... j'aurais fait ce que tu m'aurais demandé, papa, avait terminé Justin, d'une toute petite voix.

– Je veux que notre famille redevienne ce qu'elle était, comme elle était avant toutes ces conneries, peux-tu revenir pour moi ? Non. Par conséquent, je ne la seule chose que je peux faire c'est d'empêcher que ce qu'il me reste de famille devienne comme toi. Je t'ai renié. Tu n'existes plus. Tu n'existes plus. »

Avant que Justin ait pu dire quoique ce soit, la ligne avait été coupée. Il était resté sidéré face au téléphone et avait lentement raccroché.

Il avait essayé de se tenir mais était tombé du tabouret, ses jambes ne répondant plus et tout son corps tremblant. Il était sur le point de faire une crise de panique.

Il avait finalement retrouvé une certaine emprise sur ses émotions, saisi son téléphone à nouveau et composé le numéro de Brian. Mais comme les deux autres fois, il avait eu droit à la messagerie vocale. Cette fois, il avait laissé un message : « S'il te plaît rappelles-moi, j'ai besoin de te parler. » C'était juste après vingt heures. Il ne pouvait croire qu'il avait passé sa journée à regarder ces papiers. Justin était maintenant assis sur le canapé avec vue sur la ville. Quand il s'était retourné vers l'horloge, il était près de 22 heures et Brian n'avait toujours pas rappelé. Justin avait regardé son téléphone et décidé d'appeler Ted, pour voir si Brian serait capable de le rappeler le soir même ou pas. Lorsque Ted avait répondu, il lui avait demandé si Brian serait disponible bientôt. Ted lui avait expliqué que Brian était à Atlanta pour gérer un compte de 65 000 000 dollars. C'était une chaîne d'hôtel trois étoiles qui voulait changer le look de leur campagne dans les magazines et à la télévision. Puis, d'ici deux ou trois mois, le client changerait tous leurs sites web. Justin avait compris que Brian ne pouvait pas être dérangé.

Justin s'était dirigé vers la cuisine et avait ouvert le meuble contenant l'alcool. Il avait attrapé une bouteille de tequila et un verre, regardé les deux articles, reposé le verre et bu directement à la bouteille. Une fois que l'alcool a commencé à faire son effet, il s'était dirigé vers sa chambre, avait pris une douche et s'était changé pour sortir en boîte. Il avait besoin de se défouler.

D'abord il s'était arrêté au bar où il avait emmené Brian la première fois qu'il était venu à New York. C'était un club branché gay, non loin de leur loft. Il y avait passé une heure ou deux, à boire coup sur coup. Vers minuit, il était allé au Pulse, la discothèque où il allait de temps en temps, surtout pendant les week-ends lorsque Brian était là. Ils y passaient généralement une heure ou deux, puis ils retournaient au loft, seuls, pour s'amuser tous les deux.

Mais ce soir-là, Justin avait fait une grosse erreur. D'abord, il avait mélangé les alcools et puis, une fois au Pulse, il avait accepté un coup d'un inconnu. Après une demi-heure, Justin était complètement ivre et il avait trouvé le coup parfait dans la foule en mouvement.

Le mec avait dans la vingtaine, était beau, musclé avec un corps mince, grand, cheveux bruns et les yeux verts avec une tache brune en eux, tout ce qu'un Justin ivre aurait pu espérer. Le mec avait moulé son corps derrière Justin et ils avaient commencé à danser ensemble. Personne sur la piste de danse ne pouvait ignorer le couple. Une danse, deux danses et le mec avait sorti un petit flacon de poudre blanche. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de demander à deux reprises, Justin avait pris le flacon.

Vers trois heures du matin, Justin avait ramené le coup avec lui. Une fois à l'appartement de New York, ils avaient fini par baiser sur le canapé du salon. Justin s'était laissé faire sans se soucier de rien ni personne.

À Atlanta, Brian était de retour à l'hôtel. Il venait de revenir de son dîner d'affaires avec du retard et avait allumé son téléphone portable. Il avait vérifié ses messages et entendu celui de Justin. En regardant l'heure, il avait décidé qu'il était trop tard pour l'appeler. Il pouvait attendre jusqu'au lendemain matin. Mais alors il avait entendu la voix frénétique de Jennifer qui lui demander de se rendre à New York, dès que possible parce que son trou du cul d'ex-mari avait assigné une ordonnance sur Justin. Elle était très inquiète parce que Lori avait appelée et déclaré que l'échange entre père et fils c'était très mal passé. Le message se terminait par : « Je ne veux pas perdre mon fils, Brian et je vous aime tous les deux. »

Brian avait éteint son téléphone et s'était pincé l'arête du nez. Il était dans le couloir à l'hôtel et avait changé ses plans pour le reste de la nuit. Il s'était redirigé vers la réception et avait demandé à Maria, la réceptionniste, de réserver un aller simple sur le prochain vol pour New York. Il avait dit qu'il avait une urgence familiale et avait besoin d'être là-bas dès que possible.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Maria l'avait appelé dans sa chambre. Elle lui avait réservé un siège sur le premier vol qui partait à 6h45 et atterrissait à New York juste avant 9h. Brian avait fait ses bagages et était redescendu dans l'entrée où Maria avait appelé une voiture pour le conduire à l'aéroport.

La journée avait été effrénée et il était heureux, il avait remporté le contrat. Ç'avait été un travail d'équipe qui avait payé cette fois. Il avait été en réunion du matin à 10h la veille jusqu'à 3h ce soir. Mais, bien sûr, il avait réussi à signer le contrat.

Brian savait dans son esprit embrumé qu'il avait dû s'assoupir car il ne se souvenait pas du trajet vers l'aéroport. Le chauffeur lui avait dit que son avion décollerait dans moins d'une heure. Brian l'avait remercié et s'était dirigé vers l'entrée de l'aéroport.

Un des privilèges d'être en classe affaires était de pouvoir monter à bord avant tout le monde. Maria avait fait une bonne réservation, dernier siège près de la fenêtre, personne à côté de lui. Brian s'était confortablement installé et assoupi pour les deux heures et demie du vol.

Il était près de 10h lorsque Brian avait ouvert la porte du loft. L'air sentait le sexe et l'eau de Cologne. Il savait que c'était mauvais, une paire de chaussures étrangères était dans l'entrée et une traînée de vêtements conduisait au salon. Il avait suivi les vêtements et avait trouvé Justin et son coup d'une nuit toujours endormis sur le canapé. Heureusement, ils ne l'avaient pas fait dans leur lit. En regardant autour, il avait également été soulagé quand il avait vu les préservatifs jetés près du canapé. Il avait pensé à la façon de gérer la situation et il avait décidé de rester calme.

Il était allé à la cuisine, avait préparé du café et des plats pour le petit déjeuner. Une fois faits, il avait récupéré tous les vêtements du mec et les lui avait jetés sur le dos. Celui-ci s'était retourné et il avait ouvert les yeux lentement.

« Hey.

– Dehors !

– Hein ? Avait déclaré le gars avec un regard étonné sur son visage.

– J'ai dit dehors ! Avait répété Brian.

– Vous êtes son colocataire ?

– Non, je suis son partenaire et j'ai dit DEHORS. MAINTENANT.

– Ok, je peux au moins prendre une douche ? »

Brian avait commencé à se déplacer autour du canapé pour essayer d'attraper le gars et le mettre dehors, quand il avait entendu un gémissement sourd venant de Justin.

« Mmmmph.

– Bonjour Sunshine, tu as bien dormi ? » Avait demandé Brian ironiquement, tout en lui tendant une bouteille d'eau et deux aspirines qu'il avait récupéré juste avant d'aller dans le salon.

« Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière ? Quand es-tu arrivé ici ? » Justin avait demandé avant d'avaler la pilule. Quand il avait rouvert les yeux, il avait remarqué un mouvement au bout du canapé et avait essayé de se concentrer sur la personne mettant ses vêtements. Quand il avait été finalement concentré et avait vu que le mec était toujours là, il avait refermé les yeux en murmurant : « Merde. »

« Tu peux le dire, Sunshine. » Avait déclaré Brian. Puis, se tournant vers l'intrus, il dit : « Je t'ai déjà dit de partir, maintenant. »

Le mec avait regardé une dernière fois Justin mais Brian s'était déplacé dans sa ligne de mire. L'homme avait finalement fait demi-tour et était parti. Brian l'avait suivi et fermé la porte. Il s'était tenu là quelques minutes, en appuyant sa tête contre la porte, essayant de se remettre de ses émotions, de sa douleur, de son envie de tout envoyer balader.

Comme il s'était retourné, il avait inspiré profondément.

« Ça s'est bien passé, tu ne penses pas ?

– Que fais-tu ici ? Avait murmuré Justin.

– Ta mère m'a appelé et m'a demandé de venir ici et prendre soin de toi.

– Merde.

– Tu l'as déjà dit. Tu veux m'en parler ? Je te promets que je ne ... Brian avait mis ses bras autour des épaules de Justin. J'ai vu que tu n'avais pas oublié de te protéger la nuit dernière, apparemment ma leçon sur la sécurité doit avoir payé, je tiens vraiment à ... » Brian s'était arrêté quand Justin s'était retiré. Sa main avait volé jusqu'à sa bouche et il avait couru jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Brian avait attendu quelques secondes et l'avait suivi pour seulement trouver Justin à genoux devant les toilettes à vider son estomac. Les haut-le-cœur de Justin s'étaient arrêtés lorsque son estomac avait été vide. Brian l'avait aidé à se remettre sur pieds et le mener vers la douche. Il l'avait mise en marche et était sur le point de lui retirer ses vêtements quand Justin avait dit : « Je peux le faire tout seul. »

Brian avait attendu à l'extérieur de la douche jusqu'au moment où Justin avait terminé et lui avait remis son peignoir. Il avait attendu que Justin dise quelque chose mais il était resté silencieux.

Ils s'étaient assis sur le lit tandis que Brian massait la main droite de Justin. Justin avait levé les yeux et s'était levé pour s'installer à la fenêtre et avait levé ses mains pour enlever le collier. Brian avait regardé, hypnotisé, ce que Justin faisait et avait compris ce qui se passait à la seconde où il avait levé les bras.

« Oh, non Sunshine, n'y pense même pas, ni aujourd'hui, ni demain, jamais ...

– Je ne peux pas le garder, je t'ai trompé ...

– Ouais, et ce que j'ai fait la dernière fois ... c'était une partie de cartes ?

– Tu ne m'as jamais rien promis.

– Foutaise, je te l'ai dit que je prenais une chance en l'amour – ce qui signifie que j'ai promis de t'aimer, quoiqu'il se passe. Tu ne m'as pas jeté la dernière fois quand j'ai foiré, alors arrêtes tes conneries. Tu veux parler de ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière ?

– Je suis sorti, j'ai bu, pris des drogues durs, ramené un coup et je l'ai baisé. Avait déclaré Justin crûment, tout en descendant l'escalier de la cuisine.

– Non merde, je ne parlais pas de ça. Ne fais pas ton petit malin, je demandais ce qu'il s'était passé avant ça, que s'est-il passé ?

– Oh ça.

– Ouais, ça.

– Ici. » Justin avait remis à Brian les papiers qu'il avait reçus la veille et avait vu l'impact qu'ils avaient engendré. Brian avait commencé à arpenter le salon avant de sortir son téléphone portable.

« Que fais-tu, Brian ?

– J'appelle ton connard de père pour lui dire ce que j'en pense, avait aboyé Brian.

– Je n'ai plus de père, avait ajouté Justin d'une voix peinée en lui remettant le dernier document. Je l'ai appelé et lui ai demandé d'essayer de m'accepter tel que je suis. Il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas et qu'il ne pourrait jamais. Que cela aurait peut-être été mieux pour tout le monde si je ne m'étais jamais réveillé dans ce lit d'hôpital. »

La tête de Brian s'était relevée d'un coup quand il avait entendu les paroles de Justin.

« Quoi ?

– Tu m'as bien entendu. Justin avait poussé un profond soupir. J'ai essayé de lui expliquer que je m'étais engagé avec l'homme que j'aime, que j'avais une famille. Peut-être pas de la façon dont il le voulait mais j'ai essayé de lui expliquer que j'avais tout ce qu'il souhaitait pour moi. Il n'a évidemment pas écouté tout ce que j'avais à dire, buté comme il est. Il ne changera pas, Brian, il m'a juste rayé de sa vie, comme si je n'avais jamais existé, je voulais ... je voulais juste ... merde !

– C'est pour ça que j'ai trouvé une bouteille vide de tequila et de la poudre ? Tu voulais soulager ta douleur ? » Brian savait par expérience que ce n'était pas la bonne méthode pour faire face. « Dieu seul sait ce que tu as pris d'autre la nuit dernière » Avait ajouté Brian en se déplaçant pour envelopper ses bras autour de Justin.

Justin avait poussé un profond soupir : « Je ne me souviens pas d'une fois dans ma vie où je me suis senti aussi perdu. Je ne sais pas où je vais, c'est tellement ... »

Brian avait inspiré profondément, il devait dire quelque chose, il ne pouvait pas laisser Justin seul dans son malheur et, pour toutes les fois où il n'avait rien fait, il avait finalement dit :

« Ta place est ici, exactement à l'endroit où tu es et nulle part ailleurs. »

Brian avait chuchoté dans son oreille. « Nulle part ailleurs. »

Si Justin n'avait pas craqué avant, il l'avait fait à ce moment-là. Il s'était retourné dans les bras de Brian et avait pleuré en silence. Brian n'avait pas bougé et rien dit, il avait laissé pleurer Justin.

Brian avait séjourné une semaine à New York, prouvant à son amant que, peu importe ce qu'il s'était passé, ensemble, ils étaient plus forts.

Quand il était parti, Justin avait en quelque sorte fait la paix avec lui-même et accepté le fait qu'il n'avait plus de père.

**Juillet 2007**

Mélanie était revenue à Pittsburgh, quelques mois auparavant, juste avant que Lindsay n'ait son offre d'emploi. Mélanie était revenue parce qu'elle avait besoin de l'argent pour élever JR. Elle avait réussi à retrouver son ancien poste. Elle avait même trouvé un petit appartement pas loin de Michael, à la grande joie de ce dernier.

Si Mel était revenue pour économiser de l'argent, pour Lindsay c'était parce que Gus était déprimé. Elle avait pris cette décision alors que Gus était avec son père et Justin à Pittsburgh. Elle avait dix jours pour tout arranger et tout mettre en place.

Comme Mel, Lindsay avait eu l'occasion également de reprendre son ancien poste et était retournée travailler à la galerie Sydney Bloom mais l'idée d'aller travailler en France ne l'avais jamais abandonné.

Quand ils avaient emménagé à Toronto, Gus était en tête de sa classe. Maintenant que Mel et Lindsay n'étaient plus ensemble, il était à la traîne à l'école. Il broyait souvent du noir dans sa chambre ou pleurer sur des photos de Pittsburgh. Brian avait remarqué le changement subtil. Quand il était venu à Toronto, Gus était silencieux et n'a jamais quitté les côtés de son père. Au début, il pensait que c'était parce qu'il lui manquait mais c'était bien plus que cela.

Deux semaines avant que Lindsay prenne la décision de revenir, elle avait appelé Brian pour lui demander si Gus l'avait appelé. Brian lui avait répondu qu'il était à New York avec Justin et que, non, Gus n'avait pas appelé. Lorsque Brian avait demandé ce qu'il se passait, Lindsay avait dit qu'elle était allée chercher Gus à l'école ce matin-là mais qu'il n'était plus là. Le professeur lui avait affirmé que Gus avait quitté l'école aux alentours de midi.

Ils se disputaient au téléphone lorsque celui de Justin avait sonné. C'était quelqu'un de la gare routière, à Toronto, demandant à parler à M. Justin Taylor. Il lui avait alors expliqué qu'ils avaient un petit garçon de sept ans, leur disant qu'il allait à New York cet après-midi pour être avec un certain M. Justin Taylor.

Tout d'abord, il avait pensé que le mieux était d'appeler Lindsay mais, après avoir entendu l'homme insister, il s'était ravisé. Il s'était emparé du téléphone de Brian au milieu de sa dispute avec Lindsay et leur annonça que leur fils s'était enfui et attendait sa mère à la gare routière. Il avait raccroché, repris son propre téléphone et demandé à parler à Gus.

Le garçon pleurait. Il avait fallu à Justin plus d'une demi-heure pour expliquer à Gus qu'il ne pouvait pas simplement partir sans prévenir personne et que Lindsay était malade d'inquiétude au sujet de sa disparition. C'est à ce moment-là que Gus avait craqué et leur avait dit qu'il voulait venir à New York et vivre avec eux.

C'était aussi à ce moment-là que Lindsay était arrivé à la gare routière et avait donc entendu la confession de son fils. Elle avait alors décidé qu'il était temps de revenir.

En fait, ça valait mieux pour tout le monde, moins de stress et plus de joie. Brian pourrait voir son fils quand il voudrait, de même pour Mélanie, et Gus pourrait demander d'aller voir sa maman ou son papa quand il voudrait.

C'est durant cette période que Mélanie avait appris que son kyste n'avait pas reculé mais au contraire était en croissance. Maintenant, elle devait penser à se faire opérer. En espérant que ce ne serait rien. Elle avait essayé de passer plus de temps avec Gus mais le petit garçon de sept ans était difficile et elle ne pouvait pas faire face à son entêtement plus longtemps, alors elle avait renoncé et laissé Gus voir son père.

Comme Gus avait commencé à être un fait constant dans la vie de Brian, cela signifiait qu'il devait faire plus de changements que ce qu'il avait pensé. Brian avait essayé d'organiser son emploi du temps autour de celui de son fils. L'emmener à l'école, ou le ramener à domicile, le calendrier était serré mais il était moins attentif au travail.

C'est alors que Brian avait choisi d'emménager complètement dans la maison. Mme Stevenson est devenue la mère ou plutôt une autre sorte de grand-mère dans la vie de Gus.

Il avait également demandé à Cynthia de trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait s'occuper de Gus quand il sortait de l'école et rester avec lui au bureau.

Avec l'aide d'autres parents travaillant à Kinnetik, Cynthia avait trouvé une jeune personne, qui s'occupait non seulement de Gus au bureau mais aussi de plusieurs autres jeunes enfants.

Au début, c'était passé plutôt inaperçu par Brian mais, une fin d'après-midi, il était sorti de son bureau, avait marché sur un camion et failli tomber. Il était sur le point de dire quelque chose, quand Cynthia était intervenue.

« Ne t'en prends pas aux enfants !

– Cynthia, c'est quoi ce bor … ce bazar ?

– Eh bien j'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour rester avec les enfants.

– Je ne parle pas de ça, à qui sont tous ces enfants ?

– A tes collègues de travail, avait répondu Cynthia avec évidence.

– Fais quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Ils peuvent rester ici mais pas dans l'entrée principale.

– Bien sûr Patron. »

Quelques jours plus tard, Cynthia lui avait annoncé qu'elle avait trouvé une solution. L'ancien sauna n'avait pas été utilisé complètement par Kinnetik et le TJ's Art, ils pourraient peut-être utiliser l'espace inutilisé pour aider la garderie à quelques pâtés de maisons qui avait besoin de plus d'espace. Brian avait levé des yeux abasourdis. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'ils pouvaient faire ça.

Cynthia avait déjà appelé le chef de l'école et lui avait demandé de venir voir le bâtiment. Il était ravi, il y avait tant d'espace. C'était maintenant entre les mains de Brian, ou plutôt, celles de Kinnetik de choisir. Après quelques jours, Brian avait donné son accord.

Il avait dit à tout le monde, qu'il ne l'avait pas fait pour lui mais pour son fils et les enfants de ses collègues.

Tous les documents, plans d'agrandissement et approbation, avaient été obtenus en un temps record et, en Septembre, une garderie avait été aménagée dans le nouveau bâtiment. 'Les enfants de Kinnetik' étaient maintenant dans une dépendance non loin.

Gus n'avait pas quitté Brian du tout. En fait, un jour de Septembre, il avait regardé le calendrier et réalisé que Gus était avec lui pendant les quatre derniers jours et ni Mel, ni Lindsay n'avaient demandé à le voir. Il avait appelé les deux mères. Mélanie s'était excusée en disant qu'elle était sur une affaire difficile et qu'elle ne pouvait pas le prendre mais qu'elle passerait du temps avec lui le lendemain au parc. Quant à Lindsay, elle se préparait à son départ pour la France et elle pensait que c'était mieux pour Gus et Brian de passer autant de temps que possible ensemble. Comme il ne disait rien, Lindsay lui avait affirmé qu'il aurait Gus toutes les vacances et qu'elle serait de retour chaque année pour Noël et les moments importants dans la vie de leur famille recomposée.

Il était heureux d'avoir Gus avec lui à la maison. C'était la présence de Gus cette nuit-là qui l'avait empêché de sortir et se perdre dans le sexe et la drogue. Au lieu de cela, il avait appelé Justin, qui était déjà dans un taxi en direction de Britin.

Quand Brian lui avait demandé comment il savait, Justin avait répondu : «Lindsay au déjeuner. » Brian avait hoché la tête et laissé Justin prendre soin de lui.

Cette nuit-là, ils avaient parlé de la volonté d'être enceinte de Daphné. Brian avait pensé que ce serait une bonne chose mais Justin savait qu'il essayait seulement de soulager la douleur du départ imminent de Gus.

Le lendemain, Justin avait appelé Daphné et lui avait demandé si elle voulait toujours un bébé. Deux nuits plus tard, Brian et Justin étaient au loft, au cours de leur séance de baise, ils avaient réussi à recueillir le sperme de Justin dans une petite tasse et l'avaient amené, plutôt anxieux et nerveux, à l'étage où résidait Daphné.

Elle avait opté pour la version simple, sperme, tasse et l'aide de Mel. Pas de produits chimiques, pas de médecins. Ils essaieraient jusqu'à ce qu'ils y arrivent, même s'ils devaient recommencer vingt fois.

Ils avaient essayé à deux reprises et les tests étaient négatifs. La dernière fois, ils avaient essayé deux semaines auparavant et Daphné ne leur avait pas encore donné les résultats du test.

**Décembre 2007**

Brian reposa la lettre, prit son téléphone et appela Justin à New York. Il était temps de fêter ça de manière intime encore mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être effrayé au sujet des résultats de Justin.

A suivre...

* * *

**N/A :** et voilà un nouveau chapitre, on pense remercier **Celikwi** qui s'est démenée pour traduire et corriger ce chapitre, sans elle, vous ne l'auriez jamais eu. (Et pourtant, vous auriez pu l'avoir plus tôt encore, mais c'est de ma faute, j'oubliais de publier, pardon.)

A bientôt, j'espère. :)


	28. Partie 2, Chap 2 : Le passé omniprésent

Hey, hey ! Je sais, ça fait longtemps mais Celikiwi a réussi à traduire le chapitre malgré son déménagement. Qu'on l'applaudisse ! Merci Celikiwi. Bref, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture après tant de temps sans nouvelles. Je suis sincèrement désolée.

* * *

**Partie 2, Chapitre 2 - Le passé omniprésent.**

Décembre et janvier passèrent aussi vite que le vent. Les résultats du test VIH de Justin furent négatifs ce qu'ils célébrèrent pendant une semaine. Daphné avait gardé les résultats de son propre test jusqu'à la veille de Noël où elle donna, à Brian et Justin, une enveloppe contenant les résultats de son test de grossesse à l'intérieur : c'était enfin positif.

Noël 2007 fut célébré à la maison de Brian et de Justin, avec Mel et Lindsay, restée avec eux. Britin avait assez de place pour accueillir les enfants et les jeunes filles, sans qu'ils ne soient ensemble plus que ça.

Tout le monde était toujours ensemble, comme la famille qu'ils étaient devenus.

Debbie et Carl - Debbie avait finalement accepté la demande en mariage de Carl et la cérémonie s'était déroulée à la fin de l'automne. Bien entendu, sous la pression de Carl, Ben et Michael, Deb avait finalement dit oui. Ce ne fut pas une cérémonie religieuse, mais une civile. Tout ce qui importait en fin de compte était qu'elle devienne Mme Horvath.

Ted et Blake avaient emménagé ensemble un an plus tôt, dans un nouvel appartement de concepteur. C'est un nouveau départ pour chacun d'eux. Ted avait gardé son ancien appartement pour le louer.

Ben et Michael vinrent avec Hunter accompagné Callie. Quand Hunter était revenu après l'attentat à la bombe au Babylone, il était retourné à l'école. Callie avait lentement surmonté ses craintes et ils avaient bientôt recommencé à se voir. Ils avaient plus de dix-huit ans maintenant et Callie avait annoncé à ses parents qu'elle voulait vivre sa propre vie. Quelques mois plus tard, Hunter et elle avaient emménagé ensemble dans l'ancien appartement de Ted, au grand désarroi de Michael et de Ben. Mais ils étaient bien ; ils avaient bien réussi leurs études et trouvé un emploi.

Emmett et Drew étaient toujours ensemble mais, pour Noël, Emmett était venu seul. Drew était avec sa famille mais il y avait toujours l'année suivante.

Jennifer et Tucker, comme Debbie et Carl, étaient toujours ensemble. Ils n'avaient pas décidé s'ils allaient se marier ou pas mais Tucker s'était installé avec Jennifer juste après la première exposition de Justin en 2005.

Juste avant le dîner, Molly apparut avec son petit ami de Dylan. Au début, Jennifer et Justin avaient essayé de lui dire qu'elle ne devait pas être là mais elle leur donna un document de la Cour certifiant qu'elle pouvait voir son frère pendant Noël. Elle leur expliqua ensuite qu'elle était allée voir un juge à l'aide d'un avocat de la Cour et donc qu'elle pouvait passer Noël avec sa mère et son frère.

Mel avait perdu un peu de poids et Linds parlait de s'installer en France. Brian lui dit que Noël n'était pas le meilleur moment pour parler de partir et qu'ils en discuteraient plus tard.

Les deux enfants étaient heureux. Gus fit la visite à tout le monde mais en évitant une des pièces. Quand Debbie lui demanda pourquoi ils ne pouvaient entrer dans le bureau, Gus lui répondit : parce que c'est la chambre de Papa et de Justin, seulement.

Jennifer sourit au commentaire de Gus. Laisser le soin au jeune Kinney pour dire les choses sans ménagement.

Le repas de Noël se déroula sans heurt et il fut décidé que, cette fois-ci, les cadeaux seraient ouverts la veille de Noël. Il était presque minuit, Gus était à moitié endormi sur le canapé quand tout le monde commença à apporter les cadeaux.

Dix minutes plus tard, Gus était réveillé et déchirait avec impatience le papier d'emballage de ses cadeaux.

Le plus petit cadeau était le meilleur : c'était une enveloppe en contenant deux autres plus petites étiquetées aux noms de Brian et Justin. Chacun d'eux s'empressa de les ouvrir et dit à haute voix, « Oh mon Dieu, nous allons à être parents. »

Soudain, tout le monde devint muet. Brian laissa Justin expliquer que, depuis fin juin, Daphné essayait de devenir enceinte grâce à lui et qu'ils y étaient enfin arrivés.

Mel sourit inconsciemment. Elle avait aidé Daphné la dernière fois et elle savait que cela fonctionnerait : elle avait vu juste.

Tout le monde félicita les futurs parents. Mel leur dit qu'elle était disponible s'ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un pour regarder le bébé de temps en temps.

Brian rit en disant que le bébé n'était même pas encore là mais la remercia tout de même.

Lindsay fronça les sourcils et demanda si c'était une bonne idée. Brian était occupé avec Kinnetik et Justin était également très occupé. Brian la regarda et lui dit que s'il pouvait prendre soin de Gus pendant sept jours d'affilées sans problème, ils y arriveraient bien avec le bébé.

Jennifer était ravie et avec Deb, abasourdie, elles restèrent toutes deux silencieuses. Deb ne dit rien pour la première fois de sa vie. Après que tout le monde ait quitté la maison, Justin et Brian célébrèrent l'événement du meilleur moyen qu'ils connaissent : dans leur chambre à coucher.

**Février 2008**

Justin regarda le papier dans sa main. Il était en retard au rendez-vous avec le nouveau client de Kinnetik. Enfin, il gara sa voiture dans le parking privé, courut à l'entrée, se heurtant à une personne inattendue.

« Désolé. Dit l'homme.

- Les excuses sont des conneries.

- Justin ? Justin c'est toi ?

- Merde. »

Jetant un coup d'œil, Justin plongea son regard dans les yeux d'Ethan.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Justin? »

Justin passa à côté d'Ethan et continua en marchant.

« Ecoutes, je suis en retard, je n'ai pas le temps de parler.

- J'ai aussi affaire ici, tu penses que … Dit Ethan tout en gesticulant vers l'ascenseur.

- Non. »

Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur et leurs mains se touchèrent en appuyant ensemble sur le 24e étage, « Volto Inc. »

« Désolé. » Dit Ethan avec un sourire.

L'ascension fut silencieuse. Justin essayait de se persuader qu'il n'était pas debout à côté d'Ethan et ce dernier essayait de deviner pourquoi Justin était dans le bâtiment de sa maison de disque.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et ils dirigèrent vers la porte au fond du hall. Ethan ralentit et décida finalement d'attendre et de voir vers où Justin se dirigeait. Celui-ci allait bien, en définitif, vers le bureau de son producteur. Ethan décida d'attendre à la réception.

La rencontre avec le producteur Colleen Warthon, se passa bien. Elle n'était pas seulement impressionnée par le travail de Kinnetik et de TJ's Art mais aussi avec ce que Justin avait proposé d'utiliser pour la promotion de leur nouveau label et de leur « produit ». Elle aimait la couleur, les thèmes et elle aimait aussi Justin, même si elle soupçonnait, à première vue, qu'il soit homosexuel.

Elle aimait son style et sa convivialité. C'est pourquoi, elle accepta d'embaucher Kinnetik même si l'entreprise se situait à Pittsburgh.

Justin sourit. Il savait que l'œuvre d'art qu'il avait fait pour ce projet était excellent. Il avait utilisé le travail numérique de l'un de ses tableaux qu'il avait fait pour sa dernière exposition.

Il avait su dès le départ, sans aucun doute, que la compagnie signerait avec eux. Il avait utilisé la meilleure peinture pour vendre son travail.

Avec une touche de nostalgie, il souvint de sa dernière exposition à Manhattan, un an auparavant, qui avait eu un franc succès. Toutes les peintures avaient été vendues la nuit même. Il avait fait grande impression et gagné beaucoup d'argent. Il était non seulement un artiste mais il en était également un à succès. Maintenant, il pouvait choisi quand il voulait peindre ainsi qu'où et quand il voulait exposer son travail.

Il vivait plus à Pittsburgh qu'à New York ces derniers temps, parce que son inspiration était là-bas. Une putain d'inspiration d'ailleurs. Une famille recomposée qui l'aimait mais qui ne savait pas qu'il s'était engagé avec Brian en octobre 2005. Ils l'avaient caché à tout le monde. Quel était cet adage français déjà : _Pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés_ **(1)**. C'était un des proverbes de Brian.

Ils avaient réussi à garder le secret tout le temps, les anneaux quittaient rarement leurs colliers et ceux-ci quittaient rarement leur cou. Brian retirait le sien juste avant d'aller dans la salle de gym mais, le reste du temps, il était autour de son cou. Ils avaient trouvé plus facile de porter des t-shirts et des shorts avec Gus que de répondre à une vingtaine de questions.

Daphné savait, mais n'avait rien dit. Gus l'avait découvert un matin juste après l'exposition de Manhattan. Justin était à Pittsburgh et ils étaient restés au loft. Gus jouait dans le salon pendant que Brian était dans la cuisine, lorsque Justin émergea, torse nu, de la chambre à coucher pour aller vers un Brian tout aussi torse nu dans la cuisine.

Après un moment de panique, Brian et Justin firent jurer au petit garçon de garder le secret.

Justin avait travaillé sur le compte de « Volto Inc » ces quatre dernières semaines et il avait su dès le moment où il avait montré son idée et son art qu'il avait gagné. C'était un compte de 25 000 000 $, avec couverture nationale, signé pour trois ans. Il quitta le bureau de Colleen avec un sourire - Kinnetik avait gagné, encore une fois.

En sortant du bureau de Colleen, il songea à prendre des vacances avec Brian il reviendrait à Pittsburgh mais ses pensées furent interrompues lorsqu'il vit Ethan attendant au bureau d'accueil.

« Hey.

- Que fais-tu encore ici ? Demanda Justin.

- Je t'attendais. Tu as eu l'affaire ? Demanda Ethan avec désinvolture.

- Euh, ouais. Répondit Justin.

- Ils ne t'ont rien dit.

- Me dire quoi ?

- Je suis le nouveau 'produit'. » Répondit Ethan avec fierté.

Justin soupira « génial », maintenant, au moins, il pourrait ajouter le nom et peut-être l'image de l'artiste sur le concept qu'il avait présenté. Colleen ne lui avait pas dit qui était l'artiste. Elle voulait une idée globale et ne voulait pas influencer le travail de l'artiste.

Elle avait envoyé une musique et quelques idées générales sur ce qu'elle voulait, mais elle n'avait jamais mentionné Ethan.

Ethan regarda les expressions de Justin. Il savait qu'il n'était pas heureux d'avoir à travailler avec lui. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais choisit plutôt de rester silencieux.

Après quelques secondes, il demanda à Justin, « Peut-être que nous pourrions aller boire un café ensemble, il y a une cafétéria au 15e étage ».

« Bien, je suis un peu occupé et en retard, je n'ai pas de temps. Dit Justin tout en grattant son oreille.

- S'il te plaît, Justin? »

Justin regarda sa montre, essayant de voir s'il avait le temps. Il pourrait prendre rapidement un café et puis aller à la maison, travailler sur les nouvelles planches et terminer la peinture qu'il faisait. « Ok, un seul café.

- Merci. »

Ethan l'amena à la cafétéria du 15e étage. Durant tout le trajet vers le quinzième étage, un malaise s'était installé entre eux.

Arrivés à la cafétéria, Justin demanda un café noir, avec un sucre. Ethan opta pour un cappuccino. Ils s'assirent dans un coin et commencèrent à discuter ensemble.

Justin interrogea Ethan sur sa carrière. Celui-ci lui répondit que ça allait très bien, qu'il avait remporté plusieurs prix et qu'il avait, avec « Volto Inc », l'occasion de commencer une carrière internationale. Ethan lui dit qu'après son départ de New York, il y avait quelques années, il était allé en Allemagne, où il avait reçu un accueil mixte et dont il était revenu l'année dernière.

Ethan dit également à Justin qu'il était allé à son exposition de Manhattan mais qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Justin lui répondit qu'il y était les deux premières semaines et puis était retourné à Pittsburgh.

Ethan acquiesça. « Comment ça se passe pour toi ?

- Toujours pareil.

- Tu es avec quelqu'un ? Demanda Ethan en sirotant son café.

- Et toi ? Demanda Justin en tentant d'éviter la question.

- J'ai trouvé quelqu'un. » Sourit Ethan. « Je même…, et bien, je suis même marié.

- Qui est-il ?

- Bien, hum. » Ethan gigota, mal à l'aise, dans son fauteuil, poussant Justin à relever la tête de son café, interrogatif. Ethan lui sourit, soupira et d'un faible murmure dit : « Ce n'est pas 'il' mais 'elle'. »

L'affirmation d'Ethan choqua Justin au point qu'il en laissa tomber sa tasse de café sur la table.

« Quoi ? Suffoqua Justin, attrapant quelques essuie-tout pour empêcher le café déversé de tacher ses vêtements.

- J'ai épousé une fille il y a deux ans. Son nom est Hanna. »

Ethan regarda Justin dans les yeux.

« Je n'avais pas le choix, c'était ça ou abandonner ma carrière. J'ai choisi ce qui était le mieux pour moi.

- Tu t'es vendu. Tu t'es vendu toi-même pour de l'argent. Déclara Justin avec incrédulité.

- Et un gros paquet, je peux ajouter. Ce n'est pas si mauvais, elle est cool.

- Elle est cool et toi, comment vis-tu ? Tu peux te regarder dans un miroir ?

- Je vis avec elle dans la même maison, ce qui ne signifie pas que je ne me fais pas quelques coups. C'est principalement pour ma promotion et pour JD. Ajouta Ethan avec un sourire.

- Promotion, hmm. » Justin se gratta l'oreille. « Je m'en souviens. »

Ethan le regarda, sachant exactement ce à quoi Justin faisait allusion : au moment où il avait signé le contrat avec son manager après que Brian lui ait dit qu'il n'y avait rien de noble à être pauvre. Oui, il avait vendu son âme ce jour-là et avait recommencé quelques années plus tard, pour s'adapter à la moisissure.

Justin le regarda, avec un sourcil levé.

« Qui est JD, si je peux me permettre.

- Mon fils.

- Tu as un fils ? Demanda Justin, étonné.

- Ouais, de 18 mois. En grandissant, il est devenu un beau blond aux yeux bleus comme sa mère … »

Ethan fut coupé par la sonnerie du téléphone portable de Justin.

Celui-ci l'attrapa dans sa poche, ouvrit son téléphone et sourit lorsqu'il vit le nom affiché

« Hey. »

À l'autre extrémité, Brian sourit également, il avait attendu pendant deux heures l'appel de Justin. « Hey, toi-même. Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Bien, comme toujours, comment penses-tu que ce soit allé ?

- Avons-nous le contrat ?

- Nous avons le contrat. Déclara avec un clin d'œil à Ethan qui avait payé l'addition et s'apprêtait à partir.

- Attends juste une seconde. Dit-il à Brian avant de se tourner vers Ethan.

- J'ai une autre réunion demain, pour promouvoir le nouvel 'produit'. Tu y seras ? »

Ethan acquiesça et lança un court « Au revoir » puis Justin parla de nouveau au téléphone.

« Désolé, me revoilà. Dit Justin dans le téléphone.

- Alors, quel est le deal ?

- Trois années, couverture nationale, 25 000 000 $ et très heureux de nous faire faire le travail.

- Hey tout s'est bien passé ? Demanda Brian.

- Au poil. Écoutes, j'ai un autre rendez-vous dans 45 minutes, je vais devoir y aller, tu sais comment le trafic est à chier l'après-midi. A tout de suite.

- A plus tard. » Brian raccrocha puis se maudit d'avoir oublié de lui dire d'appeler Daphné. Elle avait laissé un message à Cynthia disant que Justin devait la rappeler dans la journée.

Justin regarda le téléphone. « Génial, j'agis comme un véritable trou du cul. Pourquoi, à chaque fois que je vois près Ethan, je mens à Brian. » Il secoua la tête et se dirigea lentement vers le parking, ignorant qu'Ethan le observait de l'étage supérieur.

Justin travailla sur le compte de « Volto Inc » pendant près de deux semaines et chaque fois Ethan l'attendait. Chaque fois ils finissaient au même café, avec Ethan parlant du passé.

Après deux semaines, Justin lui dit enfin que ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble appartenait au passé et que depuis il avait changé et était engagé dans une relation solide. En entendant ça, Ethan lui demanda le nom de l'homme chanceux mais l'absence de réponse de Justin lui donna la confirmation de ce qu'il avait soupçonné. Brian et Justin devaient être ensemble à nouveau. Il voulut lui demander comment cette relation fonctionnait avec Justin à New York et Brian à Pittsburgh mais Justin l'interrompit avant même qu'il puisse dire ou demander quoi que ce soit. Sa relation avec Brian était privée et c'était tout.

Brian n'était pas venu à New York, cette semaine-là. Il avait trop de choses à faire et il gardait Gus. Mais il avait parlé avec Justin. C'était le dimanche soir, Brian venait juste de déposer Gus chez Lindsay. Il est entré dans le bureau, avait branché et connecté son ordinateur à celui de Justin. Une note en face de l'écran de Justin lui apprit qu'il était sous la douche.

Ce simple fait lui fit sentir un plus grand manque du blond, il atteignit son collier et passa son doigt sur son anneau de mariage. Perdu dans ses pensées, il fut rappelé à la réalité quand il entendit la sonnerie de téléphone de Justin de l'autre côté de l'écran. Il sonna deux fois avant que le répondeur prenne le relais. Brian s'arrêta sur le chemin de la salle de bain et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il entendit la voix.

« Hey Justin, c'est moi Ethan, j'ai pensé que je te verrais aujourd'hui, pour terminer notre conversation de vendredi et bien, tant pis. Peut-être que je te verrais demain et nous pourrons déjeuner ensemble. Je suis de retour en ville, comme j'ai dit vendredi. Eh bien, appelle-moi, je n'ai pas changé de numéro de portable. Bye. »

Brian choisit d'envoyer un mail à Justin en lui disant qu'il avait du travail à faire et éteignit l'ordinateur, laissant le blond décider quand il lui expliquerait comment Ethan était revenu dans leur vie.

**Le jour suivant.**

Justin avait passé une nuit agitée après son rendez-vous manqué avec Brian.

Il était un peu plus de 13h, Ethan et Justin avaient rencontré Peter, un ami d'Ethan qui revenait juste d'un mois à jouer Madame Butterfly à l'opéra de Pittsburgh. Le dîner s'était déroulé sans heurts. La conversation avait rapidement évolué vers Pittsburgh et Liberty avenue. Peter parla de la vie nocturne là-bas et comment il s'était retrouvé au Babylone, la semaine passée. Il parla de comment le propriétaire de la boite déambulait et comment tout le monde était fasciné par sa présence. Aussi comment il passait la plupart de son temps dans les backroom. Ethan mentionna que le Roi Kinney semblait toujours prendre autant de bon temps dans le salon VIP du Babylone. Et Peter ajouta que, même si Brian était dans une relation, il n'y avait aucun verrou à la porte et que Brian avait trinqué son verre avec celui de Peter. Justin se renfrogna au commentaire mais tenta de maintenir une expression neutre. Ni Daphné ni Brian ne lui avait dit un mot à ce sujet.

Peut-être que Ethan jouait juste avec ses nerfs pour voir ce qui se passerait. Justin lui avait rappelé que Brian ne faisait jamais de promesses qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir, alors… pourquoi essayait-il de parler de quelque chose qui n'avait d'importance pour personne ?

Ils quittèrent le café 2 heures plus tard. Ethan partit avec Peter et Justin rentra au loft.

Trois heures plus tard dans son appartement, Justin raccrocha son téléphone et envoya sa peinture valdinguer dans un coin … rien. Les planches sur lesquelles il travaillait n'étaient que de la merde. L'appel téléphonique qu'il avait eu avec Daphné ne l'avait pas aidé, Brian ne l'avait toujours pas appelé et cette conversation stupide sur la salle VIP passait en boucle dans sa tête. Et pardessus de tout ça, il avait une putain de migraine.

Il attrapa le téléphone, le regarda et le remit dans sa protection. Il marcha vers le meuble à alcool et s'était fait coulé une bonne rasade. Il avala le verre cul-sec avant de s'en verser un second.

Trente minutes plus tard son portable sonna, c'était Brian. Il décrocha le téléphone et, instantanément, Brian sut quelque chose n'allait pas et que, d'une certaine façon, Justin savait à propos de Daphné.

« Justin ? Justin ? Est-ce que ça va ?

- Hey, ne serait-ce pas monsieur merveilleux ? Répondit Justin.

- Justin, es-tu défoncé ? Qu'est-ce que tu as pris ? Ou bu ?

- Ouais, ben, tu sais Jack (Daniels) ici est presque vide … peut-être devrais-je aller acheter une autre bouteille. Marmonna Justin pour lui-même.

'Génial, pensa Brian, il prend les nouvelles de Daphné plus difficilement que j'ai pensé, ou peut-être que quelque chose d'autre était arrivé ?' Il soupira profondément et demanda la voix emplie d'inquiétude :

« Justin pourquoi as-tu boire et veux-tu allumer l'ordinateur ?

- Trop loin d'où je suis assis, chéri. Désolé, je ne peux pas me déplacer.

- Justin! Hurla Brian.

- Okay, okay, attends… »

Brian entendit un bruissement puis Justin marcher dans l'escalier. Ce dernier apparut brusquement à l'écran. Il semblait à qu'il était sur le lit mais, avec la lumière et la position de Justin assis sur le lit, Brian ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il se passait.

« Justin, tu peux mettre plus de lumière ?

- Ouais, ouais, je viens. » Il augmenta les lumières et retourna s'asseoir sur le lit. « Et pas de façon positive et vivante. » Ajouta-t-il. Brian remarqua que Justin avait plusieurs bouteilles vides autour de lui et l'album photos que Daphné leur avait offert. « Hey, tu es à la maison… c'est drôle, comment c'était le salon VIP ? » Demanda Justin à Brian. Il vit ce dernier froncer les sourcils en face de la caméra et il lui demanda : « Quoi ?

- Peux-tu répéter ce que tu viens de dire ?

- J'ai dit, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, ah oui, j'ai demandé comment c'était le salon VIP, as-tu trouvé quelque chose qui t'a plu ? » Justin avala le fond d'une bouteille. « Pourquoi, ça te rappelle quelque chose ? Demanda Justin d'une voix aiguë.

- Non. » Brian fronça les sourcils et ajouta : « Ok, Sunshine, en plus de Daphné, est-ce que quelque chose d'autre arrivé ? Dis-moi ce qui est arrivé de si mauvais aujourd'hui pour que tu aies besoin de t'enivrer.

- Pourquoi demandes-tu ? Je ne suis pas toi, je n'ai besoin d'occasion particulière pour me soûler. Souffla Justin.

- Justin, parles-moi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demande Brian à nouveau.

- Je ne veux pas parler, je ne, je ne … ».

Brian vit Justin s'écrouler sur le lit, il attendit que Justin se déplace ou prenne la parole.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Justin s'appuya sur son bras gauche et regarda l'écran.

« Tu veux toujours pas communiquer avec moi, Sunshine? Demanda Brian de l'autre côté de l'ordinateur.

- Ne m'appelles pas comme ça, je ne suis pas d'humeur. » Dit Justin.

Justin regarda durement Brian et vit la préoccupation écrite sur tout son visage. Il soupira et commença à parler.

« C'était une putain de mauvaise journée aujourd'hui. J'ai reçu cet appel de Daphné disant, et bien, disant que je… je n'aurai, je ne serais pas… et puis je... je … bien quelqu'un m'a dit tu étais allé dans le salon VIP t'amuser, il y a quelques jours. Dit Justin d'une phrase rapide sans respirer et sans regarder Brian.

- Et …

- Rien. Dit Justin.

- Cela a-t-il quelque chose à voir avec l'appel téléphonique que tu as eu hier ? »

Justin fronça les sourcils et hocha de la tête, se souvenant des appels d'Ethan.

« Tu veux savoir ? » Demanda Brian en passant une main sur son visage. « Oui évidemment que tu veux savoir. Si ce n'était pas le cas, tu ne te serais pas envoyé presqu'une bouteille entière. » Dit Brian avec emphase. « Je peux te demander qui est cet ami ?

- Hein ?

- J'ai demandé qui est ton ami ?

- Je … Hein... Je... J'étais avec Ethan et son ami, Peter. Peter, juste, il a dit … »

Brian inhala profondément lorsqu'il entendit Justin mentionner le nom d'Ethan. « Pourrais-tu avoir le soin de m'expliquer comment Ethan est de retour dans nos vies, Sunshine ? Y a-t-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? »

Justin regarda, sidéré, Brian. « Merde. » Justin soupira de nouveau profondément. « Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. C'est juste, merde, c'est une foutue coïncidence. » Justin s'arrêta, regarda l'écran et vit le visage peiné de Brian. Il secoua la tête pour effacer ses pensées.

« As-tu jeté un œil sur les fichiers que j'ai envoyés à Cynthia pour archiver? » Brian secoua lentement la tête signifiant que non. Justin continua. « C'est le compte Volto Inc. eh bien le nouveau produit qu'ils vendent, ben, c'est Ethan. C'est la campagne principale, le nouvel album d'Ethan. »

Brian soupira et se fit une note mentale de trouver le stupide enculé qui avait accepté en premier lieu l'affaire. C'était soit Ted, soit Joshua son principal publiciste junior. Ted n'aurait jamais accepté - il se serait plutôt coupé les boules que d'accepter une affaire qui aurait foutu la merde entre Justin et lui.

« Depuis quand es-tu sur ce contrat ? Demanda Brian.

- Attends voir, préparation de deux semaines et encore deux semaines depuis que j'ai obtenu le contrat, ce qui fait environ quatre ou cinq semaines.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Questionna Brian.

- Je voulais te prouver que je pouvais gérer le contrat. Et j'ai bien réussi … nous l'avons eu. Mais alors, alors… » Justin soupira. « Nous avons déjeuné presque tous les jours et il cessait jamais de parler du passé, toi, moi et il n'arrêtait pas, il a juste ….

- Il a dit de jolis mots et joué avec pour te faire sentir comme de la merde. C'est ça Sunshine ? Dis-moi, j'ai juste ?

- Je n'ai rien dit. Je ne lui ai rien dit pour nous …

- Il n'a pas besoin de savoir qu'il y a dans ton putain de cerveau, Sunshine. Il avait juste à te regarder dans les yeux. Et pour ton information, je ne suis pas allé au Babylone depuis un long moment.

- J'étais, j'avais besoin, je pensais que … et puis j'ai eu cet appel de Daphné et je…

- Tu as mal pensé Sunshine, tu as simplement agi comme d'habitude.

- Je ne pouvais pas être à la maison avec vous, c'était une semaine de merde. J'avais également ce contrat à clôturer alors avec l'appel de Daphné c'était trop, comme une putain de farce. Je suis ici seul essayant de garder une vie, et… Il est marié et a un enfant. Laissa échapper Justin.

- Tu es marié aussi et tu seras papa bientôt. Déclara Brian.

- Non, je ne suis pas marié et je ne veux pas mettre Daphné en danger une fois de plus.

- Bien sûr que tu es marié et de la meilleure façon que tu sais. Et pour Daphné, elle a son mot à dire sur la situation. » Dit Brian.

Justin inhala profondément. « Non, tu ne comprends pas, il a vraiment marié, à une femme … ils ont même un fils nommé JD. » Justin releva la tête et vit l'étonnement sur le visage de Brian. « JD pour Justin Donovan, qui putain de trou du cul a appelé son fils comme moi ! » Explosa soudainement Justin. « Il a appelé son fils Justin Donovan et puis Daphné appelle aujourd'hui pour dire qu'elle a perdu le bébé ! Tu as compris ce que j'ai dit ? Elle a perdu le bébé, notre bébé … elle m'a dit qu'elle avait eu des crampes, était allée aux toilettes et avait vu du sang alors elle est allée à l'hôpital. Ils ont pris soin d'elle et, cinq heures après, elle était de retour à la maison. » Justin renifla et s'empara de la bouteille. « Elle te l'a dit ? »

- Ouais, elle a appelé de l'hôpital. Je l'ai ramenée à la maison, elle dort maintenant. Elle a quatre jours de repos. L'hôpital a dit que c'était une fausse couche courant durant le premier trimestre. » Brian soupira, c'était une chose de plus à ajouter à la douleur de Justin.

Daphné avait appelé Brian dans la matinée, sur les coups de 10h pour lui dire qu'elle était à Allegheny général, parce qu'elle avait commencé à perdre du sang le matin. Brian lui avait demandé ce qui s'était passé et elle avait répondu qu'elle était soignée une fausse couche mais que tout allait bien. C'était une procédure standard, aucune complication, rien. Elle avait juste besoin de se reposer et prendre soin d'elle-même pour quelques jours. Les médecins lui avaient dit qu'elle pourrait retenter d'ici quelques semaines. Elle pouvait également voir un spécialiste dans le cas où elle avait du mal à faire face à la perte du bébé.

Mais Brian savait que Justin aurait plus de difficultés à supporter la nouvelle.

Brian examina son écran. Justin était allongé sur le lit, l'album photo serré contre sa poitrine. Il fut ramené au présent par la voix rauque de Justin, changeant de sujet de manière impromptue. « J'ai essayé de tuer Chris Hobbs, la nuit où je suis revenu à la maison et que je t'ai dit que j'arrêtais la milice rose.

- Mon dieu. Murmura Brian.

- Je l'ai suivi chez lui, l'ai fait mettre sur ses genoux et l'ai menacé de l'arme à feu. Puis je lui ai demandé de dire qu'il était désolé pour les six mois que j'ai passés en rééducation et les cauchemars que j'ai eus tous les soirs depuis ce jour. Je lui ai mis le pistolet dans la bouche et lui ai fait sucer. Et puis je lui ai dit de rentrer chez lui et de ne pas appeler la police.

- Bon dieu, Justin... » Brian se passa la main sur le visage et vit qu'il tremblait, de peur d'entendre le reste de l'histoire de Justin. Il détestait le fait qu'il était à Pittsburgh et Justin à New York, ainsi il ne pouvait pas le prendre dans ses bras et lui donner sa force ou simplement être là pour lui. Il soupira, Justin était ivre, assez pour parler un peu trop.

Au fil des ans, il avait tenté plusieurs fois de faire parler Justin de cette fameuse nuit mais celui-ci était trop têtu et avait gardé le secret. Mais ce soir, Ethan, Daphné et tout le stress de ces derniers jours avaient ouvert la porte et Justin parlait, trop aux goûts de Brian, mais il était en train de parler.

Justin continua, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. « L'arme à feu était chargée cette nuit-là, j'aurais pu le tuer. Putain, que j'avais envie de le tuer. Je voulais le voir au sol, gisant dans son sang. Je voulais qu'il meure. Et Cody me poussait à le faire. Soudain, tout est devenu clair ; j'ai arrêté d'écouter Cody et ai regardé Hobbs. Il était tellement terrifié que j'ai reculé. J'ai pensé que si j'appuyais sur la gâchette je n'aurais pas été mieux que lui. Je savais que je devais laisser partir. Que je ne pouvais pas le laisser gagner encore une fois, que je devais avoir une emprise sur quelque chose et que ce quelque chose était ma vie. En un clin d'œil, j'ai compris ce que tu me disais tout le temps : si je pouvais laisser tomber, je serais le gagnant, pas la victime. Cody a essayé de me convaincre du contraire. Dieu, je peux être un tel idiot et un lâche ». Justin inhala profondément et poursuivit. « Je ne t'ai pas écouté après que Darren ait choisi d'abandonner les poursuites. Je ne t'ai pas écouté lorsque je t'ai dit que je choisissais Ethan. Je suis pathétique, tu sais, maintenant avec du recul et en analysant la situation, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis sorti avec lui en premier lieu. »

Brian eut un rire amer. Justin avait une façon étrange de mélanger ses émotions et les situations lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre.

Justin cessa de parler, s'installa un peu sur le lit, soupira et regarda Brian. « Je me souviens du jour où je t'ai demandé de venir avec moi au bal et je me souviens aussi de la nuit précédant le bal promo, la fête d'adieu, pour Michael et David qu'Emmett avait organisé dans leur appartement. Je me souviens que tu n'y étais pas mais que, finalement, je te verrais plus tard. »

Justin ouvrit l'album. « Je me souviens de ça. » Il montra la photo qui avait été prise dans l'escalier de Debbie. « Je me souviens Emmett m'aidant à enfiler correctement le smoking et je me souviens de la blague entre Mel et Linds et même la remarque de Vic. Et après, c'est le trou blanc. Il ferma le livre et se coucha sur le côté, regardant droit dans les yeux de Brian de l'autre côté de l'écran.

« Dis-moi quelque chose Brian.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux entendre ? Demanda doucement Brian, décontenancé par la révélation de Justin.

- Dis-moi quelque chose, n'importe quoi, je veux juste entendre ta voix.

- Je suis heureux que tu te souviennes de plus. » Il examina de nouveau l'écran et vit Justin secouer la tête. « Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux entendre ? Evidemment que non. » Il s'arrêta, prit une grande inspiration, se leva de sa place et entra dans la chambre à coucher où il récupéra un livre qu'il n'avait pas tenu depuis cinq ans – « Sonnets de Shakespeare » livre qu'il gardait en main lorsque Justin avait des cauchemars. Il revint à l'ordinateur et se réinstalla confortablement sur le canapé. Il ouvrit le livre où se trouvait le marque-page, sonnet 102. Il y avait eu tant de nuits avec des cauchemars qu'il avait lu le livre entier deux fois. C'était la troisième fois - chaque sonnet représentait un cauchemar.

Il s'assit sur le sofa et regarda Justin. Il commença à lire, lentement, presque en chuchotant.

_"Mon amour s'est fortifié, quoique plus faible en apparence : je n'aime pas moins, bien que je semble moins aimer. C'est faire marchandise de ce qu'on aime que d'en publier partout à haute voix la riche estimation._

_Notre amour, tout nouveau, n'était encore qu'à son printemps, quand j'avais coutume de le saluer de mes lais, semblable à Philomèle, qui chante au front de l'été et qui retient sa voix à la venue d'une saison plus mûre._

_Non pas que l'été soit moins charmant alors qu'à l'époque où elle berçait la nuit de ses hymnes douloureux ; mais c'est que toutes les branches fredonnent une musique rustique, et que les plus suaves choses perdent leur charme à devenir communes._

_Aussi, comme l'oiseau, je retiens quelque temps ma langue, de peur que vous ne vous lassiez de mes chants.. »_ **(2)**

Lorsqu'il regarda encore une fois à l'écran, Justin s'était endormi sur son lit. Il ferma le livre : un autre sonnet pour une autre mauvaise nuit. Si seulement il pouvait résoudre la plupart de ses problèmes avec un simple sonnet, ce serait formidable.

Il prit son téléphone et appela l'agent de Justin à New York, Miranda, afin qu'elle aille veiller sur lui le lendemain matin. Brian passa la nuit même à le regarder par le biais de la webcam.

A suivre...

* * *

**(1)** En français dans le texte

**(2)** **Note de Celikwi :** vive internet ! Le texte était en anglais et plutôt que de faire une traduction approximative du sonnet ou de le laisser en anglais, j'ai lancé une petite recherche et voilà !


	29. Partie 2, chap 3 : Gus

Coucou tout le monde ! Oui, le nouveau chapitre est là ! :D

Bonne lecture à tous ! (et bonnes révisions pour ceux qui ont leurs partiels en ce moment, comme moi...).

Correction de **Celikwi**.

* * *

**Partie 2, Chapitre 3 – Gus**

Mélanie ouvrit la lettre qui provenait de son médecin. Le kyste avait encore grossi et les pilules n'avaient pas aidé. Le médecin disait que son niveau de stress était la raison principale du dysfonctionnement des médicaments.

Mel était d'accord pour dire que le stress était la cause majeure de sa maladie.

_Flash-back_

Quand elle avait déménagé en mai 2007, elle avait pensé que tout irait bien. Le kyste s'était même un peu amoindri. Elle s'était rangée, avait trouvé un accueil inattendu de la part de ceux qui étaient restés à Pittsburgh, et avait, d'une certaine façon, commencé à bien s'entendre avec Brian. C'était une première. Après plus de quatorze ans, elle était désormais capable de rester dans la même pièce que lui et ils s'entendaient presque bien. Il y avait toujours quelque chose entre eux mais c'était moins tendu que les années précédentes.

Quand Lindsay était revenue quelques mois plus tôt, Mel pensait qu'elles avaient enfin trouvé un équilibre dans leur famille hors norme.

C'était trop simple, trop facile et trop bien.

Juste après le nouvel an de 2008, Lindsay avait lâché la bombe : elle déménageait. Elle avait finalement décidé de quitter le pays après que Brian et Justin aient annoncé la grossesse de Daphné.

Lindsay avait tout organisé et avait déménagé durant la dernière semaine de février, deux semaines plus tard... Gus était parti avec elle.

Les appels avaient commencés presque immédiatement. Gus ne prenait pas la peine de regarder l'horloge pour savoir l'heure qu'il était à Pittsburgh. Il attendait que Lindsay s'endorme pour prendre son téléphone portable et composer le numéro de Mel ou Brian. La première fois, Gus leur avait dit que tout allait bien mais que tout le monde lui manquait. Quelques jours plus tard, les messages avaient commencés à changer. Gus pleurait souvent et Mel avait du mal à le supporter.

C'était devenu encore plus difficile pour Mel quand son médecin l'avait appelée quelques jours plus tard pour lui dire qu'elle devait être hospitalisée afin de faire une biopsie et peut-être même une opération qui dépendrait des résultats de celle-ci.

Alors que Lindsay et Gus étaient en France depuis trois semaines, Brian avait reçu un appel tard dans la nuit de son fils. Brian pouvait dire que le petit garçon était déprimé. Il n'avait pas réagi aux tentatives de son père pour lui remonter le moral et plus important encore, Gus n'avait pas réclamé après Justin, ce qu'il faisait tout le temps quand il appelait.

Le lendemain matin, Brian avait appelé Lindsay pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans leur nouvelle maison. Il avait eu Lindsay à un mauvais moment. Gus était en train de pleurer ainsi que Lindsay. Lorsqu'elle avait demandé à Brian ce qu'il ferait dans une situation comme celle-ci, il lui avait simplement répondu : « Je reviendrais à la maison ! »

Lindsay s'était disputée avec lui, lui disant que c'était sa meilleure opportunité pour un travail. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Brian lui dit de ramener Gus à la maison et qu'elle devrait vivre son rêve toute seule. Il avait utilisé les mêmes arguments qu'il avait donnés à Justin. « Qu'importe ce qu'il se passe, on sera toujours là pour toi ! »

A contrecœur, Lindsay avait accepté le fait que Gus irait mieux à Pittsburgh aux bons soins de Mel, Brian et de la famille. Elle avait admis que Gus était vraiment déprimé et que, depuis leur arrivée, il avait perdu du poids. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'aimait pas la nourriture mais c'était surtout parce qu'il ne mangeait pas du tout.

Quelques coups de fil plus tard, il avait été décidé que Gus resterait chez Mel. Celle-ci avait accepté les visites illimitées de Brian et Justin.

Brian, Justin, Mel et Jennifer étaient allés à l'aéroport et avaient attendu Gus.

Brian avait été le premier à voir son fil et il s'était tendu immédiatement : son fils avait l'air plus mince qu'il ne se rappelait, plus pâle aussi et, surtout, il avait l'air fatigué.

Dès que Gus avait vu son père, il s'était séparé du steward et avait couru vers Brian qui s'était accroupi pour le prendre dans ses bras. Avant que Brian n'ait pu dire quoique soit, Gus s'était exclamé : « Je n'aimais pas du tout la France ! »

Brian avait ri et dit : « Eh bien, bonjour à toi aussi Gus.

- Bonjour papa, avait répondu Gus en étouffant un bâillement, je suis fatigué.

- Tu as remarqué que tout le monde est là ?

- Salut. » Avait dit Gus avec un petit sourire, réclamant un baiser de Mel mais il était resté dans les bras de Brian.

Ils étaient tous retourné au loft et il avait été décidé que Mel prendrait Gus pour quelques jours. Comme Brian devait partir à Baltimore, il ne voulait pas laisser Gus avec une baby-sitter.

La seule autre personne qui connaissait tout de l'état de Mélanie, était Daphné. Quand Daphné avait fait sa fausse couche en février, Mel était à ses côtés, sachant exactement dans quel état d'esprit la jeune femme serait. Elle était allée avec Daphné chez son médecin et à son groupe de soutient.

_Fin du flash-back_

Lorsque Mel alla voir son docteur pour la biopsie, Daphné vint avec elle et attendit dans la salle d'attente. Elle la ramena ensuite chez elle et resta avec elle et Gus.

Alors que Brian était toujours à Baltimore, Mel reçut un coup de fil de son médecin qui lui disant qu'elle devait venir à son cabinet pour les résultats du test. Daphné l'accompagna, gardant un œil sur Gus.

Cependant, au bout d'une heure écoulée, Daphné se douta que les résultats n'étaient pas bons. Mel sortit du cabinet du médecin les yeux rouges et le visage gonflé.

Elle avait un rendez-vous trois semaines plus tard à la Women's Clinic de Chicago pour une ablation et probablement, un traitement à la suite.

Mel appela Lindsay mais celle-ci ne pouvait pas rentrer pour s'occuper des enfants alors Mel prit la meilleure option pour ceux-ci.

D'abord, elle passa du temps avec son avocat pour que tout soit en ordre dans le pire des cas. Une fois que cela fut fait, elle fit promettre à Daphné de ne rien dire au reste de la famille des arrangements qu'elle venait de faire.

Daphné lui répondit qu'entre ses études et son travail, elle n'avait pas le temps de blablater à propos de ce qui pouvait, ou pas, arriver dans la vie de son amie.

Grâce à Daphné, Mel sut que Brian restait à la maison quand il avait Gus et qu'il ne laissait jamais seul le petit garçon avec n'importe qui. Le Babylon n'était plus son terrain de jeu et Justin était plus souvent à la maison.

**Début du mois de juin 2008**

Mélanie devait partir le lendemain. Tout était prêt elle devait juste tout mettre en mouvement. D'abord, elle allait passer chez Michael pour lui laisser Jenny, lui disant qu'elle devait organiser une grosse conférence à Boston et qu'elle serait absente pendant une semaine, dix jours maximum. Comme Michael avait toujours les droits légaux sur Jenny, elle n'avait aucun problème à la laisser chez son père.

C'était plus compliqué avec Brian. Même si elle s'était assurée qu'il pouvait parfois garder Gus, il n'avait pas repris entièrement le droit de garde de son fils. Cela allait changer ce jour. Mel savait que Brian était au loft après son retour d'Atlanta où il avait gagné un nouveau client pour Kinnetik.

Il était tôt et Mel espérait que Brian était réveillé.

Il était aux alentours de huit heures quand elle frappa à sa porte.

« Mon dieu, deux secondes, j'arrive. » Se murmura-t-il.

Il ouvrit la porte et vit Mélanie se tenir devant lui. Il fronça les sourcils et lui lança un regard.

« Nom de dieu, c'était une journée parfaite jusqu'à ce que j'ouvre la porte.

- Bonjour à toi aussi. Ça te dérange si on rentre ?

- Oui, ça me dérange. Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? Tout le monde va bien ?

- On est venu te voir, et... plutôt oui. Je peux entrer ? Je ne suis pas ici pour me battre avec toi. »

Brian fronça les sourcils quand il entendit les mots de Mélanie.

« Très bien, entrez. Tu veux du café ? J'en ai fait pour Daphné.

- Je ne peux toujours pas croire que vous être presque colocataire – elle et toi. C'est vraiment bizarre. »

Quand Brian se retourna, il vit Mélanie pousser un Gus endormi à l'intérieur du loft.

« Laisse-moi m'occuper de lui. » Il s'accroupit en face de son fils. « Hé Sonnyboy, comment vas-tu ? »

Le jeune garçon le regarda et mit ses bras autour du cou de Brian.

« Fatigué maman est pas gentille, elle m'a réveillé tôt. »

Brian fronça les sourcils, portant son fils pour le border dans son propre lit.

En sortant de la chambre, Mélanie était assise au comptoir de la cuisine avec des papiers en face d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il. Tu as besoin de moi pour signer des papiers pour Gus ?

- Ouais, des papiers pour la garde. »

Brian, qui servait du café, faillit faire tomber la cafetière.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Des documents pour la garde. » Répondit Mélanie, et inspirant longuement, elle ajouta dans un chuchotement : « Je vais à Ibiza. »

A ce commentaire, Brian leva les yeux.

« Quoi ?

- Je pars à Ibiza.

- Ouais, je t'ai entendu. Répondit Brian comprenant le sous-entendu. Quand ?

- J'ai une opération chirurgicale prévu lundi mais j'ai beaucoup de chose à faire et Lindsay est à une convention d'art italienne pour trois semaines. Je pensais que c'était le bon moment pour remettre ça en ordre.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Avais-tu dit à qui que ce soit que tu te faisais opérer ? »

Bon point, pensa Brian.

« Enfin, là n'est pas la question. C'est plutôt à propos de Gus. »

Brian acquiesça et attendit que Mélanie continue.

« Je veux que tu aies la garde complète avant que j'aille à l'hôpital. Si quelque chose m'arrivait, je ne veux pas que Gus soit placé dans les services sociaux. Je veux qu'il soit avec quelqu'un qui l'aime assez pour le lui dire. »

Brian était choqué. Il se dégagea la gorge : « Mel, tu sais bien que si je signe ces papiers, je ne vais pas encore les annuler pour toi. Tu comprends ? »

Mélanie fit oui de la tête. « Oui, je comprends. » Ajouta-t-elle, amèrement. Elle savait depuis le départ que s'il signait les documents, elle ne pourrait jamais récupérer ses droits de nouveau.

« Et qu'en est-il de JR ? Demanda soudainement Brian.

- Elle est chez son père, elle sera bien là-bas.

- Tu l'as dit à Michael ? »

Mel secoua la tête. « Pas besoin de le stresser, si quelque chose arrive, je sais qu'ils pourront prendre soin d'elle. »

Brian acquiesça.

« Hé, salut Mel.

- Salut Daphné.

- Tu lui as dit ? » Demanda Daphné en agitant la main vers Brian. Mel confirma lentement.

« Bien, je te l'avais dit que ce serait mieux si tu venais par toi-même.

- Tu le savais ? Demanda Brian.

- Oui. J'étais avec elle quand elle a eu les résultats de la biopsie.

- Daph', tu devrais toi aussi lui parler. » Ajouta Mel alors que Daphné secouait la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu devrais me dire ? » Demanda Brian, suspicieux.

Daphné joua avec sa cuillère dans la tasse à café et dit à Brian, dans une phrase rapide : « Je voulais essayer de retomber enceinte. Je sais, j'aurais dû attendre mais je ne voulais pas. J'ai attendu jusqu'à ce que je sois sûre que tous mes tests étaient sains mais le médecin m'a dit que j'avais une hépatite B et qu'il y avait un risque pour le bébé et moi.

- Non, chuchota Brian. Non, tout ira bien, tout doit bien se passer.

- Brian ? Chuchota Daphné. Brian, écoute-moi. Tout ne peut pas aller dans le sens que Justin ou moi voulons. Parfois, tu dois accepter le fait que la vie ait ses propres choix.

- Non.

- Brian, le risque est simple. A cause de mes tests, je devais me faire vacciner contre beaucoup de chose et l'une d'entre elle était l'hépatite B. J'ai été vaccinée. L'été dernier, je voulais donner du sang et ils m'ont envoyé une lettre pour me dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le prendre parce que qu'il était infecté, ou plutôt, parce que j'avais l'hépatite B. Je leur ai dit que ça ne pouvait pas être possible car j'étais protégée contre ça. » Elle soupira longuement. « J'ai passé des tests et j'ai reçu la nouvelle que j'avais le virus et l'antivirus en moi. Ça pourrait mettre ma grossesse en danger. Brian, je veux un enfant, je le veux vraiment. Je ne vais pas laisser tomber Justin et si, tous les deux, vous deviez choisir entre le bébé et moi, choisissez celui qui aura le plus de chance de s'en sortir.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ?

- Parce que je suis un cas à haut risques. Parce que tout en moi est contaminé par l'hépatite et qu'il serait possible qu'ils aient à choisir entre le bébé et moi. C'est cinquante-cinquante, pas plus, pas moins. Brian, comme je l'ai dit avant, la vie ne va pas toujours comme on l'espère. Mais on doit prendre toutes les opportunités qu'elle nous donne. »

Brian soupira. Il savait que Daphné lui cachait quelque chose, il n'avait seulement jamais pensé que ce serait si gros. Il passa une main sur son visage.

« Est-ce que Justin sait ?

- Il sait que mon dernier petit-ami n'était pas parfait, qu'il a merdé sur toute la ligne et qu'il m'a donné une MST. Je ne lui ai jamais dit quoi. Il m'a déjà assez fait la leçon. C'est pourquoi je veux ce bébé, Brian, je le veux vraiment et je sais que tout va bien se passer. » Elle lui sourit.

Brian ne lui sourit pas en retour, regardant Daphné se déplacer dans le loft et mettre les sacs de Gus à leur nouvelle place. « Je resterai à la maison aujourd'hui, comme ça, tu pourras aller travailler. » Ajouta Daphné avec un sourire alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers.

« Tu savais ? » Demanda Brian à Mel.

Lentement, elle fit oui de la tête.

« Quelles sont les chances que le bébé aille bien ?

- Ça dépend de sa première condition. Maintenant, si je me souviens de ce que le médecin a dit, les chances seraient près de zéro mais dans quelques semaines, elle devrait aller mieux et après... » Mélanie s'arrêta. « Sincèrement, Brian, je n'en sais rien. »

Elle soupira longuement et but une gorgée de sa tasse de café.


	30. Partie 2, chap 4 : Une autre vie

**Titre anglais : **_Love Will Always Win_

**Titre français :** _Le sentiment d'amour gagne toujours_

**Auteur : **LuvSam

**Traductrice : **Toumies

**Correctrice : **Celikwi

**NdT :** Oui, un nouveau chapitre en ligne. Depuis mai, il était temps.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Partie 2, chapitre 4 – Une autre vie**

**Mi-juin 2008**

L'opération chirurgicale de Mélanie se passa bien. Elle resta une semaine à la clinique de Boston puis alla au Centre de Rééducation d'Allegheny. Elle resta chez Daphné la plupart du temps. Les docteurs n'avaient pas seulement enlevé son utérus ils lui avaient également proposé un nouveau traitement, similaire à de la chimiothérapie.

Daphné vint la chercher et l'accueillit dans son appartement. Mélanie commença ensuite la deuxième semaine de traitement. Comme Brian, elle ne dit rien à personne. Il n'y avait que Brian et Daphné qui connaissaient la vérité.

Elle était chez Daphné quand cela arriva alors qu'elle attendait que la jeune femme sorte de la salle de bain. Elle avait pris son rendez-vous tôt le matin afin de pouvoir passer du temps avec Daphné et Gus. Brian devait bientôt rentrer. Daphné l'avait appelé et lui avait dit qu'elles étaient à la maison, et que Mélanie voulait voir Gus.

Mélanie, en regardant une vieille rediffusion à la télévision, soupira longuement : ce jour-là, ça allait bien, elle n'avait pas trop de douleur et presque aucune nausée. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et sut que quelque chose n'allait pas quand elle regarda sa main et qu'elle vit les mèches de cheveux entremêlés à ses doigts.

Elle ne dit rien elle se leva, jeta les mèches de cheveux dans la poubelle, prit son sac et sa veste, et partit de l'appartement. Daphné ne l'avait pas entendu partir et quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle fut surprise de se retrouver seule. Elle alla à l'étage au-dessus mais vit qu'il n'y avait personne là aussi. Elle appela Mel sur son téléphone portable qui la dirigea vers la messagerie où elle laissa un message.

Mélanie prit la voiture et rentra chez elle. Elle s'était arrêté à la pharmacie et avait acheté une tondeuse à cheveux. Une fois arrivée chez elle, elle se rasa les cheveux et enroula le bandeau qu'elle avait acheté à Boston autour de sa tête.

Dès qu'elle termina, elle appela Daphné pour lui dire qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle était à la maison puis, elle appela son bureau et demanda une réunion avec tout le monde le jour suivant.

Au bureau, elle parla de son problème et leur dit qu'elle continuerait à travailler, moins que d'habitude mais elle le ferait quand même. Après tout, si Brian avait été capable de le faire, elle aussi le serait.

**Juillet 2008**

Cinq semaines passèrent et Mélanie était vraiment malade. Gus habitait maintenant tout le temps avec Brian et celui-ci avait quitté le loft pour habiter la maison.

Il appelait Mélanie tous les jours pour prendre des nouvelles et lui demander si elle voulait Gus. Elle lui répondait toujours la même chose : « Il est mieux avec toi qu'avec moi en ce moment. »

Michael apprit la vérité trois jours après qu'elle se soit rasée les cheveux. Elle avait complètement oublié qu'il devait venir prendre JR ce week-end-là. Michael la vit et lui posa des milliers de questions il était tellement inquiet que Mélanie avait dû appeler Ben. Ils avaient ensuite décidé de faire déménager Mélanie de son appartement et de l'accueillir dans leur maison.

Quelques trajets plus tard, elle s'installa dans la vielle chambre de Hunter, qui était vide depuis que Hunter était parti vivre avec Callie dans l'ancien appartement de Ted. Une fois que tout fut clair, Michael et Mel étaient content tous les deux.

Peu de temps passa, après que Michael ait su, avant que Debbie vienne les voir lui passer un sermon disant : « Ce n'est pas parce que t'es une mère célibataire que tu dois t'occuper de tout ça seule. »

Mélanie en était reconnaissante car maintenant, il y avait quelqu'un qui pouvait garder un œil sur JR si elle devait aller à l'hôpital.

Quand Debbie lui demanda où Gus était, Mélanie lui dit : « Brian. »

Debbie fronça les sourcils en entendant cela et lui dit : « J'aurais pu aussi garder un œil sur Gus. »

Mais Mélanie lui répondit : « C'est légal. Gus est avec son père, pas la peine de vous mettre dans tous vos états. C'était ma décision, ma vie et il est plus heureux comme ça. »

Debbie ne dit rien mais pensa qu'elle devrait peut-être rendre visite à Brian. Mel, sachant exactement ce que Debbie complotait, l'arrêta avant qu'elle ne puisse partir.

« Ecoutez, Debbie, c'était mon choix. En ce moment, Brian est le meilleur en tant que père, que moi je ne suis en tant que mère. Ne pensez pas que je ne vous connais pas. Vous ne dites rien mais je sais que vous avez prévu d'aller à Kinnetik lui crier dessus pour rien. Je suis allée le voir, je lui ai demandé de prendre soin de Gus. »

Mélanie prit une inspiration profonde.

« Quand Lindsay a déménagé en France, je recevais des appels de Gus au milieu de la nuit, il pleurait et me disait qu'il voulait rentrer à la maison. Lorsque j'ai eu les résultats de la biopsie, j'ai modifié les documents. Si quelque chose m'arrivait, Brian aurait la garde de Gus. Il est son père biologique comme indiqué sur l'acte de naissance. »

Elle sortit de sa chambre et alla vers la cuisine, Debbie la suivit.

« Je lui avais pris la garde parce que je voulais que Gus soit MON enfant. Puis, j'ai eu JR qui n'a jamais été l'enfant légale de Lindsay comme Gus l'était pour moi. Et quand je suis tombée malade, j'ai eu du temps pour réfléchir. »

Mélanie leva les yeux et vit le regard étonné sur le visage de Debbie.

« Vous ne saviez pas que Lindsay n'était pas sa mère légale, hein ? »

Debbie secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Elle n'en a jamais rien dit.

- Ouais, son éducation de bourge ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. On a fait des papiers qui lui donnaient le droit de prendre des décisions légales pour JR mais elle n'a jamais été sa mère, Michael était et est toujours son père. Alors, je me suis dit que… comme Lindsay était en France et Gus ici avec Brian, j'ai pensé que ça serait mieux s'il était avec une personne stable. »

Suite à ce commentaire, Debbie pouffa.

« Brian Kinney, stable ? Oh mon Dieu, Mel, tu dois vraiment être malade.

- Ne riez pas, Debbie. Toutes les deux semaines, il va voir Justin et celui-ci vient le voir le reste du temps. Ils travaillent ensemble, vivent ensemble. Je les ai vu tous les deux seuls ou avec Gus. J'ai engagé quelqu'un pour les surveiller. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses, des choses que je ne peux pas révéler mais vous pouvez avoir confiance en mon jugement. Gus est mieux avec son père alors n'allez pas l'emmerder, il ne le mérite pas en ce moment. »

Debbie ne dit plus rien et partit peu de temps après sa discussion avec Mélanie. Elle devait admettre qu'elle avait elle aussi remarqué le changement qui s'était opéré chez Brian ces deux dernières années – moins de fêtes, plus de voyages. De moins en moins de rumeurs sur le Roi du Babylon, ses conquêtes ou ses coups d'un soir. Elle était contente qu'il ait, d'une certaine façon, arrêté toutes ses activités parce qu'elle était tout le temps inquiète pour lui.

Comme l'avait suggéré Mélanie, elle le laissa seul. Elle alla au loft, un soir, déposer de la nourriture et voir comment il se débrouillait avec Gus et se rendit compte que Mélanie avait raison. Brian était un bon père.

Justin apprit ce qu'avait Mélanie une semaine après qu'elle ait déménagé. Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire qu'elle ait accepté l'aide de Michael et que Brian ait tout le temps Gus avec lui.

Mrs Stevenson était enthousiaste et Gus l'aimait bien. Il commençait même à l'appeler mamie, au grand désarroi de Debbie.

Gus ne se plaignait pas de l'absence de ses mères bientôt âgé de huit ans, il était doué et intelligent, il était le premier de sa classe. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que Lindsay était en France pour son travail. Chaque week-end, Brian lui disait de l'appeler en utilisant le système vidéo de son ordinateur et il l'emmenait chez Mélanie quand il voulait y aller.

Au début, Gus appelait Lindsay tous les jours, puis, après quelques temps, ses appels s'étaient espacés. Et cinq mois plus tard, il l'appelait seulement toutes les semaines.

C'était les vacances alors il passait la plupart de son temps au manoir. Brian lui dit qu'il pouvait inviter Mélanie un soir. Gus en fut excité. Brian dit à Mélanie que c'était une visite sans limite, qu'elle pouvait rester aussi longtemps qu'elle voulait. Elle prit JR avec elle et accepta l'offre de Brian.

Cette semaine-là, Justin aussi revint à la maison. Daphné vint aussi à Britin après que Brian l'ait appelée pour lui dire que Justin serait là. C'était la première fois que la maison était remplie d'autant de personnes sans que cela soit un événement spécial.

Mrs Stevenson était heureuse, la maison était pleine de vie.

Brian et Justin, Mélanie et JR, Daphné et Gus elle ne pouvait pas trouver de meilleure une famille que celle-ci.

Brian avait raconté à Mrs Stevenson que longtemps auparavant, Mélanie et lui n'avaient pas vraiment été amis. Mais le fait d'avoir une chose de plus en commun les avait changé il y avait moins de tension entre eux deux. Maintenant, ils étaient même capables d'avoir une conversation sympathique.

Ils leur arrivaient même de rire parfois.

Mélanie avait beaucoup changé à cause de sa maladie. Contrairement à Brian qui n'avait pas perdu ses cheveux, elle les avait perdus et devait prendre un autre traitement.

Brian n'était pas habitué à être gentil avec elle mais quand il la vit juste après qu'elle ait perdu ses cheveux, il se comporta avec gentillesse. Peut-être un peu trop gentil car, au bout de quelques jours, Mélanie lui dit qu'elle ne voulait pas de sa pitié.

Il lui répondit simplement : « Je n'ai pas pitié, ça rend ma queue molle. Mais tu es l'une des mères de notre enfant donc je me comporte bien. »

Il s'arrêta de parler, se déplaça autour de la cuisine là où ils étaient tous les deux assis. Après un moment de silence, il reprit la parole : « Et je sais comment tu te sens-là. 'Comme une merde' n'est pas assez fort pour l'exprimer. Tu as froid et chaud en même temps, tu veux manger quelque chose mais tu sais que tu ne peux pas parce que dans moins de cinq minutes, tu vas gerber et, pendant vingt minutes, tu auras des haut-le-cœur et rien de ce qui traite la nausée ne fonctionnera. »

Il s'arrêta et la regarda.

« Et ne dis jamais que je suis un cœur d'artichaut sinon je te tue, compris ? »

Mélanie acquiesça, un sourire aux lèvres. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait eu son cancer, il se confiait à ce propos et à une personne qui n'était ni Justin ni Michael. Il se dit en lui-même que même Michael ne connaissait pas cette partie de l'histoire. Justin le savait parce qu'il avait passé des heures avec Brian, sur le sol de la salle de bain, le raisonnant quand il voulait être seul.

Finalement, Brian lui apporta une tasse de thé vert sucré à la menthe poivrée.

« Bois ça, ça va soulager les crampes et aussi te réchauffer. »

Elle prit la tasse, sourit tristement et regarda à travers la fenêtre, regardant Gus jouer derrière la maison, dans le jardin. Elle se souvenait de la dernière fois où Brian et elle s'étaient retrouvés seuls dans une même pièce à Pittsburgh. C'était juste avant la cérémonie des fiançailles, quand Brian s'était arrêté devant les peintures de Justin.

Elle n'aurait jamais dû lui dire ce qu'elle lui avait dit. En y réfléchissant, elle avait simplement fait ce que voulait Lindsay : faire en sorte que Justin aille à New York. En fait, en y repensant, c'était le profond souhait de Lindsay que Justin aille à New York et conquiert le monde de l'art à sa place. Elle n'avait jamais eu la chance de le faire alors elle avait transféré ses désirs sur la seule personne qu'elle pouvait convaincre d'une certaine manière : Justin.

Longtemps auparavant, Mélanie avait accepté le fait que Justin était la personne qu'il fallait à Brian. Brian avait tellement changé ces deux dernières années. Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'une conversation avec lui sans hurlements ou cris avant l'arrivée du blond. Grâce à la douce influence de Justin, Brian et elle étaient devenus « amicaux ». Après la réception de son diagnostic, elle pensait même faire partie de la famille de Brian.

Lindsay apprit la maladie de Mélanie longtemps après les autres.

D'une certaine façon, Mélanie pensait que Lindsay ne méritait pas de savoir depuis qu'elle était partie de la maison, du pays et qu'elle avait emmené leur fils dans cette putain de France. Mélanie était beaucoup trop amère vis-à-vis d'elle pour lui dire quoique ce soit. Elle attendit son dernier traitement aux radiations pour l'appeler. Dire que Lindsay n'était pas contente d'apprendre que Mélanie était malade était un euphémisme. Dire qu'elle était n'était pas contente de savoir que Brian avait maintenant tous ses droits était, eh bien... elle hurla, menaça Mélanie et pleura jusqu'à ce que Brian arrache le téléphone des mains de Mélanie disant à celle-ci qu'il s'en occuperait à partir de maintenant et qu'elle devrait se reposer.

« Lindsay, c'est Brian.

- Comment tu as pu la pousser à...

- Arrêtes-toi là, Lindsay ! Je ne l'ai pas forcé, elle a fait son choix toute seule. On t'a envoyé les papiers il y a six mois. Mais si t'as fait ce que tu fais d'habitude quand Mélanie t'envoie quelque chose et que tu ne les ouvres pas, alors je ne peux pas t'aider. »

Il soupira profondément.

« Lindsay, elle a décidé de faire ce choix parce qu'elle ne voulait s'inquiéter pour Gus si quelque chose allait mal durant le traitement.

- Quel traitement ?

- Elle ne te l'a pas dit ?

- Non.

- Elle a un cancer, Lindsay, et JR est comme un miracle pour elle. Elle ne sera pas capable d'avoir d'autre enfant sauf si elle adopte.

- Oh mon... pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne m'a pas appelée, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas appelée ?

- Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas et qu'elle m'a fait promettre. Elle a dit que tu étais assez occupée, que tu n'avais pas besoin de stresser pour ça, que vous n'étiez plus ensemble et que ça ne te concernait pas.

- Putain, Gus est aussi mon fils, plus que le sien. Je viendrai le récupérer.

- Non, tu ne vas pas le faire. Gus est avec moi maintenant et il y a sept mois, tu étais parfaitement clair dans l'e-mail en disant que tu te fichais complètement d'où il était tant qu'il avait ce dont il avait besoin. Il a tout ce dont il a besoin et ce qu'il veut, ici, à la maison. De plus, il voit Mélanie quand il veut. Alors, tu n'es pas obligée de revenir, tu n'es pas obligée de jouer la mère outrée, la femme outrée ou qui que tu sois dernièrement, putain ! »

Brian prit une respiration profonde et la relâcha lentement.

« T'as voulu partir, pas moi. Tu l'as mis dans cette situation, pas moi. Et maintenant qu'il semble stable, tu veux revenir, le récupérer et... je dis non, je dis que notre famille a assez souffert et tu n'as pas besoin d'ajouter ta merde sur le reste.

- Notre famille ? Brian ? Tu sais combien de temps j'ai dû batailler pour que tu sois gentil avec Mélanie quand vous étiez dans la même salle et maintenant, tu parles de famille ? Je ne te crois pas. Je ne comprends pas, comment t'as pu... comment est-ce possible que...

- Peut-être parce que j'ai vécu la même chose qu'elle et qu'en y réfléchissant, je peux enfin dire que je suis reconnaissant d'avoir eu Justin et Gus avec moi, à ce moment-là. Alors je la comprends mieux que tu ne la comprendras jamais, surtout maintenant. Tu ne penses pas que c'est assez que j'essaie d'être gentil pour notre enfant ? Tu ne crois pas que j'y ai pensé ?

Tu es partie Lindsay sans le dire à personne, et quand Gus est devenu un fardeau, tu l'as renvoyé. Il a souffert, beaucoup, trop en fait. Tu n'étais pas là. T'avais même pas pris l'avion avec lui en rentrant, merde. Il était seul avec une hôtesse de l'air. Seul. Tu penses qu'il a oublié que tu l'as mis seul dans sur un vol ? Non.

- Je n'ai jamais…

- Arrêtes, Linds. Je ne veux rien entendre. »

Le silence tomba sur la ligne pendant de longues minutes, seulement perturbé par les reniflements de Lindsay.

« Brian, comment elle va, réellement ?

- Elle va s'en sortir mais tu le sais ça. Elle est forte elle n'a pas laissé la maladie l'atteindre. Chaque jour, elle se bat et elle travaille, elle a ses enfants, donc tout va bien, Lindsay.

- Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit pourquoi on n'est plus ensemble ?

- Ce ne sont pas mes affaires Lindsay. C'était ton choix, pas le mien. »

Lindsay soupira longuement. Ce qu'il lui manquait en France était de parler avec les gens autour d'elle. Elle avait moins de contact avec sa famille d'adoption et elle ne pouvait que se blâmer pour ça. Ses enfants, Brian et tout le monde lui manquaient.

Elle se tourna et regarda Roman, l'ami avec qui elle habitait. Elle avait déménagé dans son appartement six mois auparavant. Il était son contact quand elle avait commencé son travail en France.

Elle gagnait beaucoup d'argent avec son travail. Elle avait toujours des contacts avec son ancien patron et avec la plupart des galeries américaine de l'Est. Mais elle était vraiment seule. Elle était impatiente de revenir. Même si elle serait seule, soupira-t-elle, en se souvenant que Brian était en ligne.

« Brian ?

- Ouais

- Dis à Gus que je l'aime et qu'il me manque. Dis à Mélanie que je suis désolée et que je vais revenir pour Noël cette année. Embrasses tout le monde de ma part et dis-leur que je les aime. Au revoir Brian. »

Elle raccrocha avant qu'elle ne puisse entendre la réponse de Brian.

Lindsay soupira.

Depuis que Mélanie et elle avaient déménagé à Toronto, tout était allé de pire en pire. Elles s'étaient séparées, Mel était malade, elle avait couché avec un homme, encore. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas du tout prévu.

Depuis qu'elle était en France, elle voyait les choses différemment. Elle avait aussi appris des choses sur elle-même – qu'elle était lesbienne mais quand elle perdait le contrôle de sa vie, elle avait besoin d'un homme.

Brian avait tenté de lui dire ça, à sa façon, mais elle ne l'avait pas compris à l'époque. Elle était maintenant certaine qu'il avait raison.

Elle n'avait pas prévu que les choses aillent si mal le déménagement dans un autre pays, la tristesse de Gus ou la façon dont elle l'avait renvoyé. Elle voulait partir avec lui mais elle voulait vraiment ce travail. Maintenant, elle savait que c'était de l'égoïsme pur. Même Brian n'avait pas réagi de cette manière durant toutes ces années.

Mélanie l'avait surnommée tueuse une fois et elle lui avait répondu qu'elle avait appris du maître. En fait, elle n'avait rien appris, c'était une part d'elle depuis, eh bien, depuis toujours mais elle ne l'avait jamais laissé s'exprimer. En fait, elle l'utilisait assez souvent, d'une manière douce, et seulement contre Brian.

Elle avait su dès qu'elle lui avait montré l'article dans l'Art Forum que Brian ferait tout pour donner à Justin sa chance. Elle n'aurait pas dû s'en mêler mais non, comme Brian l'avait dit, elle n'arrivait pas à être heureuse s'il était heureux.

Elle repensait à toutes les lettres qu'elle devait écrire et envoyer avant que son contrat ne se termine en Novembre. Tous les mots qu'elle devrait dire pour s'excuser envers toutes les personnes importantes de sa vie.

A suivre...


	31. Partie 2, chap 5 : Pas une bonne idée

**Titre anglais : **_Love Will Always Win_

**Titre français :** _L'amour gagne toujours_

**Auteur : **LuvSam

**Traductrice : **Celikwi

**Correctrice : **Celikwi

* * *

**Partie 2, chapitre 5 – Ce n'est pas une bonne idée**

Justin se dirigeait vers la galerie pour voir les changements que le propriétaire avait entrepris de faire. En effet, celui-ci avait acheté l'espace libre adjacent à la galerie afin de remanier l'agencement des murs d'exposition et des espaces à pied.

Au moment où il allait entrer dans le bâtiment, son téléphone portable sonna de nouveau : c'était Michael.

Justin soupira. Ces derniers jours avaient été un véritable calvaire. Michael avait eu de nouvelles idées pour Rage, après une pause de trois mois, et lui avait réclamé des planches la veille. Il n'avait pas laissé Justin respirer cinq minutes. Il lui avait envoyé des mails et des textos, avait appelé son portable ou son téléphone fixe à chaque fois qu'il avait une nouvelle idée. Justin avait alors décidé de ne pas répondre à son téléphone fixe et de filtrer les mails de Michael de ceux qui étaient plus importants.

Il n'avait pas passé une bonne nuit de toute la semaine. La dernière fois que Brian était venu à New York, il lui avait demandé de s'impliquer davantage sur certains comptes et, de l'autre côté, Miranda lui avait demandé quelques toiles de plus puisque le propriétaire de la galerie agrandissait celle-ci.

Si Justin avait pu, il se serait cloné pour remplir tous ses engagements.

Justin entra dans la galerie et chercha Miranda. Il la repéra en train de discuter avec un des employés de l'entreprise en bâtiment et s'approcha d'elle.

Il s'arrêta net dans son élan quand il vit l'homme avec lequel elle parlait. Comme s'il avait senti sa présence, l'homme leva la tête et blanchit en regardant dans les yeux de Justin.

« Justin, je suis ravie de te voir, je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas puisque tu avais un rendez-vous avec un client. Déclara Miranda.

- Je… je… je l'ai repoussé. Murmura Justin tout en continuant à fixer l'homme.

- Justin, je te présente le superviseur du projet, M. Christopher ...

- Hobbs. » La coupa Justin tout en reculant comme Hobbs faisait un pas vers lui.

Le cœur de Justin commença à s'emballer tandis qu'il regardait autour de lui comme un animal effrayé. La sortie était hors de portée de vue, il ne pouvait s'enfuir par la porte de derrière car ils déplaçaient les peintures dans l'autre galerie.

Il recula encore avant de sentir le mur derrière lui. En cherchant quelque chose pour se soutenir, il activa l'alarme. Le bruit de celle-ci augmenta sa crise de panique.

Hobbs vit tout de suite que Justin était incapable de gérer sa présence et recula d'un pas hors de sa vue, laissant Miranda faire face à l'artiste.

Celui-ci fouilla dans son téléphone et envoya le texto d'aide dont Brian et lui avaient convenu trois ans auparavant.

Il se souvenait de la première fois qu'il a dû utiliser le message, c'était en Octobre 2005. Ce jour-là, il s'est réveillé avec une bague au doigt, son alliance. L'alliance que Brian lui avait passé au doigt et qu'ils avaient ensuite décidé de porter autour du cou avec une chaine et que Justin ne pouvait atteindre en cet instant.

Miranda fit tout ce qu'elle put pour garder à distance de Justin la foule qui s'était approchée, sachant que celui-ci était au milieu d'une crise de panique et qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre pour l'aider.

Justin vit Chris Hobbs, face à lui, accroupi à proximité, avec un verre d'eau et une serviette humide qu'il donna à Miranda. Celle-ci plaça la serviette humide sur le cou de Justin.

Puis le téléphone portable de Justin sonna. C'était Brian qui rappelait suite au texto.

Lorsque Brian entendit sa respiration erratique, il soupira et commença son vieux mantra : « Justin ? Justin, tu m'entends, écoute-moi, bien, prend une profonde inspiration, tient bon, allons-y … cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un ... tu es là ? Demanda Brian.

- Ouais. » Parvint à dire faiblement Justin.

Brian lui fit répéter l'action trois autres fois avant de pouvoir l'entendre respirer presque normalement dans le téléphone.

« Ça va mieux maintenant ? Demanda Brian.

- Ouais.

- Tu veux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Brian lentement.

- Je... Je… » Commença Justin sans finir sa phrase. Il poussa un profond soupir, pas besoin de mettre de Brian au courant. « Je me suis appuyé contre le mur, l'alarme s'est déclenchée et tout le monde courait autour de moi. C'était la pagaille et j'ai été écarté du mur un peu rudement et je ne pouvais plus respirer correctement. Comme tu l'as dit, je vais mieux maintenant. »

À l'autre extrémité de la ligne, Brian secoua la tête. Il savait que Justin lui mentait de par son hésitation quand il lui avait répondu. Il laissa tomber pour le moment mais se promit d'appeler Miranda un peu plus tard pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

« Très bien, pourquoi t'es-tu appuyé au mur ?

- Le propriétaire réorganise la galerie et je suis allé parler aux entrepreneurs.

- Tu as vu quelque chose qui te plaisait ? Le taquina Brian.

- Non, le seul qui m'intéresse est au bout du fil. Chuchota Justin.

- Mmmh, tu as de la chance. Je serai là dans moins d'une semaine, tu seras ainsi en mesure de me prouver combien je t'intéresse.

- C'est dur d'attendre.

- Dur est le mot, bien sûr. Écoute, j'étais au milieu d'une signature. Déclara Brian.

- Gros contrat ?

- Un des plus gros.

- Qui ?

- Et si je te dis chaussures de course gratuites pour les cinq prochaines années ?

- Sans blague ! Fit Justin, en souriant.

- Ouais, tu as une réunion avec eux demain à 15h à propos des planches que je t'ai envoyées ce matin.

- Bien.

- Plus que ça. Ecoute, je ... Commença Brian.

- Je sais, je t'aime. A plus tard.

- Moi aussi. A plus tard. »

Et ils raccrochèrent.

Justin poussa un profond soupir ... une chose de plus à ajouter à la longue liste de tâches qu'il avait déjà. Quand il leva les yeux, Chris se tenait de l'autre côté de la salle en le regardant. Justin inspira, se leva et marcha vers lui. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Chris lui demanda : « Tu te sens mieux ? »

Surpris, Justin hocha simplement la tête.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais l'artiste qui expose ici. Si je l'avais su, je n'aurais pas pris le travail. »

Justin secoua la tête.

«Non, ce n'est pas ... tu n'as pas ... eh bien, tu as autant le droit d'être ici que je moi. C'est juste que ... je n'ai pas ... Je pensais que tu étais encore à Pittsburgh.

- Ouais dernière fois que tu m'as vu, j'étais à Pittsburgh mais j'ai déménagé. Chris se passa la main sur la nuque. Je te remercie de m'avoir permis de vivre, tu aurais pu appuyer sur la gâchette. »

Justin frotta sa main. « Non, j'aurais pu finir comme toi.

- Ouais. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, puis Chris murmura: « Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait, je ... je suis désolé. »

Justin hocha lentement la tête, choqué de voir que Chris était sincère.

Chris attendit un moment puis poussa un profond soupir et demanda: « Tu penses que tu pourras venir travailler sachant que je suis ici en tant que superviseur des travaux ? »

Justin secoua la tête pour dire non mais lentement dit: « Ouais, je pense que je peux. »

Chris commença à s'éloigner quand Justin l'arrêta.

« Attends ! »

Chris se retourna.

« Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? » Justin avait envie de se baffer. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Il ne voulait pas savoir et voilà qu'il questionnait Chris sur sa vie.

Chris inspira profondément et regarda ses mains où Justin vit une bague.

Lentement, d'une voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure, Chris commença à raconter.

« I peu près quatre ans, une furie est entrée dans ma cour et a pointé une arme dans ma bouche. »

Justin baissa les yeux sur le sol tandis que Chris poursuivit.

« J'étais tellement paniqué que j'en ai fait dans mon froc. Rit Chris avec amertume. J'étais tellement paniqué que je n'ai jamais appelé la police, parce que j'étais juste heureux d'être encore en vie. »

Justin devint rouge et blanc en même temps en se souvenant de cette nuit-là.

« J'ai déménagé peu de temps après et j'ai dû recourir aux services d'un psy à cause des cauchemars que j'ai eu tous les soirs depuis lors. »

En levant les yeux, il vit la peur dans les yeux de Justin.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien, maintenant, les cauchemars ont disparu et l'ancien Chris aussi. Je te remercie. »

Justin le regarda.

« Celui que j'étais oui, j'ai déménagé et j'ai accepté le nouveau poste qu'une compagnie m'offrait à Boston, où j'ai rencontré la personne avec laquelle je vis depuis.

- Oh.

- Oui, il s'appelle William. »

Justin le regarda, choqué.

« Tu veux dire que ...

- Ouais, tu avais raison ce jour-là dans la salle d'équipement du lycée puis, plus tard, sur Liberty Avenue. J'étais enfermé dans un placard et grâce à toi, j'ai pu en sortir. Je te remercie.

- Je ... je ... n'ai pas… Commença Justin.

- Tu l'as fait en choisissant de me laisser vivre et de ne pas appuyer sur la gâchette ce soir-là. »

Il commença à s'éloigner, s'arrêta et se retourna.

« Je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais dû faire ce que j'ai fait, je n'ai jamais ... j'étais trop poule mouillée pour comprendre que tu avais raison, je voulais être celui à qui tout réussi, je ... pardonne-moi Justin, je suis désolé. »

Sans un mot, Chris partit et se dirigea vers son équipe.

Justin poussa un profond soupir. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qui venait de se passer. Comment le pourrait-il alors qu'il venait juste d'avoir une conversation avec son pire ennemi lui demandant pardon ?

La dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé seul avec Chris, c'était en 2001 lors de la Gaypride. Il était avec Emmett au Centre et Hobbs passait la serpillière. Ce jour-là, Chris lui avait dit qu'il espérait qu'il meure du sida. Justin se demandait ce que Chris en pensait maintenant.

Il fut ramené à la réalité par le silence relatif de la galerie. Le désordre était enfin sous contrôle, l'alarme s'était tue de nouveau. Miranda était encore là tandis que le propriétaire était finalement parti laissant Miranda s'occuper de tout.

« Qui est-ce ? Demanda Miranda après quelques minutes.

- Hein ? Soupira Justin. Le gars qui m'a frappé à la tête avec une batte de base-ball le soir de mon bal. » Répondit-il dans un murmure.

Il attrapa son sac au sol et, sans regarder Miranda, lui demanda :

« As-tu encore besoin de moi pour mettre les peintures ou dois-je revenir la semaine prochaine ?

- Non, ça ira très bien. Je devrais être capable de les placer seule. Tu peux y aller Justin.

- Merci. »

Justin sortit et se dirigea vers son loft. Il se frotta les yeux et pensa : «Merde un autre mal de tête. »

C'était le troisième de la semaine et ce n'était que le mardi.

Alors qu'il entrait dans son appartement, Justin sut que quelque chose n'allait pas, vraiment pas. Les pilules n'avaient pas fonctionné et le mal de tête était toujours là, plus fort qu'avant. Il ne pouvait pas prendre une autre dose ayant déjà atteint la limite des prises de médicaments.

Il ferma la porte, la verrouilla, mit son sac à dos sur le divan et se rendit à l'étage dans la chambre.

Une fois arrivé, il prit une douche et, après avoir fermé les rideaux, se mit au lit. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu une telle migraine était trois ans auparavant quand il habitait toujours à Pittsburgh.

Justin savait que cette semaine serait difficile. Il avait non seulement dû terminer les planches pour trois contrats mais également compléter la conception de la campagne d'affichage pour Ethan et renvoyer les ébauches des scènes de Rage à Michael.

Sa tête avait à peine touché l'oreiller qu'il dormait déjà.

Le téléphone sonna. Justin gémit et se retourna pour atteindre Brian mais il n'était pas là. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda son téléphone, ce n'était que de le réveil. Il s'assit sur le lit, encore étourdi par la migraine. Lentement, il se mit en route. Douche, vêtements, petit déjeuner léger. Au bout d'une heure, il était fin prêt pour traiter le rendez-vous avec Colleen et Ethan. La réunion était à 9h30 et il était seulement 8h00. Il avait encore le temps de finir les planches pour Brian.

Il se connecta à l'ordinateur et commença à travailler.

À 9h25, on frappa à la porte lui indiquant qu'il était temps de changer de compte. Il ferma les fichiers sur lesquels il travaillait et alla ouvrir la porte.

Il fut choqué de voir Michael de l'autre côté et encore plus quand celui-ci le poussa pour passer.

« Écoute, tu ne peux pas m'ignorer comme tu l'as fait ces derniers jours. J'ai des idées, j'ai besoin d'en parler avec toi, ça ne peut pas attendre. » Déclara Michael en passant devant Justin.

Il s'assit à la table, déplaça tous les dossiers et commença à étaler ses affaires à la place.

Justin jeta un œil de la porte encore ouverte à Michael en essayant toujours de comprendre. Michael avait mis les trois idées différentes sur lesquelles il travaillait en une seule et même pile.

Il se frotta l'arrière du cou et sentit un autre mal de tête venir.

« Michael, je te l'ai dit ...

- Non, je n'ai pas le temps, c'est important. Brian nous a dit que tu avais des problèmes pour trouver l'inspiration mais ce n'est pas un souci. Tu devais juste m'envoyé les fichiers que je t'avais demandé plus tôt.

- Michael.

- Ecoute, si tu ne veux plus travailler avec moi tu n'as qu'à le dire, c'est juste que ...

- Hey… »

Michael cessa de bouger quand il entendit la voix venant de la porte. Il se retourna et vit Ethan entrer dans la chambre et marcher vers Justin pour le saluer d'un baiser. Michael devint blanc.

« Espèce de petite merde. Je savais qu'il se passait quelque chose avec toi. J'avais dit à tout le monde qu'on ne pouvait pas te faire confiance. Mais tout le monde m'a demandé 'Pourquoi ?' Je suis sûr que Brian sera ravi de savoir que tu es de nouveau avec cette petite merde. »

Justin avait laissé Ethan pour se diriger vers Michael en essayant de couper ce dernier plusieurs fois mais, comme toujours, quand Michael était sur sa lancée, personne ne pouvait l'arrêter.

« Michael, écoute.

- Non, toi écoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu as dit à Brian mais je sais une chose, je vais rentrer chez moi et je vais tout lui dire. »

Michael prit son manteau et, dans sa hâte de passer la porte, poussa presque Colleen dans les escaliers.

« Mon Dieu, il n'a pas changé d'un iota. Déclara Ethan tristement. Hey, tu vas bien ? »

Ethan se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur, y prit une bouteille d'eau qu'il remit à Justin au moment où Colleen franchit la porte.

« Merci.

- Migraine ? Interrogea Ethan.

- Ouais.

- Vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit ? Demanda Colleen.

- Non, ça ira très bien, laissez-moi mettre les fichiers dans l'ordre puis nous pouvons finir l'affaire. » Murmura Justin.

Pendant que Justin allait à l'étage, Ethan prit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

« Bonjour, je voudrais parler à M. Kinney, s'il vous plaît. »

Colleen regarda Ethan, étonnée avant d'écouter la conversation.

« Ouais ... c'est Ethan Gold.

« Bri ... M. Kinney, bonjour, c'est Ethan Gold. Ne raccrochez pas s'il vous plaît ... Je vous appelle parce que je pense que Justin pourrait avoir des problèmes lorsque votre ami Michael rentrera. Il était ici ce matin, juste avant Colleen et moi nous arrivions.

« D'accord, je vais lui parler. Au revoir. »

Alors qu'il raccrochait, Justin revint dans le salon.

« Désolé pour tout ça.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai appelé Brian, il a dit que tu devais te connecter. »

Justin leva les yeux et Ethan put y voir une étincelle de colère.

« Pourquoi l'as-tu appelé ? Comment as-tu su ?

- Penses-tu que je mettrais la campagne publicitaire en danger parce que Michael 'le meilleur ami' ne peut pas garder sa bouche fermée ? Non, j'ai joué une carte que je n'avais pas utilisée depuis longtemps c'est-à-dire l'honnêteté. »

Justin avait l'air étonné en regardant Ethan.

« Merci. »

Juste à ce moment-là, l'ordinateur se connecta via la webcam et il vit Brian de l'autre côté.

« Hey ! Souffla Justin.

- Hey Sunshine. Mon dieu, t'as une tête de déterré.

- Merci. » Répondit Justin avec un petit sourire.

Brian avait l'air un peu désemparé. Il se racla la gorge et dit finalement :

« Ethan m'a appelé pour me dire que tu as eu un invité surprise. »

Brian vit Justin hocher la tête.

« Je vois aussi que Colleen est là également. »

Encore une fois Justin hocha la tête, Brian continua.

« Alors, aujourd'hui, c'est la touche finale ?

- Ouais.

- Michael peut être une vrai diva parfois, hein ? » Demanda Brian. Il vit Justin hocher la tête et finit ainsi : « Va, je pense que tu as un contrat à remplir. »

Justin sourit et se tourna vers Colleen et Ethan qui attendaient à la table. Il fut finalement en mesure de trier tous les fichiers sur la table et de les présenter à Colleen et Ethan.

Deux heures plus tard, avec quelques modifications, tout était bouclé.

Ethan et Colleen quittèrent le loft. Justin envoya tous les fichiers à Brian et appela FedEx pour envoyer les originaux à Kinnetik.

Justin poussa un profond soupir, ce contrat était bouclé. Il ne voulait plus voir Ethan, ou du moins pas aussi souvent que durant les six derniers mois.

Colleen était heureuse. Depuis que Kinnetik s'occupait de ses contrats, les ventes avaient augmenté de plus de trente pour cent.

Avant Justin n'ait accepté de s'occuper du contrat, Ethan lui avait dit qu'il voulait travailler avec Kinnetik parce qu'il savait que Brian était le meilleur et que, désormais, il ne devait prendre que le meilleur pour sa carrière.

Justin avait dû rire de la situation. Ethan courant après le meilleur publicitaire de Pittsburgh, après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, il avait gardé à l'esprit que Brian était l'un des meilleurs.

Le lendemain matin, vers 9h00, Brian était à une réunion du personnel quand il entendit le vacarme à l'entrée.

« M. Novotny, vous ne pouvez pas ... Déclara Marie, la nouvelle assistante.

- Laissez-moi passer. »

Brian poussa un profond soupir. « Excusez-moi une minute. » Il sortit de la salle de conférence, entra dans son bureau et ferma la porte entre les deux espaces. Il se dirigea derrière son bureau, prit son téléphone, composa un numéro et attendit Michael.

Au même moment, Michael passa la porte, Marie dans son sillage.

«Je suis désolée, M. Kinney, il ... Et Marie fit un geste vers Michael.

- Tout va bien Marie, vous pouvez y aller. Je vais régler ce problème. »

Au moment où Marie sortit du bureau, Frank le gardien de sécurité était arrivé. D'un geste de Brian, il attendit à la porte, prêt à escorter Michael vers la sortie de l'immeuble.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois encore avec lui, après toute la merde que tu as vécu. Commença Michael.

- Michael.

- Je suis allé à New York pour lui parler de Rage et tu ne croiras pas ce que j'ai vu. Il était avec ce putain de violoniste.

- Michael !

- Je ne peux pas croire que ... hé ! » Michael tira son bras. Frank, sur hochement de tête de Brian, avait attrapé Michael.

« Je vous avais dit la dernière fois que toi et Debbie ne deviez plus faire irruption ici sans rendez-vous sans quoi j'appellerai la sécurité contre vous. Écoute, non pas que cela soit ton affaire mais j'étais dans une réunion.

- Tu étais autour d'une table avec Ted et Cynthia, tes amis.

- Non, Michael, j'étais à une réunion professionnelle où Ted n'est pas mon ami mais mon comptable et Cynthia un de mes derniers publicitaires. »

Michael souffla à la précision de Brian. « Tu ne comprends pas.

- Non, _tu_ ne comprends pas ! Ce n'est pas un terrain de jeu ici, c'est mon lieu de travail. Ce que tu as vu à New York c'était le boulot, pas de l'amusement. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas ton affaire mais pour être clair, Eth ... M. Gold ne court pas après Justin mais après Kinnetik ou plutôt Colleen Warthon, le PDG de « Volto Inc », un label de musique, a pris contrat avec Kinnetik sur recommandation d'Ethan Gold.

- Mais il l'a embrassé ... » Murmura Michael qui tentait toujours de se libérer de l'étreinte de Frank.

Brian poussa un profond soupir.

« Merde, Michael. Tu es un ami pour nous et peut-être même un grand frère pour lui mais tu ne peux pas lui lâcher la grappe des fois ? Comment l'a-t-il embrassé ? Comme la dernière fois que tu les as vus sur Liberty Avenue ? Ethan a-t-il fourré sa langue au fond de la gorge de Justin ? Ou est-ce Justin l'a embrassé pour lui dire bonjour comme il le fait toujours avec Emmett, Ted, Blake et Ben quand il les voit ? Dis-moi Michael ? »

Michael leva les yeux quand il entendit la fêlure dans la voix de Brian à la fin de la phrase.

« Je suis si fatigué, si tu savais combien je suis fatigué d'être pris entre vous deux, Michael. »

Quand Michael entendit la plainte de Brian, il cessa de se battre avec Frank et resta là.

« Je pensais que tout était derrière toi, que tu avais finalement accepté qu'il fasse parti de ma vie, notre vie, que nous étions ensemble. Brian soupira. Je pensais que c'était évident à Noël, qu'après tout ce qui avait changé le mois dernier, tu l'aurais remarqué.

- Mais…

- Frank, vous pouvez escorter M. Novotny vers la sortie et, à partir de demain, vous serez à l'entrée et vérifiez l'identité de toutes les personnes qui ont accès à l'immeuble. Je ne tolèrerai aucun autre 'Je suis venu parce que j'ai besoin de toi maintenant' ici. C'est ma compagnie, mon bureau, mes règles. »

Frank se dirigeait avec Michael vers la porte quand il fut arrêté par Brian.

« Une dernière chose, Ethan m'a appelé pour me dire que tu avais agi comme un vrai connard en ne leur donnant aucune chance de t'expliquer quoi que ce soit, c'est vrai ? »

Michael secoua la tête.

« Je m'en doutais, Michael. Tu es mon plus vieil ami, fais quelque chose comme ça une fois de plus et cela ne sera plus le cas. Je te l'ai dit il y a longtemps : ne me demande pas de choisir parce que tu sais que tu perdrais la bataille. Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'ai une réunion à finir. Frank ... »

Brian hocha la tête vers ce dernier lui signifiant ainsi que la petite discussion était désormais terminée.

Tandis que Michael était emmené hors du bâtiment, Brian rejoignit la réunion. Joshua, à l'autre bout de la table, regarda son patron.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce compte apporterait tant de problèmes, je suis tellement ...

- Ne vous excusez pas, vous avez très bien fait. Nous avons le contrat et les ventes ont déjà augmentées, donc je ne veux pas en parler et je ne veux pas entendre vos excuses.

- Oui, mais ... Recommença Joshua.

- Si j'étais vous, je m'assiérais et resterais immobile. Lui conseilla Cynthia.

- Oui, mais ...

- Ça suffit, c'est bon, vous êtes désolé, tout le monde le sait. Je le sais alors aller de l'avant. » Soupira Brian. Quand il avait appris pour le contrat la première fois, il avait presque viré Joshua. Cynthia l'en avait empêché.

Il lui avait fallu deux semaines avant d'accepter de laisser Justin travailler seul sur le contrat avec 'Volto Inc.'. C'est seulement après un appel d'Ethan lui-même que Brian s'était calmé. Non seulement il avait gardé Joshua mais il a aussi accordé un certain crédit du compte spécial pour le développement.

Maintenant, tout ce qu'il voulait faire, c'était de passer à autre chose et ne plus y penser. Le contrat était clos, l'argent arrivait, tout allait bien et il avait juste à régler tout le reste ce jour. La réunion du matin devait évaluer les ressources disponibles à Kinnetik et voir s'ils devaient embaucher de nouvelles personnes ou si celles qui travaillaient déjà étaient suffisantes.

A ce jour, ils devaient travailler sur plus d'une trentaine de contrats dont certains avaient des retombées d'envergure nationales. Ils ne pouvaient pas foutre en l'air l'un d'eux. C'était l'occasion pour Kinnetik d'être connu dans tout le pays.

Quatre semaines plus tard, ils avaient embauché deux nouvelles personnes ainsi qu'une dans le département de Justin pour s'occuper de toutes les situations d'urgence. Mais, au bout de deux semaines, Brian vit que Kevin n'avait pas de travail à faire. Quand il lui en demanda la raison, Kevin lui répondit que, la plupart du temps, le travail était déjà fait quand il arrivait au TJ's Art, la seule chose qu'il avait à faire était de classer les dossiers et s'assurer que tous les papiers était dedans.

Quand Brian appela Justin après la conversation avec Kevin, il tomba sur la messagerie vocale. Rentré chez lui ce soir-là, il essaya de nouveau mais tomba de nouveau sur le répondeur.

L'ordinateur de Justin était également éteint. Brian ne l'avait pas vu ou entendu parler depuis deux jours et il avait une réunion importante à Atlanta.

Cette nuit-là, il ne put dormir. Il laissa un autre message sur son portable.

Justin enleva sa toile, une autre finie. Il se retourna et lut la demande pour le nouveau contrat sur lequel il travaillait. Il prit le papier, il regarda par-dessus, se dirigea vers la cuisine, prit une tasse et y versa du café et un peu de poudre dans celui-ci. Il retourna dans le salon, prit son carnet de croquis et commença à travailler sur les planches demandées. Deux heures plus tard, l'ébauche de la présentation était faite. Il la scanna et l'envoya à Kevin pour l'approbation de Brian.

Il se dirigea vers la chaîne stéréo et l'alluma. Il regarda l'horloge, il était dix heures du matin, et il n'avait pas dormi pendant les deux dernières nuits. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait cette putain de batte lui frapper la tête mélangé avec des images de Brian souriant et la sensation de flotter, tournoyer.

La première nuit, il lui avait fallu près d'une bouteille entière de somnifères et il avait dormi 36 heures. Depuis, il était en retard dans tout, Rage, Kinnetik, sa peinture, il avait donc décidé d'essayer de dormir sans les pilules mais s'était réveillé toutes les deux heures d'un cauchemar. La première fois, il avait regardé l'horloge et vu qu'il était près de deux heures du matin. Il avait donc décidé de ne pas appeler Brian.

La deuxième fois qu'il s'était réveillé, il était cinq heures du matin. Il avait décidé de rester éveillé. Il s'était assoupi plusieurs fois mais il s'était réveillé chaque fois avec la même image devant ses yeux : le sourire de Brian et une batte venant sur lui.

Pour garder le cauchemar à distance, il avait essayé de le garder sous contrôle en contrôlant son sommeil en choisissant quand prendre les pilules ou non. Après tout, il avait appris du maître.

Après avoir tenté de se saouler dans l'oubli et les mélanges pour rester éveillé, il avait choisi une autre méthode : il luttait désormais contre le sommeil avec le café et dormait à l'aide de pilules et autres drogues. Après deux nuits, il pouvait dire que ça ne fonctionnait pas plus.

Justin jeta un coup d'œil sur le fichier suivant et, immédiatement, eut l'idée de la mise en page, du visuel et des couleurs. Il le mit sur papier et, après cela, travailla sur les dernières esquisses de Rage et ajusta quelques détails.

Justin se réveilla juste avant six heures du matin, il avait dormi dans son bureau. Au moins, il avait gardé les cauchemars éloignés. Il regarda le calendrier de Brian et vit qu'il était à Atlanta pour deux jours.

Peut-être que ce jour-là serait une bonne journée, sans maux de tête et sans cauchemars.

Il était 17h passées. Justin regarda le téléphone et espéra qu'il sonne. Mais après un regard sur son ordinateur et il se rappela que ça n'arriverait pas. Brian était à Atlanta pour leur plus gros contrat, le contrat 'Westin' pour 'The Westin Peachtree Plaza' à Atlanta. Il soupira, ce jour-là était en fait un autre jour merdique de plus. Il regarda la bouteille de prescription pour ses pilules contre la migraine puis l'horloge, il devrait attendre deux heures de plus avant de pouvoir prendre une autre pilule, deux heures de plus pour faire face à cette douleur lancinante.

Il alla au congélateur prendre un sac de glace pour le mettre sur sa tête. Il soupira «mieux» pour le moment.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il jeta un œil à la peinture sur laquelle il travaillait et le carnet de croquis ouvert sur le bureau. Toujours les mêmes images, il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux sans voir ce soir-là et, à chaque fois qu'il dormait, il était réveillé avec un cauchemar, toujours le même, une batte de baseball balancée sue la tête de Brian.

Ce n'était pas la faute de Chris puisqu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis ce jour, quatre semaines auparavant. Miranda lui avait dit que Chris avait demandé à être prévenu quand Justin était à la galerie. Lorsque Miranda avait demandé pourquoi à Chris, celui-ci lui avait dit, selon ses propres mots, ce qu'il s'était passé lors du bal de promo et lui avait demandé de prendre soin de Justin.

Justin n'avait rien dit à Brian, ou à Michael, ou un membre de la famille, ils avaient tous leur propre problème à gérer.

Aux dernières nouvelles, Lindsay devait revenir d'ici quelques semaines ou quelques mois, sans plus de précisions car chaque fois qu'ils en avaient parlé, la version était modifiée. Debbie disait quelques jours, Michael quelques mois, Brian et Mel quelques semaines, et Gus voulait rester avec papa et Justin en Virginie-Occidentale, loin de tout.

Brian avait essayé de parler à Gus mais le petit garçon refusait. Quand Justin l'avait eu au téléphone, Gus lui avait dit que, lorsque sa maman serait de retour, il resterait avec son papa et Justin parce qu'ils étaient toujours là pour lui.

Justin sourit à ce souvenir. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il perdit presque connaissance, vit des lumières bleues et entendit jouer de la musique dans ses oreilles, un sourire, Brian chuchotant à son oreille.

Il vacilla légèrement et se rattrapa à la table en face de lui. Il commença à trembler et, les larmes plein les yeux, il se passa sa main sur a tête : la migraine était pire qu'avant. Il ne pouvait toujours pas prendre une autre pilule. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, évita de regarder dans le miroir en sachant très bien que l'image qu'il y verrait l'inquièterait encore plus.

Il s'aspergea un peu d'eau froide sur le visage et ne put éviter le miroir plus longtemps. Il avait des poches sous les yeux, de sombres cercles bleus parce qu'il n'avait pas bien dormi depuis des jours. Ses yeux étaient rouges comme ils l'étaient toujours lorsqu'il avait une migraine.

Il n'avait pas pris de bon repas les deux dernières semaines, trop occupé à travailler sur toutes ses tâches. Alors il avait perdu du poids. Il secoua la tête.

Il ferma les yeux et s'appuya contre le lavabo, se retourna et se dirigea vers la douche, il irait peut-être mieux après une douche. Il se déshabilla lentement et entra dans la douche. Vingt minutes plus tard, il sortit, décision prise.

Il entra dans sa chambre, prit sa valise et mit quelques vêtements puis il attrapa son sac à dos dans le salon et commença à emballer toutes ses affaires de dessin et son ordinateur.

Deux heures plus tard, après un appel téléphonique, une dernière vérification qu'il avait tout avec lui, en particulier ses pilules, il ferma la porte de sa voiture et se dirigea vers le Holland Tunnel. Il était près de 22h quand il quitta New York.

A suivre...


	32. Partie 2, chap 6 : où aller ?

**Titre anglais : **_Love Will Always Win_

**Titre français :** _L'amour gagne toujours_

**Auteur : **LuvSam

**Traductrice : **Toumies

**Correctrice : **Celikwi

**Note de la traductrice : **Sincèrement désolée pour ce retard. Entre la vie et les désagréments techniques, ce chapitre aura eu du mal à arriver. Mais le voici. Le prochain ne devrait pas tarder.

* * *

**Partie 2, chapitre 6 – Où aller ?**

Il était peu après neuf heures quand Justin se gara dans l'allée de Britin. Il resta assis derrière le volant et attendit.

Au bout d'un moment, il sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il essaya de l'ouvrir avec sa clé mais se rendit compte, quelques instants plus tard, que ça ne fonctionnait pas. Tout d'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit et il se retrouva face à un beau jeune homme. Se demandant s'il avait fait une erreur, il tenta de comprendre la situation.

Il retrouva finalement sa voix et demanda :

« Euh, excusez-moi mais qui êtes-vous ? »

Le jeune homme sourit.

« Je m'appelle Matthew Anderson, le petit-fils de Mrs Stevenson. Et vous êtes ?

- Justin Taylor, je vis ici ou en tout cas, c'est ce que je pensais. » Marmonna Justin.

Se souvenant que l'employeur de sa grand-mère, le bel homme du dernier étage, était gay, Matthew se dit que Justin devait être son partenaire. Il dit en souriant : « Oh, vous devez être la chère moitié de Mr Kinney. »

Justin fut tellement surpris par ce commentaire qu'il ne fit qu'acquiescer et essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait surtout qu'il était dans **sa** maison.

Il demanda : « Oui mais, comment, où ?

- Ça fait six mois que j'habite ici, répondit Matthew.

- Vous êtes... mais... Brian ne me l'a jamais dit. »

Justin était surpris que Brian ne lui ait pas dit la dernière fois qu'il était venu qu'il y avait quelqu'un vivait dans la maison des invités avec Mrs Stevenson.

Au début, celle-ci vivait dans le garage puis, l'année précédente, elle avait déménagé dans la maison des invités parce qu'elle avait besoin de plus d'espace. Durant cette année-là, il avait vu un beau jeune homme y passer et savait que c'était le petit-fils de Mrs Stevenson. Il le savait parce que Daphné n'avait pas arrêté de parler de lui. Mais il n'avait jamais eu la chance de le rencontrer et maintenant, six mois plus tard, il voyait enfin l'homme. Cependant, comme Justin était tellement fatigué par son trajet qui lui avait pris presque six heures de route, il n'arriva pas à rassembler toutes les informations.

Matthew, voyant que Justin n'allait pas bien, lui demanda : « Voulez-vous vous asseoir ? Vous n'avez pas l'air bien.

- Non, je vais bien. Je crois que je vais aller chez un ami. » Dit Justin, en repartant vers sa voiture. Il se retourna et tendit les clés, maintenant inutiles, à Matthew.

« Je pense que je n'en aurais plus besoin.

- Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas rester un peu, pour..., essaya Matthew.

- Non, non, je vais bien. Merci et pardon de vous avoir dérangé. » Dit Justin.

Il tenta de repartir vers sa voiture mais fut arrêté par la voix de Mrs. Stevenson.

« Mr. Taylor, est-ce bien vous ? Mon dieu, vous avez l'air épuisé. »

Elle s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa.

« Venez, je viens juste de finir la chambre principale. Entrez, Mr. Taylor, on dirait que vous allez vous écrouler. »

Justin accepta à contrecœur de la suivre, maudissant Brian de ne lui avoir jamais dit que Matthew était maintenant un résident permanent de Britin.

C'était quelque chose qu'il pouvait ajouter à la liste des déceptions du jour. Avant qu'il n'arrive au manoir, il s'était arrêté au loft et, même si le bâtiment était encore là, il n'avait pas pu y entrer non plus.

L'intersection entre la 6ème et Tremont avait fortement été modifiée il y avait un nouveau parking avec un agent, une nouvelle porte d'entrée, aucun nom sur la sonnette. Et même le code qu'il avait ne fonctionnait pas. Pendant une seconde, il s'était cru en plein cauchemar, ou pire encore, en Enfer.

Comme il n'arrivait pas rentrer dans le loft, il avait pensé à aller chez sa mère mais elle était en voyage à Columbus dans l'Ohio.

« Merde ! » Avait pensé Justin. Il avait pris son téléphone et tenté d'appeler Brian une nouvelle fois mais, comme les cent fois précédentes, il était tombé sur le répondeur.

Il était allé à Kinnetik ensuite, vers huit heures du matin. Seulement, il avait découvert que ni Cynthia, ni Ted n'étaient là. Il avait appris d'une stagiaire qu'ils étaient en voyage d'affaire à Atlanta et la fille n'avait pu lui dire quand ils reviendraient.

Il s'était pincé le nez. « Merde, une autre migraine. »

Il avait ensuite pris ses médicaments. C'était la troisième ou quatrième fois qu'il en prenait depuis qu'il avait quitté New York, la veille.

En partant de Kinnetik, il avait finalement décidé d'aller à Britin.

Justin était assis dans la cuisine, pendant que Mrs. Stevenson lui préparait le petit-déjeuner. Matthew s'était assis de l'autre côté du bar, auprès de sa grand-mère, et coupait des légumes pour le déjeuner.

Mrs. Stevenson lui cuisinait des pancakes et des œufs brouillés avec du café. En la regardant faire le petit-déjeuner, il sut pourquoi Brian l'adorait pas de gras, peu de sucre et que des produits frais. Il sourit.

Justin mangea son petit-déjeuner en écoutant Matthew et sa grand-mère discuter.

Il se souvint alors de ce que Daphné lui avait dit il avait une peau et des yeux verts les plus beaux du monde. Et il sourit parce qu'elle avait raison. Il avait de très beaux yeux, les même que sa grand-mère.

Durant la conversation, il apprit aussi que Matthew sortait avec Daphné. Matthew était médecin à l'hôpital d'Allegheny et il était aussi le chef de Daphné.

Justin sourit. Il aimait bien Matthew : il ressemblait tellement à Mrs. Stevenson. Il finit son petit-déjeuner et regarda l'heure. Il était bientôt onze heures. Il s'excusa et se dirigea vers la chambre principale.

Il prit une douche et s'allongea sur le lit en espérant malgré tout pouvoir dormir. Mais comme à chaque fois depuis qu'il avait vu Hobbs à la galerie, quand il fermait les yeux, il revoyait la même scène se jouer Hobbs qui levait une batte et défonçait le crâne de Brian.

Au bout de deux heures, il abandonna, mit de vieux vêtements et sortit se promener.

Il ne fit pas attention au temps et commença à marcher dans la petite forêt qui n'était pas très loin. Dix minutes plus tard, il commença à pleuvoir mais il continua. Trente minutes plus tard, il était trempé jusqu'aux os et décida de rentrer.

Il revint à la maison et s'arrêta avant d'entrer il dégoulinait et ne voulait donner plus de travail à Mrs. Stevenson. Il inspira longuement et frappa à la porte arrière qui menait à la cuisine.

Mrs. Stevenson et Matthew étaient chez eux donc ce fut Ben qui ouvrit la porte. Lui, Daphné et Gus étaient à la maison.

Ils n'attendaient personne alors ils mangeaient un en-cas dans la cuisine. Ben s'était levé, il était en train de corriger des copies, et avait ouvert la porte en demandant à Daphné qui pouvait frapper à la porte.

C'était Justin. Un Justin vraiment trempé.

« Salut ! » Fut tout ce que Justin eut le temps de dire.

« Oh, mon dieu, t'es trempé jusqu'aux os et tu dois être en train de gelé ! Qu'est-ce t'as fait ? Allez, rentre.

- Merci, prononça-t-il avec difficulté, à travers ses dents qui claquaient.

- Mon dieu, Justin, t'étais passé où ? Tiens ! » Dit Daphné, en donnant à Ben une vieille serviette de bain qu'il gardaient dans un tiroir de la cuisine.

Ben fit un pas sur le côté pour laisser entrer Justin, et prit sa veste.

« Depuis combien de temps tu es dehors ?

- Je... je... je... ne sais pas. Je... je marchais... personne à la maison... j'ai... j'ai appelé... personne... » Balbutia Justin en reniflant.

Ben et Daphné levèrent la tête brusquement et examinèrent l'allure de Justin. Il avait l'air épuisé, des cernes autour des yeux, il était trop maigre et ils virent à travers les gouttes d'eau qu'il était en train de pleurer. Ben décida d'emmener Justin jusqu'à la salle de bain principale où il pourrait se doucher et s'habiller dans des vêtements secs et confortables. Pendant ce temps-là, Daphné resta avec Gus, en essayant de répondre aux questions du petit garçon.

En allant au premier étage, Ben demanda avec précaution :

« Justin, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Il ne reçut aucune réponse et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour voir ce que Justin faisait.

« Je vais te chercher des vêtements secs. Il vaudrait mieux que tu enlèves tes vêtements. »

Il retourna dans la chambre, se demandant ce qu'il s'était passé pour que Justin revienne à Pittsburgh, trempé jusqu'aux os.

En scrutant le portant, il trouva enfin un pantalon de survêtement, un t-shirt à manche longue et un pull à capuche qu'il apporta avec lui. Juste avant de revenir dans la salle de bain, il s'arrêta et prit un caleçon et une paires de chaussette.

Il frappa à la prote de la salle de bain, attendit une réponse mais, comme elle ne venait pas, il décida d'entrer. Justin était sous la douche alors il mit les vêtements sur le comptoir et retourna au rez de chaussée.

Vingt minutes plus tard, après une bonne douche, Justin arriva au rez de chaussée lui aussi, dans la salle principale.

« Merci, dit Justin en montrant les vêtements qu'il portait.

- De rien. Tu veux en parler ? » Demanda Ben, hésitant.

Justin secoua la tête. Ben essaya une autre manière de faire parler Justin.

« D'accord. Quelque chose de chaud, alors, café ? Chocolat ? Je crois que chocolat chaud c'est pas mal, non ? »

Justin acquiesça et le suivit dans la cuisine.

« Tiens, lui dit Daphné en lui donnant une tasse remplie de chocolat chaud.

- Merci ! » Chuchota Justin.

Après quelques instants, Justin leva la tête et murmura : « Où est Gus ? »

Daphné sourit et lui répondit : « Je l'ai envoyé chez Mrs. Stevenson comme ça on peut parler. »

Justin ne fit qu'acquiescer et resta silencieux il était assis à la table, jouant avec sa tasse, le regard vague, soupirant profondément de temps en temps. Daphné entendit un reniflement et posa une boite de mouchoirs de la table.

« Merci. »

Daphné regarda Ben qui lui observait Justin en essayant de comprendre ce qui avait pu arriver au jeune homme. Il scruta une nouvelle fois sa maigreur et les cernes noires de ses yeux.

La cuisine était silencieuse mot qui ne convenait pas à Justin parce qu'il n'avait jamais été silencieux. Il avait toujours quelque chose à dire, à part s'il était occupé à dessiner. Mais il n'était jamais silencieux. Même si Ben voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, il ne dit rien.

Il leva les yeux et vit Daphné regardant Justin. Quelque chose lui disait de rester immobile jusqu'à ce que Justin parle. Ils en furent récompensés quand ils entendirent la voix de Justin, emplie d'émotion.

« Je suis si fatigué et je n'arrive pas à dormir. J'ai essayé d'appeler, j'ai appelé mais je suis tombé directement sur le répondeur ou alors personne ne répondait. C'est comme ça depuis ces derniers jours, comme si lui et les autres étaient simplement partis. »

Ben et Daphné comprirent alors que Justin avait essayé de joindre Brian ces derniers jours et qu'il n'avait pas pu l'avoir ni lui, ni les autres.

Après avoir regardé dans l'agenda qu'elle gardait dans son sac à main, Daphné lui confirma que Brian, Cynthia, Ted et d'autres personnes du département artistique étaient à Atlanta pour tenter d'obtenir la campagne publicitaire d'un hôtel. Ce devait être pour ça qu'ils ne répondaient pas au téléphone, ils devaient être très occupés ou probablement en réunion. De l'autre côté de la table, Ben sourit et lui dit que Michael ne pouvait pas répondre parce qu'il était à une convention de bandes dessinées à Phoenix. Il expliqua aussi que, pour la premières fois depuis des années, Debbie avait pris des vacances et que Carl l'avait emmenée dans le Vermont pour quelques jours. De même, Hunter et Callie avaient pris quelques jours loin de Pittsburgh.

Daphné caressa le dos de Justin et il lui confia qu'il comprenait enfin pourquoi personne ne répondait au téléphone. Et quand Ben lui demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas appelé sa mère, Justin lui dit que sa mère, tout comme Debbie, était partie en vacances avec Tucker.

Ils parlèrent un peu plus et, vers dix-huit heures, Ben annonça qu'il devait aller à l'aéroport. Michael revenait de la convention vers vingt heures et il ne voulait pas manquer son arrivée.

Ils s'embrassèrent pour se dire au revoir. Une fois que Ben fut parti, Daphné appela Mrs. Stevenson et lui annonça que Gus pouvait revenir.

En attendant le retour de Gus, Daphné mit un plat dans le four pour le réchauffer. Mrs. Stevenson avait préparé un gratin de courgettes et Daphné avait aussi cuisiné des pommes de terre. Même si les vêtements le cachait, Daphné remarqua que Justin n'avait encore presque rien mangé et qu'il avait encore perdu du poids depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu ici, deux mois auparavant.

Durant le dîner, Justin prit une autre pilule contre son mal de tête qui ne faisait qu'empirer et il fit jurer à Daphné d'absolument rien dire à Brian. Ils mangèrent en silence et, après le dîner, Justin annonça qu'il voulait aller dormir pour atténuer son mal de tête.

Vingt heures sonnèrent. Justin était à l'étage et Daphné était avec Gus, quand elle entendit un bruit sourd retentir du studio de Justin.

« Justin ? Tu vas bien ? » Appela-t-elle vers la porte.

Mais elle ne reçut aucune réponse. Elle décida d'aller le voir et frappa légèrement à la porte.

« Justin, appela-t-elle. Tu es là ? »

Elle frappa de nouveau à la porte fermée.

« Justin? »

Ne recevant pas de réponse, elle décida d'entrer. Elle trouva Justin recroquevillé sur lui-même dans un coin de la chambre. Il était pâle, tremblait en se tenant la tête et en la frappant contre le mur. Elle s'accroupit près de lui et tenta d'attirer son attention.

« Justin, Justin. Est-ce que tu m'entends ? »

Elle posa sa main sur le front de Justin et sentit instantanément qu'il était fiévreux.

« Mon dieu, ok, ne bouge pas, j'appelle à l'aide. »

Elle scruta les alentours à la recherche d'un téléphone et composa le numéro de la maison des invités. Elle demanda à Mrs. Stevenson et Matthew de venir.

Une fois cela fait, elle alla dans la chambre d'ami, prit une couverture et la posa sur Justin. Puis elle composa le 911 et donna toutes les informations au centre d'appel. Après ça, elle alla voir Gus et lui dit qu'il devrait rester avec Mrs. Stevenson pendant qu'elle s'occupait de Justin.

Dès que le petit garçon sut que Justin était malade, il déclara à Daphné qu'il venait avec elle et que si elle ne voulait pas, il allait appeler son père et tout lui avouer.

Daphné sourit. Le garçon était aussi obstiné que son paternel.

Elle retourna voir Justin et s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

Elle lui parla doucement : « Justin, j'ai appelé les secours. Ils vont arriver dans quelques minutes. »

La respiration de Justin devint plus difficile de minutes en minutes et la fièvre persista le faisant trembler.

Matthew arriva à la porte avec son sac médical.

« Il est fiévreux Matt, chuchota Daphné.

- Je vois ça. »

Matt essaya de travailler rapidement, prenant sa tension et écoutant les battements de son cœur. Il entendit Justin murmurer le même mot, encore et encore : « Brian. »

Matt lança un regard à Daphné et demanda à Justin : « Tu veux que j'appelle Brian ? »

Justin ouvrit les yeux, regarda Matt et secoua la tête.

« Non... tête... »

Confus, Matt demanda : « Quoi ?

- Tête... fait mal... »

Justin retomba dans l'inconscience. Daphné scruta autour d'elle et repéra la boite de médicament.

« Tiens, fit-elle en tendant la boite à Matt.

- Apranax et Imitrex. Il prend ça en même temps ? » Demanda Matt.

Daphné secoua la tête et répondit : « Je ne sais pas. »

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée des secours. L'ambulance était arrivée en un temps record. Ils installèrent Justin dans un brancard et l'emmenèrent dans l'ambulance. Matt proposa à Daphné de venir avec eux. Assise dans l'ambulance, elle écoutait les infirmiers donner toutes les informations à propos de Justin au centre d'appel.

« Homme d'un mètre soixante-dix, soixante-cinq kilogrammes, 41°C de fièvre, probablement déshydraté, battements de cœur irréguliers, tension basse à 10/7, et il a sûrement eu une réaction allergique à quelque chose parce qu'il a une éruption de bouton sur ses avant-bras.

- Excusez-moi, fit Daphné en essayant d'attirer l'attention de l'ambulancier. Il m'a dit qu'il avait une migraine même s'il avait pris des antidouleurs plus tôt. »

Les infirmier notèrent cette information sur le tableau et continuèrent à surveiller les battements de cœur de Justin et sa tension.

Après quinze minutes de trajet, ils arrivèrent au Weirton Medical Center.

Daphné était assise dans la salle d'attente avec Matt et Gus. Durant le trajet, Justin s'était réveillé plusieurs fois et, avec le peu de lucidité qu'il avait, il lui avait bien rappelé de ne pas appeler Brian.

Lorsque le docteur sortit de l'aile des soins intensifs, il était presque dix heures.

« Vous êtes Brian Kinney ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non, je m'appelle Matthew Anderson. Je suis arrivé avec Justin Taylor. Pouvez-vous nous dire ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je ne pense pas que je puisse... commença le docteur mais il fut interrompu par la voix de Daphné.

- Écoutez, son compagnon est à Atlanta en voyage d'affaire. Sa mère est en voyage également, sa sœur est à l'université et son père se contrefout de lui. Il est revenu de New York aujourd'hui, il était vraiment mal, il m'a fait extrêmement peur alors s'il vous plaît, ne me sortez pas le couplet de la « famille seulement ». Vous comprenez que dans notre cas, il est difficile de contacter qui que ce soit.

- Oui, je comprends bon Mr. Taylor a eu une réaction allergique due à une overdose de pilules. Ce n'est rien de grave, il n'aura pas de réaction allergique avec ceux qu'on lui donne maintenant. Il est aussi déshydraté ce qui, je pense est une conséquence du trajet jusqu'ici, et il a l'air de souffrir d'épuisement. De plus, il ne mangeait pas convenablement. Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé à New York ?

- Non, pourquoi ? Demanda Daphné.

- Bon, je ne sais pas si vous l'aviez vu auparavant mais il avait une coupure au poignet gauche qui cicatrisait. »

Le médecin continua en voyant le regard effrayé de Daphné :

« La coupure n'est pas assez profonde pour dire qu'il a essayé de se suicider mais elle est assez profonde pour m'en inquiéter. Il avait aussi une bosse sur la tête, là où il se l'est cogné plus tôt alors je voudrais le garder en observation durant les prochaines vingt-quatre heures. » Ajouta le médecin.

Daphné acquiesça.

« C'est grave ?

- J'ai fait des recherche pour avoir son dossier médical et, à cause de ses antécédents, je préfère le garder cette nuit, fit le médecin.

- Est-ce que je peux le voir ?

- Pas pour le moment, nous n'avons pas encore fini, dit le médecin mais en levant les yeux, il aperçut le regard angoissé de Daphné. Je pense qu'on aura fini dans quinze à vingt minutes. »

Daphné se rassit dans une chaise inconfortable et attendit. Au bout de cinq minutes, elle se releva et sortit de l'hôpital pour passer quelques coups de fil. Le premier était adressé à Brian. Mais comme Justin avait prévenu, personne ne répondit à l'appel. Elle fouilla dans sa proche, trouva un morceau de papier et composa le numéro de l'hôtel.

Une fois qu'elle fut en ligne avec le Westin Peachtree Plaza à Atlanta, elle demanda si la réunion de Kinnetik était terminée mais le réceptionniste lui répondit par la négative. Elle lui demanda de laisser un message pour Mr. Ted Schmidt disant qu'il devait la rappeler dès que possible et qu'il devait garder le message confidentiel. Le réceptionniste l'informa qu'il le ferait.

Dix minutes plus tard son téléphone sonna, c'était Ted.


	33. Partie 2, chap 7 : Explications

**Titre anglais : **_Love Will Always Win_

**Titre français :** _L'amour gagne toujours_

**Auteur : **LuvSam

**Traductrice : **Celikwi

**Correctrice : **Celikwi

**Note de la traductrice : **Oh, la, la. Ce chapitre était prêt depuis longtemps mais j'ai complétement oublié de le poster. Je vous demande pardon.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Partie 2, chapitre 7 – Explications**

Vers 2h30 du matin, la porte de la chambre de Justin s'ouvrit et une ombre se faufila. C'était Brian.

Il se dirigea vers la forme endormie de Daphné et la réveilla, murmurant à son oreille qu'elle pouvait rentrer avec Matt et Gus ; il veillerait le reste de la nuit.

Daphné acquiesça et se dirigea vers la sortie, en jetant un coup d'œil en arrière, elle vit Brian contemplant Justin. Il dégagea une mèche de cheveux blonds du front avant d'y déposer un baiser. Daphné quitta la chambre. Elle retrouva Matt qui portait Gus et ils rentrèrent.

Plus tôt dans la journée, ils avaient été autorisés à voir Justin chacun leur tour. Le docteur leur avait annoncé que le jeune homme sortirait sûrement le lendemain matin mais il préférait le garder une nuit en observation.

Justin avait été mis sous moniteur et une perfusion avait été posée. Daphné avait pris une chaise dans la chambre et l'avait approchée du lit.

Lors du dernier bilan avec l'infirmière, Daphné et Matt avaient appris que l'organisme de Justin était saturé par les composés chimiques des pilules d'Imitrex et qu'il avait dû en prendre beaucoup trop ces derniers jours.

Sur le chemin du retour, Daphné repensa à la dernière fois qu'elle avait parlé à Justin au téléphone. C'était une semaine auparavant, que lui avait-il dit déjà ? Oui, ça lui revenait : " Je suis encore à cours de médicaments. C'est la quatrième recharge en deux mois." Merde, pensa-t-elle, j'aurais dû prévenir quelqu'un qu'il avait toujours des migraines.

Brian s'assit sur la chaise vacante et prit la main de Justin dans la sienne. Bon dieu, quelle nuit !

La réunion s'était bien déroulée. Le directeur de la chaîne d'hôtel avait signé le contrat dans son entier leur permettant de faire ainsi le plus gros contrat de Kinnetic juste derrière Remson Pharmaceutique et Brown Athletics. Brian gagnait rien qu'avec ce contrat ce qu'ils gagnaient en un an.

Quand il était sorti de la salle de conférence en serrant la main de Calvin Miller, le directeur de la chaîne Westin Hotel & Resort, il s'était aperçu qu'il devait y avoir un problème puisque Ted un air consterné sur le visage.

Dix minutes avant la fin de la réunion, Ted avait été appelé en dehors de la salle par l'un des réceptionnistes et n'était pas revenu.

Brian s'était excusé auprès de Mr. Miller et s'était dirigé vers Ted. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'était rapproché de lui, il avait pu entendre la conversation entre le comptable et le réceptionniste.

"Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y a aucun vol de retour pour ce soir ?

- Je suis désolé, monsieur. J'ai appelé tous les aéroports qui desservent Pittsburg mais il n'y a rien de disponible avant demain matin 8h.

- Merde, aller dire ça à mon patron. Je sais qu'il va vouloir partir dès ce soir." En levant la tête et en regardant l'air affolé du réceptionniste, Ted en avait déduit que Brian devait être juste derrière lui.

"Merde."

Tout en se retournant, il essaya de trouver les bons mots. Finalement, il avait simplement dit :

"Daphné a appelé, elle m'a dit que Justin était arrivé à Britin aujourd'hui. Il avait une migraine qui ne passait pas, il est à l'hôpital.

- Merde, à quelle heure est le prochain vol ?", avait demandé Brian avec urgence.

Ted avait profondément soupiré.

"Demain matin."

Brian s'était passé une main dans les cheveux de dépit.

"Trop tard, ce soir ?"

Le réceptionniste avait pris pitié de Ted et avait répondu lui-même.

"Monsieur, pendant que Mr Schmidt appelait quelques aéroports, j'ai appelé d'autres compagnies qui desservent Pittsburg et il n'y a aucun vol disponible avant demain matin. Je suis désolé monsieur."

Brian avait jeté un coup d'œil à Cynthia et avait soupiré profondément. Il avait pris son téléphone avant de parcourir la liste de ses contacts quand Ted l'avait interrompu.

"Elle est à l'hôpital avec Matt et Gus, elle ne répondra pas.

- Putain de merde !" S'était exclamé Brian.

En entendant son cri de rage, Mr. Miller s'était rapproché.

"Quelque chose ne va pas, Mr. Kinney ? Peut-être pouvons-nous vous aider."

Brian avait baissé la tête alors Ted avait décidé d'intervenir.

"Son compagnon est à l'hôpital et il n'y a aucun vol disponible avant demain matin."

Brian avait regardé le comptable comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit.

"Mmmmh, je vois." Avait soufflé Mr. Miller. "Laissez-moi vois si je peux faire quelque chose." Il s'était ensuite détourné puis diriger derrière le bureau avant de donner divers ordres.

"Pourquoi lui as-tu dit ça ? Ce n'est pas son putain de business ce qu'il se passe dans ma vie.

- Je sais, je suis désolé, c'est juste que… Peut-être qu'il peut aider, avait dit Ted.

- Comment ? En me fournissant une navette spatiale ? Tu es trop optimiste Ted ou alors tu as fumé quelque chose."

En levant la tête, il avait croisé le regard blessé du comptable.

"Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

- Non, ce n'est rien. Peut-être que je suis un optimiste... ou pas."

Mr. Miller était revenu avec le sourire.

"Mr. Kinney, une voiture vous attend devant l'entrée. Le chauffeur vous conduira à l'aéroport où mon jet privé vous attend.

- Mais...

- Pas de mais Mr. Kinney, votre projet est excellent et, si je me rappelle ce que vous m'avez dit, tout le travail artistique a été fait par votre compagnon. Alors, rentrez chez vous, prenez soin de la personne que vous aimez et nous reparlerons dans une semaine. Je verrai le reste des détails avec votre équipe.

- Merci.

-Maintenant, partez."

Brian avait quitté la réception précipitamment, laissant tout derrière lui. Il avait donné à Cynthia et Ted les dernières instructions. Cynthia lui avait promis de lui faire un résumé et de lui renvoyer le lendemain, il n'avait plus à s'occuper de rien.

Une heure plus tard il était à l'aéroport.

_BRIAN  
_

Brian soupira profondément. En observant Justin, il s'aperçut qu'il manquait quelque chose. Il se dirigea vers le tiroir contenant les affaires de Justin et fouilla à la recherche du collier et de l'anneau. Il dégagea ce dernier du collier avant de le placer à la main gauche de Justin, là où était sa place.

Bon dieu, Justin avait l'air encore si maigre. Il avait de grosses cernes noires sous les yeux probablement dues à un grand manque de sommeil. Pourquoi, par l'amour du christ ? Il avait l'air d'aller bien la dernière fois que Brian l'avait vu à New York un mois auparavant. Pendant ces quelques jours, Justin avait fait quelques cauchemars mais ça avait l'air d'aller. Brian n'avait remarqué aucune perte de poids ni aucun trouble du sommeil. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé de si urgent pour qu'il revienne si soudainement ? Ils avaient prévu de se voir la semaine d'après à l'appartement de New York.

Il était 6h du matin et le seul bruit que l'on pouvait entendre dans la chambre était le bip du monteur qui contrôlait le rythme cardiaque de Justin. Brian regarda sa montre. Dans quelques minutes, l'infirmière viendra faire les vérifications de l'état de santé de Justin.

Brian entendit la porte s'ouvrir et jeta un coup d'œil à l'infirmière. Elle vérifia les constantes, changea la perfusion et pris la température.

Avant de quitter la chambre, elle se dirigea vers une armoire et y prit une couverture qu'elle déposa sur Brian. En remarquant qu'il ne dormait pas, elle sourit et lui dit :

"Votre ami va bien, vous devriez essayer de vous reposer un peu. Je repasserai dans une heure et demie.

- Mon compagnon." Souffla Brian.

L'infirmière sourit et lui redit :

"Votre compagnon va bien, vous devriez vous reposer."

Brian hocha simplement la tête en réponse et rapprocha la chaise du lit. Il enlaça ses doigts à ceux de Justin qui soupira et se rapprocha de Brian en serrant sa main.

Brian se laissa emporter dans un sommeil léger se réveilla vers 7h, des yeux bleus fixés sur lui.

"Hey. Souffla Brian, en se levant et en souriant à Justin.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, répondit ce dernier.

- Je ne me suis pas inquiété, répliqua Brian.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu ici ?" Demanda Justin, gêné. Cela lui rappelait le moment où il avait demandé à Brian pourquoi il le gardait au loft. Il ferma les yeux momentanément en souhaitant que sa mémoire parte très loin.

"Est-ce que ça va ? Ou je peux appeler l'inf..."

- Non, je vais bien, répondit Justin. Et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

- J'étais à Atlanta ; nous avons eu le contrat pour les hôtels, Daphné a appelé."

En voyant la lueur d'incrédulité dans les yeux de Justin, il poursuivit :

"Et avant que tu ne la maudisse, elle ne m'a pas appelé moi. Elle a appelé Ted qui ne m'a tout raconté qu'après qu'on ait signé le contrat, pas avant. Tu vois, ils n'ont pas brisé la promesse qu'ils t'ont faite."

Brian regarda Justin.

"Je suis désolé d'être arrivé si tard. J'ai eu un vol cette nuit à la dernière minute. Le client m'a prêté son jet et me voici."

Justin observa Brian qui dit en souriant :

" Et avant que tu ne fasses une remarque sur mes vêtements, je ne suis pas passé à la maison, je suis venu directement de l'aéroport.

- Je vois ça, souffla Justin en réponse.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée du médecin.

"Heureux de vous voir réveillé, Mr. Taylor."

Ce fut à ce moment que Justin eut la bonne idée de se lever. Il se redressa dans le lit, repoussa les couvertures et fit un mouvement pour se mettre debout, quand il commença à vaciller sans pouvoir se fixer à quoique ce soit.

Brian se retourna vers le lit quand il aperçut le mouvement de Justin.

"Es-tu dingue ? Lui demanda-t-il en le remettant au lit.

- Je veux rentrer à la maison.

- Pas aujourd'hui, Mr Taylor.

- Je vais bien.

- Eh bien apparemment non, intervint Brian.

- Mr. Taylor, je veux que vous restiez jusqu'à demain matin pour m'assurer de votre état de santé.

- Je vais bien.

- Non, vous n'allez pas bien, Mr. Taylor.

- J'ai dit que j'allais... Je vais être malade, bouge." Brian se dégagea du chemin tandis que Justin trébuchait vers la salle de bain et se jeta sur les toilettes.

"Super. Murmura Brian en suivant son compagnon.

- J'appelle quelqu'un." Proposa le docteur.

Mais Brian l'arrêta.

"Pas besoin."

Il alla mouiller une serviette et fit un mouvement pour la mettre sur le cou de Justin quand il vit le bandage.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel."

Brian tira Justin de sa position au-dessus des toilettes et le tint contre sa poitrine.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?"

- Rien." Fut la réponse faible. Quand Brian regarda Justin, celui-ci paraissait le point de s'évanouir, il le souleva dans ses bras et le ramena sur le lit avant remettre doucement les couvertures.

"Mr...

- Kinney, je suis son compagnon, répondit Brian.

- Ce n'est pas anormal après ce qu'il lui est arrivé, qu'il se sente nauséeux. Il va être étourdi un certain temps, c'est pourquoi je voudrais le garder ici.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, bon dieu ?! Allez-vous répondre à ma question ?" Demanda Brian, tout en caressant de sa main les cheveux de Justin.

- Nous allons attendre qu'il se réveille." Déclara le docteur tout en vérifiant le rythme cardiaque de Justin.

"C'est bien, il se réveille à nouveau."

Brian remonta les couvertures sur Justin et laissa le docteur gérer la situation.

"Mr. Taylor, je suis le docteur Kellmann, j'étais de garde hier soir quand vos amis vous ont amené. Pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'il vous est arrivé ?"

- Maux de tête ?

- C'est une question ou une réponse, Mr. Taylor ? Interrogea le docteur Kellmann.

- Une réponse.

- Quel genre de maux de tête ?

- Du genre qui ne s'en va pas.

- Justin, s'il te plaît." Intervint Brian.

- Désolé." Souffla Justin tout en cherchant la main de Brian. Suivant le mouvement, Brian s'assit sur le lit, s'empara de la main droite de Justin et fronça les sourcils quand la sentit tendue. Doucement, il commença à lui masser la main et son inquiétude augmenta quand il entendit un gémissement.

"Justin ?

- S'il te plaît, arrête. Ça fait mal.

- Mr. Kinney ?"

Brian étendit la main vers le docteur pour lui faire signe de se taire.

"Justin, c'est douloureux ?"

Justin hocha la tête. Brian se déplaça le long du bras jusqu'au coude et commença à le masser aussi. Mais comme pour la main, Justin broncha. Brian se déplaça alors au-dessus de l'épaule et son inquiétude s'approfondit quand Justin se retira de son toucher.

"Bon dieu, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- J'ai travaillé.

- Mr. Kinney.

- Oui, désolé, docteur...

- Kellmann.

- Ouais, docteur Kellmann, je suppose que vous avez lu ses dossiers et que vous savez qu'il a subi un traumatisme crânien ?"

Le docteur acquiesça.

"Eh bien, quand il est sorti de sa convalescence, on lui a appris quelques techniques pour soulager la douleur ou la tension de son bras droit, mais bon, il semble que, là, je ne...

- Mr. Kinney, je comprends ce que vous essayez de me dire. Se tournant vers Justin, le docteur Kellmann continua son interrogatoire. Justin, quand vous avez été amené ici hier soir, vous étiez en overdose. Combien de pilules avez-vous pris ?

- Qu'est-ce que...

- Mr. Kinney, j'aimerais que vous restiez calme. Justin, je veux une réponse."

Justin tourna son regard vers Brian puis vers le docteur avant de revenir sur Brian et demanda finalement.

"Où sont les pilules ?"

Le docteur lui remit les boîtes et observa attentivement ce que Justin faisait. Ce dernier ouvrit la boîte d'Imitrex et compta les pilules restantes avant de faire de même avec celle d'Apranax.

"Je... J'ai pris six Imitrex depuis que j'ai quitté New York trois Apranax et demi depuis que je suis arrivé à Pittsburg hier matin.

- Bon dieu !

- Mr. Kinney... rappela le Dr. Kellmann.

- Ouais, je reste calme.

- Justin savez-vous que vous étiez presque en overdose ? Que vous n'êtes pas en état de soutenir physiquement une telle quantité de drogue dans votre corps ?

- J'avais un mal de tête qui ne partait pas. J'ai juste essayé de soulager la douleur. Je ne voulais pas... et puis rien à foutre.

- Pouvez-vous expliquer la bosse sur la tête ? Le médecin attendit un certain temps et regarda Justin. Il se dirigea vers le jeune homme et saisit son poignet gauche. Ou ça ? »

Brian ne dit rien mais Justin le sentit se tendre. Il leva les yeux et vit une lueur de douleur et de terreur dans ceux de Brian.

"Hé, ce n'est rien, vraiment. Je me suis coupé pendant que je nettoyais mes ustensiles de peinture. J'ai cassé le verre d'un vieux meuble que j'avais et je me suis coupé en ramassant les morceaux. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que je..."

Brian déglutit et demanda dans un murmure : "Et la tête ?

- Rien ne semblait aider, j'ai pensé que si je me cognais la tête contre le mur, ça ferait moins mal. Pas une de mes plus brillantes idées, je suis d'accord.»

Brian ferma les yeux et resserra l'emprise de sa main sur celle de son compagnon.

Le docteur pris des notes sur le dossier puis regarda Justin.

"Très bien, je vous ai prévu un scanner, une IRM et quelques analyses de sang pour aujourd'hui.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de tout ça docteur. Je vous l'ai dit, je vais bien.

- Justin, soupira Brian dans son oreille. Est-ce que tu t'es vu ? Tu es loin d'aller bien."

Justin essaya de bouger quand il entendit ces paroles.

"Stop, s'il te plaît, stop."

Justin leva les yeux et, après quelques secondes, acquiesça. Brian relâcha sa respiration et soupira, soulagé de voir que Justin serait pris en charge.

- Mr. Kinney, nous devrions avoir fini les tests vers 14h. Je vous suggère de rentrer et de vous reposer un peu. Vous ne serez pas d'une grande aide si vous êtes malade également."

Brian acquiesça et prit la main gauche de Justin.

"Ça, fit-il en embrassant l'alliance. Ça reste ici. Tu ne la cache pas, tu ne l'enlève pas sauf s'ils te le demandent, d'accord ?

- Ouais.

- Très bien Mr. Taylor, allons faire ce premier test.

- A plus tard.

- A plus tard." Souffla Brian tandis que Justin était conduit dans le couloir pour le premier test.

Trois jours plus tard, Justin déchargea la voiture rangée dans le garage avec l'aide de Brian. Ses derniers résultats étant bons, l'hôpital l'avait libéré.

Brian avait passé la nuit avec lui en essayant de comprendre ce qui avait pu arriver. Ce ne fut que trois jours plus tard, quand il appela Miranda qu'il eut la pièce qui manquait au puzzle : Chris Hobbs.

Miranda lui affirma que Justin pourrait rester et travailler sur ses toiles depuis la Virginie Occidentale. Brian n'aurait pu être plus heureux excepté que Justin ne lui avait toujours pas parlé de Chris.

Pendant qu'ils traînaient les toiles et les peintures dans la maison, Brian remarqua une énorme boîte contenant des croquis.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Justin jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la boîte.

"Rien, juste quelques croquis, ils ne sont pas finis encore." Répondit Justin en mettant la boîte dans son atelier à l'étage.

Chaque fois qu'il faisait un rêve ou un cauchemar, il essayait de capturer l'instant, le sentiment ressentit. Il y avait beaucoup de dessins et de croquis mais il était incapable de les assembler à New York. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler du bal de promo en entier mais quelques bribes lui étaient revenues.

Le docteur lui avait dit de rester au calme et d'essayer de se reposer mais, comme d'habitude, dire ça à Justin s'était comme parler à un mur.

Chaque soir, Brian se réveillait seul dans le lit, trouvant Justin enfermé à clé dans son atelier. Chaque jour, il partait pour Kinnetik en demandant à Mme Stevenson de préparer le repas préféré de Justin. Et chaque soir, Mme Stevenson secouait la tête, signifiant ainsi que Justin n'avais rien mangé encore une fois.

Une semaine plus tard, Brian se réveilla une fois encore seul. Il soupira, malgré la séance d'amour romantique à souhait qu'ils avaient eu dans la soirée, Justin avait de nouveau déserté la chambre. Brian se leva, traversa le couloir, vérifia dans la chambre de Gus qui était profondément endormi, et se dirigea vers l'atelier.

La porte était entrouvert et, tandis qu'il s'approchait, il put entendre une musique douce en fond sonore et s'arrêta. C'était une chanson qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps, du moins pas à voix haute. C'était : 'Save the Last Dance for Me.'

Il se souvint de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait entendue; quand il essayait de faire retrouver la mémoire à Justin.

Les mains tremblantes, il poussa lentement la porte et s'arrêta sur le seuil. Justin dessinait, debout devant son chevalet, des tas de croquis accrochés le long des murs. Brian mit un peu de temps avant de trouver les premières esquisses. Une fois que cela fut fait, il se rendit compte que c'était une histoire, celle de leur bal. Celui-là même dont Justin ne se souvenait pas. Il avait capturé tous les moments importants et les avait mis sur papier.

Les murs étaient pleins de dessins.

Son arrivée, le baiser sur la joue de Daphné, l'écharpe, la danse, les figures et le baiser. Tout ce qui s'était passé dans la salle de bal était là. Leur marche dans le garage, le baiser échangé contre la jeep, les yeux de Brian plongés dans ceux de Justin, ce dessin prenait toute la place sur le mur, nota Brian. Il ne pensait pas montrer autant de sentiments avec ses yeux ce soir-là mais, eh bien, s'il ne pouvait prononcer les mots au moins pouvait-il s'exprimer dans son propre langage.

Brian continua à regarder les murs. Il pouvait voir ce que Justin voyait quand il était parti, le regard qu'il avait quand il l'avait appelé et la batte…. Justin avait fait des douzaines d'esquisses de la batte de base-ball mais ce qui perturbait le plus Brian était le dernier dessin : lui, couché sur le sol, la tête blessée et Justin à genoux à proximité.

Brian regarda Justin et vit ses épaules trembler. Il s'approcha, enveloppa de ses bras le corps de son compagnon et jeta un coup d'œil sur le croquis sur lequel Justin travaillait : c'était le même que le dernier dessin accroché au mur.

"Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas... hoqueta Justin.

- Chuuut, souffla Brian. Prends une profonde inspiration."

Il inspira avec Justin;

"Relâche-la, dit-il tout en exhalant avec lui.

- Je n'arrive pas à sortir cette image de ma tête, murmura Justin en se retournant dans l'étreinte de Brian afin de poser sa tête sur son épaule.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça s'est passé Justin.

- Je sais mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est toujours ce que je vois à la fin."

Brian soupira profondément et baissa le regard sur Justin.

"J'ai appelé Miranda et elle m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé à la galerie.

- Merde.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

- Il n'a rien fait, il m'a juste demandé si je lui pardonnais et je ne l'ai plus revu après ça.

- Justin, est-ce que tu te souviens à cause de lui ?

- Non, ça avait commencé quelques jours auparavant. D'abord c'était flou mais après avoir vu Hobbs c'est devenu plus clair jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne de tout."

Brian bougea légèrement pour prendre le papier sur le chevalet.

"Et ça ?

- C'est venu avec les cauchemars et maux de tête, en plus du chagrin et du manque de sommeil."

Brian reposa le croquis.

"Le docteur t'a donné des somnifères.

- J'n'aime pas les prendre ; ils me rendent léthargique et le lendemain j'ai l'impression d'avoir la gueule de bois.

- Change le dosage, au lieu d'en prendre deux, essaye avec un seul.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Tu ne veux pas.

- Ouais, et si je les prends et que je ne peux pas me lever.

- Alors je m'allongerai près de toi et je m'endormirai avec mes bras t'enlaçant, répondit Brian avec un sourire.

- Arrête ça, ce n'est pas drôle, répliqua Justin.

- Je n'essaye pas d'être drôle, j'essaye d'être... d'être...

- Ridiculement romantique, murmura Justin.

- Ouais.

- Je me rappelle de ça aussi, je n'arrivais pas à me sortir la chanson de la tête et, une nuit, juste avant que je me réveille, je t'ai entendu me murmurant ces mots. J'aurais aimé me rappeler de ça plus tôt.

- J'aurais aimé aussi."

Ils restèrent silencieux, le passé flottant autour d'eux. Brian commença à danser avec la musique entraînant Justin avec lui. Ils dansèrent un moment jusqu'à ce que Justin tente d'étouffer un bâillement. Brian s'arrêta, pris la main de Justin, éteignit la lumière et les conduisit jusqu'à la chambre.

Une fois là, Brian se dirigea vers la salle de bain, attrapa le flacon de somnifères, en prit un et retourna près Justin qui l'attendait déjà avec une bouteille d'eau ouverte.

"Merci.

- Pas besoin. C'est mon rôle de compagnon."

Justin avala la pilule et se pelotonna dans les bras de Brian.

Une fois installés, Justin traça un cercle de sa main gauche sur le ventre de Brian. Il s'arrêta et regarda sa main. Brian baissa les yeux sur lui.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je n'ai pas remis l'alliance sur le collier.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de l'y remettre, répondit Brian tranquillement.

- Mais je pensais... Commença Justin mais le doigt de Brian se posa sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

- Chut, tu veux le remettre sur le collier ? Moi non, je trouve que c'est la place où elle doit être, comme la mienne est à sa place à mon doigt."

Justin tourna la tête jusqu'à voir Brian désignant l'anneau à son doigt également.

" Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas…

- Parce qu'elle est mieux ici. Maintenant dors, tu es fatigué.

- Je ne suis pas..., essaya d'argumenter Justin mais il ne put finir sa phrase : le sommeil l'avait emporté.

- Si tu l'es," répondit Brian calmement tout en replaçant la couette sur eux.

A suivre...


	34. INFO, pas de chapitre

Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça, mais c'est la seule façon pour moi de tous vous contacter.

1) je suis en retard, et je n'ai pas d'excuse à part les cours (et pour le mois de novembre, le nano en plus)

2) je n'ai pas de nouvelle de ma co-traductrice Celikwi donc, je vais devoir corriger et traduire son chapitre à elle

3) je vais être encore en retard, car je pense que je reprendrais les trads quand le nano sera terminé.

Pardon, encore une fois.


End file.
